


Underwater

by Hichanchen, SMUTSIS_maria



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Complete, Fluff, Hoseok doesn't like humans, Hoseok is a weirdo, Hoseok loves fish, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungwon is actually pretty scary if you consider that he can hypnotize the shit out of you, M/M, Merhuman Hyungwon, Smut, The Top Bottom dynamics are confusing in this one, There is beauty everywhere it just needs to be appreciated right, This story will make you feel warm and fuzzy, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, We took this trope and made a mess out of it, You need to fight for what you love, bond, but who does amr, emerald green eyes, featuring speedos, human hoseok - Freeform, hyungwon is baby, mermaid au, ocean life, please, save the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 174,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hichanchen/pseuds/Hichanchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMUTSIS_maria/pseuds/SMUTSIS_maria
Summary: Emerald green eyes, shimmering scales and a beautiful low melody that pulls him in until he can't distinguish a dream from reality. A human that loves the ocean more than anything else finds himself connected to a sea creature by an invisible but fragile bond from the past.A modern fairytale full of misunderstandings, guilt, affection and the persistent wish to make it work.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 105
Kudos: 175





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> We are back with our newest story: **UNDERWATER**. It is again a story that doesn't compare to the others and we really enjoyed writing it and hope that you will enjoy reading it and get a glimpse of the thoughts we had while creating it. It deals with the beauty of difference and the bridge one has to build to be able to appreciate it fully.  
> The story is already written and published and we will be updating every second day, so you can look forward to that!  
>   
> If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
>   
>   
> We are really hoping that you will enjoy this story as much as our previous works if not more and will be able to learn something from it.  
>   
> As always a special Thank You to our beta-readers Molly and Natalie, to Valeria who drew the cover and to Angie, who made the cover design.  
>   
>   
> We are always so damn grateful for every little bit of feedback, be it a comment, a kudos or a message on Twitter :D You guys are the major reason that we write!  
> We won't EVER stop writing because that's what makes us and the people around us happy!!! (On that note, we have another story in store and are writing on a third one currently, so look forward to more from us.)  
> 

Bright orange with yellow tips. That was the combination he was looking for. Unfortunately, the toadstool coral with its mushroom-like cap and light brown color didn't fit the description and neither did the gigantic chunks of rock that began to litter the seabed.

_But it cannot be far._

He glanced around and examined the plankton and dark green seaweed that grew on top of the rocks. The various shades of grey were a poor sight compared to the beautifully diverse corals he was usually surrounded by. Boring rocks weren't even close to what he had expected to find, but he wasn't somebody to give up easily. For that he had already invested too much effort.

_You can't return empty-handed if you've already come all this way._

He swam past several plankton covered rocks much like the first one, sensing how desperation developed at his temples the darker the water became and the less successful his search was. The darkness wasn't a real problem, he could deal with it, but then the likelihood of discovering something became less and less.

Just when he was about to give up, a shimmer of orange caught his eye, hidden behind a particularly big rock in the shallow waters. Excited, he swam over and couldn't help a few bubbles of air that escaped his lips at the discovery. It was just like he had overheard, a beautiful orange gorgonian with yellow tips that stretched out towards the surface of the water. The colors were bright and he enjoyed the sight for a few moments, examining the way the coral branched out like a fan and covered most of the rock surface. It seemed lonely and he couldn't help wondering whether there had been more of them before, covering the plain grey that was only interrupted by dirty green.

A single red lionfish was hiding close to his hand, seemingly observing silently without being afraid of him. He hummed to acknowledge the striped fish and felt thankful that the little fellow didn't decide to sting him with his fin spines for disturbing his peace.

_They'd know that you were here then._

Nodding to himself, he hummed one more time in farewell and made his way towards the surface. The orange-yellow gorgonian coral meant that he had found the right place.

The place where the corals transform into sharp rocks and waves crash against solid earth.

_You finally found it._

His heart was hammering in his chest when his head broke the water surface and he inhaled through his lips. It resembled a rush of blood to the head, cheeks heating up and senses tingling. The sun was already setting, coloring the wide area above the ocean in various shades of red and purple. It reminded him of the colors of carnation corals or some of the deep-water fish that he enjoyed observing.

The sight was breathtaking, so he didn't inhale and focused on the already present rush of air through his lungs. The excitement was difficult to beat, watching the sunset at the end of the ocean while waves were constantly covering him up to the neck.

_You wanted to see this so badly, exactly from here._

The air above the water was cold against his skin, windy as it attempted to dry the drops that remained on his cheeks and still soaked his hair. When his temples began to throb after a while, he dared to inhale again, this time through his nose. It felt cold again, like ice water than travelled through his mouth and nostrils, only that it was air instead.

The inhale broadened his chest and caused his ribs to move apart, almost like his body had to adjust to the sheer volume of air that was now located inside his body. The sensation was unusual, but he welcomed it just like every other new experience he was finally able to enjoy.

Suddenly a sharp pain at the top of his head ripped him from his focus and the beautiful sight in front of him. The pain was followed by a splash of water not too far away. Humming lowly in dissatisfaction, he rubbed over the hurt area and glanced in the direction of the splash. He immediately identified something swimming on the surface and reached for it, careful not to get hurt again in case it was dangerous.

His fingers curled around a cylindrical, hollow object that gave in if he applied enough pressure. The top and bottom were silver with strange edges and a small device he had never seen before was attached to one end. The rest of it was colored green with something drawn on it in white letters he hadn't learned to read yet, but all of the letters reminded him of a curled-up eel. A red star fish was located right above the biggest letters.

He rubbed over the starfish, but it wasn't real, only a drawing that felt much like the rest of the strange object. He wished that he could tell what it said, but the letters were as much a mystery as the object was.

_Did this fly at you and hurt you?_

Pursing his lips, he squished the object with his fingers and turned towards the place it must have come from. The blue waves were high on the shore, crashing against something that must have been built to be closer to the sea, made of grey stone and high enough to protect whoever was walking on it from the waters. He could see that a yellow line was painted at the edge of the stone border to the ocean and felt at least a little grateful for the bit of color that was present on land.

_It's a colored sea plateau to protect from the water._

But the yellow line wasn't the only thing on land in addition to the cliffs that were towering high and were impenetrable to the water.

_There is somebody._

A person was walking along the stone edge, close, but not close enough to observe in detail. The realization made him curious.

Making sure to move with the flow of the waves to be quiet, he swam closer, just enough to make out the features. It was a human, placing their feet one in front of the other while consistently missing the yellow line. The sight was confusing, but the human was too busy paying attention to their own feet, so he moved even closer, wondering if those feet missed the line on purpose.

He had never seen a human from up close, so he kept observing and trying to understand what he was seeing in the first place. There were a lot of layers covering the person, something yellow stretching over their chest but not their arms, black fabric perfectly fitting their legs and white hiding their feet.

_Too bad you can't see what they look like._

The longer he observed, the more arbitrary the human's steps were, constantly missing the line, but not at the same distance but rather like they wanted to walk on top of it but weren't able to.

_Maybe they're not good enough at walking yet? They probably need to learn it too._

A little bored of the sight, he decided to give the strange object back to the land and used his strength to make it fly on top of the stone edge, not too far from the human. The sound was impossibly loud and even he had to jerk away from it, not expecting the object to fly that far with so little effort and make that much noise.

_Because there is less resistance in the air. You learned that._

The human stopped and turned around, staring at the object for a long time and giving him time to look at their face before simply pushing it back into the water with his covered foot. Making some strange sound, the human stepped forward and took the covers off of their feet, sitting down on the edge of the plateau and dipping their legs into the water.

They were surprisingly pale, much like the human's face and arms. Maybe the sun was able to bleach it like that when there was no water for protection? However, he had also seen his relatives have that kind of skin. An examining gaze at the human's chest and face revealed the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, located on a shining string around their neck. On the bottom of the string was a fish, colored in a yellow he had never seen before. It wasn't bright, but it seemed to reflect every single ray of sunshine that hit it, glistening like it was the sun itself.

_It's perfect._

There was no time for thinking and contemplating whether he was doing the right thing as the sun was already barely visible and only dark blue and red covered the area above the sea. The human and he were the only ones around, so he decided to try it out first to see if they would move closer on their own accord.

_Would be the easiest way._

Wetting his lips with his tongue because they seemed unusually and uncomfortably dry outside of the water, he focused and sang a low note, just enough to reach towards the person on the plateau, but no further.

The round eyes lifted and stared at the water a bit further from where he stayed, not leaving the spot.

_They can't find you yet._

The tone had been good enough to get attention, so he placed his palms against the stone of the plateau and sang a soft melody, enjoying how it travelled through the air and seemed to surround him so much better than it did under water. It wasn't as rich, but the vibrations felt interesting in his throat and chest.

_But they can't see you in the dark._

Inhaling one more time with his lungs, he let himself fall into the water. It immediately surrounded him, and he easily found the pale feet that changed the current close to the plateau. He had never sung above the surface, so maybe it was different.

Continuing his melody, he swam closer and couldn't resist reaching out at first and stroking from the tips of the human's feet to their legs with his fingers. They felt incredibly soft with fine hair tickling his fingertips.

_It's different from your own._

The human looked down and stared, meeting his eyes and unable to look away, black pupil taking over the iris in a split second. Now their eyes corresponded to the black hair on top of their head.

_What does it mean?_

He had never seen anything like that before, a change in the eyes that stayed while he was close. He didn't dare to breach the surface of the water as he sang, hands carefully travelling upwards and applying pressure to the human's legs, urging him to come with him.

For a few long moments nothing happened, and the person simply stared without a single motion before they suddenly slipped into the water, pale face appearing right in front of him, black eyes still open.

His own eyes widened in response, not expecting such a sudden reaction instead of the gradual development that he was used to. The melody began deep in his chest and travelled through the water as he reached for the human's face, stroking downwards along the shimmering jewelry to find how he could separate it from their neck.

_'Give it to me,'_ he added to the song as a smile spread his lips. He had never seen a human from this close, skin resembling the color of a faded coral but with red lips. There were similarities between them, especially the gaze in those black eyes that didn't seem to leave his while he sang.

Constantly releasing oxygen, the human reached around his own neck and gave him the shiny fish, lips getting paler as time passed.

_Shouldn't he keep it inside instead of releasing it?_

Happy about the beautiful piece of jewelry, he stared at it in the hope that he would understand how to put it around his own neck.

_'Put it around my neck,'_ he tried as he looked up again and held onto the human's waist to keep their faces aligned, wondering why the pale person didn't swim to stay in place.

Exhaling more bubbles, the white-bluish hands wrapped around his neck, feeling how warm they were as they somehow closed the string and stayed on his shoulders. A glance revealed that the human's eyes fluttered shut, without any more bubbles escaping the now blue mouth.

_Is it supposed to be blue?_

Finishing his melody, he smiled again and cupped the human's face in return since they were touching his shoulders, but there was no reaction. The black eyes remained closed and the already blue color began to resemble the water around them.

_They must not have enough oxygen._

Suddenly worried, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the human's blue ones, realizing how warm they still were compared to his own. He tried to blow oxygen into the human's body, but it just created bubbles between their lips and travelled to the surface.

_Like humans stay on the surface._

His eyes widened in realization. Wrapping his arms around the human's waist, he pulled them upwards to the surface, breaking it and inhaling the concentrated air. Instead of doing the same, the pale person remained motionless in his arms, black hair sticking to their temples and forehead and lips remaining blue.

_Get them out._

This was easier decided than done since the plateau was relatively high and as soon as he tried to lift the human's body out of the water, he realized how heavy it actually was. He needed three attempts until he was able to lift the heavy person onto the cold stone and pulled himself up as well. There had never been that little water touching his body, but he had a human to fix. Taking both jewellery and a life was a bad deal. The trouble he would get into wasn't even imaginable.

_Their lungs must be filled with water. You heard about this before._

He moved closer and placed both of his palms on the human's chest, using his whole weight to apply pressure. He didn't know if it was enough to make human lungs work, but he knew that it had helped somebody before. Despite the effort he needed to press his hands down, he tried to inhale as little as possible. He wanted to keep the tingling sensation that was going to spread towards the bottom of his body at bay.

_You don't have much time left._

Suddenly, in the middle of a motion, the human started inhaling and exhaling with strange sounds, very quickly, pale hands wrapping around his wrists.

The touch surprised him, and he immediately let go, wondering if the human was going to wake up and realize that he wasn't alone. Getting the fish jewelry was one thing, communicating was another.

Panicking, he pushed his body down from the plateau and submerged himself in the water. He swam deep and stared at the boring grey of the plateau that continued towards the bottom of the ocean. It was dark, but not dark enough to risk anything.

_What if they saw you?_

Only when his own heart seemed to have calmed down a little, he dared to breach the surface again and glance towards the spot he had left the human.

There was no one. Only the white covers that had been on the person's feet still stayed at the edge as the only thing that reflected the lights.

He wasn't sure if the sight was relieving or he felt disappointed that he was on his own again. Observing the white feet covers for a few moments, he swam closer and dared to pull himself up and glance over the border of the plateau. There was still nobody and both the ocean and the air above it was pitch dark, so it was time to return.

Just when he was about to turn around, the same green object that the human had carelessly pushed into the water brushed over his shoulder. It didn't belong in the ocean, so he curled his fingers around it and swam back to the plateau.

If he placed it next to the remnants of the human, then maybe they were going to take care of it eventually. The pale person could take it where it belonged and also take their white feet covers back.

Humming with another farewell that nobody was able to hear, he sank back into the water and returned to the orange-yellow gorgonian that brought him to the surface in the first place.

Curling his fingers around the shiny fish around his neck, he wondered whether it had been worth it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 19th of January at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

If there was something that he was used to, it was the echo. A reflection of the sounds of his footsteps, repeating endlessly while he walked through the building that he bought from a big company that had done pisciculture before and was therefore perfectly equipped for his expensive dream. He needed to be quick, as his employee was reliable but extremely uneducated in marine biology, the handling of rare species or basic human qualities.

_He said it’s huge. Let’s hope it’s not a mutated tuna like last time._

Listening to his own footsteps, that sounded like the repeated words of a mountain nymph, he entered the hall that contained the tanks, most of which were empty as they were only used to store species and determine whether he would keep the specimen or release it back into its habitat. Stepping closer to container number three, he couldn’t see anything as the front was covered for some reason. He took his phone from his pocket and read the message again. It said ‘It’s in container number 3. Be careful.’

The walls were so thick that there was nothing he had to be careful about, maybe it was a deep-sea creature and stressed by too much light. However, mostly they couldn’t see well anyway, so Hoseok sighed and wondered, if the trip in the middle of the night had been a good idea.

_But what if it needs a different environment, more oxygen or light?_

Putting his phone back into the pocket of his black slacks, he went to the light switch and covered the complete ground floor of the industry complex in bright light. He shook his head and blinked a few times to get used to the brightness and walked back to container number three, pushing the button at the side to move the cover, staring at the water that was completely still and dark. The further the thick black fabric moved, the more colors suddenly appeared in the water, scales of different shades and reflecting every bit of the artificial illumination like a thousand prisms.

_Holy fuck._

He stared and stared, unable to move his gaze anywhere else and mind feeling empty of anything but the sight that unveiled in front of him. It wasn’t that he had never seen a colorful fish, that would be ridiculous, however, he indeed had never seen a colorful fish with that pattern and he had also never seen one that was that big. Its tail was about one and a half meters long and the head was hidden in the depth of the container. Licking his lips, he stepped closer and looked at the rare scale pattern that was completely new to him. It wasn’t comparable to anything that he was acquainted with and he couldn’t even categorize the shape of the tail clearly. It was unique.

_This is the best you’ve gotten in years, Hoseok._

Smiling brightly, he stroked over the thick glass of the container, hoping to carefully catch the fish's attention and preferably also make it move to get a glimpse of the rest of it.

The beautiful creature inside the tank must have realized as the colorful tail lifted from the ground. But instead of unraveling, the fish appeared to curl in on itself, wrapping the long tail around like a cocoon. It didn't make any sense as he had only seen sea snakes do something similar and then again, they weren't that colorful and not this huge.

He stepped even closer and knocked on the glass, getting his small flashlight out of his right pocket.

There was only a jerk in the big body, but the fish didn't get scared and neither did it attempt to move towards the other end of the container. Had Hoseok not been sure that he was dealing with a sea creature, he might have considered that it knew what to expect.

"Oh, come on, let me look at you," he murmured and turned on the flashlight, illuminating the gorgeous scale pattern and in awe by the colors that seemed to change. Maybe he was a little confused from waking up at 4 a.m.

Suddenly the big bottom fin at the tail lifted again and spread out like a Spanish fan, covering the rest of the fish as it uncurled from its previous position. It almost seemed like the creature knew what it was doing and merely avoided the bright light.

_What is this?_

Hoseok used the time to observe the tail and the structure of the fin, pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures of the shape to look at it at home and preferably after sleeping. He really wanted to know whether the sea inhabitant was a cross between a fish and a snake, sensitive to light. Removing the flashlight, he didn't knock and walked a few steps to the side, trying to look past the fin.

As if mocking him, the gorgeous tail moved along with him. For a moment he thought that he caught a glimpse of a different scale structure, but the impression was gone as quickly as it appeared.

_It doesn't want you to see, but you need to see to know what kind of habitat it needs._

"I love your tail, but I also want to see your head," he whispered, pointing the flashlight into the depth before removing it again and hoping that it was uncomfortable enough to move.

Suddenly the big body jerked, but Hoseok was barely able to register it as two palms pressed against the glass on each side of his face and emerald green eyes met his own, penetrating him with their gaze.

_Holy fuck._

He screamed and fell back, catching himself with both arms just in time to avoid further damage, eyes unable to look away from the _something_ or rather someone behind the glass.

First, he thought it was a prank by someone who worked with his employee, but the longer he stared, the more he was sure that it wasn't.

_What is this?_

Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself down and let his gaze travel along the fin, the scales that seemed to reflect the light but at the same time adjust to the color of the water, transforming into a surface that looked like… skin.

_This can't be._

Hoseok swallowed and forced himself to observe further. It was a darker shade, something between golden and light brown, but it was hard to say in the water. What was clear was that it was a human form. Slim, grown male upper body, human hands with more skin tissue between the fingers and a very much human face. Only the eyes - the color - it looked like a digital painting, just like the probably black hair that surrounded the creature's face in waves.

"Holy fucking shit," he whispered, carefully standing up and stepping closer. "What the fuck are you?"

There were no signs that the being needed oxygen, looking perfectly fine, if that was even possible to determine. Fact was, that this must be weird dream. No wonder that his steps had sounded like mountain nymphs.

The creature didn't seem to care about whether it was his dream or not and used a perfectly curled up fist to hit against the glass. Hoseok couldn't determine the age or literally anything that he was usually able to tell with every other creature he came across, but thick lips pressed together in what looked like human dissatisfaction.

_That's a new quality of nightmare._

So, the fish-human wanted to leave the tank. It was very understandable as there wasn't anything in there besides an oxygen supply. He didn't even know what it ate, or what kind of environment it usually lived in. How was he supposed to recreate it?

_It's a dream, that's why you have no fucking idea. You don't collect fish humans. You didn't know they were part of the ocean._

"I don't know where they found you," he muttered and asked himself whether it was a good idea to open the top. Worst case scenario, it jumped out and he had to throw the fish-human back into the tank, so it wouldn't die.

_This is definitely a nightmare._

Even if it was, Hoseok needed to know more, so he went to the smaller aquarium and got a few fish before climbing up the ladder and dropping them into the big container. Instead of climbing back down, he watched the creature from the top.

He had expected the human-like fish to remain at the bottom of the tank as it had before or keep its human hands pressed against the glass. Instead it followed his motions, swimming along and observing him from the tank as he added the fish. Once a few of them were swimming around it, the fish human easily caught one with its hand, the motion quicker than Hoseok was able to observe. It was fascinating, and he wondered if it was going to eat the fish.

Instead, green eyes focused on him again before said fish flew from the water and hit his right cheek like a slap.

_Really man?_

The collision hurt, and he winced, rubbing his cheek while his eyes looked down. Something inside his mind moved as he saw the green eyes from under the water, but there was no time for that.

"Okay, you don't like fish, fine. Maybe I'm too obsessed." Hoseok sighed and thought about the gigantic aquarium at home where the fish-human would probably feel better. Or not. They looked angry but letting them stay in the 3 square meter aquarium was ridiculous. Usually Hoseok had people come and transport the catch to his place, but he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea if somebody else saw it.

_It's not. You’re dreaming, but still it's not._

If it was a dream, he might as well open the top and look closer. Making sure to not lean over too much, he opened one half of the top cover, looking at how gorgeous but also constrained the being was in the small tank.

_It can't stay in here._

The green eyes that had been observing him moved closer, all the way until the creature's head broke the surface and he was met with a human face and black locks that were plastered to golden cheeks that shimmered dark green. There was hesitation on the creature's face as it glanced around the surface of the container once before meeting his gaze again.

"This is too small, I can't leave you here," he murmured, unsure why he felt so stupid talking to something that obviously lived in water and didn't talk. "But usually people come with nets and trucks and that's… I'm not sure I want that." Holding onto the glass, Hoseok looked back into the big green eyes and wondered whether he had been too lonely, only surrounded by fish. "This is the first time I've ever dreamed such weird stuff that's at the same time so realistic."

The fish human observed him intently as he talked, but there was no sign of understanding or anything similar. Hoseok also didn't know exactly what he had been expecting. The human features and the way the creature kept chewing on a plump bottom lip confused him even further.

Twirling its tail under the water a few times, the creature suddenly lifted a part of it to the surface, pointing at it with its right hand. At first Hoseok wasn't sure what it was trying to tell him until he saw several drops of blood develop between a few of the colorful scales.

"Did you get hurt? Can I look at it?" he asked and also pointed at the tail and then at his eyes as he was talking.

_You are the one who has to get checked after you wake up._

The human-like creature nodded in reply and lifted its tail a little higher out of the water. Still the gaze remained focused on him, emphasizing that the being didn't trust him yet.

_You wouldn't trust you either._

Reaching for the tail, he realized that there was a cut, probably from when the people from the fishery caught it. It looked rather deep. "Usually wounds in fish heal pretty neatly, but one might need to compress that and put some antiseptic on it, so it can heal faster." Hoseok pushed against the muscular tail to show what he meant. He had no idea whether the creature understood what the fuck he was talking about but took his silk Bulgari scarf and pointed at the wound again. "Can I wrap it around it. Like this?"

_Why isn't he struggling outside?_

"You don't need water?" he asked right after.

The creature glanced at his scarf and nodded at first before pointing a thin index finger at its nose. A more elaborate glance revealed that the slim nostrils widened a little as air appeared to leave the fish-like being. Like a human.

_Maybe you need to have more human interaction and socialize more._

Yeah, all of it was kind of ridiculous, but he wrapped the thin scarf around the beautiful tail and put it under pressure with a firm knot. "That should be okay. Are you in pain? Does it hurt?" Hoseok accompanied his words with weird expressions of pain. Glancing at the scales on the thin part of the tail, he couldn't hold back from stroking over a few of them with his fingers before pulling them back.

A sound that very much resembled a hum left the creature's lips before the tail disappeared into the water with a loud splash and wide, green eyes met his again. At first, he thought the human-like face expressed discomfort, but he couldn't really tell.

A few seconds passed before the being seemed to recover from the unexpected touch and suddenly pointed at its own face before pointing at the outside of the container.

_They want to get out._

"There's no water around here," he murmured. "But there is at my home. There's a big place with lots of other fish. I want to take you there, but I have no idea how. Usually the fishery has transporters and they use tranquilizers and… as I said I don't want that. I would take you in my car if you don't need water, but can you even sit? Do I buckle you up? What if people see you? Holy shit, this is a mess." Shaking his head at the whole situation, he asked himself when the dream would finally stop. It was interesting, and he couldn't have come up with this while awake, but his head hurt as if it really was 5 a.m. and he was trying to talk to a human fish.

There was a moment during which the creature's black eyebrows pulled together in what resembled confusion and it moved its tail back and forth, at least as much as the small container allowed. Sucking its bottom lip into its mouth, the human-like fish repeated the same thing one more time, pointing at itself first and the outside second. However, instead of dropping its arm into the water immediately, it gestured at Hoseok right after.

"You want me to get you out?" That made sense, but at the same time he panicked, unsure how to transport a fish without water. On the other hand, if the creature could breathe, he was probably able to carry it. "Just… Just come here," he murmured, patted his shoulder and spread his arms, making sure to have a stable standing position, so that he didn't fall if the human-like fish turned out to be way heavier than he thought.

Observing him intently, the creature glanced around one last time before carefully lifting its arms out of the water and reaching for him. It looked so vulnerable, green eyes big and expression soft instead of the suspicion he had seen there before. Somehow it even looked like the being was scared.

_Of course, it is, you would also be fucking scared waking up in a fucking tank._

"I'll try not to hurt you," he whispered and wrapped his arms around the mixture of scales and skin at the transition and pulled the creature out of the water, elbow placed on the glass and trying to balance the tail that turned out to be heavier than he expected due to its length. "O-okay, let's get you down." Hoseok was completely soaked, but oh well, one didn't hug a fish every day. The smell of deep ocean filled his nose and made him smile. "You smell like the ocean," he murmured. "I like it."

Slim arms wrapped around his neck and the human-like fish held onto him tightly, reducing the weight a little as the large tail carefully wrapped around his legs. The problem was that he needed them to walk. Hoseok tried to move, but it was impossible.

"Uhm, can you wrap it around my… my hips?" He tried to move them to show what he meant, before feeling ridiculous about it and using one of his hands to point at his hips before tapping the tail. The scales were so beautiful, he really wanted to touch them again.

He didn't get a reply, but the tight embrace around his legs loosened and the creature's tail curled around his hips instead. It wasn't quite enough as it was long, but the rest remained hanging in the air as the big fin at the tip kept moving back and forth. He wasn't sure if it had a purpose, but at least it didn't keep him from walking this time.

As soon as he reached the floor and didn't worry about breaking his neck, Hoseok walked towards the room where the previous owners kept all kinds of materials. He could remember seeing an old blanket.

"I need to find a blanket to cover you and carry you to the car," he babbled and wondered why it didn't bother him that he looked like a soaked idiot while he carried an approximately 90-kilogram heavy human fish.

_Because it's a dream._

For a dream he was sweating too much.

The blanket lay behind the door and he kicked it up and caught it with his right hand, placing it around the gold-greenish shoulders and covering most of the tail. Thank god.

"Okay. Let's go." Turning off the light, Hoseok carried the strange creature towards his car, listening to the echo of his heavy footsteps.

He wasn't sure what made him decide that the creature cared about his efforts, but the way the heavy tail wrapped around his hips kept rearranging, as if the human-like fish was looking for ways to carry its own weight. The grip around his neck tightened and he could tell that the body in his arms lifted a little, supported by the being's grip around him.

"Hold on, we're almost there. I think… you need to go on the backseat, your tail is too big for the front… wow." That was a sentence Hoseok didn't think he would ever say, but oh well. Arriving at his Porsche Cayenne, he opened the back door and pointed at the spacious leather seats. "Would you lie on top of them? I will cover you with the blanket."

Hoseok wasn't sure about the creature's temperature regulation, but it was at least a few degrees under his own. Maybe that's why it didn't breathe much.

The black-haired head lifted from his shoulder and met his gaze, but it didn't look like the being understood what Hoseok was talking about. Instead it seemed even more scared than before, eyes remaining wide as it glanced around them.

"It's… Wait, let me show you," Hoseok said and stroked over the scales. "Could you uncurl it?"

Again, a sound that resembled a hum left the human lips and the creature instantly acted upon his request, letting go of his hips and wincing briefly as the tip of the tail landed on the concrete.

Wrapping his arm around the skin-covered waist, Hoseok leaned back, lay on the backseat and took the human-like fish along, pulling it inside the car along with its long tail. "Like this," he murmured, staring into the big green eyes that looked unreal on the golden face and feeling the heaviness of the tail on top of him.

The being licked over its plump lips and carefully let go of his neck. Two slim arms propped up next to his head and a little more distance was put between them. It seemed like there was a hint of curiosity on the creature's face, followed by an attempt to arrange the tail inside the vehicle. It was obvious that the heavy body hadn't been outside of the water much as each motion was a little too fast and rougher than it had to be, fins slapping against the driver's seat first before settling on the floor.

Hoseok crawled out awkwardly, thankful that the car was too big for its own good and helped to arrange the wounded part of the tail on the seat, covering the body with the blanket. "Okay, this is good, now I will drive for about fifteen minutes. You don't know what fifteen minutes is, right? Never mind, I will sit here." He pointed at the driver's seat. "And I will take you to my house."

Walking around, he sat in the driver's seat and reached to the back, placing his right hand next to the scale-covered body, probably because he could still remember the wide eyes and the fear that was so apparent on the interesting face. "Let's go."

He could feel the attention on him as he drove, hearing the creature's tail sliding over the leather or changing positions. It must be uncomfortable outside of the water.

When some time had passed, he could suddenly hear a soft humming. At first, he thought it was outside or an engine sound he wasn't familiar with, but then it became apparent that it stemmed from the being in his back seat. The sound wasn't quite a melody, but it also didn't qualify as a brief sound of agreement or dissatisfaction. Rather it was something he had never heard before.

"Sounds calming, I like that," he said and smiled, turning into the street that led to his house. Thankfully, there was only him.

_Imagine what you would do if you had an apartment somewhere in the city._

If he had an apartment without a gigantic home aquarium, he probably also wouldn't be dreaming about driving half human fish creatures around in his Porsche.

"We are here," he said, turning off the engine and running around the car. "Are you okay?" he asked after opening the door even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

He was met with the sight of the human fish, who was lying on the back seat and had arranged its tail on top of itself. The blanket had slipped off the bottom fin and long fingers were stroking over it in circular motions, as if to calm itself.

Removing the tail from its face, the creature lifted up on its elbows and nodded hesitantly as it attempted to glance past him at their surroundings.

Spreading his arms again, Hoseok nodded in reply and leaned forward to give the creature the opportunity to wrap around him like before. The sensation of cool arms around his neck appeared instantly, followed by a tail that wrapped around his waist and squeezed a little.

"Don't press too hard or I'll vomit," he commented, knowing well that he said it for himself. He needed a few seconds to stand up with the weight and held onto the tail, carrying the being inside the big house. As soon as they entered, he pointed at the big aquarium filled with different plants and fish that took up more than half of the living space over both floors and reaching up to the third. "It's way bigger than the tank you were in and I have the wound healing powder too." Carrying the body to the sofa, Hoseok tapped the tail again. He wanted to put the medicine on and find out what the human-like fish liked to eat.

Again, the weight around his body disappeared, but instead of letting its tail fall to the floor, the creature kept it in the air. The expression on the human-like face resembled a mixture of disappointment and confusion, but Hoseok couldn't be sure.

_They probably wanted to go back where they got caught, but you don't even know where that is. Also, it's unsafe and you'll wake up soon anyway._

"Let me treat your wound first. What do you eat?" Hoseok got the powder and reached for the tail, unwrapping his soaked designer scarf and treating the wound. Making eating noises and movements with his face, he pointed at the creature's chest.

Observing him intently, the human-like being nodded again and used its hands to gesture something, but he had no idea what it meant. It looked like it included swimming, especially since the tail in his hands shifted and so did the fins as the being tried to explain, but it wasn't enough to figure out what exactly he was supposed to feed it.

"Well, it can't be fish as you slapped me with one." Hoseok grinned and figured if it was in the ocean then there was a high possibility that his aquarium contained it too. "Can you see it in there?" he asked and pointed at the glass.

The creature followed his gesture and leaned over the couch to observe better, eyes jumping from one part of the glass to the next. Leaning back against the pillows, the green eyes met his and he received a nod again. However, concern remained on the human-like features as delicate fingers began to stroke over the colorful scales. The trip had dried them out in comparison to before.

"Would you like to go inside for a bit?" he asked and pointed at the aquarium again. "Or do you want me to wet your scales?" _As if they understand that._

Instead of a nod, he got a handful of human-fish as slim arms wrapped around his neck again and the being simply expected him to stand up and be a method of transportation. Smiling at their method of communication, Hoseok wrapped his arms around the thickest part of the tail and walked up the stairs to the third floor, where the hatch was located. After unlatching it, he knelt and checked the water temperature. It was very similar to the ocean, except for the deepest parts, so he hoped that it was alright. "I hope it's okay. You can see me on the second floor. In the bedroom." Hoseok pointed down.

Instead of replying, the creature let go of his neck and wiggled out of his hold to fall into the tank. A brief glimpse of gorgeous scales and black hair was all he saw before the human-like fish swam off into the depths of the aquarium.

Hoseok stared for a few moments, unsure whether all of it really happened before he closed the hatch, walked down to the second floor, undressed and lay in his bed, staring at the beautiful fish swimming past him until it got dark.

_

First thing that he noticed after consciousness returned to him was his headache. The merciless buzzing along his temples and the pressure that made him turn a few times before he realized that the reason hadn’t been the position he was in. Sighing after what felt like ten minutes of pointless kicking and turning himself in a blanket like a sea cucumber, Hoseok threw it to the side and inhaled deeply, lifting on his elbows and watching the beautiful fish swim past his bedroom. The blue enriched with different colors returned the calmness and he dared to exhale, letting his eyes flutter shut.

_You had a fucked-up dream last night._

Right. A merman. Hoseok’s brain was trying to tell him something. Something like that he should go out more and communicate with people instead of staring at fish and other sea creatures the whole day.

Shaking his head at himself and remembering weird but very realistic images of transporting a half-human half-fish in his SUV, he laughed hysterically while getting new underwear and putting on jeans and a white t-shirt. His stomach screamed for food and he grabbed his phone, quickly checking the prices of his stocks before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

Breakfast was his favorite time of the day because he could eat his usual muesli with yogurt without having to care about the outside world and watch the creatures behind the glass walls living their own life. He felt closer to them like that, it was great.

_But you're alone with that._

Most people had dreams and after reaching them became depressed or set other goals to reach. Not him. He had wanted to live next to the ocean since he was sixteen, after almost drowning and magically surviving. After making his dream come true with his house-aquarium that was more like an aquarium house, he didn’t feel as if he wanted anything else. He was satisfied.

Stirring the crunchy bits with the white yogurt, Hoseok sat at the white bar counter in front of the glass and put the first spoonful into his mouth, chewing and smiling at the small octopus that had attached itself to the glass right next to his hand. It was still a baby and looked cute, so he stroked over the spot where the suckers stuck to the glass with his left hand.

Suddenly there was a vibrant reflection of light in the water, a twinkle that caught his attention, but as soon as he glanced towards the source it was already gone. Instead there was only a lone pink see-through fantasia that swam deeper into the aquarium. It was unusual for it to be this far up, so something must have bothered it to swim all the way to the first floor.

Just when he returned his attention to the cute octopus and his cereal, there was another sparkle that seemed to originate from one of the colorful fishes that was hiding behind a seaweed bush.

_What's going on?_

"Who's bothering you? Is the tuna making a fuss again?" Hoseok smiled and wondered if it needed more food to not hunt the other fish. Leaning closer he tried to glance deeper into the aquarium, chewing on his cereal.

Something golden reached through the thick bush of seaweed and wrapped around it. Had Hoseok not known better, he would have thought that human fingers were ripping off a few long leaves, before disappearing in the seaweed again.

_Your headache must be toying with you._

Shaking his head, Hoseok stood up and made himself a coffee. Extra strong. Taking a big sip, he returned to his spot at the bar counter and placed the cup next to the baby octopus that moved a little to the right.

A glance at the seaweed bush where he had seen the shimmer of gold before revealed the same gold-brown fingers that pulled the thick leaves to the side. It appeared careful at first, as if whatever was hiding behind it hesitated to move further. Suddenly, the human-like hand tightened and finally tugged most of the seaweed out of the way, revealing a familiar boyish face with big, green eyes and plump lips.

_What the flying fuck?_

Hoseok stopped chewing and remained with his mouth half open, staring at the picture in front of him and waiting for it to fade, disintegrate, blur, _something_. However, none of that happened and he felt a weird tingling in his chest while staring right into the emerald-green eyes.

_It's the creature from your dream._

The longer he didn’t react, the more courage the creature appeared to muster as it slipped through the hole in the seaweed that it created and swam a little closer. The motion revealed the beautiful tail that Hoseok remembered from his dream with colorful scales that seemed to adapt to the light conditions and change color as it slipped through the water. For a moment it seemed like it was really the scales adapting to its surroundings instead of the light reflections bringing about that effect. Stopping a few meters away with its gorgeous tail partially hidden behind a bush of kelp and part of rock, the human-like fish observed him again. The few leaves of seaweed that it had ripped from the big plant were still caught in its fist.

"Is this still a dream?" he asked himself and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and seeing the same picture. A human torso transitioning into a scale-covered tail.

_What if it isn't?_

Lifting his hand, Hoseok waved like an idiot and suddenly remembered taking pictures of the spread fin. Grabbing his phone, he looked through his camera roll and stared at the said pictures.

_Fuck._

Swallowing the muesli, he lifted his gaze, meeting the same boyish face that had moved much closer now and remained at his eye level. The creature kept flipping its tail a little to stay in place and glanced at his lips and his food before lifting some of the seaweed to its own lips and biting off a chunk, chewing slowly.

_Is he… eating breakfast with you?_

Moving his chin up in a gesture of recognition, he stuffed his mouth with some more of the yogurt-soaked oats and forced himself to not freak out, even though his heart was hammering like crazy in his chest, palms sweating and mind furiously trying to come up with an explanation for what all of this meant.

***

In one moment, he was still observing the fishermen and listening to their voices and in the next there was unfamiliar fabric around him, constricting his motions and painfully cutting into his tail.

Hyungwon wasn't naive and already knew back then what it meant, that the likelihood of coming out alive was slim. His actions must have been automatic, attempting to rip the strong fabric or bite through it with his teeth. It didn't work no matter how much he pulled or bit at the unbreakable material. His heart was hammering in his chest in panic and when his body finally left the familiar ocean along with a few other fish, it didn't take long for pain to spread in his stomach and the world to turn black.

_You were so sure that they killed you right then._

It hadn't been the first time that he saw humans fishing and continuously killing inhabitants of the ocean. But it was the first time that they saw him.

_You thought you were going to die, but you didn't._

When he woke up in a small cave without visible walls, he didn't know what was happening at first. A part of his tail throbbed, and he didn't need to check to know that it had been cut by the net he was caught with. But the cut wasn't what occupied him the most, it was the fact that he hadn't died and that there was a human, attempting to talk to him and gesturing in a way he was barely able to understand.

_But he doesn't want to harm you._

Hyungwon knew about humans catching sea beings and eating them. He had even observed innocent fish and dolphins getting caught and dying in such nets, before their carcases were carelessly discarded into the water. His eyes had seen enough to be sure that creatures like him weren't transported alive.

_But you are, and that human is your only chance._

The moment he wrapped his arms around the human's neck and let himself be carried to a place he didn't know, Hyungwon understood what real fear felt like. Whatever he had felt before wasn't comparable because there was always water and he had his awareness.

Now, in the arms of a human and without the ocean he was helpless, immobile and even if he had to protect himself, there was barely anything he could do. His hands and teeth were the only weapons he possessed, but what could they do against a human that was capable of creating so many things to be stronger and hurt somebody like him?

_But that human didn't hurt you._

The human didn't, but he also didn't fulfil his request to return him to the ocean. Hyungwon had hoped that through the most basic of gestures he could buy his freedom. There wasn't much that he could do in the ocean to improve his situation, but at least he had the ability to stop fishing boats and save some fish by cutting fabric nets with a sharp stone. The net that he was caught with was one he hadn't seen before.

_You want to return to the ocean, but you are just as helpless there._

Instead of the ocean, he was placed into a miniature version of it, a part that seemed to be untouched by the destruction that humans had brought upon the inhabitants he knew. Hyungwon liked how green the seaweed was and how easily some of the corals were growing on the stones and the bottom of the cave with transparent walls. He had never seen transparent walls before, but as soon as he tried to move past them there was something stopping him, palms that didn't move further and a world that looked nothing like the ocean hiding behind it.

The human world.

Hyungwon wondered if that was how humans lived, behind a glass wall that separated them from the ocean. If that was the case, then why couldn't they remain on their side of the wall? And why did the human that brought him all the way to this piece of ocean not destroy it just like humans destroyed everything else?

_Why are they so nice to you?_

As soon as he entered the big container of water that he was placed in, he had expected something bad to happen, anything that corresponded to the idea of how humans treated fish and other sea creatures. That was the reason he panicked and wiggled free of the human's hold, before hiding somewhere inside a small stone cave. But nothing happened. The human simply disappeared from the opening and didn't bother him anymore.

_Do they want you to live here?_

It hadn't taken long for him to identify the size of the transparent cave he was swimming in and as soon as he got to know which fish and creatures were living inside it with him, he began to observe the human again.

Hyungwon was curious, mostly because all he knew about humans was learned through stories and the few times he observed humans talking on boats. He had never really seen how a human lived on land.

After swimming close to the transparent wall and looking for any sign of the pale human skin and broad shoulders, he finally found them closer to the top of the water. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to see as the person with marine blue hair had hidden among thick layers of fabric, similarly to the way Hyungwon hid behind rocks or among algae.

_Maybe they don't want to be seen?_

The curiosity that had developed faded as quickly as it appeared. It didn't really matter what the human on the other side of the wall thought, because Hyungwon had already been seen and caught. There were rules against this, against coming close to humans and fishing boats and still he kept doing it because the suffering was too much to take. Now it was too late. He didn't know if the fishermen had seen him and would tell other humans and he didn't know if he had brought danger upon everybody else.

_What if everyone gets hurt and it's your fault?_

He felt restless and unsure what to expect, swimming from one wall to the other and observing the colorful fish that swam around him, wondering why he hadn't seen any of them in the real ocean recently. The little chunk of ocean seemed perfect all by itself, but Hyungwon couldn't accept that thought, not when he knew what was happening in the real ocean.

While he was feeling safe in captivity, others might be dealing with the same net that had wrapped around his fins.

_But with a worse outcome._

Only when he let himself sink to the bottom where barely any light was present, did he allow his tail to wrap around him in protection and his eyes to close.

_You should be safe in the dark. At least for now._

_

Hyungwon woke up from a particularly large hardhead catfish attempting to nibble on him along with the ocean floor.

Jerking in shock, he unwrapped his tail and lifted his head from its spot on top of his arms. The catfish seemed rather unbothered and merely continued ingesting ocean soil and flapping its fins to find some shrimp or crabs.

Confusion was the first emotion he felt since his surroundings weren't familiar to him at all. It wasn't home, but it tasted like the ocean, even if a little warmer than he was used to.

_Maybe you're in the higher layers? Did you get lost?_

Not knowing where he was, scared him beyond belief because he rarely had to stay far away from home. He must have gotten attacked or hurt on the way, enough to forget what happened. Singing to attract whoever was close by and might help him, he suddenly swam against an invisible obstacle and hummed in pain. The collision instantly shut him up.

_The transparent walls._

Panicking, he swam to the small cave he had found last time and scared an unfamiliar fish that had been hiding there before him. It was a little tight for his shoulders and hips and his tail was sticking out, making him feel ridiculous about his pathetic attempt.

_You were safe while you slept and while they brought you here. They won't do anything yet._

Crawling back out of the cave and giving the poor fish its deserved space, he swam closer to a few large clumps of seaweed and checked if he was able to see anything behind the wall.

It didn't take long for him to identify the marine blue hair and broad human body resting close to the wall. The bottom part of the human where the legs grew from rested on top of a surface that seemed to be made for it and they were inserting something into their mouth.

_The human must be eating something._

Curiosity got the better of him again and the longer he watched, the more he realized how hungry he actually was. Instead of throwing a fish at the human in frustration, he should have eaten it back then.

While the human was occupied with a small octopus that stuck to the wall and showed Hyungwon where exactly it was, he dared to slip his arm through the seaweed bush and grab a bunch of particularly juicy fronds. Everything seemed to grow so well in the fake ocean he was swimming in.

When he pulled his hand back, he felt pretty sure that the human must have seen because those round eyes kept staring at the spot he was hiding. But nothing happened. A strange device kept being inserted into an interestingly curled shell and the human ate whatever they had prepared for themselves.

_Maybe they are not that scary after all?_

His heart was proving his thoughts wrong with how quickly it hammered in his chest at the mere assumption. Maybe this human wasn't scary yet, but Hyungwon had seen enough scary ones to know better.

Despite his better judgement, he dared to move the clump of seaweed to the side and reveal himself, staring at the human's face who was staring right back. The expression on the pale face resembled shock as the person behind the glass stopped their jaw movements and kept staring instead of acting.

_Maybe it's okay then?_

Tightening his fist with the seaweed, he finally moved closer and wondered if he should just join and eat. Floating at eye level, he slipped one of the juicy fronds into his mouth and copied the jaw motions even if they weren't necessary. Maybe humans needed them to digest better?

The person stuffed their food into their mouth, making very funny motions and stood up, pointing up multiple times and moving towards the upper layer of water.

_Are you supposed to go up?_

Up was where the surface was and the place the human had put him into the fake ocean. That meant it was also the only way to get out of the fake ocean and into the real one. Hopefully to warn everybody and make sure they stayed far from the surface.

_You were good at listening to your own advice._

Inserting another piece of seaweed into his mouth, he swam higher until he reached the surface and popped his head out of it. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead and covered his vision, so he shook his head to get it out of the way and only belatedly realized that he had covered the human's covers in water. The round eyes stared at him without a break as the white hand lifted the object that contained something that they put on his wound when they arrived at the human home. Hyungwon remembered that it had made the pain a little better last time.

"First of all, you're real. Fuck," the human spoke, shaking their head. "I wanted to look at your wound again, if you let me." Pointing at his tail, the person glanced at him, expecting something.

He was familiar with the word 'fuck', since he had heard fishermen use it many times. Usually that was a sign that something wasn't going very well, but the blue-haired human didn't seem particularly worried, only expectant.

_They probably want to put that on your cut again._

He nodded, hoping that was it and lifted his tail out of the water, examining the part where he was cut by himself first. The human was standing above a big opening, so he wasn't too sure how to help him reach it without throwing his tail out of the water.

Nodding in response, the broad human placed some cover on the edge of the thick, transparent wall and pointed at it, opening one palm.

_You're supposed to put your tail there?_

He hummed before realizing how scary that was. His eyes quickly scanned the human's hands for anything sharp or dangerous, but there was only the powder he had put on his cut. Releasing air through his nose that he must have inhaled by accident, he lifted his tail out of the water and placed it on top of the waiting palm. Since he wanted to be able to watch, Hyungwon used his right hand to hold onto the edge and remain in place. It wasn't very pleasant against his skin, but it would have to do.

_Just stay deep enough to get oxygen from the water but keep your eyes out to watch him._

Up close, he could observe the human better, the pale skin that reminded him of a member of his family and interestingly curved lips that were redder than the rest. Even the human's build wasn't that surprising as there were merpeople with similarly broad shoulders and muscular arms. The surprising part was the hair and the legs. He didn't know that humans could have blue hair and there had only been one time when he saw legs up close.

Observing him intently, the blue head leaned closer and seemed to look at his wound before nodding briefly and putting some of the powder on top, two fingers patting it into his wound lightly.

"Does that hurt?" they asked.

Grateful that he understood, he shook his head and lifted it a little further out of the water. Why was the human helping him so much? Did it give them an advantage, or did they simply not like it when others were in pain, similar to him?

_If only you could answer something too._

Hyungwon was able to communicate but not in a human language and not a single human had ever understood his words unless he spoke them underwater. Remembering a gesture that he had seen a fisherman do after he fixed a part of his boat, he lifted his left hand out of the water and separated his thumb, holding it upwards while his other fingers curled in.

The fingers that were very hot compared to him remained on his tail as the human glanced at his hand before looking at him and smiling brightly, eyes turning small and showing their teeth.

_They understood!_

Feeling excited, he smiled back and flapped his tail, unfortunately forgetting that it was still close to the water and therefore resulted in a small flood on top of the poor human.

Hyungwon felt a little guilty because the previously loose covers were sticking to the human's skin now, looking uncomfortable. Pulling his lips into his mouth, he hoped that the person wouldn't be angry at him and decided to do something bad after all.

_You wouldn't have a place to hide._

"You're excited I see. I am too. I have never met anything or rather anybody like you." The human stroked over his scales and made a sound while smiling. Removing their hands, they took off the white cover that was sticking to their upper body and pressed out the water with a few motions of their arm muscles.

Hyungwon was still a little occupied with the tingling that spread through his body from the brief caress of his tail and hummed involuntarily as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Once he recovered, he immediately opened them wide to not miss anything. The way the human took care of his covers was fascinating and he really wanted to know what they were called.

Slipping his tail back into the water, he leaned over the edge with his chest instead and pointed at the white cover before looking up at the human in question.

"That? That's a t-shirt. Clothes. You don't need any because you're in water all the time and your temperature is way lower than mine. Here inside…" the human gestured around, "Inside, its warm because we can make it warm, but outside it's often too cold without clothes because we're warm. See?" Reaching out, they placed their palm right in front of him.

_A t-shirt._

He kept repeating the word in his head as he tried to understand what the rest meant. Either it was to hide or to stay warm like some sea creatures did with leaves or shells. Fascinated by the hand in front of him, he simply grabbed it with his own, enjoying how soft and hot it felt.

_If he's this warm, he also needs to stay warm somehow. That's probably what that t-shirt is for._

Smiling, he pointed at the cover of the human's legs next before gesturing at everything that covered his body.

"You would like to know? These are jeans, socks, and under the jeans I wear underwear." Pulling some cover that was under the main cover, the human smiled. "Then there is arms, legs, feet, head, hair, mouth, eyes, nose and my hand that you're holding." The blue-haired human pointed at their body parts before squeezing his hand lightly.

Hyungwon felt smug, because he knew most of the body parts already. After all they were part of their history. He nodded with a smile and squeezed back, hoping that it showed his appreciation for being told all those words. He still didn't understand why the human needed underwear and jeans, but that was too complicated a question to ask with gestures.

"Have you eaten enough? I saw you ate seaweed, was it okay, or do you need more?" Making weird motions before imitating the way Hyungwon ate, the human looked at him, eyes big and expectant. It must've been a question.

Remembering the seaweed that he had abandoned carelessly as soon as the human asked him to present his tail, his eyes widened, and he let himself fall back into the water. Luckily, he didn't need long to find it and curled his fingers around the floating blades before jumping up on the edge of the fake ocean again. Shaking the hand with his food, he resumed eating it while wondering what humans ate apart from fish and birds. The white substance that the person in front of him had consumed resembled neither.

"You like seaweed? I can plant more, I have lots of it!" The human seemed excited, playing with the soaked white cover called t-shirt in their hands. Like that, they seemed similar, if one compared their upper bodies only.

Hyungwon nodded again because he did like seaweed and this type was in very good condition. In addition, it seemed to make the human very happy and that was good. If he was nice to the human, then maybe the human would also be nice to him and help.

"I think it's crazy how many things you understand." Observing him intently, the person tilted their head and played with the water. "I guess there must be more of you guys out there."

_Oh no._

His eyes widened as soon as he understood the last sentence and he shook his head furiously, hoping that the human would believe him and quickly give up on finding anybody like him. Hyungwon had to keep them safe somehow, even if he was the reason they might get in trouble in the first place.

The human hummed and let out a sad sound. "You're the only one? Oh no, I'm so sorry. Whatever it is… I definitely can't let other people see you."

_They believe you?_

Hyungwon nodded again, thankful that it was easier than he had thought. Also, the fact that the human thought nobody else should see him was good, it meant that there were fewer humans that could hurt his family.

_But what about the fishermen that caught you?_

Eyes widening, he wondered about how to ask his question. Chewing on his lips, he pointed at the human and then at the cut on his tail, expressing pain. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders briefly, he hoped that it resembled a net and told the human what he was trying to ask.

Watching him intently it didn't seem like the person understood, before their mouth suddenly opened with a sound.

"Ah. You mean the people who caught and hurt you? I lied. Do you know what lying is? He caught you and put you in that tank, but I got you out and told him that there was nothing in there. That it was empty, so he thinks that it must've been a dream. That it wasn't real. Like I thought you weren't real until this morning."

Hyungwon listened and struggled to make sense of everything. It sounded positive, but he didn't know what 'lying' was. It seemed to be about not telling the way things are and saying something untrue instead. Like he shook his head, trying to make the human believe that he was the only one and there were no others. The human had said that Hyungwon wasn't in that small water cage, so the fishermen must have believed him.

_That means nobody knows that you're here but the human in front of you._

He wasn't sure if he had ever felt that relieved in his life, muscles relaxing as he simply let himself hang over the edge and inhaled a little too much oxygen. An unpleasant burning spread along his tail and he immediately held his breath, waiting for it to fade.

_You have to thank him somehow._

Reaching out with his right hand, he stroked along the human's right leg, hoping that it was nice for them.

The human just smiled and stroked over his head briefly.

_But that's not the same._

"It must be hard outside, you can go back. I just wanted to take care of your wound. You can always do this, and I'll come up." Curling their hand into a first, the human knocked against the transparent wall, the sound was barely audible. "Or just point up, like that. I always look, so if you want me to see you, I will."

Wondering why the human was leaving again, he merely nodded and carefully slipped back into the water, eyes still fixed on the human's friendly face. It felt strange to be in a 'tank' as the human had called it, a place that seemed nice and with a lot of seaweed, but that he couldn't escape.

_Are they going to keep you here forever?_

Hyungwon didn't know how to ask, but he really hoped that the answer was no.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 21st of January at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

Seeing the dark green algae growing on the inner walls of the aquarium, Hoseok took off his clothes, slipping into his speedos and pulling the mask over his eyes. With the small scuba diving tank in one hand, and fins in the other, he made his way up the stairs. It was time to clean the aquarium and interact a bit with its inhabitants.

_That’s why they always say that you’re a weirdo._

One didn’t have to communicate with stocks, so it was convenient because they only brought money without expecting him to suppress his interests to be accepted.

_Like fish. They also accept you as a weird human swimming around in their habitat._

Grinning, he remembered that there was another inhabitant in his aquarium. One that sometimes stared at him while he slept. In all his years with an aquarium, he had never felt so observed. Maybe because usually, his creatures didn’t give a single shit about him.

_And now you hide behind your wardrobe door while undressing._

Opening the top, he put on his scuba fins, took the algae scraper, put the mouthpiece of the portable tank between his lips and jumped down.

The water enveloped him whole, a little cold, but it felt refreshing. A few box jellyfish swam by and he saw his favorite poisonous Alatina Alata, making sure to not make it angry because he really didn’t want to be stung by it. Another swarm of baby sea gooseberry surrounded his arm and he needed to giggle, but he also needed to breathe, so he just jerked in the water, diving lower and equalizing his ears every few seconds.

As soon as he reached the inner wall, scaring off some angelfish that were sucking off the green and helping him out, he took the algae scraper and started working along with the abalone that didn’t give a fuck about him and did the algae eating for a living. His watch showed that he had exactly ten minutes before he needed to change his scuba tank for a full one.

Suddenly there was motion in the water, bigger than the usual fish as the combination of human and fish that he had brought home a few days ago pressed its body against the glass next to him, head turned to observe him intently.

_You will never get used to it._

Being a tiny bit shocked, he exhaled some bubbles and remembered that talking under water would only cause the same and tightened his lips around the mouthpiece. Lifting his hand, he waved, trying to smile.

The creature next to him seemed rather amused by his antics as it grinned briefly and followed his motion, waving its big hand before pressing it to the glass again. Furrowing its eyebrows, the slim body slipped closer towards him until a single index finger poked his Speedos. Looking up, the green eyes met his and it seemed like the human-like being was mouthing something. Hoseok needed a few tries until he finally realized it must have been ‘underwear’.

Damn it. He laughed loudly, and the regulator slipped out of his mouth but he managed to catch it quickly, holding himself by moving the fins on his feet slowly. Stuffing the mouthpiece between his lips, he inhaled deeply and took it out.

“It’s swimwear. The material is different than for underwear.” The bubbles travelled up containing his furious attempts to communicate under water and he caught the algae scraper under his arm, pointing at the fabric of his Speedos.

Instead of nodding in understanding, the creature seemed to find him utterly hilarious. Slim arms wrapped around an even thinner waist and the boy-like being spread its lips into a smile. Still, long fingers reached out and rubbed over his Speedos once, probably to do the same, but Hoseok doubted that his companion understood what his point was. Moments ticked by until the creature grabbed his mouth piece and attempted to stuff it back into his mouth, looking concerned suddenly.

_He knows that you need to breathe._

‘I can take about five minutes without air if I'm in my best condition,’ he mouthed, showing a five with his fingers before putting the mouthpiece back and inhaling. Hoseok reached out and stroked over the scales on the thick tale that was floating right next to his hips. They were so beautiful, but it felt different from the last time he touched them. Diving a little lower, he wrapped his hand around the tailpiece and looked closer. There was a darker shade that looked like algae.

He didn’t have a lot of time to examine it as the tail was pulled from his hands and the black-haired creature pressed itself against the glass again, eyes a little wider and head tilted in question. What exactly the question was, Hoseok didn’t know, but a low melodic hum that stemmed from the being next to him was still travelling through the water around them.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" he asked, removing the mouthpiece from his lips.

The creature met his gaze, but didn’t seem to understand what he was saying, merely chewing on its plump lips and carefully lifting its tail towards his hands again.

_It must be uncomfortable, or he isn't used to being touched._

Hoseok was careful this time, stretching out his palm and waiting to see if the black-haired being would put their tail on top of it.

He didn’t have to wait for long as the sparkling tail almost instantly landed on top of his palm. The scales appeared to adjust their color to the sea water and his palm at the same time, glimmering even more than they had a moment ago. The human-like face kept the same expression, teeth chewing on plump lips and hands holding onto the glass.

‘I’ll be careful,’ he mouthed, holding the scuba tank under his arm. Stroking over the scales without applying much pressure, Hoseok leaned closer, recognizing the algae on top of the beautiful, shimmering scales. ‘This is careful,’ he mouthed again and smiled, looking into the green eyes and stroking over the surface with his fingertips.

The creature was watching him intently as the same humming sound seemed to spread around them, low and pleasant to listen to even though they were in the water. Even though he was being careful, he could still see how the abdominal muscles on the slim torso contracted occasionally and the green eyes fluttered shut.

_Is it strange for him?_

Hoseok had no idea and he really wasn’t familiar with that kind of reaction. Maybe it was like with other fish, they tried to get away from touch, but the being in front of him forced themselves to bear it.

“You don’t have to bear it if it’s uncomfortable, but there are algae on your scales. We need to remove it, otherwise it’ll grow more.” The bubbles left his mouth and he felt his oxygen levels dropping and he became dizzier. Stuffing the mouth piece back, he took a few deep breaths. Still keeping the tail on his palm, he let the algae scraper float next to him and applied a little more pressure to his fingertips to see whether it was enough to just rub it off, but it didn’t seem like it. He needed the algae pad and solution he had in the bathroom.

The previous humming turned into a melody and the creature next to him didn’t bother to open its eyes anymore, not even when he attempted to talk and sacrificed his oxygen. A cool palm reached out and stroked along the skin of his forearm, before wrapping around it and hinting at him to apply more pressure again.

_O-okay._

He had no idea what was happening, but the merhuman didn’t seem to be in pain, for that the signs were hinting at a more pleasant sensation.

_Is it like with dogs who like their stomach scratched?_

Hoseok wasn’t sure, but complied, reaching for the upper part where the scales were bigger, placing his palm on top and sliding along the whole length of the tail, observing whether the algae residue would come off. It didn’t.

The grip around his forearm got a little tighter before loosening again and the green eyes opened for a moment, observing him intently as the creature licked over their lips and used the bottom of its tail to wrap around Hoseok’s thighs.

His watch vibrated on his wrist, telling him that there was no air and he needed to go up at some point, if he didn’t want to drown, but something held him back. Was it the look, or the way the muscular tail wrapped around him? He didn’t know, but somehow it felt like their communication was on the same wavelength suddenly.

Abandoning the scuba tank as it was empty anyway, Hoseok repeated the motion of his arm, observing the green eyes that were focused on him. There was a twitch in the creature’s face before the full lips parted a little without releasing bubbles of air the way he did. There was only another melodic hum, accompanying each time he stroked over the scales. The sparkling tail slid over his thighs and rubbed along his hips as the merhuman let go of his forearm and wrapped his arms around his neck instead, leaning in.

_Is it the lack of oxygen, or why does it feel that way?_

Swallowing to equalize his ears he started feeling the burn in his lungs, but the face that came close to him was so fascinating that he couldn’t bring himself to swim to the surface. To break it.

Golden fingers stroked along his temple and cheek, travelling to his lips and brushing over them tenderly. The human face remained close, lips parted and green eyes switching from his lips to his eyes as body contact only increased. A cool chest pressed against his own and the long tail travelled lower on his thighs, caressing his calves before it moved back up to his hips.

‘You’re breathtaking,’ he mouthed, releasing what felt like the last bit of CO2 and used both hands to brush over the tail, scales tickling the insides of his palms. ‘But I need to breathe,’ he added, swallowing once again and feeling dizzy.

At first there was only another low hum in response to the way he stroked over the creature’s tail, but then something suddenly changed on the human face and fascination made way for worry. An arm wrapped tightly around his waist and the sensation of a tail around his thighs disappeared, only leaving wetness. Hoseok was barely able to register it as the large tail flapped in a big motion and they began moving up, much faster than he was used to. He couldn’t even tell how long it took until his head suddenly broke the surface and he was pressed against the glass of the aquarium, held up by an arm around his waist. One hand pushed against his chest, as if to check whether he was breathing.

He inhaled sharply and kept up the rhythm for what felt like a minute until he was finally able to take in his surroundings. His ears hurt so much due to the fast change in pressure and he reached for his right one, realizing that it was bleeding. Idiot.

_Why would you stay for so long, are you stupid?_

“I’m okay now,” he whispered with a smile and lifted his right hand, giving the black-haired merhuman a thumbs up. Something they shared. “Thank you so much.”

The worried face didn’t seem very convinced as the being gave him a little more space by moving back and reached for his ears, eyes widened as blood stained its thin fingers.

“Don’t worry,” he shook his head, “that happens when one is stupid. It will be okay after a while.” Reaching for the hand, Hoseok splashed some water on it to wash the blood off. “I want to clean your scales.” He pointed at the shiny tail that kept them above the surface and made stroking motions with both hands, glancing at the big green eyes that still looked shocked.

The expression changed instantly as the plump lips disappeared in the creature’s mouth and they seemed to contemplate their reaction for a few moments. Hoseok wasn’t very familiar with merhuman behaviour, but the way the green eyes avoided his at first seemed a little shy.

“It won’t be long, but I will need to get you out.” Pointing at the black-haired being, Hoseok pointed to the outside next, thinking about his huge bathtub as the only place it would be possible. “It needs to shine prettily again.”

A slim, golden arm reached out to brush over his hurt ear again, continuing on with his neck and shoulder, like a tender caress. It seemed unusually affectionate and caught him off guard. The creature nodded and swam closer, enough to connect their chests before arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and held on, followed by a tail around his hips.

Hoseok gasped, feeling a little overwhelmed but caught himself again, laughing cheerfully.

"You need to let me get out first, your tail is super strong, but my legs can't catapult us out of the water." Stroking over the scales, Hoseok pointed at himself and tried to show that he couldn't get them both out.

Again, there was a nod and the creature let go of him, wrapping their arms around their own body instead as they seemed to wait for him to climb out. There was a hint of insecurity on the human face, but Hoseok could understand. Afterall, the poor merhuman probably didn’t know what was happening.

Propping his palms against the edge of the glass, Hoseok pulled himself up, feeling a little exhausted due to fighting the lack of oxygen before. After taking off his fins, he turned around and leaned over, spreading his arms with a smile and ready to carry the black-haired being to the bathtub.

The gorgeous creature mimicked his smile and spread out their arms, waiting to be lifted and already flapping their tail as if they only waited to wrap it around him. It was kind of cute.

As soon as the slim arms curled around his neck, he pulled the creature out, feeling a little strange as he wasn't wearing much this time and could feel the scales around his hips and the hairless skin against his own.

"I'll bring you to the bathtub and fill it with some fresh water. It's not salty, but it's better to remove the residue from your scales," he babbled as he carefully walked down the stairs, leaving a wet trail after himself.

He turned on the light with his elbow and stepped into the spacious bathroom, stopping at the tub and pointing at it. "I need you in there." Leaning forward he opened the tap, filling it with cold water.

The human-like creature was obviously a little confused and merely wrapped themselves tighter around him, tail slipping between his thighs and curling around his left leg. The black hair was tickling his neck and he realized that cool fingers were stroking over the fine hair at his nape.

_Well, that didn't work out well._

Making sure not to sit on any part of the tail that wrapped around him, Hoseok leaned against the edge of the tub and dipped his hand into the water, stroking over the scales. "Is it cold enough?" he asked.

Copying his motion by dropping their right hand into the water, the creature nodded softly and slipped their tail into the water, humming softly.

Hoseok smiled and showed a thumbs up, pointing at the bathtub again.

"That's good! Could you go inside? Then I will clean your scales." He supported the words with a motion of his hands.

Again, there was a nod, but the merhuman was obviously dissatisfied with having to let go of him, lips puckering up into a pout and long body falling into the bathtub with a splash. Luckily, he was wearing Speedos and there was nothing that wasn’t made for getting soaked covering his body.

"I'll give you a hug after I'm finished, okay?" He smiled and went to the cupboard to get out a new algae pad, soaking it in some of the organic algae cleaner and walked back to the tub. Sitting on the edge Hoseok held the white pad in front of the green eyes.

"I will use this to clean it, okay?" He made a motion against his hand that was too sensitive to demonstrate, but oh well.

Furrowing their eyebrows, the merhuman stared at him and wrapped their arms around their slim torso. Despite the obvious dissatisfaction, the gorgeous tail still lifted out of the water towards him, brushing along his naked thighs and groin.

He yelped because fins weren't most tender in their touch but inhaled once and decided to start with the smaller scales at the bottom, close to the fin. Maybe also for his own security. Rubbing the algae pad in circular motions, Hoseok glanced at the small face, searching for signs of discomfort.

Instead there was a low hum, much louder than it had been in the water and vibrating through the air around them. The merhuman slipped lower in the tub, chest mostly covered by water but face still outside and inhaling sharply through their plump mouth. They seemed to be rather sensitive and the pad was surely rougher than Hoseok’s fingertips were.

"You must like it, huh?" Hoseok smiled and worked himself towards the middle, making sure to scrub off the algae that colored the water in a dirty green.

His suspicion was only confirmed further as the low hums he had already gotten used to transformed into gasps and the creature’s emerald green eyes fluttered shut. Long arms suddenly reached out towards him, fingers caressing his arms and whatever they were able to reach, some stopping at the skin of his thighs and beginning to draw small circles. Glancing at him again, the creature hid their lips in the depths of their mouth.

"Is it tickling? You were tickling me too, when you played with my hair as I carried you, but I was brave and held it in." Hoseok giggled, unable to hold onto the tub and stroked over the left side of the thick tail as his right hand scrubbed off the dark green residue.

Another gasp left the plump mouth, sounding much more human than Hoseok dared to admit. It was breathy somehow, an involuntary sound that kept some of its melodic aspect that he had heard underwater. Sandy-brown fingers continuously stroked along his legs and tugged at his arm whenever they were able to. He could feel the emerald green eyes on him as he worked and when he finished a part of the tail, it instantly slipped closer to curl around his middle.

"Look how pretty it is now." Hoseok stroked over the shiny part that wrapped around his middle, applying more pressure, just like he knew the merhuman liked it. Another gasp filled his bathroom, followed by the sensation of fingers dancing over his hips and thighs. A breathy sound entered his ears next as he observed a twitch in one of the creature’s eyebrows. He was barely able to register it before the tail around his waist suddenly tightened and tugged him into the tub.

The water was cold, and he gasped, landing on top of the cool, smooth body. One could feel that it was made to move in water.

"But… I need to clean your scales," he muttered, suddenly realizing how close they were. Good that the tub was gigantic because Hoseok liked pretending that he was diving in the ocean when taking a bath in blue colored water.

The gorgeous being shook their head and wrapped their arms around his neck, pulling him even closer as the muscular tail easily wrapped around his legs, keeping him from moving. There were a few tones like the merhuman attempted to talk to him, lips moving, but he couldn’t understand more than the fact that it sounded like a melody.

"It sounds beautiful, it does. But I don't understand," he whispered, swallowing and suddenly understanding why the being had such slim arms. The tail substituted for everything else.

Humming again, as if the merhuman acknowledged that he didn’t understand, a soft palm cupped his face, stroking over his cheek and drawing a circle around his ear before travelling to his neck and shoulder. Green eyes were focused on his own, observing his reactions intently while the tail loosened its grip a little and stroked along his legs instead.

"Do you… do you like being close to me like this?" He pointed at himself while asking and shivered from the touch. It felt like being stroked by a hand that had been in the cold for a long time.

A smile spread the plump lips and Hoseok recognized a spark of understanding that was followed by a slow nod and fingers that brushed through his hair. Using their left hand, the merhuman pointed at him before recreating a stroking motion.

"You want me to continue?" he asked and tried freeing his hand that got caught between their bodies before stroking over the scale covered part of the body, making sure to apply pressure and glancing up to check.

The vibrant eyes widened briefly, and he could see how a puff of air left the being’s mouth before they inhaled through their nose and barely managed to contain a gasp that threatened to escape. The arms around his neck loosened and fingers stroked over his shoulders and back, as if returning the touches. There was something fascinating about the way the human face responded to something as simple as a touch of his fingers. It looked familiar, but at the same time it wasn’t with emerald eyes watching him and inhales occuring much slower than his own.

_They were lying, weren't they?_

Hoseok was sure that there were other beings like this, but it was very understandable for the merhuman to lie about that, considering human invasion in the ocean and how accepting humans were towards otherness.

_They'd put it into SeaWorld. But you're no better, are you?_

Somehow, the being needed to go back into the ocean, but on the other hand, it had been caught, so it wasn't safe.

Turning to his side, Hoseok used both hands to rake his hands over the scales, observing every exhale and the wide, green eyes. They looked human. A beautiful kind, greenish golden skin and green eyes, black hair that seemed to have a blue-greenish shade and curled as soon as it was anything else but soaked. Gorgeous.

_Nobody can see them until you figure out what the fuck you're supposed to do about it._

A whimper left the pretty mouth and Hoseok wondered if it had been just as red when they were in the water. Generally, the golden skin seemed to have more shades of pink than he remembered it having. The merhuman tilted their head back and closed their eyes, fingernails lightly scratching along his shoulder and tail pushing against his hands.

How beautiful could nature be if humans left it alone, let it create without butting into the process, thinking that they knew better?

Hoseok smiled and took the pad into one hand, deciding to combine the nice things with some effective cleaning. He felt a little weird reaching to the back and doing the same cleaning motions against the scales there, but it was from his associations with the human form.

The gorgeous boy-like creature didn’t seem to care about his concerns at all and kept their head tilted back and mouth parted for rough breaths that stemmed from the chest that rose and fell in big motions. The caresses of the being’s long fingers were pleasant and seemed warmer than they had been before, drawing circles and carefully scratching over his shoulder blades until they suddenly sank into his skin. There was a loud yelp of pain and at first Hoseok wasn’t sure if it had been him or the creature in his arms, but the following whimpers made it obvious that it couldn’t have been him. The scales under his fingertips were moving, but at the same time it didn’t feel like the tail was wrapping around him or attempting to escape his touch.

"Did I hurt you?" Hoseok asked, breathing roughly to suppress the pain in his shoulders. "Do you need water?"

The being below him was shaking, skin trembling enough for him to be able to recognize it without having to touch. The green eyes were even wider than he remembered seeing them and suddenly he realized that it must have been fear. The merhuman was scared, but he had no idea why. Suddenly, a shift against his thighs caught his attention, but it didn’t feel the way he would have expected it to feel, especially since it happened on both thighs simultaneously. A tail couldn’t do that.

"Okay, let's get you back into the water, it must be straining." Hoseok stroked over the being’s arm and climbed out of the tub, leaving the body in the muddy looking water. "Wait a second."

He paused in his motions as soon as he was standing in the middle of the bathroom. Something was wrong because he was hearing sounds. There should be no sounds outside.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

It must be Tuesday. The day Yael came to check on his fish and on him. Damn it.

"Listen, there is another human here. She can't see you, okay? I won't let her in here, so don't worry, but you might hear sounds, like blabla," Hoseok made talking noises. "Like that. But don't worry, I won't ever let her in here, I'll throw her out really quick, wait for me. Here." Pointing at the tub, he rushed to the door before returning to the merhuman and giving them an awkward hug like an idiot because he promised and rushed out.

"Why didn't you call, Yael?" he screamed as soon as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door tightly.

"Why are you running around in speedos talking to yourself?" the short woman asked, hands on her hips and staring at him from the ground floor. "Your jellyfish had babies, you're a dad of twenty now. Congratulations."

"Thanks, I saw them a few days ago, they are really cute. Will you take some along? Yeah, right?" He tried to act as normal as possible, if that was something he was capable of. He doubted that very much, but Yael had known him for a long time, so it was easier.

"Yeah. I'm so happy every time at how well everything flourishes here. Like a real tiny ocean," his friend commented and walked up the stairs. To him. Oh no.

"Why… Why are you coming up here? I'll come down and… Um- can you come tomorrow maybe? Same time? Cause now is kinda bad and yeah, I have to clean the aquarium and I'm already prepared as you see, so…"

"Aha. Just let me pee." Yael stared at him in disbelief and tried to squeeze herself past him. "Also, what the hell happened to your shoulders, did you get stung?" Grabbing him, his friend leaned in to look at his skin. "Nevermind, it looks human, so you got laid? That's amazing news. And now let me pee, I'm dying."

_The architect asked you three times whether you need another bathroom and you declined, telling him to make an octopus cave. That's what you have now, Hoseok. Great job._

"You can't go in there." He grabbed the woman's arm and stared, unsure what the hell he was supposed to say or do, he couldn't explain it.

_She'll kill you._

"This isn't funny, okay? Just let me pee, you asshole and then I'll leave, promise." Hoseok thought about letting himself fall into the tub and act as if it was only him, but as he thought his friend opened the door.

_Fuck._

Slipping inside and covering the tub with a shower curtain, he stared at his friend who cursed while pulling down her pants and sitting on the toilet.

"Now you're watching me pee? I really think you should get checked, Hoseok. Your weirdness is kinda cute, but one can't just live alone with fish, it'll fuck with your head in the long run." Yael got up and flushed after finishing her business and shook her head at him before washing her hands and leaving the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, really, it's… you know, there's some things and I just need to be alone. Here."

"Get checked, Hoseok. I'm coming back tomorrow," his friend yelled from downstairs before the door closed and he made a mental note to change the password. There was no one he could trust anymore.

Gasping loudly, he pulled back the curtain and stared at the… water. The tub was empty and only the muddy liquid remained, as if nothing had been in there.

_Is this the moment where you lose your shit and come back to normal?_

As if mocking him, it seemed like the laundry basket shook back and forth, laughing at his obviously suffering mental health.

"You think it's funny? At least you don't have a tail and like to have your scales stroked," he muttered at the basket and took off his Speedos, opening the lid and throwing them on the heap.

_But you didn't have that much laundry._

Again, the laundry basket moved and for a brief moment Hoseok genuinely wondered whether he was losing his mind. Golden fingers reached out and wrapped around the edge, followed by black hair and familiar green eyes that peeked over the edge, staring at him in shock. His Speedos were lying on top of the small head.

There they were, a grown naked man and a human fish hiding in his laundry basket with his Speedos on their head.

"How did you fit your tail in there? Oh my god, it's still injured!" His head hurt, and he wasn't sure whether it was the adrenaline or the whole situation. But first he needed his Speedos. Stepping closer, Hoseok reached for the black hair and picked up the piece of clothing, quickly slipping back into it.

"Let me get you out, oh my god. I'm so sorry," he whispered and leaned forward, curling his arms around the slim body.

There was a hint of guilt on the small face, but he couldn’t be sure. Somehow the merhuman seemed hesitant about climbing out of the basket, holding onto the edge tightly and chewing on their cheek.

"Is your tail stuck? Let me see." Applying a little more strength, Hoseok lifted the being, glancing down to determine where he was stuck. But a glance at the bottom of his mostly empty laundry basket only revealed scales that still glimmered in the minimal light. However, there was no way that the merhuman had managed to place his whole tail into the basket, for that it was too large. In addition, the boy-like creature seemed surprisingly light compared to the last time he had to lift them.

Suddenly the black-haired head shook quickly, and slim arms desperately tried to hold onto the edge of the basket, attempting to stay inside. One might have thought the creature was scared to come out for some reason.

"What's wrong? You can't live in that basket, can you? How did you stuff your tail inside, I don't understand." Unsure what else to do, Hoseok pulled the being out of their confinement, held them flush against his chest and stared into the green eyes, waiting for the tail to wrap around him. Only that it didn’t.

Instead there was the sensation of scales against his feet at first, tapping on them with little pressure until something slid along his thighs from both sides and wrapped around his hips. A tail couldn’t do that.

The being in his arms still looked scared, shaking a little and wrapping their arms around his neck now that the basket was too far away. White teeth were chewing on the plump bottom lip and the grip around his hips tightened, but not the way he remembered it.

_Okay, Hoseok, how likely is it that you're completely nuts? You've seen a real human today and she called you an asshole, so everything is fine._

Swallowing his anxiety, he leaned to the side and glanced down, seeing no tail in sight. Instead there were two legs, wrapping around him and covered in beautiful gold-green scales.

_What?_

"What… happened to your tail?" he asked, mind completely blank.

_As if they can answer you, you idiot, they're a human fish._

Well, apparently not anymore. Now they seemed more like a human with scale-covered legs. Glancing between their bodies he saw no genitals whatsoever that supported the neutral way he had thought about it further.

The being in his arms glanced down too, before immediately returning their gaze to his face, eyes wide. Something told Hoseok that they were just as shocked by the disappearance of a gigantic 1,5-meter tail as he was. Still shaking, an index finger pointed at his chest, before pointing at the merhuman’s chest right after, head tilting in question.

_Are they asking you whether they're human?_

Having no visible genitals didn't mean shit, so he nodded briefly and decided to continue this talk somewhere without windows.

_Bedroom._

Carrying the figure to the next room, Hoseok sat on his bed and stared at the small face.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" he asked helplessly. "But wait a minute, I stroked your scales! Maybe it's that!" Excited beyond belief, Hoseok reached for the being’s scale covered thigh and stroked over it, eyes focused on the green eyes in front of him.

Instead of a magical switch from legs to tail or whatever it was that he expected, there was a breathy gasp and the sensation of black hair tickling his neck as the being buried their face in his skin. The slim, but still muscular legs wrapped tighter around his hips and he was met with emerald eyes that glanced at him with a hint of confusion.

As soon as he felt the pressure combined with movement around his hips, the breathy exhale and saw the look in the green eyes, his body suddenly realized what all of it was.

_Sexual, Hoseok, that's what it is._

***

Hyungwon didn't know how humans got intimate and decided that they wanted to please each other, but apparently it was even quicker than he was used to.

When the blue-haired human offered to stroke his tail outside of the water, he was a little surprised by how direct the invitation was. Usually it started with touches or immediately with an embrace, but apparently humans didn't bother with that.

He wouldn't have liked to admit it, but he had felt lonely the past few days. The fish weren't able to talk to him and mostly didn't care about him either unless they feared that he was going to eat them. The exception was that one catfish that really enjoyed nibbling on him along with the bottom of the tank. Having fingers against his scales and stroking along his fins felt so good that he barely remembered if it had been that good before.

_You wouldn't mind if he'd do it again._

That was why he had instantly wrapped his arms around the human's neck and let himself be carried into the depths of the human world without water. Maybe he should have been scared, but why would somebody that stroked over his tail hurt him? It didn't make sense, so he followed through and even let himself fall into the small puddle of water surrounded by strange objects.

However, instead of embracing him and continuing where they left off, the human was only acting on their own. Hyungwon liked the sensation, but that wasn't how pleasure was supposed to be. He wanted to touch the human's skin too, especially since it was so warm.

_They care more about the algae._

Hyungwon didn't like the algae either, but he could also clean it himself if he tried hard enough. Stroking his tail didn't work that well though and that wasn't the point either. There were so many others to embrace and be close to, so there had never been a need for that.

Even though it wasn't what he expected, it felt good. Tingling spread through his whole body and all the way to the tips of his fins at the end of his tail, making him dizzy and want to return the favour. He wanted to touch back so badly, but he couldn't talk. The unfamiliar sounds that were leaving his lips sounded so different, but they didn't qualify as talking and neither did they make the human join him in the water.

So Hyungwon had to do it himself. Wrapping his tail around the human's muscular middle, he pulled him into a puddle of water with him. He enjoyed the additional warmth and how smooth the pale skin was under his fingertips. He wanted to cover it all, be it with his hands or his tail.

The blue-haired human was beautiful with their round eyes, pinkish cheeks and curved lips that were almost always red. Hyungwon enjoyed the sight and touches even more, feeling an additional tingling spread through his tail that only added to the sounds leaving his lips. Pushing his head against the hard surface of the shell he was lying in, he closed his eyes and scratched along the soft skin of broad shoulders, focusing on the way the muscles moved under his fingertips.

It was his mistake, too unfamiliar with being close to somebody outside of water. The feeling of air passing through his lungs and filling out his chest hadn't been warning enough and neither was the additional tingling sensation that slowly transitioned into a burning. When the pain hit, it was too late. He made a loud sound, an expression of the hurt in his lower body and buried his nails in the soft human skin. He hadn't wanted to react like that, but he wasn't able to contain it.

The pain in his tail was unbearable, as if somebody attempted to rip it apart right through the middle while he was immobile and couldn't do anything. When he tried to move it the pain only got worse, so he remained still and kept breathing heavily, scared of what he had done with his carelessness.

_They told you not to breathe too much air. What have you done?_

His eyes met the human's round ones and he tried to understand what had just happened, unable to stop shaking from the remaining pain and the sudden sensation of cold against his warmed-up skin. Hyungwon still had the sensation of his tail, but it was different, unfamiliar and terrifying.

_Something happened, and you don't know what it is._

He was scared, but the human seemed calm as they climbed out of the water and kept saying that he had to stay where he was. Hyungwon couldn't focus to understand everything, for that he felt too much like somebody had ripped him into pieces, like a cut, only deeper.

Just before running out of the strange cave he was brought to; the human wrapped their arms around him and closed the opening of the cave with a piece of wood.

Hyungwon stared at the closed opening and started panicking. He could feel that something was wrong, and he didn't need long to figure out what it was. When he tried to move his tail out of the water, he was met with the sight of his scales, only they weren't attached to his tail. Instead, they seemed to form two human legs, split in the middle with knees and two feet, exactly the way he had learned it.

_What have you done?_

He tried to move, but he didn't know how. His newly developed legs moved in different directions and he wobbled inside the puddle of dirty algae water helplessly. It was his own fault, he hadn't listened to the warning signs and started breathing.

_And now you can't stop anymore._

His chest kept rising and falling quickly, as if he suddenly needed much more oxygen than he had only moments ago, when he was still himself.

His fingers curled around the edge of the shell he was in and he pushed himself over it, falling to the floor and wincing at how painful it was to hit human knees against something hard.

_What are you supposed to do? You must hide. Nobody can see this._

Glancing around in panic, he tried to find another opening, anything that could help him escape. He couldn't use the wood that the human had walked through, especially not with other voices that he could hear.

_They brought another human?_

Realizing that he had to be fast, Hyungwon ignored the pain and tried to crawl, pulling himself forward with the strength of his arms. It was so much more difficult without his tail and he couldn't even imagine how humans were able to walk on their legs.

_Do you have to be a human now? Can you never go home?_

The thought made him want to curl up, but he didn't even have his tail for that. When he reached an object that seemed big enough to hide in, he held onto the edge and tried to pull himself up. It didn't work, not without his tail, so he swallowed down the additional pain and tried to use the feet at the bottom of his legs to get high enough to fall inside the small container.

Once he was inside and nothing surrounded him but darkness, he wrapped his arms around himself and hoped that his tail could just come back all by itself, return to him the way it disappeared.

_What will he do with you when he finds out? He likes fish and keeps them in the tank, but then you won't be a fish._

He was so fucking scared, resting on top of his legs and the round part of his body where they grew from and tightened his arms around his body, hoping that nobody would find him.

It didn't take long for that hope to disappear as he heard human voices and conversation he didn't understand. He could only recognise the human who took care of him and sounded worried.

Hyungwon wasn't sure what he expected after the other human voice disappeared, maybe to never be found or to hopefully be left alone again. Instead something wet landed on top of his head and he dared to glance over the edge of his hiding spot, meeting the gaze of the human who saved him and a lot of pale skin.

He let his eyes wander over what he already knew, pale legs and arms and chest, but this time he could tell very clearly that the human who saved him and stroked his scales wasn't a they. It was a he.

_They are a male human._

Unfortunately, that realization didn't help his panic as the human took his underwear back, the ones that felt different and pulled them over his legs to cover his genitals. He seemed shy, but he didn't know that Hyungwon was hiding legs inside his hiding place instead of a tail. That was much scarier than genitals.

_It doesn't matter that he is prepared to mate. You grew legs._

He was scared, but instead of keeping him where he was, the human simply lifted him out of his hiding place as if he weighed nothing at all. Hyungwon didn't know what to do when he hung in the air and couldn't even stand because he didn't know how to use his legs. Helpless, he simply did the only thing he knew and wrapped himself around the human's neck while his legs somehow listened and wrapped around the human's hips.

He tried to ask if he was a human now, if he had to live like the male human in front of him now. The answer scared him even more and he only tightened his grip, terrified of what was going to happen now. If only they could communicate and Hyungwon could explain what happened, that it was something he wasn't allowed to do, but now it was too late. He had broken something and now he didn't belong anymore. He didn't belong anywhere because his legs weren't smooth like a human's. They still had scales.

Suddenly, the human carried him somewhere, arriving at a different cave with a soft surface that he rested on, still holding onto Hyungwon without letting him go. Somehow, he was thankful, even if he felt helpless.

_Because you can't walk. Now you can neither walk nor swim._

He was a helpless nothing now. The human would probably also abandon him somewhere or decide to eat him after all.

Words followed that he didn't understand, but they seemed cheerful and the human smiled again before slipping lower with his hand and stroking along his scale-covered leg. The sensation was immediate and hadn't changed at all, instantly making him release air through his lips and rest his head on top of the human's shoulder. The muscles in his legs contracted involuntarily and squeezed the soft body between them.

_He doesn't want to abandon you?_

The thought seemed a little too hopeful, so he dared to lift his head just enough to be able to look at the human's round eyes.

_What is it that he wants?_

"Oh my god," the human whispered and stared at him, hot air hitting his lips. "Is that… like… is that the way you do it?"

He didn't know what 'it' was or what the human tried to find out, so he merely lifted his head a little higher until their faces were aligned again. The sudden pleasure had distracted him from the fact that he didn't know what to expect now that his tail was gone.

_Does he want to touch you even without a tail or did he just realize that you have legs and it's not the same?_

"I-okay, so you like that, right? You like it when I touch your scales like this? Like… this?" The pale hands started at where his legs were growing from and stroked down to his newly developed knees.

The pleasant tingling that he had already learned to love accompanied the whole motion and pulled another unusual sound from his lips, a little louder this time. Somehow it was different when he had legs, but probably because he couldn't use them to stroke over the human's skin and return the favour. Like this, he merely squeezed instead of acting with his tail and it felt ineffective compared to before.

_He asked you something._

Sucking his lips into his mouth to stop getting distracted all the time, he met the human's dark eyes and nodded, because he liked that.

"Is that what happens when you're aroused? You get legs? I don't even know how that is functional. Aren't you under water? Have you… had somebody stroke your scales before?"

Hyungwon still felt dizzy from the touch, but he did his best to decipher the human words and try to understand what he had to answer. The human must have been asking if somebody touched his tail before, but of course that happened, otherwise he wouldn't know how nice it feels and wouldn't have agreed in the first place.

_But maybe he didn't know what he agreed to._

He nodded again and stroked over his own… leg, to show what he meant.

"Okay, so that's what you like, great. And it's also not the reason for getting legs apparently." The human looked at him for a while before letting his arms rest around his waist. "Are you scared?"

He nodded again, even if he couldn't be sure whether admitting to it was a good idea. Pointing at the human, he pointed at himself before letting himself fall on the soft object and closing his eyes. He made sure to spread out his arms to look dead.

"Wait, what? You think I'll kill you after touching your scales? This is not how that works over here, okay. First, I won't kill anybody. Secondly, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not sure what exactly it is that you are, but I want to help you if I can." The weight shifted on top of the soft object and the blue hair appeared in his sight. "It must feel very scary to you and I understand that, but I really don't mean to hurt you in any way."

_He doesn't want to discard you. That's what he said._

Relieved, he dared to open his eyes and wrapped his arms around the human's neck to be taken along in case he decided to go anywhere. Of course, Hyungwon also knew that humans could lie, but until now this particular human hasn't done anything bad to him, rather the opposite. In addition, he didn't show Hyungwon to any other humans, so he was safe for now.

_If only you knew how to figure out the fact that you can't swim. Do you have to stay here now? Forever?_

The thought upset him, and he hid his face in the crook of the human's neck. Usually he could have wrapped his tail around himself to hide, but now there were only two legs that seemed long and lanky and just rested on the soft fabric he was lying on.

"Would you like to try out your legs?" The human patted his thighs.

_If you have to live like this, you should at least learn how to walk._

Sniffing because it suddenly got more difficult to breathe and his throat felt clogged, he nodded again and lifted his head from the human's shoulder.

"Oh my god, are you crying? Okay, you don't need to use your legs, we can also go for a swim. Would you like that? I have my Speedos, so I'm ready." Suddenly one of the pale hands reached for his face and stroked over his cheeks one after another. "I'm sure it will be fine. There are no changes that happen so fast that are permanent. At least I don't know of any."

Hyungwon nodded even though he wasn't sure about everything that the human had said. There was a little bit of liquid on the pale hand, so he must have begun to lose liquid too. Even his hair stopped sticking to his neck and must have lifted up into the air.

_Now you will dry out and stop being yourself. There was a reason you were told not to breathe too much oxygen._

Reaching out, he tugged at the fabric that covered the human's genitals and mouthed 'Speedos', to make sure that he understood at least that. Those were the covers that the person next to him used to go into the water.

"That's right! But we will get you back into the water. Would you like that? I will pay attention and if something happens, I will get you back out. Does it sound good?" Lifting from the soft surface, the human took him along, letting him wrap around his body again as he walked to the top of the fake ocean, the tank where one could enter it. "Your legs look way more beautiful than mine though. It means you must be special."

_He thinks your legs are beautiful?_

He shook his head because that wasn't true. His legs were neither human legs, nor were they the tail and fins he was used to. It was something in between and that didn't seem right.

To prove his point, he reached out and stroked over the human's right leg briefly, as far as he could reach before pointing at his own arm. That was similar, but his legs weren't similar to that at all.

"Oh, but you can feel with them! It's special. With mine it's okay to the touch, but I don't feel much in my legs." Stroking over his own thighs, the human looked at him and made a face that suggested that there was nothing special about that.

_He doesn't like to be touched like that?_

His eyes widened as he suddenly understood why the human hadn't been enthusiastic about touching whereas Hyungwon had felt dizzy after a few moments. Human legs must not feel much. It was sad.

Humming to show compassion, he stroked over the pale arms before glancing up to see if that felt nice instead.

A smile was the reaction, as the person shook his head.

"It does feel nice, but more like close, intimate, like when you trust somebody. This is hard to understand, right? It's like… it's nice when someone does that and you know they don't want to hurt you. Something like that. But not _that_ kind of nice."

_It makes him feel safe, but he doesn't feel pleasure._

He smiled because he understood and did it again, stroking along the muscular shoulders and arms until he returned his arm around the human's neck. Feeling safe was good, but it was still sad that there was so much skin, but none of it felt pleasure.

Gesturing at his own legs once and humming to show that he was talking about feeling good, he pointed at the human's whole body before tilting his head in question. Humans had to feel pleasure somewhere, didn't they?

Staring at him for a few seconds, the dark eyes looked away quickly, accompanied by color covering the human's cheeks. It looked beautiful.

"You want to know what part of my body feels the most pleasure?" he asked and pointed between his legs, to the part that was covered by the black fabric of his cover called Speedos.

_Oh, so it's not just for procreation?_

Eyes widening briefly, he nodded to show that he understood and rested his head on the pale shoulder instead of holding it up. The fact that humans used their genitals to feel pleasure explained why they were in plain sight instead of being protected. If humans hid them it would be more difficult to touch and make them feel good.

_So, it's not mating time, but his genitals are always visible._

The fact that his tail wasn't there became painfully obvious from how easily the human carried him around, not breathing heavily and holding him with one hand only as he fumbled with the opening of the tank.

"And now, let's go. I'm jumping in, take a deep breath." Inhaling a big gulp of air, the human opened the tank and nodded at him before jumping in as the water covered them both.

It felt much colder than he remembered but the sensation against his cheeks and hair still brought relief over him. Opening his eyes, he wiggled his legs a little, but it felt so much less mobile than his tail did. His arms remained wrapped around the human's neck and he was thankful for the fact that pale arms held onto him. Only oxygen was what he was worried about. After all, he could breathe underwater and felt safe there, but the human needed to return to the surface and inhale air again.

_The one thing you shouldn't have done._

Smiling at him, the human closed his eyes once in a while. It must've hurt to keep them open in the salty water all the time.

_He doesn't have to stay with you, stop torturing him._

Smiling briefly, he stroked over the blue hair and the soft cheek before wiggling out of the loose hold and allowing himself to sink deeper. It probably wouldn't have happened with a tail because he knew how to use that but ending up at the bottom of the tank was also okay. Then he could at least try to think about what he was supposed to do now that he couldn't be himself and wouldn't survive a day in the real ocean.

There was movement and instead of going up by himself, the blue-haired human dove deeper to pull him closer to the surface. It was interesting to see how well he swam even though he didn't have a tail and just legs.

_Maybe you can learn that too._

Hyungwon tried to fight against it because he didn't want to return to the surface yet, but just when he tried to peel the human's fingers off his arm, the same tingling that he had felt before spread through his lower body, this time through his legs. At first it just seemed a little ticklish, but then it got stronger until it suddenly transformed into pain and he released a few bubbles of air that must have remained inside his body.

_Dying must feel like this._

It hurt a lot, but he merely tried to curl up and focus on hugging his middle until it was over. Only when he felt the familiar sensation of his own tail around him and the pain turned into a vague tingling, did he allow himself to open his eyes and look around.

_Did he see that?_

He could only see the human's pale legs struggling to get back to the surface before finally reaching it.

_He must have stayed too long._

Concerned, he quickly swam to the surface and peeked his head out of the water, just enough to make sure his gills were still covered.

_You could help him._

Swimming closer to the human who was breathing heavily, he wrapped his right arm around his middle to help him stay above the water without having to move his legs. Only when he stared at the human face and the way his tail was flapping below them under the water, he realized that he was back to normal.

_But how is this even possible? Why didn't you know about this?_

"I'm glad that you have it back," the low voice breathed out, barely managing to get enough air into his lungs. "I've never seen anything like this, I think I can die in peace now."

_He wants to die?_

Shocked, Hyungwon shook his head and moved towards the transparent wall close to the opening of the tank. Pressing the human against it, he made sure that he couldn't escape in case he decided to dive again and not have enough oxygen.

_Is he disappointed that you have your tail? But his face seems happy._

"Ah, I meant if I died, not that I will or want to. I mean if I were to die now, it would be okay because I've seen something beautiful. I'm happy that you're not sad anymore." Smiling with a lot of strain, the human closed his eyes for a few moments floating under his grip.

_He must be exhausted._

He nodded softly and reached out to stroke over the human's face and his neck again. After all, that was supposed to make him feel safe, wasn't it?

Hyungwon knew that it would be best for the human to leave the water and be in his human home, but he seemed so exhausted that it was doubtful whether he could climb out easily. To at least help a little, he did what the human had done with him before, lifting him up and arranging his legs around his tail.

"Mhm, I'm going," the low voice hummed as the pale fingers patted his tail lightly and the human figure stumbled down, disappearing from his sight and leaving the cover open.

Hyungwon stared after him, wondering why it felt so lonely to see him leave if they couldn't even communicate properly. When he couldn't see the blue hair anymore, he let himself sink back into the water and swam lower, looking for the human through the big transparent walls.

It was still lonely, but there was at least a single person that could meet his gaze, even if there was a transparent wall in between.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 23rd of January at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

The physical condition he was in might have influenced his perception of what was happening in front of his eyes. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen that let him see a cloud of dark that surrounded the merhumans's legs that the being kept together, trying to curl up on itself.

Hoseok could see the scales becoming bigger and appearing from under the thin layer of skin that had covered them when the being had legs. The different colors were reflecting the bluish light in the tank, scales spreading over the space that separated the legs before, turning them into a single muscular tail as the feet spread in fins, covering the being in a protective layer.

_He just turned back into a being that belongs in the ocean._

His lungs clenched, and he wasn't sure whether it was from the lack of oxygen or from the demonstration of how the mystical being in front of him was able to adapt and belong in whatever surroundings they were in.

_It's beautiful._

It was, but it was also sad. Sad that he couldn't watch longer, that he needed to go up to inhale and to not drown in his own little piece of ocean that he still didn't belong in.

_Maybe you just belong in your bed staring at the ceiling._

The thought in addition to his burning lungs and the pain in his eyes made him crawl on all fours and cough before he finally caught himself and stood up, murmuring that he was going and stumbling down the stairs.

He went to the bathroom and washed off the salty water, discarding his Speedos in the now empty laundry basket and drying himself because that's what his body was supposed to be like. Dry and not surrounded by salty streams and sea creatures that didn't really care about him.

_But it's not that you want them to care. You just feel good being with them for a little while._

The merhuman was different. They acted as if there were so many things going on in their head, things and thoughts he couldn't grasp because he wasn't able to, only the beautiful melodies the plump lips could produce still sounded in his ears when he put on fresh underwear and rolled up in his blanket, exhausted and feeling like sleeping forever.

_

Instead of sleeping forever as he wanted to, Hoseok woke up, head feeling like a wound on his shoulders and eyes burning from keeping them open in salty water for too long. His stomach was complaining too and he realized that he didn't eat anything for at least a day, too busy acting like a merhuman's friend instead of taking care of his human body and its needs.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that Yael would be arriving in half an hour and he needed to warn the aquarium inhabitant that wasn't supposed to be seen.

Sitting up on his bed, Hoseok massaged his temples and let out a grown when it didn't help and decided to stuff his face with something edible to not faint. He walked down in his underwear, getting out some yogurt and muesli, stirring everything together and sitting down in his favourite spot. Some of the beautiful jellyfish babies swam by, reminding him of the fact that Yael wanted to take some, but he would have to get them later. For that he had to go into the aquarium again, but his physical condition was shit. He couldn't go into the water like this.

It didn't take long for the familiar shimmering of scales to catch his eye and the merhuman to swim towards the glass right in front of him. The black-haired being was holding several fronds of seaweed again and smiled at him briefly before inserting some into their mouth. The little jellyfish were swimming around the human face and the muscular tail, causing it to change colors. It was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Hoseok smiled back, chewing on his muesli and thinking how to warn the being that there would be another human next to him in a bit. After finishing his meal, he pointed up a few times and forced himself up the stairs, barely getting any air. He must've fucked up somehow, probably by inhaling some water.

_Oh no, you might need to go to the doc. The worst._

Arriving at the top, breathless, he checked whether any of the creatures decided to jump out after he had left the lid of the tank open, but it was bare.

It didn't take long for the pretty black hair with green-blue reflections to pop out of the water and look at him. Instead of smiling like the merhuman had behind the glass, their eyebrows furrowed together, and he sank right back into the water.

When Hoseok glanced over the edge, he could tell that the creature was going deep, barely visible in the dark bottom of the tank.

_He doesn't like being out anymore? But how are you supposed to tell him then?_

Suddenly, he could see the sparkling tail again and the creature's head popped out of the water, smiling this time. Lifting their right arm out of the water, they stretched it out towards him. There was a mussel on the golden palm.

_Huh?_

Maybe it wasn't feeling well, so he looked at it from all sides, but there was nothing wrong with the shell, bubbles coming out occasionally.

"The mussel is fine," Hoseok said and stroked over the pretty shell. "Are you feeling better, now that you have your tail back?" he asked, smiling as he crouched at the edge of the aquarium. He didn't wear much but that also meant that he couldn't get soaked.

The merhuman seemed confused by his response and stretched out the mussel towards him again before copying the spooning motions that he usually did with his muesli. 'Eat,' the plump lips suddenly mouthed.

_He wants you to eat it?_

"But I don't eat ocean creatures," he murmured, looking blank. "I eat things like… like seaweed."

Pouting their lips slightly, the green eyes glanced at the shell once more. A golden index finger pointed right at his face before the creature showed a thumbs up and shook their head. Gesturing towards the shell they showed a thumbs up and nodded.

_Does he approve? Or what is this about?_

Hoseok smiled at their helpless attempts at communication and reached out to stroke over the soaked black hair once.

“I wanted to warn you. There will be another human coming here. The person from yesterday, my friend Yael. Can you make sure that she doesn’t see you?” he spoke slowly, gesturing around and hoping that his point came across.

'Human?' the creature mouthed, and their eyes widened a little, knowledge shocking enough to drop the shell in their palm back into the depths of the aquarium. The muscular tail flapped below the surface, but it was deep enough to not cover Hoseok with a wave of salty water. There was instant fear in the green eyes and skinny sand-colored arms wrapped around equally skinny shoulders.

“She is a nice human, but I still don’t want her to see you, okay? She might leave faster if you help me with something.” Hoseok stood up, groaning from how his muscles didn’t want to move and walked to one of the storage rooms that he kept his equipment in. Pulling out a big plastic transport container, he returned to the edge of the tank and filled it with water. “I need a few of the jellyfish babies, five or six. The small colorful jellyfish that you swam with just now. She will bring them back to the ocean.” Just as he said it a few of them swam close to the surface and Hoseok pointed at them excitedly. “Those.”

The tense posture of the human-like being across from him relaxed and he received a slow nod. The creature lifted out of the water, simply with the strength of their tail and grabbed the container from his hands before falling right back into it. Hoseok could see how they easily urged a few of the jellyfish into the container and closed it carefully. A smile was on the plump lips when the head appeared above the surface.

'Ocean?' the plump lips mouthed and there seemed to be so much excitement for the little jellyfish.

“Mhm. Ocean. You want to go back too, right? I want to take you back, but I need to make sure that nothing happens to you. That you are safe. You will need to help me figure this out.” Hoseok sighed and took the container from the golden hands, placing it next to his hips as he crossed his legs. “You got caught, so I need to make sure that you, or anybody like you won’t get caught when you go back.”

Examining him intently, the black-haired being swam closer and stroked over his thigh tenderly before pointing at their own body. 'Safe?' they seemed to ask.

“Mhm,” he hummed. “I want you to be safe.”

Hoseok would have loved to think about ways to make the environment safe and return the merhuman back to where it wanted to be instead of keeping it in his pathetic attempt to simulate the ocean, but his door opened, and he remembered that he didn’t change the password.

“Yael is here, please, make sure to hide, okay? I will try to make her leave quickly."

The green eyes widened once more, and he got a nod before the being disappeared in a matter of seconds, only leaving splashes of water that poured over the edge.

Hoseok jumped up and swallowed his dizziness as he took the container with the little jellyfish and walked down the stairs carefully to not spill the water or break his neck. He was honestly more concerned about the baby jellyfish.

“I got the jellyfish, so you can leave,” he yelled before arriving on the ground floor and met his friend who was looking at the octopus that had stuck itself to the glass.

“Listen, if I stop coming here you’ll just go crazy. Wait, let me reword that, you’ll just go crazier. Why aren’t you dressed, it’s 2 p.m.? Normal people go to work or something and you only go out when I force you or when the fishery calls you because they have a fish that didn’t die in the nets. This is not it. We need to create a routine, maybe some project to improve ocean life or something. Something where you have to get dressed and go out.”

_She could help you._

“That is an amazing idea. I want to improve ocean life. We somehow need to make the fishing boats go somewhere else,” Hoseok murmured and placed the container with the jellyfish on the kitchen table.

“What? If they want to fish they will fish in the ocean, Hoseok. They can’t go fish on land, can they?” Yael shook her head at him and glanced at his black underwear. “But we can still try to work on some of the areas to be protected by law, so that the boats can’t go there, but for that my friend…” the short woman turned around and pulled at his underwear, exposing part of his hips. “For that you need to get dressed and use that power and money you have to do something instead of staying at home and talking to fish the whole day. You can be active if you love it so much.”

“But I hate humans,” Hoseok murmured, suddenly shy about his lack of clothes. “Nobody cares about other beings and they act the absolute worst towards anything else living on this planet. I just want to grow a tail and go live in the ocean.”

“And then get caught and eaten as a new Japanese delicacy. Are you stupid? If whales get caught being big and gorgeous and not doing anyone any harm, then you would be the first one in SeaWorld catching fish with your mouth and flapping your tail like an idiot.” His friend sighed and came closer, leaning in and spreading the skin around his left eye. “Do you have an eye infection, or did you dive without goggles again?”

“I dove without goggles,” he murmured, knowing that being scolded is better than going to the doctor and getting all kinds of checkups because he was rich, and they liked money.

“Stupid. You are stupid,” his friend murmured and put a chair in front of the high shelf, pulling out the box with the medical stuff. Most of it was for fish, but there were also some eye drops that she managed to find and put into his eyes. It burned.

“I’m not stupid, I simply don’t care. Can you leave now? You have the jellyfish and the rest are doing fine. I know because I was inside yesterday. I just need to clean it, but I’ll wait a few days.”

_Because your condition is shit._

“I’m coming back tomorrow. This isn’t it. You won’t be able to get rid of me, Hoseok. I’ve known you for long enough to see that you’re losing your shit. Ah, was it you who bought the Oceana fishery? It was on the news.”

“Yeah,” he muttered and sighed. Unfortunately, it didn’t help much because he couldn’t buy everything and only did stuff like that when he felt helpless.

“Let’s do something effective instead, hm? Let’s think about how to make parts of the ocean off limits. Don’t get me wrong, I would also love to just study jellyfish and sea plants 24 hours a day, but if it continues like it is, I won’t have anything to study anymore.” Placing a kiss on his cheek before slapping his shoulder, Yael wrapped her arms around the jellyfish container as if it was something incredibly precious, which it was, and waited for him to open the door for her. He first had no idea what she wanted from him, but then finally figured and let the woman out, closing the door and finally feeling at ease. The merhuman had hidden well.

As soon as the quiet spread around them and he turned towards the aquarium, he could see the colorful tail and big green eyes observing him from behind some seaweed.

_Maybe you could take them on your sailboat and they could show you where they live so that you can try to make it safe._

The thought sounded kind of ridiculous and he doubted that the merhuman would point at the spot where they lived. It was better to make the ocean a safer place for its inhabitants, or rather, return it to the way it had been before humans started to pull out anything that let itself be pulled and when the hook wasn't fast enough (because that’s how human greed works), they used nets, taking everything and killing what they didn’t need. The worst. No wonder he didn’t want to go out.

“I’m sorry that we’re ruining everything,” he murmured towards the gorgeous merhuman that looked at him from behind the thick glass wall that wasn’t supposed to be there in the first place, knowing that the small golden ears couldn’t register what the hell he was mumbling. It wasn’t surprising that even somebody who had the option to be on land or on water preferred the water because humans couldn’t survive there.

There was concern on the small face as hands pressed flat against the glass and watched him intently. Again, the merhuman gestured towards him before showing a thumbs up and shaking his head. Hoseok had no idea what that meant.

“I can’t even communicate with other people properly, how am I supposed to communicate with you,” he sighed and took his abandoned plate, washing it in the sink quickly. Yael said he needed to get dressed and go out, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to lay in bed and watch the tiny piece of ocean flourish in front of his eyes, instead of having to admit how much destruction there was around him.

_You are kind of useless, aren’t you? At least plant some more seaweed so he has something to eat._

A knock against the glass distracted him as the black-haired being tried again, pouting a little. The slim fingers gestured towards the small face before realization suddenly dawned upon the green eyes and they widened. Excited, the human-like being gestured towards their own face again, before pointing at Hoseok and showing a thumbs up. Smiling widely, they spread their arms and hinted at him to come.

_Does he want you to come up?_

Hoseok dragged himself up the stairs and sat at the edge, crossing his legs.

The black hair appeared immediately and as before he couldn’t help but be surprised by how quickly it curled upwards as soon as it wasn’t soaked. Swimming closer, a soft palm landed on top of his naked thigh and stroked along it towards his underwear before stroking back. The motion was tender and caused goosebumps to spread all the way to his calves. ‘Safe?’ the being mouthed and smiled at him.

“Yes. I will keep you safe, but I’m also a little useless to be honest. I just stay home and look at fish.” Hoseok sighed and traced the wet trail on his thigh, drawing circles against his skin.

The being shook their head and pointed at him before stroking over his thigh again in careful motions. ‘You, safe?’ they mouthed and suddenly rested their head on top of his lap, wet hair tickling his skin.

_You?_

“Me?” he asked, pointing at himself, but the being was already on his lap and couldn’t see. “But I’m always safe in my aquarium house. I don’t have to sit here while merhumans come, shit in my house, discard their waste and take away my muesli.”

_Maybe they mean that you look like shit and about to die._

“Ah. You mean because I can’t manage to go up the stairs without dying. It’s because I inhaled water yesterday. It hurts in my lungs.”

The merhuman looked concerned and nodded slowly before impersonating something that must have been a cough, a rough noise, but not really the way coughs sounded. It was probably unfamiliar to them considering that they usually absorbed oxygen from the water instead of breathing it in. Glancing up at him, the wet fingers continued their path on his thigh, stroking over it repeatedly while green eyes observed his face.

Suddenly a hand lifted to his cheek and fingertips brushed over his eyelids, making them close. A few moments were filled with silence until Hoseok heard a melody, recognizing the sound as the low voice of the human-like being next to him.

The melody sounded beautiful and so calming, as if nothing else existed around him apart from the low tunes and the cold fingers stroking along his leg.

“This is really beautiful,” he whispered.

The caresses against his thigh continued and he could feel fingers begin to stroke over his hair as well, motions calm and in tune with the notes that seemed to surround him.

_Would be terrible if you fell asleep and drowned in the tank and then people would come and find the merhuman. Oh no._

“I can’t fall asleep. What if I fall inside and drown and then other humans will find you? It can’t happen,” Hoseok murmured but it sounded more like a purr.

Instead of a reply there were merely fingers raking through his hair and applying pressure to his neck while the creature kept singing. Only when wet fingers arrived at his underwear and paused, the melody paused as well, and he heard a low whisper.

“Safe,” it seemed to say, before the beautiful singing resumed and so did the touches.

_He wants you to feel safe._

His lungs hurt but he wasn’t sure if it was only because of the previously inhaled water. Instead it seemed as if the care that the human-like being provided for him made him emotional.

“Why are you so nice to me?” he whispered without opening his eyes and reached for the cool hand, stroking along the smooth arms to the broad shoulders. The skin felt a little different to the touch, smoother, more elastic and thicker than his own. Made for being in the water.

The question was probably too difficult to answer, so the merhuman didn’t and continued singing for him. It felt different when his eyes were closed, and he couldn’t see everything around him, only hear the low notes that were calming and perceive the touch of fingers on his hair and legs. The strokes travelled from his hair to his shoulders and arms, slipping down until both hands stroked over his thighs before simply wrapping around his waist in a hug.

He had no idea why he did it, but he somehow ended up leaning in and placing a kiss against the black hair, overwhelmed by the emotions that suddenly occupied his mind.

The melody stopped with a higher note, but the hands around his waist remained in place, tracing his spine. As if the merhuman had been thinking about what to do, there was suddenly the sensation of lips against his stomach.

_Well, that’s not the same, is it?_

“I’m sorry. Usually, when I feel a lot, I don’t know what to do with it, so I kissed your head. Did it feel weird?” Hoseok opened his eyes and brushed a few locks from the golden forehead.

The plump lips disappeared and the merhuman shook their head, watching him from their spot on his lap. Thinking for a moment, one arm loosened around his waist and showed a thumbs up before curling around him again.

“You communicate under water too, right? It’s just that I'm unable to understand that.” His hand continued stroking over the black hair, enjoying how it felt. It looked like human hair but was much thicker and resembled the material the scales were made of, only thinner and softer.

A nod was his reply, followed by a soft note that must have been the being's way to agree.

"Mhm, I see. But you understand many things that I say. It's interesting. I bet you could be a better human than me." Hoseok chuckled and used his index finger to trace the shell of the small ear, stroking down the neck. It was fascinating that the merhuman only liked to have his scales stroked.

Shaking his head, the beautiful creature pouted and pinched a bit of the skin on his thigh before doing the same with their own skin. It was a little thicker even though it seemed similar at first. A few notes accompanied the action, but Hoseok didn't know what they meant. Only when the merhuman gestured towards their mouth he understood that the being was frustrated about not being able to talk.

"But you can sing. It's so pretty. And I mean, usually you don't talk to humans, right? So, you actually don't really need it. Would you like me to teach you words? I think you have a similar anatomy in your mouth, could you open it? Like _Aaa_." Hoseok opened his mouth wide and pointed at the merhuman to do the same.

Grinning because it must have looked funny, the black-haired being nodded and lifted on their elbows before opening their mouth wide. It looked similar, but not quite. There was a tongue and the white teeth (that looked the same as his at first sight) turned out to be super sharp like little knives. Hoseok really hoped he wouldn't do anything wrong and get bitten. It looked painful. Apart from the tongue and throat the skin inside the being's mouth was darker and looked thicker too, showing differences that came from being underwater and consuming seaweed with salty water.

"Awesome. Would you like to learn my name? It's easy." He smiled and played with one dry lock that curled around his finger.

'Name?' the being mouthed and tilted their head in question. The long tail kept swinging back and forth in the water with excitement.

"Yes. I have a name. I'm not just 'human' or however you think of me. Hopefully it's not an underwater curse or something. Anyway, I have a name, what other people call me. My name is Hoseok. I'm Hoseok. Ho-seok." He placed both palms on his knees and leaned forward while making sure that the being could see his mouth motions.

'Hoseok,' the merhuman mouthed and it looked correct as far as he could tell. As if to make sure they understood, a pointy finger poked his abs. Chewing on their cheek, the creature pointed at his underwear, mouthing 'underwear', before pointing at his knees and mouthing 'knees' and finally pointing at his face and repeating 'Hoseok'.

"Exactly! Whoa, you're so quick, you must be super smart! Do you also have a name? Are you neutral or both male and female?" Hoseok was almost sure that that question was impossible to understand.

Obviously confused, the creature shifted on top of his lap and blinked a few times before pointing at their hands and making a sound that Hoseok was probably not able to repeat. The same happened after a gesture towards the sparkling tail and the face of the human-like being. As if realizing it was difficult, the merhuman pointed at their boyish face again and attempted to mouth an answer. It looked like ' _Something_ -won'.

"... Won? Is that your name?" Hoseok inhaled and uncrossed his legs, dipping them into the cool water instead. It felt right.

Nodding enthusiastically and pointing at themselves, the merhuman flapped their tail in the water and mouthed their name again, lips parting for the first syllable before ending with Won. Smiling, they stroked over his naked legs and only mouthed 'Won' before pointing at him and mouthing 'Seok. Hoseok.'

"You're cute, Won. Are you a girl?" he asked because the motions from before confused him. It looked like laying eggs.

Won seemed confused too and tilted their head, probably not knowing what a girl was in the first place. It didn't really matter, Hoseok had thought neutral of them anyway.

"It's okay. I just think of you as a 'they'. It's what we say if someone doesn't have or doesn't want to be associated with a gender." Smiling, he felt a little cold, so he moved his legs more to work against the goosebumps that spread all over his body.

Won seemed to interpret it as an invitation and slipped in between his legs before rubbing both hands over his thighs that made the goosebumps even worse. Thinking for a bit, a pointy finger poked his chest this time. 'Girl?' the plump lips asked, probably trying to figure out what it meant.

"Nah. I am male. A boy, only in grown up. If one is small, like the baby jellyfish, you say boy or girl and if you grow up you say that someone is male, female, or there are also other categories like neutral or both." Shivering a little, he wrapped his hands around the thick glass, holding on.

Nodding slowly even though the concept was complicated, the merhuman pushed him back on the glass and simply lifted themselves out of the water, lying on the floor with half of their tail exposed.

Pointing at his chest one more time, the lips mouthed 'male', before pointing between his legs. Unfortunately, the creature also shamelessly poked his dick before asking whether he was male again.

Hoseok hissed loudly and kept the air in his lungs before daring to open his eyes again.

"Yeah. That. Biologically, my sex is male. Yes, as you can see from the stuff you've seen under my underwear."

Grinning suddenly, the creature pointed at themselves before mouthing 'male' again. The muscular tail kept lifting out of the water and drawing circles in the air before dipping back into the aquarium. There was something playful about the slim body lying next to him and observing him intently while the creature rested their head on top of their palms.

"Well, I guess I also wouldn't need genitals if I could stroke my scales all day," Hoseok giggled and reached for a few bright ones, pushing his fingers along them lightly.

The switch in expression was instant as the full lips parted in an 'o' without releasing air, merely humming lowly. The part of the tail he had been able to reach lifted off the floor, just enough to push against his fingers, and the boyish face hid under a slim arm, green eyes watching him carefully.

"You must be really sensitive, I envy you. We only have that small part with a lot of sensitivity and that's it. Maybe if we had tails full of scales that one could stroke, we wouldn't go around killing animals, fish and each other." Hoseok continued his motions as his thoughts went back to why he didn't like humans.

A soft gasp left the - as he now knew - merboy's lips and he suddenly felt the tail move from the spot next to him that it had occupied previously, towards his legs, wrapping around them. Having a tail around his legs turned him very mobile apparently, as Won tugged him closer and stroked over his cheek with his right hand. It felt less wet and a little warmer than before.

"You're playing with my heart," Hoseok murmured and swallowed, one hand reaching out to mirror the motion of the golden fingers.

A smile appeared on the pretty face and Hoseok doubted that it was in response to his words. Letting his eyes flutter shut right after, Won used his free hand to pull him even closer by the waist, thereby successfully wrapping his whole body around him. Hoseok could feel the mixture of fingertips against his cheek, a slim arm around his naked waist and a muscular tail stroking along his legs. He didn't react the way the merboy in front of him did, but it he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it.

"That… is kind of intense," Hoseok whispered and intertwined his legs with the long tail, scales cold and feeling funny against his skin as it rubbed against them. Hoseok inhaled deeply, feeling that his body seemed even hotter compared to the cool skin and scales around him and how it reacted. The golden hands, the human face, or whatever it was, his mind didn't seem to make a difference.

***

Hyungwon had never thought that he'd be worried about a human. Only once in his life had he felt concerned enough to act and push water out of a young boy's lungs. But he had been basically a baby back then, not knowing about humans and what they needed to survive or how they could get hurt.

Now it was different. After all, he had seen enough humans on boats and he had seen humans drown too, succumb to illness and fall overboard. The paleness of the human's face had only increased from one sleep phase to the next and he couldn't help but be concerned.

_Because he did so much for you, constantly keeping you safe and protecting you from other humans._

The words meant so much to him, to know that there was a person who wanted to keep him safe. If only he had the ability to return the favor somehow, but the human didn't eat mussels even though they were good for your health and he also didn't enjoy having his legs stroked the way Hyungwon did with his tail.

Maybe that was why he tried to do what he had been taught. The human named Hoseok told him that he felt safe when his skin was stroked, so Hyungwon tried his best to do exactly that. He covered the muscular body in touches and sang a melody that had always been sung to him to help him calm down. He didn't know if it worked, but he saw some of the tension disappear, even if funny bumps spread on the pale skin instead.

A kiss on top of his head confused him at first, especially since kisses were meant for the mouth. Since humans seemed more versatile, he tried to copy it and kissed the firm stomach that flexed under the touch. Hoseok always talked so much, but he still wasn't able to understand everything. There were so many words and he couldn't learn them all that quickly, even if Hoseok seemed to be impressed by his abilities.

_But you were able to teach him your name in return._

There wasn't much that Hyungwon could give back, but now there was a human in the world that knew his name. If one knows a name, then the being couldn't be meaningless, right? He surely hoped so as he struggled to figure out what a 'girl' was until he finally grasped that it was about sex and genitalia. It seemed to matter, so he did his best to explain that he was a boy too, similarly to the human lying next to him.

He couldn't resist touching the area where Hoseok's legs met when he tried to explain what he was talking about. It seemed easier and he was curious whether it was just as sensitive as his scales were. It seemed like Hoseok had spoken the truth as his stomach pulled in and he released a different noise through his lips. It was a very small area to be feeling pleasure and Hyungwon understood that it must have been difficult to enjoy being close to others then.

_Maybe humans are only close when they procreate?_

He would have asked, but he didn't know how, and the handsome human face was already talking about something else, carefully stroking over his scales and making him hum from the tingling that spread throughout his tail.

He was lonely because his tail moved towards the touch all on its own and he didn't even try to keep his composure or play hard to get the way he usually did. He made sure to at least put a little bit of effort into containing himself by hiding his face behind his elbow and glancing at the pretty face through the space that his elbow and forearm created.

At first thought he had been successful because the warm hand continued touching him, but at the same time Hoseok continued talking while Hyungwon was barely able to focus.

_That's enough talking, isn't it?_

Deciding to act because the touches were obvious, he let his tail move closer until he could finally wrap it around the man's legs and tug him closer towards his body. That way Hoseok couldn't move out of his grasp too easily and they had a lot of body contact. The pale cheek was very soft against his fingers when he finally reached out and caressed it, observing the black eyes that stared back at him in wonder.

_He didn't expect you to act?_

His tail made being close easy, but his free arm took care of the rest, pressing their chests flush against each other. Of course, Hyungwon wasn't able to enjoy the touches against his scales this way, but at least he could let his tail travel over the soft human skin. He liked the way it felt, even if it was only safety for Hoseok.

The human kept speaking quietly, as if he knew that it wasn't the time for words and didn't want to break whatever was happening. It wasn't quite mutual because he knew that Hoseok felt differently, but the way the human legs rearranged and one attempted to curl around his tail told him that it was nice enough to continue.

He smiled and kept stroking over the soft cheek before simply turning on his back and pulling the human on top of him. That way he could wrap around him better and push him closer to his body without touching the rough surface too much. Intimacy was much more difficult outside of the water, so he tried to compensate while being attentive towards the person he was close to.

_But don't you mind that it's a human?_

He had thought about it before, but Hoseok wasn't just a human. The blue-haired man was a human who wanted to keep him safe, so he could be close.

_And he knows your name._

"Doesn't the floor feel rough?" The human on top of him propped both arms against the hard surface and pushed himself up, faces aligned and hips trying to move in his hold, but it was impossible.

Hyungwon shook his head because it sounded like an invitation to stop and wondered why Hoseok kept trying to increase the distance if being close was the whole point. He really wanted to feel the soft fingertips on his tail again, but they were touching the surface below them instead.

Sucking his lips into his mouth, he wrapped both of his arms around the human's neck and tried to pull him down.

_Maybe he's not feeling enough?_

Wondering how to change that, he used his tail to apply pressure to the human's legs and press Hoseok's hips down. That was the sensitive bit, wasn't it?

A gasp hit his wet lips just as he released them and the human above him licked over his mouth, also seemingly needing to return moisture like he did when he had to stay above the surface.

"Oh my god," Hoseok whispered, and remained on one arm, swallowing something before the tingling sensation returned at his hips.

He hummed again and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as his tail slid over Hoseok's legs in response. The sensation was so nice, like something that he kept forgetting until suddenly it returned and heated up his skin like the sun did.

"I like the sounds you make," the human voice whispered, air hitting his parted lips as the hot fingertips continued their path.

_Humans are so warm._

Heat developed throughout his body. Maybe it was because he wasn't inside the water, but the blue-haired man's warmth contributed too. Hyungwon understood the compliment, the words that told him the sounds he made were nice. It must have been the humming he couldn't contain and the unfamiliar exhales of air that his body was capable of when he was breathing air.

_Maybe his sounds are nice too._

Hoseok's exhales were warm against his lips and he wanted to feel more of them, to find out how warm it could get and whether the human could make sounds too.

' _You too_ ,' he said in his own language and used his tail to push the human's hips down. He could feel that it wasn't flat as he knew it, but that Hoseok's most sensitive part was located between his legs and was pressed against Hyungwon's scales. He hoped that it felt good enough to keep brushing his fingers over his scales.

A sound resembling a low hum but open mouthed escaped the red lips as the human's hand tightened around his tail, stroking down while applying more pressure.

His hums only got louder, and he allowed air to enter his mouth as he parted his lips and rubbed his head over the rough surface below him. The sharp intake of air spread through his lungs and made him a little dizzy, followed by a wave of urgency to have more of that sensation against his tail. If only he could express it somehow, say that he really wanted it and that it felt good.

His hands stopped tugging at Hoseok's waist and he let them fall above his head, mostly using his tail to keep the muscular human attached to his body.

Suddenly the human wrapped one arm around him and they turned, making Hoseok rest on his back while he was on top of him. There was another low sound as the black eyes fluttered shut and he felt two palms applying pressure against the scales on both sides of his tail. At first Hyungwon was upset because he couldn't curl his tail around human legs anymore, but the sensation of pleasure that instantly took over made him forget about that.

He couldn't tell if Hoseok knew how intense it felt for him, but maybe the human could guess it when he gave up on holding his body up, lay down on top of the pale chest and buried his face in the crook of Hoseok's neck. Air kept leaving his lips and his noises transformed again, sounding different than he was used to and much breathier. The dizziness filled his head and Hyungwon curled his fingers around Hoseok's shoulders to hold on and be close. It was so so warm.

"I have no idea how that feels, but it must be amazing," the human whispered right next to his ear and continued. At some point he could feel the muscular legs wrap around his tail and brush over its middle part.

Hyungwon reached the point of keeping his eyes closed and desperately sucking air into his lungs. The pleasure in his tail that made his fingers tremble against the human's shoulders was slowly accompanied by shortage of breath and a slight pain in his lungs. He wasn't fast enough to react, too mesmerized by how good he felt and how much more he enjoyed being surrounded by warmth.

When the sounds leaving his lips didn't resemble hums anymore and turned so loud that they seemed to echo inside his head, the pain in his tale ripped him from the high he had been on. He tensed and tried to curl up, but it wasn't possible, not while lying on top of Hoseok. Mumbling in pain, he tried to escape somewhere, to cover his face by hiding it against the human's skin and to make the ripping feeling in the middle of his tail stop.

_It's happening again, it's the same feeling._

His breaths sounded rough in his ears when the pain finally started to fade, and he dared to open his eyes that had been squeezed shut.

_Oh no, now you probably scared him again._

First, nothing happened, only the quick breaths next to his ear made him realize that the human under him didn't go anywhere. Warm fingers moved a little against his scale-covered thighs, careful as his gaze settled on Hoseok's black eyes observing him intently. "Does it hurt?" the human asked.

_Not anymore._

He didn't know how to express that it hurt during the change, so he merely shook his head and wondered whether having legs meant that he needed more oxygen. His chest was rising and falling so quickly, much quicker than Hoseok's did against his own. Chewing on his cheek because he was nervous, Hyungwon lifted his head and looked at the handsome human face, fascinated by additional color on the previously pale cheeks.

Somehow, he felt so immobile when he had legs, like he was more dependent on the human who wanted to keep him safe than when he had his tail to act on his wishes.

_Now he probably won't want to touch you anymore, because this always happens._

"Do you… want me to continue?" There was some hesitation in the human's voice that sounded lower now. Maybe it was because he was lying on top, but then again, he was lighter when he had legs. "You feel the same you said, didn't you?"

_He doesn't mind?_

Hyungwon's eyes widened, unable to hide his surprise and he realized that he was still lying on top of the human's most sensitive part, pressing down on it with his hips.

_Does it feel good for him, even without the weight and strength of your tail?_

He liked being close, it was a way to show trust and he needed it so much, especially now that he felt vulnerable and helpless.

'Yes,' he mouthed carefully and tried to shift his legs, still not used to them being two independent entities that could be moved on their own.

_And you like how the area between his legs is the warmest._

Nodding in reply, Hoseok started off lightly before applying more pressure and shifting under him, one leg wrapped around his hips.

He exhaled sharply again, loving how the strong fingers were able to make him forget about the previous pain and discomfort he felt. Like this it didn't even seem to matter whether he had legs or a tail, it just felt good to be close.

'Safe,' he mouthed before resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder and continuously making sounds with his lips. It was different under water, more melodic, but this way he sounded breathless while constantly struggling to have more of it. The touches weren't even much, but still he was like a jellyfish in the human's arms.

"It makes you feel safe? You… you make me feel safe too," Hoseok replied, holding his breath before releasing the air all at once. "You feel really nice. Touching you feels nice." The hands stroked from his hips to how far the human could reach before travelling over his backside, fingers applying different amounts of pressure before arriving at his waist. "Show me what you like, Won."

Hyungwon couldn't contain another breathy sound and lifted his head to meet the dark eyes. Being called by name made their situation so much more intimate, like it was okay to share and to figure out how to deal with his legs while next to a human. Hoseok wasn't just any human, he was a human that made him feel safe.

Nodding softly, he wondered if there was something special to human hands or air because even when it wasn't his scales, the touches were nice and made his skin change texture, similar to the way it happened to Hoseok.

_But how can you show him? He doesn't have a tail._

Usually Hyungwon would have wrapped his tail around the person he was with and stimulated, but with Hoseok it seemed difficult because they weren't in the water and both of them needed to breathe.

"I want to lie on the bed. Let's go down," Hoseok whispered and sat up. Wrapping his hands around his thighs, the human stood on his feet and carried him to the lower level. It was easy to tell that Hoseok was still not feeling well, but the grip remained tight and the human did his best to remain stable.

Hyungwon didn't reply because there was no need to. He didn't know what a 'bed' was, but it was okay because Hoseok wouldn't do anything bad. Still breathing heavily, he curled his arms around Hoseok's neck and rubbed his nose over the hot skin. The warmth between the human's legs had also increased and Hyungwon fought the urge to just press himself against it. He didn't know how sensitive Hoseok was and whether the feeling was comparable.

When they arrived at the place where the human slept, Hoseok lay on the soft surface he knew from before and carried him along.

_This must be a bed._

It felt like one of his favorite sea-sponges back at home that he enjoyed lying on and a smile spread his lips almost instantly. Still holding onto the human's neck, he lifted his head briefly before making himself fall on the softness again to show how much he liked it. His left hand travelled over Hoseok's chest and stroked over the firm muscles and the small scar in the middle of his stomach, before they stopped at the underwear.

_It looks different now._

Staring at the roundness that seemed to hide below the black cover, Hyungwon wondered what the change meant and if it was a good thing. He briefly glanced at Hoseok's face before letting the tip of his index finger apply pressure to the highest point.

"Oh fuck," the low voice hissed and Hoseok pulled away his hips, round eyes staring at him and cheeks colored red.

_Oh no, did you hurt him?_

Hyungwon knew that humans only said 'fuck' when something bad happened. Feeling guilty, he pulled his hand back and chewed on his cheek, hoping that Hoseok wouldn't be angry at him. He had hoped that it was similar for the blue-haired human, but maybe touching was too much for him or Hyungwon didn't know the right way to do it. Fumbling with his hands because they had no place anymore, he missed his tail to at least pull Hoseok closer.

A sound that seemed as if the human was clearing his airways caught his attention before Hoseok shifted a little closer by himself, eyes still focused on him.

"You wanted to show me what you like."

He nodded because that was true, but Hyungwon wasn't used to just focusing on himself. That wasn't how it worked, just like back then in the bathtub when Hoseok didn't understand why he had to join.

'You?' he asked by moving his lips and dared to stroke over the pale chest again. He wanted to touch so badly, to wrap around the human despite his scale-covered legs and feel good.

"Me? What I like? Well, I liked being close to you, what we did just now. Otherwise it wouldn't look like this." A pale finger pointed at what was hidden behind the black underwear.

_So, if it looks like this, he likes something?_

Nodding carefully, he hoped that his legs would listen and pressed himself to the human's warm body. Hyungwon enjoyed how it felt against his chest and the beginning of his scales. One of his legs listened and wrapped around Hoseok's hips, knee brushing over the black underwear accidentally. He immediately stopped moving, worried that it could be too intense again and that too much body contact wasn't okay anymore.

_But you need it so much._

Holding his breath, the human looked at him intently and simply pulled him into his embrace, legs intertwining in some way and bodies flush against each other. Hyungwon liked it, so he showed it the way humans did, by making a breathy noise.

_What if he likes it but he's playing hard to get?_

Hyungwon didn't know humans well enough, but the fact that the area must have been sensitive and that it increased in size, should have been a sign for pleasure. Maybe Hoseok didn't want to make it too easy even though he already knew how to make Hyungwon feel good and wrap around him to feel more?

Observing the black eyes, he tightened the way he wrapped around the warm body and purposefully tried to add a little bit of pressure between the human's legs. He didn't know if it was enough, but he also liked how warm it was when he pressed his own scale-covered groin against it.

The sound resembled a low singing this time as the human seemed to like it, eyes rolling back and bottom lip disappearing in his mouth. Hot hands returned to his thighs, stroking over them from the top towards his knees.

"Holy shit," the human whispered.

Hyungwon wanted to show that he liked it too, so he hummed into the human's protruding ear and licked over it because he wanted to know how it tastes. The singing-like breaths were his favorite, so he pushed his hips down and made sure to keep his eyes open to know if he was doing the right thing. It was harder when his body needed so much oxygen and he kept wanting to rub it all over Hoseok, but he contained it as well as he could and only showed it with sounds instead.

"Oh my god. Does it feel the same when I stroke your legs? It can't be, right?" The human was mumbling and at some point, he could register a motion of Hoseok's hips against him, accompanied by low breathless sounds.

_Just like you when you push against his hands._

He smiled and felt confident enough to whisper 'same', before licking over the protruding ear again because he liked it. Wanting to feel more as well, Hyungwon began to apply more pressure and rub his legs over the human's muscular ones. As soon as he felt friction against his scales, he let his eyes flutter shut and closed his lips around a similarly delicious bit of skin, humming around it in pleasure.

"Is this… Is this what you like?" Hoseok asked while holding his breath and slipped even closer, lips attaching to his neck and kissing it in addition to the motions of his legs, hips and hands.

The combination was too good to be able to reply, so Hyungwon abandoned explanations and let the human take care of him. Breaths left his lips with a mixture of humming and singing sounds that he had heard from Hoseok before and the familiar tingling that he knew from his tail was now spreading through both of his legs. He knew what he was working towards and that it wasn't far, not now that he was barely able to lift his head and couldn't breathe through his nose anymore because it wasn't enough.

Words began to leave his lips, but Hoseok couldn't have understood because they weren't human. He asked the beautiful man not to stop, but it was pointless because he couldn't express it differently and the sounds merely vibrated through the air without an effect. When his legs began to shake from pleasure and he felt like everything turned white for a moment, Hyungwon simply let himself fall and struggled to inhale enough oxygen.

_It's so different above the water._

His eyes were closed, but he still felt the hot body around him and how warm his own skin felt in comparison to before. Dizziness only slowly made way for awareness of his two legs that were still wrapped around Hoseok and the heat that still pooled between the human's legs.

"You're beautiful," the human whispered, and he was pulled into a tight embrace, feeling the warm lips under his ear and the quick exhales that left Hoseok's nose. "I hope that it felt good, because it sure looked as if it did."

Hyungwon nodded slowly and slipped his hand between their bodies to see if Hoseok was still responding or not. When it felt firm, he squeezed it briefly before pushing his hips against it and stroking over Hoseok's blue hair. A smile spread his lips as he observed the beautiful expression on the now pinkish face.

"Oh my god," Hoseok whispered, gasping for air and licking over his lips. "This… this feels really good."

_Your hand?_

Thinking about it, it seemed reasonable because humans didn't have tails and probably used their hands for everything. He nodded with a smile and repeated his motion from before, squeezing the warm length and rolling his hips against it.

"I might come like this." The words made no sense, but the sounds did. Hoseok was making many of them, one prettier than the other in sequence as he moved against him. At some point the pale hands wrapped around his hips and Hoseok moved too, breathless and gasping for more air, like him.

_Maybe the feeling is similar after all?_

Hyungwon was fascinated, eyes remaining wide open and attentive to not miss a single second and body feeling hot from the movements and the sounds that kept repeating in his head, even if during the few seconds that Hoseok wasn't making any and only held his breath.

He liked the grip around his hips and how light he felt even though he wasn't in water. Hoseok seemed to move him easily like a wave against his own hips while Hyungwon's hand remained in between them, applying pressure. He could feel how the warm length twitched like a muscle from over exertion sometimes, only that it must have been sensitivity or when Hoseok felt especially good.

Suddenly there was a mention of his name, many times before the human's body tensed and the length jerked against his hand a few times, accompanied by liquid that resembled the protective layer on fish.

Hyungwon observed the pleasure he could see on Hoseok's face and couldn't help but wonder again if humans only felt pleasure when they procreated. Was that why the blue-haired human had seemed so shy at first before giving in?

_Or is it because you are not a human?_

Wrapping his fingers around Hyungwon's hand, Hoseok pulled it from between their bodies and placed a kiss on top of it.

"It's a little messy, so I have to change my underwear now," Hoseok murmured and stood up, pulling the black cover down and only showing him his behind that was round and pale before putting another cover in a marine blue over his hips. There was some hesitation at first, but Hoseok looked at him for a few seconds and crawled back on the surface called bed, one arm carefully reaching for him.

Hyungwon wondered why there was so much insecurity suddenly. Was Hoseok worried about something happening? Closeness brought trust, so it should have been easier now, even without the need for covers in different colors.

He smiled to make it obvious before stroking over the human's blue hair and mouthing 'safe' to help him understand.

"I don't know what to think, but I do feel safe with you. I… I really enjoyed touching you and how you touched me. It's different but it seems as if it feels the same. You're beautiful, Won."

Hyungwon didn't understand every single word, but he didn't need to understand that it was important and something intimate. He nodded and kept stroking over Hoseok's hair to make him feel at ease while trying to arrange his legs in a way that didn't feel strange to him.

_You never thought you would be this close to a human someday. Not after back then._

He was dropping his guard because he felt safe, but was that okay to do?

_You live as if there is only you in this world._

Hyungwon had family that remained in the ocean and didn't know where he was while he was forgetting himself with a human that cared too much about him to take him back. He had grown legs but done nothing about them apart from feeling lost and hoping his tail would return.

_You always thought that you were doing a lot to protect those you care about, so why aren't you now?_

His smile remained on his lips as he kept stroking over the human's soft hair and held him close, knowing that his thoughts had nothing to do with the safety that he was providing for another being. His family was his concern and now that he survived, he had to make sure to do his best to protect them.

Even with legs if that was what it required.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 25th of January at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

The slim creature in his arms moved in a way a human didn't, body flexible and resembling a wave under his touch. Won's scale-covered thighs flexed and pushed against his fingers needy, hips rolling against his body and making his own arousal spike up.

When there was low, moan-like singing and the human-like body shook in his hold, black locks rubbing against the pillow, he understood what had happened.

_He orgasmed from the touch of your hands._

The merboy understood easily what it was that he liked, rolling his hips into him, rubbing his hand against his dick, making it twitch against it, throb and his own hips roll into the scale-covered body. Hoseok was moaning without a break, touch so intense and not resembling anything he had felt before. Somehow it was different with humans and he forgot the last time he had been close to somebody like this.

_It's been ages and it's not the same._

Sure, getting oral was kind of nice, but at the same time there was so much communication involved and one always had to make sure that the other person understood that it was unrealistic that they would meet again because Hoseok only liked his aquarium.

_But with him it's so easy. He really makes you feel safe because he doesn't seem to judge you._

After he wrapped his hands around the narrow hips and rolled them over his own, white took over his sight and he came with a loud breathy moan, soaking his underwear and feeling a little weird and shy. So, the usual after any kind of intimate interaction.

_Maybe there's not much difference in the end._

He changed his underwear and returned to the warm spot on the bed, shifting closer and reaching out to place his hand on the curve of Won's waist who lay on his side and observed him, visibly unsure what to do with his legs. Hoseok made sure to not do any too sexual motions and stroked over the scale covered thigh, pushing it forward to intertwine their legs.

The green eyes observed him intently, but something seemed to bother the beautiful creature.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked, unsure whether he would understand. "What is it that you are thinking?"

A smile spread Won's lips and he stroked over Hoseok's hair tenderly, as if to calm him down. Shifting one of his legs, the merboy gestured towards it before simply resuming the motion of his hands and holding him close.

"Ah, you mean because you got legs again? I thought about it, I think it's when you breathe. When I touched you in the water it didn't happen, but when I touched you outside it did. It must have something to do with air around your body and in your lungs. That's why when you didn't breathe under water your tail formed back. You adapt so well! I'm born human, but I feel like I don't belong anywhere." Smiling, Hoseok pointed at his navel. "That's what you have when you're born human."

Won met his gaze and followed each of his gestures, but it was difficult to tell whether the beautiful being understood. Fingers travelled over his skin towards his navel and brushed over it before doing the same with the perfectly smooth skin of the merboy's stomach.

Eyebrows pulled together, concern appeared on Won's face as he stroked over Hoseok's chest once and gestured towards the bed, the place where they were right now.

"What do you mean? The bed? That's where I sleep, or read or watch fish or, yeah, all kinds of things," Hoseok murmured and pointed at the blanket. "It's really comfy in the blanket, it's like if you swim in seaweed or something." He took the thick, fluffy fabric and threw it over their bodies, cuddling up in it and staring at the green eyes from his blanket burrito.

Won smiled so wide that his eyes crinkled, and his cheeks turned puffy, making him look even more like a boy than he already did. Reaching out to stroke over his hair one more time, the beautiful being gestured at his blanket-burrito self before pointing at the bed below them and the slim arms that were still holding him a little.

'Belong,' Won mouthed.

"Ah, you think I belong in my bed? That's a nice way to see it, unfortunately, I'm the only one who thinks so. Other humans, like my friend, they say I should go out and talk and find a partner and be in love and do things. I wish I was like you because you seem to belong anywhere, no matter where you are. You look happy in water, but you can also survive outside, that's awesome. I would love to be in the water, but I'm not made for it unfortunately. I had a fish necklace when I was a kid, it was beautiful but I almost drowned when I was sixteen and lost it in the water. What I'm saying is that I've really loved water and fish since I was a baby." Hoseok wanted to slap himself for babbling so much even though Won didn't get most of it. "Would you like to be able to control your legs? I could teach you," he asked, covering most of his face with the blanket and only leaving out his eyes and a bit of his nose to breathe.

Won listened to him, but Hoseok doubted that the merboy was able to grasp his emotional retelling of being alone and having to go out while loving the ocean more than he liked being outside of it. The boy's hands stroked over what was visible of him, his hair and along his forehead and nose bridge to the tip of his nose before beginning at the top of his head again. The focus evident in the big green eyes and the way the pretty lips pressed together told him that Won must be thinking.

'Belong,' he mouthed eventually and pointed at the space between his chest and a curled arm, like an embrace. 'With fish.'

Inhaling deeply, the human-like being looked at him for a few more moments before opening his mouth and closing it again. He must have been trying to say something and at first it resembled a hum, before it finally turned into a whisper.

"I am… a fish."

Hoseok stared for a few seconds before laughing loudly, unable to stop and pulling the merboy flush against his body and under the blanket to not freak him out.

“I don’t think that you are quite a fish. You do have a tail when you are in water, but you have a human torso. Wait let me show you something.” Jumping from the bed, Hoseok ran to his bookshelf and searched for the book of Greek-Roman mythology before finally finding it among his favorite works and books on marine biology. Crawling back into bed, he lay on his stomach and searched for the chapter about Triton, opening the relevant page and pointing at the picture that showed a statue of him, muscular upper body and a tail, like how Won looked when he was underwater. “It’s Triton, a merman. I think you are like that.”

Fascinated, Won leaned closer and let his fingers brush over the picture, as if he expected it to do something. Even when it didn't the merboy wasn't disappointed and merely pointed at a spot where he had fins, but Triton only a smooth tail and the other way around, where Triton had fins on his elbows, but he didn't. Pouting, Won shook his head. Next, he pointed out the scales that were drawn differently from his own and finally the trident in Triton's right hand.

“Yeah, that’s how humans think a merman looks. He has a weapon and hits you with it.” Hoseok sighed. “You are not like that. At least it doesn’t seem so.”

Agreeing with him by humming briefly, his scale-covered company kept looking at the picture before pointing out a shell that was stuck to Triton's, groin. The sight must have amused the merboy as he made a sound that resembled a giggle before turning to him with crinkled eyes and puffy cheeks.

"This is… a human," he whispered before pointing at himself and adding, "fish."

“Humans really like hiding their genitals,” Hoseok murmured and giggled too. “You don’t have any visible, but you probably don’t really need them, right? I would probably also not need any if my legs were that sensitive. I envy you. And really, I don’t think you’re a fish.”

_It would mean you orgasmed while being touched by a fish which is very questionable._

“If I talk to a fish in my aquarium it doesn’t care about me, but you do.”

Thinking about that, Won tilted his head before murmuring 'care', probably because he didn't understand the word. The longer he remained close to the merboy and listened to him breathe, the warmer his skin seemed to become. It was really fascinating how he adapted to his surroundings by breathing and even developing legs to walk around outside of water.

“Care?” he whispered and leaned back. Stroking over the black locks, he tried to think about what would be considered care for the being in front of him. He had no idea. After a while he intertwined their legs and pulled the slim body flush against his own, lips pressing against the smooth forehead. “Something like this? When you want to make someone else feel safe? Then care is what you do.”

Smiling again, Won nodded and hugged him in return before copying each of his motions and placing a kiss against Hoseok's forehead with his plump lips. "Care," he repeated before squeezing Hoseok tighter and adding, "safe." The pronunciation was more melodic than it should have been, but Hoseok understood it.

Suddenly the cheerfulness faded as the merboy's arms turned limp and a hint of sadness pulled the corners of his lips down and parted his lips.

"Fish… care," he muttered and chewed on his cheek.

Hoseok didn’t know what Won meant but considering that the merhuman called himself a fish he might have missed the place he considered home.

_He can be sad too, like you. Is it even a human quality at all?_

“You miss home, right? I mean the ocean. The ocean is your home, so you must miss it a lot.” Chewing on his lips, Hoseok kept thinking furiously. There was no way that he could drive around with a merhuman with a tail, but he could go to that small private beach that he bought if Won learned how to walk. With a pair of slacks and a shirt, he didn’t look any different from a modern hipster with sun-kissed skin.

"Fish care," Won repeated before thinking and looking through the book Hoseok brought until he found some Greek statue of a man. Pointing at the statue, he murmured 'human' and performed a motion that reminding Hoseok very much of throwing out traditional fishing nets.

“Yeah. Humans are the worst,” he muttered in reply and sighed. “That’s why I haven’t taken you back yet. It’s because I’m scared that you got caught once.” Jumping up again, he walked back to the bookshelf and pulled out the map of the area including a big part of the sea, spreading it on the bed and pointing at the pieces of land that he owned around the water and at his house located on a hill with nothing around it. “That’s all mine. I bought it. And this is my home. Where we are right now.” Hoseok pointed at the location on the map and gestured around them. “Where is your home?”

The merboy seemed dissatisfied with his description, because he shook his head and pointed at Hoseok, muttering 'you belong' and pointing at his home. Then Won took a deep breath and shook his head quickly, as if to tell Hoseok that something wasn't true by pointing at the parts that he bought, and muttering 'belong' and 'you' again, this time in a different order.

_Why is communication so hard?_

“You don’t like my home? You think I don’t belong here? But I don’t belong anywhere else either, so it’s the closest I will get to happiness. I have a boat too, but I hate fishing boats, so I barely sail out.”

Won pouted, so that was probably not it. 'We belong,' he mouthed and gestured around them before gesturing around them again and turning the sentence, 'belong we'. It wasn't very grammatical, but he seemed to struggle to talk about what belongs to whom and believed they belonged where they were, but not the other way around.

His head hurt, and he closed his eyes for a bit trying to make sense of what Won tried to tell him. Since the merhuman couldn’t talk before, the few words were an amazing achievement and he seemed to be extremely smart. Not like Hoseok.

Suddenly a palm cupped his face and returned his attention to the emerald green eyes that observed him intently. The expression on the merboy's face seemed different from what he had seen before and for a brief second there was a feeling of worry. But as soon as Won parted his lips and spoke in a language he didn't understand, the worry faded again and made room for calm that spread through his body and relaxed his muscles. The boy was singing, but Hoseok couldn't glance away from the emerald-green eyes.

Something about that seemed strangely familiar, but there were no thoughts inside his head, only the singing and the complete absence of anything else. He didn’t feel the bed under his body and he didn’t feel the touch of the golden fingers, only the eyes. He could only see the eyes.

' _Listen to me_ ,' the singing seemed to say, but Hoseok couldn't focus on the plump lips he knew or actually hear the words. They seemed to be right there, inside his head. He was supposed to be scared or try to move away, but the eyes held him like a thick tail around his body, unwilling to let go and pushing thoughts inside his head.

' _The earth and ocean are not something that can be yours or belong to you. You belong to the earth, it's your home, just like I belong to the ocean. But you cannot claim it for yourself._ '

The singing was low and pleasant in his head, a male voice that explained while green eyes made sure he stayed in place. He couldn't stop listening, even if he wanted to.

' _What will happen if I tell you where my home is? Will you claim that too? I thought you wanted me to feel safe._ ' Suddenly the sensation of fingers against his cheek returned and the merboy's face returned into focus, observing him carefully with plump lips pressed together. There was worry on the familiar features and fear that he remembered from the first day they met.

Staring into the green eyes, Hoseok shook his head slowly.

“I don’t want to claim anything. I wish I could turn back time and remain in the ocean forever,” he whispered and crawled back, trying to think about where to hide to not cry in front of a being that thought he was going to take away their home.

_Being misunderstood seems to be universal with you._

The green eyes widened, reacting to the change on his face and for a moment he could see guilt, just like he knew it from humans that kept it for a few seconds only to forget about it again. But the expression stayed and Won moved closer, wrapping his arms around him and burying his small face in the crook of his neck. The tip of the merboy's nose was barely cold anymore, only the skin still differed because they weren't the same.

“I’ll take you back. Let me get dressed and then I will bring you back to the ocean,” he murmured and escaped the embrace, crawling down from his bed and slipping into blue jeans and a black t-shirt. “You would have to wear something too, so that if we meet other humans they don’t see that you are different. We are assholes like that.” Hoseok took out a pair of jeans that was a little too slim for his taste and a green shirt before showing them to Won and helping him carefully pull the fabric over his scale-covered legs.

The black-haired merboy barely moved, merely sitting at the edge of the bed with his fingers grasping the sheets tightly and green eyes watching him. There was something vulnerable to the posture and the expression on the human face, but maybe he was misunderstanding again. Hoseok didn’t know, but when did he ever?

Leaning down, he pulled the shirt over the small head and helped to guide the slim arms into the holes before putting socks over the scale-covered feet. Maybe slippers were nicer if there had to be shoes at all. Won would go back into the water anyway.

His chest hurt, but he was used to that kind of feeling and merely wrapped his arms around the slim torso, pulling the merboy up.

“Are you able to stand, or should I carry you? I mean, it doesn’t really matter when you go back anyway.”

There was no reply as Won merely stared at his sock-clad feet and kept scratching his nails over his palms. Somehow it felt like the communication they had established over several days had suddenly ripped like a thin thread.

“Fine, then wrap around me.” Hoseok curled his arms around the merboy’s covered thighs and carried him down the stairs. His body's poor condition was showing as he was short of breath even though Won wasn’t heavy at all. Not without his tail.

As soon as the door closed behind him and there was fresh air and the sounds of wind and birds singing, he inhaled deeply, forcing his emotions to stop flooding his mind and unlocked the car. “You can go with me in the front, now that you have legs and they fit,” he said, placed the slim body on the passenger seat and fastened the seat belt for him. “I need to do that, so that you are safe,” Hoseok explained quietly before he walked around and buckled up in the driver's seat. His head hurt, his lungs hurt, his eyes and his thoughts hurt too, but it was his own fault. He got too used to the affectionate gestures, thinking that he would be anything else besides a weirdo, an outsider, a human that isn’t one.

_For him you are, but you don’t want to be._

Won was quiet, hands clenched around the seatbelt and looking out of the window while they drove past other cars, trees, the city and its people that drank coffee, hurried to work, talked on the phone or walked somewhere absentmindedly. Hoseok didn’t say anything either because there was nothing he could have said, nothing that would have eased the pain of lost trust. He must’ve looked so stupid thinking that his signs of care, his thoughts and attempts to come up with something to help the being return to the ocean looked like anything else apart from the usual human greed. The attempt to own everything that they perceived, to put their lives over any other beings and to only care about themselves. Always.

_You can’t be a proper human on land, but that’s the only thing he sees you as._

Hoseok wanted to get it over with, to just curl up and cry, feeling terrible just like he always did, buy another fishery and let it go bankrupt just to show himself that there was something he was capable of. Something that he did, using human tools to destroy what humans built.

_Master's tools will never dismantle the master's house, will they?_

The gate opened when he pressed a button on the remote control and he drove onto the property, following the barely paved path towards the sea. He had bought it a while ago because it stretched out over a kilometer along the beach, so nobody was able to come close and he could be alone with the real ocean. Along with trees and completely wild nature that he kept the way it was apart from the slim pathway, there was a small house with one bedroom. He hasn’t been there for months, but the bed was good enough to curl up and cry on, even without changing the sheets.

Parking his car at the back of the building, he glanced past it, seeing the sunset that painted the ocean into a palette of a thousand colors. It was gorgeous, and he would have loved to enjoy it without feeling the stabbing needles of rejection and misunderstanding piercing his chest.

_You’re not made to be happy, are you?_

Hoseok walked around his Porsche and opened the door, leaning in and unbuckling the seatbelt.

“We’re here. You’re lucky that you can go home while watching the sunset,” he whispered and pulled the slim body out of the car, carrying it to the beach that was only a few meters away. He sat on the sand that felt a little moist and helped Won slip out of the shirt and pull down his pants and socks, leaving the merhuman the way he was supposed to go home. A home Hoseok had never attempted to claim in any way but Won didn’t know that.

“I know that they were fishing there, on the right side when they caught you. It must be somewhere close.” He pointed at a fishing boat somewhere far on the right.

Hoseok knew that having legs was new and that Won couldn’t or didn’t want to use them, so he stood up and wrapped his arms around him bridal style, walking into the water with his clothes on until the waves reached his chest, cooling down everything that was inside it and made it hurt. At least he tried to imagine that it did.

“You’re home,” he whispered, swallowing down the tears that threatened to spill.

Won was lying in his arms. Fingers brushed over his soaked shirt in circular motions, without struggling to break free and disappear in the depths of the ocean as he would have expected. Instead the merboy pressed his slim body against him and rested his head against Hoseok’s shoulders, black hair falling around his face in thick curls that had dried from being away from the water for such a long time.

"Don't worry, I won't try to see where you are going or try to take anything from there. I hope you'll stay safe. That's all." He lifted his gaze and loosened his arms around the slim body, letting the water carry most of its weight.

He could see the merhuman shake his head, hair getting wet at his neck and brushing over Hoseok’s arm in the process. Leaning his head back, the ocean being let his mouth and nose be covered by water while still holding on to Hoseok’s shirt, fingers curling into the fabric. The slim chest stopped rising and falling and he knew that the merboy was breathing differently now, preparing to return to the way he was supposed to be instead of on land with Hoseok.

"I promise I won't. Just stay safe. I never wanted anything else from you apart from you being safe." Reaching out one last time to stroke over the black hair that was almost completely soaked, he inhaled deeply and dove into the water, covering himself in the waves because tears were meaningless in the ocean and he naively hoped they might at some point become meaningless to him too.

The seconds ticked by and he could feel the merboy curl up in his embrace, a few bubbles leaving his lips from pain that must have been burning along his legs, transforming them back into fins and a tail. It only took a moment for Won to belong whereas it had never been possible for Hoseok.

A soft palm brushed over his cheek, still a little warmer than the icy ocean water. He didn’t open his eyes, but he could feel the emerald green eyes observing him. Won was stalling, remaining close to him instead of freeing himself and disappearing in the depths of the ocean as he had wanted to all this time.

Suddenly, the water body close to his face moved as the merboy pressed his forehead against his own and another palm joined the other against his face. Won was holding him carefully as the muscular tail wrapped around his legs and a beautiful melody sounded in his ears. The black-haired being was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand.

The delicate fingers brushed along his cheeks in a calming motion while Hoseok still kept his eyes closed. Unexpectedly, he felt the water move and the sensation of plump softness against his lips. It was just a moment, a press of skin against skin and tender hands on his cheeks while a tail was wrapped around his legs and kept him in place. Then it disappeared, just like that.

Breaking the surface, he inhaled, lungs burning deeply and body shivering with the wet clothes sticking to his skin. His legs carried him outside because that's how it was supposed to be.

Stumbling back on the sand, he curled up around the remaining clothes and cried, soaking the earth with his tears as outside they weren't meaningless because one could see them.

Just that there was nobody to look.

***

_It's so easy to misunderstand when you are emotional._

Hyungwon remembered the last time fear had consumed him to the point of feeling immobile. It was the moment when his chest hurt even without breathing oxygen and sharp fabric cut in between his scales. He had been terrified when the net caught him, and he knew that the likelihood of ever returning was slim. He detested the way humans claimed the ocean for themselves, how they assumed that something belonged to them even though the earth and the water couldn't belong to anybody.

_How could you assume that he would be any different? Isn't it human nature?_

The way the blue-haired human gestured towards the map as if it didn't mean anything, as if places in the world could belong to him simply because he decided that they did.

_He belongs to the earth, but not the other way around._

Hyungwon was so afraid, terrified that he had misunderstood all along. What if the care and safety that Hoseok had provided for him was only to get him as another belonging? Was he another treasure? Like fish in the gigantic tank that the human loved observing so much? Maybe he was like that too, only that he was able to communicate and show affection.

_You're an especially fascinating fish._

There was no way for him to know the truth, after all he couldn't communicate. He could only point as if he was stupid and barely produce syllables that Hoseok was nice enough to interpret.

Maybe that was the reason for using his voice, for changing the timbre and speaking in the only way he knew Hoseok could understand.

Because he _had to_ understand.

Hyungwon couldn't remain naive and reveal the only place his family was safe for now, endanger them and possibly turn his home into another belonging, a point on a map that Hoseok could gesture towards and exclaim 'that's mine'.

_You know he won't hurt it, but you don't want him to claim it. It's not his place to do that._

He didn't know what he had expected. Maybe he hoped for the dark eyes to focus on him after his words and the human to shake his head furiously, telling him that he misunderstood and there was no reason to be afraid. Anything that calmed his fear and stopped the freezing cold that turned him immobile. He hated being helpless, a mixture of a human and a fish that couldn't protect anybody and might end up doing the exact opposite, endangering everybody because he liked to feel safe.

_But he looks so hurt._

The sight was unbearable. The expression on the pale face was physically painful, as if Hyungwon's chest was a shell and somebody broke it with a rock, shattering into tiny shimmering shards just like his scales.

It must have been what he said, words that grabbed something within Hoseok and pulled it out, removed it and ripped it right from where it was attached. Hyungwon couldn't be sure, but he felt it. He could feel that he had done something wrong from the change in the air, the way those black eyes didn't meet his anymore and human hands began to put him into human clothes.

He didn't respond, merely letting it happen while his eyes remained focused on his scale-covered feet. It felt almost ironic that Hoseok was telling him that now he could finally go home, now he made a mistake and hurt the openness and care that the blue-haired man had shown him.

_Feels almost like being abandoned, doesn't it?_

He didn't say anything. It didn't feel like there was anything right he could have said. Strong arms lifted him up and he merely listened, wrapping his body around Hoseok and doing as the human wanted him to. He was supposed to leave now, after making a mistake.

_Shouldn't you be happy?_

While sitting in the big moving shell that had brought him to Hoseok's house in the first place, he observed the humans and the way they lived as he moved past them, disappearing just as quickly as his sadness should have. Was it guilt? It didn't seem like it.

Hyungwon felt upset and disappointed in himself. Over the time that he stayed with Hoseok he had managed to communicate with a human, to make himself be understood and share his own name, only to hurt the human while constantly thinking that the human wanted to hurt him.

_You want to help all the time, but in the end, you just broke it. It's only right that you return with nothing but yourself._

The water was cold against his heated skin and he didn't want to let go of the arms that carried him into the water, the warmth that radiated off Hoseok and the words that told him that he had misunderstood everything. Even when the blue-haired human let go of him he wanted nothing else but for him to be safe.

_You've hurt him._

Hyungwon didn't doubt it for a second, not with the tremble that he could feel against his skin and how shaky Hoseok's breaths were. So many signs were present, and he had been close enough to know that Hoseok rarely showed them. It was like back then, when the beautiful human left without a word and disappeared in his bed while Hyungwon hoped to see a glimpse of him.

_You keep thinking about him when you should be thinking about home._

He knew, he knew that he should have thought of home and wriggled free of those pale hands as he would have some time ago. But he felt safe now, he felt safer in the warm embrace than he had in the ocean for most of his life.

_But it's humans' fault. You know that it's humans' fault._

But Hoseok didn't want to be human. The blue-haired man felt like he didn't belong and Hyungwon must have pushed him out of the safe space he had created just for that purpose.

_You told him that he belongs in your arms, only to do this._

Air left his lungs as water took over and the familiar sensation of ocean against his skin surrounded him. There was excitement and familiarity, but still he wasn't able to let go. Pain took over and he curled up, leaving scratches against Hoseok's chest because of the way his legs molded together to turn him into a being of the sea again. He was where he belonged, so why didn't it feel like it?

_You have to say goodbye, because he's not like any human you've ever met._

Absorbing the oxygen without needing his mouth, Hyungwon looked at the beautiful human face under the water. Hoseok had pretty eyelashes and his curved lips were firmly closed. Only a few bubbles left his nose as he must have exhaled a little, expecting Hyungwon to leave.

Reaching out, he stroked over the soft cheek before moving closer and adding the other, tail wrapping around Hoseok's legs one last time. It was how he showed intimacy, it was the only way he knew, but Hoseok might not have understood that it mattered then. It was so easy to be misunderstood.

' _I still mean it_ ,' he murmured even though he knew that Hoseok wouldn't understand. ' _You can belong with me._ '

Hyungwon hated goodbyes. There was only one time when he had to say goodbye to somebody, forcefully, and he didn't want to leave it as empty and emotionless as it had been back then.

_There is one thing that you can give him, the most meaningful gesture there is._

Stroking over the blue hair and soft cheeks, he hoped it was calming, that Hoseok remembered that it was supposed to make him feel safe. His heart sounded loud in the water around him as he leaned in briefly and dared to touch the human's lips, leaving the most meaningful promise he was able to give somebody.

_But can you keep it?_

Hyungwon didn't know, forcefully tearing himself away and swimming as quickly as he was able to. The ocean got darker and algae-covered rocks surrounded him at first, followed by a few stray fish and the taste of water that he knew from home. It was all the way it should have been, but he didn't feel like he was the person he should have been upon his return.

_You're returning empty handed for the first time._

As soon as he was deep enough, mostly surrounded by darkness and a few corals that lined the way towards the hidden entrance to the cave that most of his family stayed at, he hesitated.

_But why? It's not about you, it's about them._

It was selfish of him to keep the people that cared about him the most from knowing that he was still alive. That nothing had happened to him because he was lucky enough to meet a human that was different, a human that wanted to help.

_A human that you hurt._

Clenching his fists, he imagined brushing off all of his concerns with his fingertips, like a layer that he carelessly abandoned before becoming a responsible member of his family that they could rely on instead of somebody who needed to be comforted. He wasn't the one who needed comfort right now.

_You have to be the strong one, you always were._

Swimming past the thick layer of seaweed that grew right in front of the entrance, he pulled it aside and entered the cave. He expected talking, loud discussions and play of the few young ones that they had now. A treasure considering the current situation and the times they had to move to remain safe. Hyungwon had always been the one to find a new place, a new home for them in the ocean when the old one was taken away.

He swam past a few shells that had been used as playthings for the youngest ones, but they were empty. Hyungwon didn't dare conclude anything and kept on swimming, looking for the place where most of them curled up and slept. There was nothing but water and stone. Several blind fish had found their way into the cave, swimming aimlessly as if there was nothing to find in there.

_They're gone._

The thought was terrifying, so he didn't believe it. He instantly started calling out names, swimming through the different layers of the cave, going as deep as he was able to without getting lost. They had never gone that deep, but maybe there was a reason to? Maybe they had to make new decisions because he wasn't around?

_What if it wasn't safe anymore?_

His chest burned at the thought, just like a painful tingling moved along his tail, like the way it had felt when it tore apart. It felt like all his body was tearing apart this time, not just his tail.

_It can't be._

He couldn't believe it. They couldn't leave just like that and the cave was safe. He had done everything to find a safe place for everybody, a place that humans couldn't find and destroy. How could they have left it?

_What if somebody found them? What if humans looked for it in the same way that Hoseok was able to enter the tank for a while?_

His coordination was terrible, and he swam against a wall, wincing in pain from the force and ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder. He had to keep looking, no matter what.

The tunnels of the cave kept getting darker and even less familiar. There wasn't a sign of anybody that should have been there, not a single member of his family. There was no message and they always left messages. Disappearing just like that meant-

_It was dangerous. They feared for their life and left._

His eyes burned suddenly, and he rubbed over them with his hands, recognizing the feeling of helplessness. There was nothing he could do, not a single thing. He didn't know where they were, he didn't even know if they were alive.

_What is the point of fighting if there is nobody to fight for?_

His body sank to the rock-covered floor and he didn't even bother to pay attention to his arms as his tail covered him from the top, hiding even though there was nobody who could have seen him.

_You don't have anybody anymore. You wanted to go home, but home is nothing without the people in it._

His shoulders shook, and he kept rubbing over the rocks, mentally begging to feel a change in the water, anything that told him that he wasn't alone.

_You told him that he belongs to the earth, but he has nobody. Do you still belong to the ocean now that you have nobody?_

Hyungwon didn't know. He didn't know what was true and what he was supposed to do. There was nobody he could talk to, nobody he could go to for help.

_Nobody but the human you have hurt._

Jerking suddenly, he lifted himself up from the floor, scared that the longer he waited the slimmer the chance was to at least find the only person that could help him. The human who could do so much more than he could.

_He said he's helpless, but he doesn't know what it feels like._

Using his tail to move off the ground, he suddenly felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his fin as it brushed over something. It glimmered in the barely present light and Hyungwon swam lower to examine it, eyes widening as he recognized it.

_It's your necklace._

The piece of jewelry lay on the cold ocean floor as if it had been abandoned along with him, a golden fish on a silver necklace. It was his favorite piece and something special. He had never taken it along when he knew it was going to be dangerous, unwilling to lose or hurt it.

_Maybe they couldn't bear the sight, not after you disappeared._

Shoulders slouching, he curled his fingers around the piece of jewelry and hid it under one of his scales.

_Isn't it ironic that you find something that you took from a human right when you realize that there is nobody who can help you but a human?_

Hyungwon swam as quickly as he was able to, exertion spreading throughout his tail and arms that he pressed to his sides and chest still burning from emotions he was fighting to suppress. He couldn't fall apart, not when it was dangerous, and he had to act. There was no time.

_You are lost if he left._

His head broke the water surface and he inhaled sharply, trying to get as much oxygen as possible. This was his only way to look for Hoseok, to at least reach him somehow.

He swam towards the shore, but his tail couldn’t move anymore with so little water, fins digging into the sand painfully. He ignored it and tried to use his hands to pull himself further, but it was so slow. His lungs hurt from his attempts at breathing quickly and pain developed right in the middle of his tail, telling him that it was working.

'Hoseok,' he mouthed, but there was no sound, so how could the human hear him and help him?

_Why can't you make any sound?_

"Hoseok," he tried again, whispering this time as he kept crawling forward and hissing with pain as his legs didn't want to move the way he wanted them to. There was no time to learn, to figure things out.

_Use your lungs, what do you have them for?_

Taking a deep breath, he buried his fingers into the sand and tried as loudly as he was able to, pain spreading in his throat from the effort.

"Hoseok!"

There was nothing, just the sound of waves and the echo of the sound that had left his lungs before he could feel a change in the current and was pulled up against a soaked, sand-covered body.

"Why… why are you back? What… what happened with your tail?" the familiar voice whispered, interrupted by other sounds that sounded like the human was in pain.

Hyungwon didn't know what to say, vision blurring from the salty water that his own eyes produced. He couldn't believe that there was nobody left, that he had been gone for long enough for something to happen.

Making an ugly noise that he couldn't contain, he tried to reach out and wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck before curling his legs around the soaked and sandy body.

"Alone," he whispered as only more liquid left his eyes. Maybe his body was trying the opposite of removing the last bit of air from his lungs. Now it was squeezing out all the liquid until he was completely dry.

"You're alone? But why? Didn't you want to go home? I thought you left for good…" The human in his arms was making similar sounds as he held onto him, stroking over his hair and warm lips placing kisses against his neck.

_You don't know how to tell him, you don't have the words._

Swallowing some of the liquid in his throat because it seemed to accumulate, he pressed his body as close to Hoseok as he was able to and tried to calm his breathing that made his chest throb in pain.

"Safe," he murmured because it was the only way to say why he had come back. There was no other place he could have gone. There was no place now, only an empty cave in the familiar ocean and fishing boats right above it. There was no safety for him anymore, none in the ocean. "Hoseok, safe."

"Me? I am safe. I was trying to make my body and mind stop hurting, but it didn't work. You can go if that's what you want and need. I just don't think you are safe there if you were caught once, but maybe you will be more careful now. I can't buy the fishery that caught you because it's the only way to make sure that they don't just discard their catch and probably someone like you. I want to help you, but you probably don't need any help. You're right. I'm just a human to you and humans suck." Hoseok stepped back towards the sand, stumbling a little in the waves. He didn't seem as if he was very stable. "I need you to be safe, Won. Go back if it's a safe place for you."

Hyungwon panicked and tightened his grip around Hoseok's neck, attempting to use his legs to help stabilize them in the water. They were so much weaker than his tail was.

_You have to tell him somehow. He doesn't understand._

"Safe with Hoseok," he breathed out and stroked over the blue hair that was covered in sand. It was so difficult to think while his chest kept burning and his mind drew the worst-case scenarios of what could have happened. What if he was really the only one left? If-

"Hyungwon safe with Hoseok," he repeated and wrapped his legs tightly around Hoseok's hips again, hoping that he could bear the weight.

"Hyungwon? Your name is Hyungwon?" the human whispered and stumbled further out of the water, pushed by the waves. "You are safe with me? Now I think you are, at least until we figure out how to prevent you or any of your family from getting caught." There was barely any water covering Hoseok's legs as he carried him out of the ocean and let himself fall on the sand, keeping him in his arms.

Hyungwon wanted to be strong, he really did, but the same ugly noises kept leaving his lips and he just couldn't calm down. He rubbed his nose over Hoseok's soaked shirt and wished that it was skin instead, that it would be as warm as he remembered it to be and that his family was still okay in that cave.

"No family," he forced out and shook on top of the pale but muscular body. He must be so heavy to carry, unable to walk by himself and just coming back to be taken care of even though he was the one who hurt Hoseok in the first place. "A-alone."

_You're alone now._

"Alone? You mean there was nobody?" Shock was visible on the pale face, bluish lips parting and releasing air. "But why? Are you sure that it was the right place?"

Hyungwon nodded, realizing that it was true because he was sharing it with somebody else. He trusted Hoseok enough to let him know that he wasn't the only one, that he had a family but all of them were gone. New liquid spilled from his eyes, but he ignored it and touched Hoseok's blue lips. It was bad, they had to leave.

Rising on his palms, he tried to lift up and at least be on his knees, but it was so difficult. The sand felt rough against his legs and there was nothing he could do to help the human below him. He couldn't carry Hoseok because he couldn't even stand up by himself.

_You don't even know where his home is._

"But they can't be caught, otherwise I would know, they would call me, like with you. I… I need to go home and check my phone, it has all the information and I can look in the news whether there was something reported, but I don't think anything bad happened to them. Everything will be alright," Hoseok whispered and stroked over his hair before jumping to his feet, even though he was short of breath and trying to free the clothes from sand to make Hyungwon wear them again.

"Alright?" he asked because it sounded like such a good word, but he couldn't quite believe it yet. How could Hoseok be so sure? Was there a way to find out what happened to them?

_Even if he doesn't want to be with humans, he can talk to them and find out. He can do so much more than you, Hyungwon._

Hyungwon didn't know how to show that he was thankful, so so thankful. Desperate to do at least something, he wrapped around Hoseok's right leg and placed a kiss against the soaked jeans, adding more because that was what Hoseok had done before to show his emotions.

"Don't kiss me, I'm a bad person," the low voice whispered as some of the salty liquid ran down the pale cheeks while Hoseok helped him into the covers he had been wearing before.

He immediately shook his head because it wasn't true. Hoseok had not even once done anything bad to him, but Hyungwon hurt him anyway, expecting him to be like everybody else.

_Even though he had never acted like anyone else you saw._

"Hyungwon bad person," he whispered and pointed at himself, knowing that it was his fault that Hoseok felt so bad and liquid ran down the beautiful human's face.

"No, you just wanted to go back to your family and keep them safe. I'm nowhere in that equation. But I can't help being happy about you next to me even though it's so sad that you feel alone and couldn't find them. That's why I'm bad. I'm feeling good to have you close." Standing up, Hoseok wrapped his arms around his thighs and lifted him in the air to go back to the shell that brought them here.

_He's just happy because he's not alone. Can you really blame him? You also came to him because you are alone and have nobody else._

Hyungwon reached out and stroked over the blue hair, wanting to make Hoseok feel better too. He felt sorry for hurting the human that helped him so much and even though he was scared for what happened to his family, he was also glad that he didn't have to be alone, that there was somebody he could go to.

"Hyungwon too," he started and struggled to repeat the right words. The sounds were so difficult for him. "... feeling good... to have you close."

"I promise that I will do everything to help you. I will help you to find them and go back and be where you want to be. Safe." The human was looking in front of his feet as they walked to the car and he was put on the surface carefully, being tied with a thick thread as Hoseok did the same next to him.

He nodded and wrapped his fingers around the thick thread like last time. It felt strange to move through the human world like that, even if he couldn’t do it himself. Without Hoseok by his side he wouldn't have been able to escape the small container, or return to the ocean, or know what to do after being unable to find his family.

"Hoseok safe," he repeated again and rested his head against the soft sponge behind him, eyes heavy from exhaustion and the inability to calm his breaths. He wanted to wrap around the pale body and listen to his regular heartbeats until everything was okay again.

_You're helpless without him._

The sun had already set, and he was in awe by the many lights, some more bright some less that led their way and allowed humans to be active at night time too. Hoseok didn't look at him and only paid attention to what was in front of him, turning a round object and leading them back to the hill where Hoseok's big home was.

"Arrived," the human whispered and left the shell, pausing in front of him and pulling him back into an embrace. Hoseok looked very pale.

_If only you could walk by yourself._

Hyungwon tried to make it better by stroking over the pale skin and lifting the wet covers away from it, but he doubted that it was enough. Next, he tried to blow air on it, from up close because it felt warm then. When he felt utterly helpless because Hoseok was struggling as he climbed up higher in his home, Hyungwon began to sing the melody that always calmed him down and kissed the tip of Hoseok's nose. Even the melody seemed painful now.

_Because nobody but you can sing it now._

"Everything will be alright, Hyungwon. I promise," the low voice whispered before they entered the space and Hoseok carried him to the soft surface they have been on before he drove him to the ocean. "Let me take a brief shower, wash off the sand. Or maybe I should take a bath. My lungs are acting up." Making weird noises while exhaling, the human took off his clothes and disappeared behind the wood where he had gotten his legs for the first time.

Hyungwon sat there at first, staring at all those soaked covers on his body and wondering why he was so helpless. Was there really nothing that he could do?

_There is, you just never try._

It was true. He wasn't a human, but he was a being with legs in the human world. Why wasn't he using them or at least trying to? He could have stayed on the bed and waited for Hoseok, but he didn't want to. It felt unbearable.

_You don't want to be alone._

He didn't trust himself to walk without hurting himself, so instead he slipped to the ground, palms exploring it first before he dared to use his knees. It was slow, and he barely felt like there was any control, but the wood was coming closer and so was his goal. If he could get to Hoseok by himself, then maybe he could also learn to do more, to help and find his family.

His knees hurt a little from the sand on his clothes when his fingers finally reached the wood and pushed against it, revealing the cave he knew from before and the small puddle of water the human had stroked his scales in.

Hoseok was lying in more water than he had been in and it smelled different too. The human didn't seem to wear any covers and his eyes were closed.

_Is he okay?_

Hyungwon immediately worried and tried to hurry up, ignoring the way sand buried itself into his skin and his palms got rough from using them as feet too.

Once he reached the edge of the white, hollowed-out stone, Hyungwon lifted his arms and wrapped his fingers around the edge. He didn't weigh that much, but he also didn't have the strength of his tail anymore. There was one try, so he put all the force he had into his arms and threw himself over the edge, right into the water with Hoseok.

The first thing he felt was heat because the water was much hotter than the ocean, causing a tingling sensation to spread through his whole body and air to leave his lips in a loud noise of surprise.

Hoseok made a sound too and he could see the big eyes staring at him as soon as he opened his own.

"What… what are you doing?" the coverless human asked, shifting in the water.

Hyungwon didn't know how to answer that because there weren't enough words he knew to express his need to not be alone while feeling useless just lying on the big bed.

Instead of trying to put all of that into words, he simply wrapped his arms around Hoseok's naked chest and placed his head on top of it. All of it was so warm that Hyungwon wanted to wrap his whole body around the blue-haired man and close his eyes.

_He'll make it okay again._

"You're still wearing everything. You don't need it to bathe. One bathes without clothes, just like you are in the ocean without clothes." The blue-haired man smiled and curled one arm around him in the warm water.

_You must take it off then._

Nodding carefully, he forced himself to lift his upper body and tried to pull the shirt he was wearing over his head. The warm water was so pleasant that he didn't even feel the painful sand anymore, only the fabric of the covers and Hoseok's soft skin. The human looked beautiful while having his 'bath'. There was blush on the smooth cheeks and Hyungwon could even trace it all the way to where the water and a little bit of foam covered the rest.

Once he was able to abandon the shirt, he threw it over the edge and glanced at Hoseok again. The jeans were much more difficult, and his legs barely listened, so he gave up, frustrated. Doing his best, he pulled off his socks and threw them over the edge too, before pouting and looking at Hoseok.

"Let me help you," the low voice muttered before Hoseok easily separated the fabric and pulled it down his legs. It seemed so easy when he observed human hands do it, as if there was nothing special to it.

Throwing the last cover over the edge, Hyungwon looked at the beautiful human again and wondered why there was so much foam covering him. After all, the human said that bathing was without clothes, so why was he still hiding? Hyungwon couldn't really see with foam in the way, but he wanted to. Only once had he been able to see Hoseok without clothes, the one time when Hyungwon got legs. Every other time, the blue-haired human made sure to hide his body from him, even if there was nothing that required hiding.

_Now you can be close and see._

Pushing his legs a little further back in the bath, he simply dove into the water and opened his eyes to see the pale skin from up close. It looked like the last time he saw it with more blush. The length that he touched was also in the same state as the first time and there was skin that seemed movable, only partially covering the tip that must have released semen last time. The human's genitals probably only changed when the human felt very good.

Hoseok stayed unmoving at first, peacefully floating in the hot water, but after some time, there were hands around his shoulders, pulling him up.

Blinking a few times, Hyungwon wondered why Hoseok pulled him up, but decided to accept it and simply wrapped his arms around the broad neck. It seemed to be made to do exactly that while he squeezed one of his legs in between Hoseok's muscular ones. Somehow their roles changed when Hyungwon didn't have his tail.

"Warm," he commented and rubbed his nose over Hoseok's cheek because it also felt warm.

"Why would you dive to look at my genitals?" the human murmured, pulling him even closer and making him feel the said genitals against his scale-covered groin.

_It feels kind of nice, because it rubs over your scales._

"See," he replied, because he wanted to see what the handsome human looked like up close, without his underwear. Now Hyungwon could feel it too, but it felt different from when Hoseok made singing noises and muttered his name. "Hoseok always underwear."

"You want to look? Then look." Smiling playfully, Hoseok leaned in and placed a kiss on his shoulder. The water was so warm.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Hyungwon nodded softly and let himself sink into the water again. It seemed to make his blood flow everywhere much faster than usual and dizziness wasn't far. Keeping his eyes open, he realized that the water wasn't salty and felt different to him, not only warmer. He could take the oxygen without using his lungs, but he wanted to keep his legs for now. There was no space for his tail.

Observing the way the small scar on Hoseok's stomach turned into his groin with his length, Hyungwon felt fascinated by the transition to two legs. For him everything was smooth, but there were very clear and muscular lines for Hoseok. Reaching out, he used his right hand to trace one of the lines at the side that seemed to go down along the human's hip. He liked how it looked and even though he still didn't understand why only a little part was sensitive, he enjoyed that it was very sensitive.

_He makes such pretty sounds when you touch it._

Hyungwon decided to explore, so he started at the base of the length and let his finger stroke along it all the way to the tip that was only partially covered.

There was a motion in the water as the muscles in Hoseok's stomach flexed and he could swear that the length had moved too.

_He can move it? Is it like a small tail?_

Hyungwon interrupted his investigation for a few seconds during which he lifted his head above the surface, inhaled deeply and dove into the water again. Hoseok's eyes had seemed wide, but he hoped that wasn't a bad thing.

Since he had seen the motion while using his index finger, he tried it again, sliding it over the velvety skin that was different from all the other skin on Hoseok's body. The tip of the length had even smoother skin, so he rubbed his finger over it until he realized there was a small slit in the middle.

_That's where the liquid came from._

The muscular legs contracted too, and he could observe how the length seemed to fill, becoming thicker and longer.

_Because it's to procreate and penetrate?_

He didn't know, but maybe it felt better like this. To find out, he rubbed his finger over the tip again and dug it into the slit to figure out how big it was.

Although under water, he could hear the sound that escaped Hoseok's lips, the singing-like low tone that he had heard before.

_He likes it._

Glad that it was nice enough to pull his favorite sounds from the curved mouth, Hyungwon kept his finger on the tip and wrapped the others around the rest of the length. It felt warm in his hand. He didn't want to listen to the pretty notes from under the water, so he lifted his head and instantly focused his gaze on Hoseok.

The human's cheeks were pink, lips red and black eyes looking at him intently. One hand wrapped around the edge of the shell, Hoseok seemed as if he was holding on.

"That's not 'see', is it?"

_Oh, because you said you only want to look._

Feeling a little ashamed, he chewed on his bottom lip and removed his hand while thinking about how to explain himself.

"Touch?" he murmured and carefully leaned in to have their faces closer. Humans always stayed so far away, he couldn't do that.

Hoseok nodded in reply, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. His body seemed a little restless, shifting and floating in the shell.

Smiling, Hyungwon remembered how Hoseok made sure to calm him down and dove into the water again. Hoseok had looked pretty with the color on his face, so he hoped to add more to it. Leaning in, he used his right hand to hold on to the length before he placed a kiss on the tip with his lips.

Because kisses always show how much one cares.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 27th of January at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

Since almost drowning back in the day, Hoseok couldn't remember having experienced as many things at once as he did now that the merboy whose name was Hyungwon returned to him out of the sea like in some ridiculous fairytale.

_It's too sad to be one._

Not being able to find his family, he came back to Hoseok, muttering that he was safe with him, crying bitterly and hoping that he could help.

_You need to get your condition back to think clearly and come up with something you can do about it. To help him find his family, make sure that it's safe for them and let him go._

Those were his thoughts when he lay in the big tub covered in warm water until a completely clothed merboy decided that he didn't want to stay alone and simply let himself fall into the tub, covering the tiles and walls in water and diving to look at his dick.

_Well, he doesn't have one, so he's probably curious._

"Touch," the voice that was so much lower than what Hoseok expected from somebody who looked that soft said and he nodded hesitantly, before the being dove into the water and he felt lips against his tip.

_Holy fuck._

He reacted with a breathy moan that echoed off the walls and his hips that he attempted to move to feel more. Oh god.

Grabbing the broad shoulders, Hoseok pulled Hyungwon out and stared, unable to explain.

"I… that… that doesn't feel like a kiss on normal skin, it feels more like a little explosion of pleasure," he stuttered while his erection reached its full size.

Hyungwon smiled at that, green eyes reflecting some of the light that was projected onto them from the water surface. Placing a kiss on his chest as well, the black-haired merboy dove again and it didn't take a second before plump lips pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick again. Apparently, the boy thought that explosions were a very good thing.

"Fuck," he hissed as a shiver travelled down his spine because it felt so good but wasn't enough at the same time. Reaching between his legs, he wrapped his fingers around the length and gave it a few strokes, lips pulled into his mouth.

Suddenly Hyungwon's head popped out of the water again, green eyes a little wider as they focused on his face. The merboy reached out to cover Hoseok's hand with his own, repeating the same stroking motion that he had done because he couldn't help it.

_Why would you touch yourself while you're with him in the bathtub?_

Unable to stop immediately, he repeated the same motion, letting out a shaky breath and eyes rolled back before he uncurled his fingers and wrapped them around the merboy's arms instead. He pulled the slick body on top of himself until their faces were aligned and his fingers found the scale-covered hips. Hoseok licked his lips and stroked over the thin skin that covered the small shiny scales, remembering how much Hyungwon liked it.

The sight was gorgeous as the boy's eyes widened before fluttering shut and he exhaled through parted lips, warm air hitting Hoseok's face in the process. A few humming sounds developed in Hyungwon's throat and Hoseok wondered if they had a meaning that he didn't understand. His dick was still throbbing and each shift of the merboy's slim body on top of him wasn't making it any easier. Friction must matter a lot to Hyungwon, so he kept rubbing his scale-covered body against him.

"God, you're beautiful, do you know that?" he whispered and wrapped his legs around the lean, scaled-covered ones and brushed his calves over Hyungwon's backside and thighs, moaning because it applied pressure to his own groin.

A pretty gasp filled his ears as the boy wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him closer, nose and forehead rubbing against his shoulder as he seemed to be feeling good. As if knowing how affected he was, long fingers easily slipped between their bodies and curled around his dick, attempting to stroke even though there wasn't much space to do so.

Hoseok moaned and rubbed his head against the wall of the tub, hands and legs wrapped around the body that despite having legs seemed to be made for the water. He wanted Hyungwon to feel pleasure again, for his body to shake and for moans to leave his pretty mouth.

"L-like?" the low voice attempted to ask him, even breathier than before and struggling to speak the single sounds. The black-haired being must have loved the sensation of their groins meeting because the friction increased, and long legs shifted in his hold to feel even more. The gasps and rough exhales fluently transitioned into open-mouthed moans and fingers that either absentmindedly played with his hair or travelled along his dick to the tip to dip into the slit. Hyungwon must have liked the discovery as he kept rubbing over it with his index finger.

"Yes, you make me go crazy. I can't think when you touch me," Hoseok whispered and made a sound that resembled a growl as Hyungwon performed one especially nice motion, fingers tightening around his tip as his hips thrust into their grip. "Do you - do you like the way I touch you? Show me what you like." He applied more pressure and made sure to have as much contact with the scale-covered skin as possible, rubbing against it and enjoying the feeling.

Hyungwon released a sound that resembled a whimper before nodding, obviously dizzy. The heat and pleasure must have been getting to the merboy as his cheeks were flushed like a human's and he tried to turn around on top of Hoseok. Once the scale-covered behind pressed down on his dick, Hyungwon reached for Hoseok's hands and placed them on the slim thighs. Curling his hands, the black-haired being let his own nails carefully run along the whole length of his thighs to his hips, while still holding onto Hoseok's hands to show him. It must have felt good enough to gasp for air and shiver on top of him.

It was something that Hoseok was able to do, so he nodded and attached his lips to the crook of the smooth neck, kissing and sucking on the skin below the gills that felt a little different from his own. Pushing his nails into the skin above the scale-covered knees, he repeated the motion Hyungwon just taught him.

He hadn't heard the merboy be that loud before, arms aimlessly slipping through the water as stomach muscles contracted and a shiver passed through long legs. Hyungwon moaned and threw his head back against his shoulder, mumbling something that sounded like his own language, beautiful and melodic.

"Mhm," he hummed and repeated the motions, observing how Hyungwon's thighs pushed against his fingers. Removing one hand, he caught the merboy's floating arm and placed his palm on his own hips before continuing the ministrations and hissing from the pressure against his groin.

Hyungwon appeared a little delirious as he used his feet at the end of the tub to slip higher, all the way until his butt was a little closer to Hoseok's abs. Mumbling something that he didn't understand, the merboy reached between his legs and arranged Hoseok's dick between his scale-covered thighs, squeezing them together. Moaning softly, the slim body pressed against him and hands urged him on to scratch over his thighs while the beautiful being attempted to move his hips along Hoseok's erection.

The scales on Hyungwon's thighs that he could feel under the protective layer of skin felt intense against his dick and he moaned loudly, attempting to move his nails over the part that he was shown before.

People always talked about how being sexually close was intuitive, but Hoseok never thought like that. Maybe that was the reason for not being close to anybody in ages. He believed it was a huge communication act, to find out what the other person likes, how they need to be touched to feel good and whether they are ready to touch you the way you want to be touched. With Hyungwon it seemed no different, they had to communicate to understand what it was that both of them wanted.

_You want him._

Letting out more and more breathy moans, Hoseok added variation to the way he applied pressure when his nails moved along the merboy's legs, making the thumb, then the index finger push into the scales underneath before continuing with all fingers at once on the way back up.

The way Hyungwon reacted was familiar, tension that appeared everywhere, beginning with fingers that dug into his hips, over contracted stomach muscles and to scale-covered thighs that squeezed together. The loud moan that left the plump lips was beautiful, accompanied by whimpers and shaking as the merboy orgasmed, scales moving under his fingertips, before falling limp on top of him.

Hoseok let his fingertips dance on the smooth skin before turning the merboy and wrapping his arms around him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before his body acted on its own, leaning in and connecting their lips, both hot and with no difference in temperature.

Hoseok felt how the emerald green eyes widened and observed him at first before warm palms cupped his cheeks and held him as they fluttered shut again. Hyungwon hummed into the kiss and shifted his legs in a way that wasn’t understandable until Hoseok realized that the beautiful being attempted to curl them around him like a tail.

Keeping their lips connected because he didn't want to let go, Hoseok intertwined their legs under water and pulled the merboy flush against his chest.

Hyungwon smiled into the kiss and tried to press his hips down, rubbing over Hoseok’s groin in the process. Leaning back, the merboy licked over his thick lips and seemed to think for a few seconds before repeating the same sentence Hoseok had asked him a few moments ago, intonation same even if the pronunciation was unusually melodic.

“Show me what you like.”

Hoseok inhaled, feeling as if there wasn't enough oxygen and isolated his index finger, pointing at the slim chest in front of him.

Hyungwon’s lips formed a small ‘o’ before a smile formed that could have rivalled the sunshine. Still cupping his face, the merboy leaned in and kissed his forehead before suddenly diving into the water and placing a kiss on the tip of his dick again.

_So much for confessions._

His legs spread a little and he moaned from the feeling of the soft lips against him under the water. It felt different than anything else he had experienced before. His reaction blessed him with another kiss, followed by another a little closer to the shaft and fingers that wrapped around the base and kept his erection in place. Instead of coming back to the surface, Hyungwon must have assumed that he enjoyed being kissed that way as plump lips kept applying kisses all over, especially on the tip.

_Well fuck._

There was no way he was going to come with kisses only and Hyungwon needed air too, so he pushed the button on the top to open the valve and let the water run out.

Thinking about how to explain, Hoseok pulled the merboy up again and caught his gaze before pointing down at his dick and wrapping his fingers around it.

"You can do this, or… " he murmured and took Hyungwon's hand, isolating a finger and pointing at his dick again before he took the digit into his mouth and sucked on it softly, tongue twirling around the fingertip.

The way the boy’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in a soft moan was not quite what he had expected. Pulling his hand back, Hyungwon glanced to the side and for a moment Hoseok wondered whether he had managed to make the beautiful being feel embarrassed. That feeling didn’t last for long though as a hand reached for his own and lifted it to plump lips before Hyungwon closed them around his digit and easily slipped it into the depths of his mouth.

_He must like that too._

He grinned because it tickled and shook his head. "I don't think it's the same for me, but you seem to like it. I just wanted to show you what you could do with that," he murmured and pointed at his dick again as the water disappeared down the drain.

Eyes widening in understanding, Hyungwon nodded and let go of his finger before wiggling to have space between his legs and glancing up at him. A long index finger pointed at his dick and then at the boy’s mouth while the pretty face observed him intently.

Hoseok felt a little stupid, but nodded, pulling his lips into his mouth and exhaling through his nose because the sight alone was enough to make him twitch.

Apparently, that was already encouraging enough as Hyungwon merely nodded and used his right hand to arrange his dick the way he liked it before closing his plump lips around the tip and sucking once. Hoseok knew the suction power of humans, but he had underestimated merhumans.

"Oh god, oh fuck," he muttered, unsure whether he wanted to move from or towards the warm mouth because it felt fucking intense. His legs were shaking, and he wrapped one hand around the edge of the tub to hold on for dear life.

A low hum sounded in the air and usually Hoseok would have considered the communicative intention of the sound, if it hadn’t been vibrating on his dick that is. Tilting his head upwards to observe him, the merboy slipped a little more of his erection inside his mouth and sucked again. Hyungwon’s tongue felt different too and Hoseok could tell the ocean being attempted to cover sharp teeth with it, sliding along the top of his dick.

"Hyungwon," he moaned, and wiggled in the bathtub as the sensations took over his mind, begging for them to continue. "Please."

Another hum followed, this time a little louder and right along the base. Slipping lower, Hyungwon invested all his effort into sucking and responding to Hoseok’s moans and pleas. He could feel how attentive those green eyes were, lips and tongue responding to each word and moan that left his lips, intensifying what made him shake and whimper.

It was embarrassing being that close after what felt like seconds, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Please, you, I'm close, move," he muttered as his erection started twitching, and he tried to push against the wet shoulders so that he didn't accidentally come in the being's mouth.

Hyungwon must have misunderstood as heat enveloped him whole, followed by a sucking sensation that made his legs quiver. Slipping all the way up, the merboy hummed and wanted to slip down again, obviously talking in his own language without knowing that it drove Hoseok mad. Long fingers danced over his thighs and squeezed the base of his dick briefly before the merboy stayed at the tip and sucked, green eyes glancing up at him again.

Just at that moment his whole body convulsed, and he came with a loud moan, eyes fluttering shut, thighs shaking and hips thrusting forward.

A more surprised hum entered his ears, followed by a suck that he was most definitely too sensitive for, thighs trembling while Hyungwon removed his lips from his erection. Hoseok could still see some of his release on the boy’s lips, but apparently that wasn’t the main concern.

Looking guilty, Hyungwon pointed down at a small red line along his base. A cut.

_You've seen his teeth, it's a miracle he didn't accidentally bite it off._

"That - that's okay, it will heal at some point, I guess," he blabbered, unable to talk like a normal person. He took the shower head and turned on cool water, washing off the remains of the foam and the few drops of blood at his base that he only now realized was hurting. Pointing the jet of water at Hyungwon, he removed the foam from his body, gently brushing over his waist and scale-covered hips.

"Let's get out, I need to put a band aid on it or something."

Hyungwon looked guilty, looking at the cut at the base of his dick and it broke his heart, so he leaned in, cupping the merboy's warm cheek and kissed him once, gaze drowning in the emerald-green eyes. "It will be alright," he whispered before leaving the tub and pulling the slim body out, arms wrapped around his waist as he put a big fluffy towel around them.

The merboy seemed to calm down after the kiss and nodded slowly, palms flat against Hoseok’s chest as he tried to balance on his two legs. After a few moments, Hyungwon let his tongue run through his mouth, bulging out his cheeks and Hoseok didn’t have to ask to know that he was probably figuring out the taste or removing what was left of his release.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… come in your mouth.” Hoseok glanced to the side and preferred to busy himself with drying the water on Hyungwon’s chest and keeping some of the moisture on the scale-covered parts because it seemed as if it was absorbed somehow. Wrapping one arm around the slim waist, he placed one foot forward and looked at the merboy, expecting him to mirror his motion.

Hyungwon stared at first before transferring his attention to his own foot and attempting to do the same. The scales were just as shimmering, even under a thin layer of skin as the merboy managed to slip his foot forward a few centimeters, but without lifting it up.

“Come?” the low voice murmured while barely parting the thick lips even though Hoseok had hoped that they moved on from that topic.

“Mhm, orgasm.” Glancing at the golden face, he pressed his lips together and tried to show an orgasm by making his body tense and then relax again, moan leaving his mouth and rolling his eyes. “That’s coming. Or orgasming.”

_You’re a shit actor. You need to show him some videos or something._

Suddenly Hyungwon glanced down along his body as if he expected something to happen, before his eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. Pointing his thin finger at Hoseok's dick, the black-haired being pointed at his mouth right after, lips parting to show he hadn't swallowed everything yet.

That was the moment when he wanted to die of embarrassment. Turning the merboy around, he pushed him to the sink and pointed at it, making a spitting motion.

“Spit it out, god, I’m dying.”

Looking shocked, Hyungwon shook his head furiously and covered his mouth with his palm.

_Amazing. Will he run around with your cum in his mouth now?_

“Listen, this is not some kind of treasure, okay? Just spit it out.” Hoseok made the merboy lean over the sink and pointed at it again before turning on the tap and showing how water disappeared in the opening.

Hyungwon looked a little uncomfortable before he saw the boy swallow slowly. The motion made it obvious that the merhuman had no Adam’s apple. Once he swallowed and licked through his mouth, the boy opened it again to show Hoseok that there was nothing left.

“Hoseok,” the plump lips muttered as the merboy gestured at his lips again. Only when he observed the way Hyungwon’s scale-covered feet rested on top of the tiles, all on their own, Hoseok realized that the ocean being had managed to balance his body enough to stand straight.

_Why does he act as if he ate you?_

“Oh god, you should’ve just spat it out,” he murmured and pointed at the long feet. “Look, you’re standing. Humans need a year to learn how to walk. You must be extraordinarily smart and capable.” Smiling widely and trying to forget the sight of the merboy trying his best to swallow his cum, Hoseok took the long fingers and pulled a little, trying to make Hyungwon move.

Happiness appeared on the human-like face and he was met with a wide grin as Hyungwon gestured at his own feet before repeating the word ‘stand’ like it was a mantra for success. Excited, the merboy jumped suddenly instead of walking as Hoseok wanted him to and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tightly.

“Learn,” he struggled to pronounce before pointing at himself. “Hyungwon learn.”

The merboy wanted to learn.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. Apart from that one gigantic jellyfish that I had to return to the ocean, but damn it was gorgeous. I almost died because it stings,” Hoseok babbled, unsure why the wide green eyes and the beautiful smile made him feel like that. “You are learning so well, I want to teach you more, so you will be able to protect yourself from… from people like me.”

Frowning, Hyungwon shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips, as if to keep him from babbling bullshit.

“Not Hoseok,” he pointed out and nodded before correcting it to ‘humans’. “Hoseok safe.”

“Hoseok human too,” he whispered and wondered why the truth hurt this much.

_

His body gave up on him. It wasn’t anything he didn’t expect, but humans were like that, pointless hope even though all the signs were clear.

_Just keep the hope that it’s not pneumonia._

He very obviously had a fever, was in pain and his limbs didn’t listen to him, unwilling to move and only hurting pointlessly. For a moment he thought that being ill had brought him the hallucinations about the merhuman, but the wet clothes that he put on the chair to dry were still there, so it couldn’t have been a dream.

_You don’t want it to be._

Fever meant that he needed treatment, but he forgot the last time he went to the pharmacy or the doctor, so there was no use searching for any meds in the kitchen shelf. There was only medication for fish, but he wasn’t one, so he had to suffer.

_It is what it is._

He wiped away his tears that formed because his eyes also hated him for doing non-human things like trying to see underwater and not taking care of them afterwards. After trying to stand up several times - unsuccessfully - and almost fainting, he decided to just stay in bed and wait until he got better or alternatively died if his body had enough. What was he supposed to do if he couldn’t stand up? He couldn’t eat, and he couldn’t get any medicine either and lying on the hard floor, naked and unconscious was not what he was going for.

_You can't die, they'll find Hyungwon._

Giving his best to spot the merhuman in the aquarium, Hoseok gave up after a few attempts and closed his eyes again, trying to fall back into nothingness that was first painful and then numbing.

He must have been sleeping for a while because the sound of something heavy dropping to the ground only reached him through a thick veil of dizziness. At first it seemed like he dreamed it up, but then there were a few steps and the same sound followed, like a deadweight that just dropped on his wooden floors.

"Yael? Did you… forget how to walk?" he muttered without opening his eyes and his voice sounded like his vocal chords had turned bad.

There was no reply and only more steps that seemed to be close to his bed at first and then moved away. A gasp sounded, but instead of another heavy drop there was just a low giggle.

"Learn," the familiar low voice muttered, now closer to him and accompanied by a few more shaky steps. Hoseok could hear naked feet that barely left the ground but still seemed to be able to move forward somehow.

_Hyungwon._

His eyes opened instantly, and he sat up, falling back right after his sight turned black. A few moments passed until he regained his awareness.

"How did you come down the stairs? Face down?" he asked, clearing his throat and opening his eyes again. God, he was in so much pain.

"Fall," the merboy replied quietly and Hoseok realized that he was much closer than a moment ago. Palms stroked over his cheeks, nice and cool compared to his burning forehead. Hyungwon was sitting on the ground next to his bed, green eyes focused on him. The vibrant color was the first thing he saw, then it was the red lines and scratches that covered the usually smooth skin. Some were on the boy's face whereas others covered his arms. Hoseok couldn't see his scale-covered legs, but they were probably less affected.

"Hoseok eat." Pointing at the bowl that he usually used for his muesli, Hyungwon pursed his lips. It was filled with what must have been yoghurt, but instead of proper muesli it looked like Hyungwon picked out a few pieces and put them on top like decoration. Not to mention that it looked very messy and there was some yoghurt on his bedside table as well, outside of the bowl.

"Oh my god," he whispered, mostly overwhelmed by the care that the merhuman showed him. "You are so nice to me."

Inhaling deeply and coughing instead of feeling better about more oxygen, he shifted on his elbow and reached out, stroking over Hyungwon's scratched cheek.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't go up and carry you down."

The merboy was obviously surprised by his apology and shook his head.

"Hyungwon learn," he said and struggled to stand up, looking visibly shaky but steady enough to not fall over instantly. Smiling at him, Hyungwon turned around and slipped his feet along the wooden floors, walking a few steps until he reached the wardrobe before carefully walking back and falling to his knees at the bed. "Hyungwon learn all night."

"Hyungwon is amazing. The best," he whispered, glancing at the plate without a spoon and smiling. Dipping his index finger into the yogurt, he lifted it to his mouth and sucked the white off, grinning at the merboy and remembering how he reacted last time Hoseok sucked on the long finger.

_He fell down the stairs to make you food and you're thinking about sucking fingers. God, Hoseok, you need something for the fever._

"I'm hot," he murmured and swallowed, adam's apple bobbing and placing his own palm against his forehead.

"Water?" Hyungwon asked and leaned in to try to squeeze some drops from his hair, but it had already dried, and the curls were messy around his small face. Once he realized that it didn't work, he lifted Hoseok's blanket and started waving his arms.

"It won't help," he laughed and tried to cover his naked body. Somehow, he couldn't get used to the whole nakedness. Maybe because Hyungwon had nothing to hide between his legs while he was very obviously on the attention seeking side with his huge dick. "I need medicine, but I don't have it. I wanted to wait until my friend comes and brings it to me, but I couldn't tell her yet."

_Where's your phone even? You're so useless, holy shit._

Hyungwon nodded slowly and pushed him back on the mattress before taking the bowl with yoghurt and placing it on top of his chest as if he was able to eat it like that. The merboy struggled to stand up again and held onto the wall as he seemed to wait for instructions. After a few seconds, he pointed at himself before gesturing towards Hoseok before whispering 'safe'.

"Come here," Hoseok whispered, putting the yogurt on the bedside table and spreading his arms. "I missed you."

Tilting his head in question at his second utterance, the black-haired boy carefully lowered himself to the ground. A smile was on his lips when he spread his arms too and wrapped them around Hoseok's neck, long fingers stroking over his hair in calming motions. The silence didn't stay for long either as low notes filled the air, a melody that could have been words, but Hoseok never knew.

Summoning his last bit of strength, he pulled Hyungwon under his blanket and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Merhumans don't get lung infections, do they?"

Hyungwon didn't reply, but Hoseok also didn't expect him to. It probably didn't mean anything to him and wasn't something that could be easily explained either. But the merboy must have realized that he wasn't okay, bringing him food and talking about keeping him safe while learning to walk all by himself.

"Do you know that the fact that you smell like the ocean makes me feel so calm and as if I belong with you? But also, just forget what I'm saying because my head is not functioning right. I'm just so thankful that you're here. I'm going to be useful, just give me five minutes," he babbled, inhaling the scent of open ocean and feeling better somehow.

Hyungwon didn't speak but he felt the boy's hands on his head and back, applying pressure to keep him close while stroking over his hair in regular motions. The singing resumed, a little louder because it was right next to his ear and vibrating along the expanse of his skin. The notes were so different from human sounds.

"Is that how you communicate? I know that I'm talking bullshit, but I feel like I've heard it before, a long time ago," he whispered and kissed the spot below Hyungwon's gills. Hoseok needed to drink some water, look at the news to make sure that nothing bad happened and ask Yael to help get some pills.

A low hum entered his ears this time as Hyungwon raked his fingers through his hair and scratched over his scalp, feeling like a massage. Plump lips pressed to his forehead briefly before he caught a glimpse of green eyes and was pushed back into an embrace that reminded him of the ocean.

Hoseok didn't know how long he lay there, but the pain was still there and the merhuman expected him to help, he had promised to help.

"Okay, we are going to be proactive now," he exclaimed and freed himself, sitting up slowly and inhaling carefully to not cough out his lungs. "I need my phone, I think it's downstairs. We will go there together, but first..." He glanced towards his blanket-covered groin and sighed. "I need underwear."

Hyungwon seemed excited about the news because he quickly got up on his feet and wobbled all the way over to Hoseok's wardrobe, fumbling in the correct drawer until he pulled out a random black pair and held it in the air like a flag of conquest.

"Underwear," the merboy commented before pointing at the wardrobe again. "More clothes?"

"Yes! I need jeans and a thick shirt because I feel cold. They are over there." Hoseok pointed at a thick black pullover and smiled at how much Hyungwon understood while he was still completely naive about his world. Just as he was getting dressed, he heard the door open. Panicking, he crawled from the bed and pushed Hyungwon on top of it, throwing the blanket over the scale-covered body.

"Okay, you need to stay here, okay?" he whispered and went down the stairs, holding onto the railing and trying not to faint on the way.

"I need your help," he pressed out when he arrived downstairs. He must've looked like he needed help as the short woman immediately hurried over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh god, you're burning! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you go out? You need medical treatment if you're ill, Hoseok!"

"Just… could you get me some ibuprofen? I don't think I have anything at home and it's a little unfortunate." Lifting his gaze as he leaned back, he locked gazes with the black-haired woman. "Please."

"God, don't you dare go into the tank or anywhere else and stay here." He relaxed, at least until his friend started moving in the wrong direction. "Just let me go to the toilet, I know it's weird that I want to pee every time I come here, but I came from the sea and I was wearing a neoprene suit, so it's kind of, yeah."

Before he was able to scream, the short legs had climbed up the stairs and he sensed the catastrophe when there was no sound and no motion just a silent nothing.

"So that's why, huh?" his friend asked, but she couldn't have meant him.

***

Hyungwon had never cared about the passing of moments and the exchange of night and day before. He had considered it a part of his routine and when it got particularly dark, he caught a fish if he was hungry and went to bed. Now that he wasn't living in the ocean anymore and had nobody to talk to in the big tank that Hoseok called 'aquarium', it was different.

The sun appeared on the horizon and he kept swimming around the human's 'bedroom', waiting for him to wake up, but for some reason he didn't.

He didn't know the routine very well, but he knew that Hoseok woke up and ate his white food from that funny shell and then came out of the 'bathroom' looking wet and started taking care of fish and of Hyungwon.

But none of that happened.

At first, he didn't think about it much, but once the sun set again and the blue-haired human was still hiding in his bed, Hyungwon decided that it was enough helplessness.

_You have so much you need to learn and a family to find._

The beginning was as rough as he expected. He pushed himself through the opening of the tank with force and wobbled on the tiles for a while until pain transformed him into a fake human. The scales would always betray him, but at least his legs seemed functional.

_You just don't know how to use them yet._

Instead of walking down the steep part to the lower part of the house where Hoseok lived, Hyungwon tried to move down on his hands and knees. Unfortunately, that didn't work too well and he rolled down the whole way, scratching his face and skin open while his legs remained safe.

_Because your scales are precious._

Once he crawled all the way to the bed where Hoseok slept, he realized that maybe it was important for humans to sleep that long. Hyungwon had so many things he should have been doing, it was only right that he used the time to learn them while Hoseok was recovering.

_You hurt him, and he wasn't feeling well because of you._

The guilt was there too, so he tried to use it to learn as much as he possibly could. Of course, sleeping was important, but improving was even more important. Hyungwon had done nothing apart from focusing on himself and learning to be close to a human.

Walking was difficult. It was so difficult that he gave up on remembering all the times that he fell on the floor in Hoseok's bedroom and bruised his knees. But it was okay. He could take it if it meant that he would be able to walk in the end and not be a burden to the human that helped him so much.

The necklace motivated him too, reminding him that there was something precious that he had once taken from a human. He wasn't perfect either, so it was important to improve.

When darkness faded, and sunshine began to light up Hoseok's face, he watched him for a little bit and tried to prepare the food he ate. It wasn't that difficult because Hyungwon had watched him many times, but he still didn't understand what it was and why he ate it.

_He probably doesn't understand what you eat either. He only knows about seaweed._

Only when the blue-haired human woke up, talked to him and even embraced him intently, did Hyungwon realize how lonely he had been all this time. Trying to learn by himself and at least be helpful in some way.

_But still you cannot make him feel better. He needs more._

Making his way towards the big wooden object and taking out clothes was the height of his usefulness, only that it ended as quickly as it came with Hoseok pushing him onto the bed and mumbling something that he didn't quite understand because it was so fast.

Hyungwon only understood when another human voice sounded from the bottom of Hoseok's home, talking in a higher pitch than Hoseok did.

_It's another human and he wanted to hide you._

Eyes widening, he made sure to cover his scales with the blanket because they were the most obvious and sat down with his back pressed against the wall behind the bed. His heart was hammering in his chest as he struggled to breathe. He was so scared to be seen and taken away from Hoseok.

_You belong with him._

Hyungwon didn't know who that human was, but Hoseok must have had a reason for hiding him all this time.

_Because other humans can't understand._

Unsure what to do with himself as Hoseok kept talking, he fumbled with his fingers and decided to dip one of them into the white food that Hoseok left. Slipping it into his mouth, Hyungwon wasn't sure what to think. It tasted different, but it wasn't bad either.

His attempt to distract himself was interrupted by a person stepping into the room. He lifted his head with a smile, happy because Hoseok had returned.

Only that it wasn't Hoseok.

The human in front of him was smaller and slimmer, with black hair and big eyes. Judging by the voluminous chest it could have been a fertile female, but he wasn't sure. The short figure looked at him without showing any reaction before pushing their palms into their hips and letting out a noise that could have been exhaustion or disappointment.

_Are they sad because they cannot see your scales?_

"So that's why, huh?" they said, shaking their head. "You could have told me that you somehow managed to get laid, Hoseok, but why the fuck would you get laid when you're ill? You need medicine, not some lips around you." Glancing back at him, the short human smiled briefly.

Hyungwon didn't know half of those words and struggled not to panic because not understanding also meant that he had no idea what was happening. The human could have been plotting to eat him and he wouldn't know.

_But they are smiling._

"Sorry, nothing against your lips, they're beautiful, just, he's ill and he needs to take his fucking medicine instead of being an irresponsible dickhead."

Staring at the talking human, he used the only bit he understood and pointed at his lips. There were still scratches all over him, so maybe the human thought there was something wrong with his lips too.

"He's really cute, where did you find him? And most importantly, how did you end up in his bed after what he usually talks about." Again, the short human giggled and walked towards the space where the bathtub was. "What's your name?" they asked, stopping in the middle of the way and holding onto the piece of wood.

_Your name, you can do that._

"Hyungwon," he replied and chewed on his cheek. It felt strange to talk to anybody else but Hoseok. He hadn't even seen anybody else but Hoseok apart from humans on a fishing boat.

_And they were never this close._

"Hyungwon? Wow, that's a very beautiful name. I must've freaked you out, I'm straightforward, sorry. My name is Yael. I've been Hoseok's closest friend since I pulled him out of the ocean when he was sixteen. Nice to meet you and now I'll pee." There was a brief smile before the human disappeared behind the wood and Hoseok appeared, slowly climbing up the steps.

"Hoseok," he whispered, eyes wide as he hoped that he hadn't ruined anything. He had to seem human somehow, but only his face did. "C-clothes?"

"Fuck, yes, I know. She thinks you're my… like… the person one is close with. She doesn't know," the blue-haired human whispered and rushed to the big wooden object with clothes, pulling out underwear, long pants, a shirt and socks, quickly helping him dress his bottom part. "I will tell her that you don't speak our language, which is kind of true, so don't worry. She won’t be here long, and I will protect you."

Hyungwon nodded slowly. Not talking wasn't difficult because he couldn't really do it well anyway. Now if only he also didn't have to look stable while walking that would have been perfect.

Sitting on the bed, he wiggled his legs and held onto the soft fabric on top of the bed, waiting for the human to reappear and say a lot of things he didn't understand.

_Maybe you only understand Hoseok._

"Safe," he muttered to tell the blue-haired human that he trusted him and squeezed the thick arm once.

"Yes, you'll be safe," Hoseok whispered in reply and glanced towards the door where the small human reappeared.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's… new and he doesn't speak English well while you talk all the time. That's why… I couldn't send him to get meds for me." A few seconds passed as the other human stared at Hoseok, visibly waiting for something to happen.

_Are they hurt?_

"I'm sorry. And thank you," the blue-haired human muttered, wrapping one hand around his thigh.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. I'll go down to the pharmacy really quick, are you sure that you only need Ibuprofen? You went all out, maybe Hyungwon needs something for the scratches," the human called Yael whispered and came closer to him, looking at the scratch on his hand.

"No, he's fine," Hoseok exclaimed before turning the attention towards himself and wrapping his arms around the shorter human.

"Are you sure? And you're burning up, you need to take something, Hoseok. This is fucking irresponsible and put up some curtains to cover the aquarium, I don't think your fish want to watch you fuck."

"God, just shut up, please." Hoseok pushed Yael out of his embrace and down towards the entrance. He heard the door close and Hoseok's steps as he came back up.

"Are you okay?"

Hyungwon nodded because nothing had really happened. He only sat on a soft bed while trying to understand the conversation of two humans that was a little too fast for him.

"No cover on aquarium," he murmured and imagined what would happen if he couldn't even observe Hoseok through the water. It would feel even more lonely to be in his small ocean although Hyungwon was at home in the water.

_Because your real home is empty now._

The thought made him sad and he curled his fists on top of his thighs, wondering if his body was made for staying out of the ocean for this long.

Glancing at his hand, he remembered the marks of his failures and wondered if they were really that terrible. Hoseok's human friend seemed concerned.

"Bad?" he asked and pointed at the one on his hand before pointing at his lips since the human had mentioned them too.

"No. She complimented you. She said that your lips are pretty, and she was sad because of your scratches. She thought I made them." Hoseok glanced to the side, cheeks pink. Maybe it was because the human was feeling so hot. "And the cover… It was a joke. She thinks… She thinks you and I are having sex and made a joke that the fish shouldn't watch us."

"Sex?" Hyungwon didn't know the word, so he asked. The other human thinking that Hoseok made the scratches saddened him. Hoseok had not even once hurt him.

_Oh no, you hurt him._

Eyes wide, he sank to the ground in front of Hoseok and tried to pull his jeans down. He wanted to see if the cut that his teeth left last time was still there.

"No, oh god, no, you don't have to do it. I just said sex because she thought that we do it all the time and I wanted to explain that she didn't really want me to cover the aquarium." Hoseok pulled him up and against his chest, making him crawl on top of the bed and sit on the human's covered thighs.

_What is sex and why does he think that you're doing it?_

Hyungwon's head hurt and he chewed on his cheek before pointing between Hoseok's legs.

"Hyungwon hurt Hoseok," he whispered and felt bad for making the person that took care of him bleed.

"Ah, ah that, I forgot about it already! I put a band aid on it. It's nothing major, don't worry, I will be fine." Smiling briefly, the blue-haired human reached out and stroked over his head. "Should we try walking before she comes back? I told you, you adapt and learn so quickly that she didn't even think that you are at home in the ocean."

_You must have really looked like a human._

Happy, he nodded and tried to climb down from Hoseok's thighs by himself before standing up. He was obviously wobbly and had to hold onto the wall at first, but then it was okay.

"Walk?" he asked and stretched out his hand for Hoseok to grasp it. He wanted to walk together and see how humans did it. Whether there was something he needed to know about it.

"Let's walk," the low voice said before Hoseok took his hand and wrapped one arm around him lightly. Stepping forward, the human waited for him to do the same, lifting his foot from the floor and placing it further away. It seemed much easier when Hoseok did it first and somehow it was even fun. In water he could move so quickly, so being immobile with legs upset him a lot. Once he learned to walk he could come to Hoseok by himself and even pretend to be human.

Excited that it was working, he wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck and kissed both cheeks while smiling widely. Maybe Hyungwon could really help instead of swimming around and waiting for his demise.

Remembering the word he didn't know and that seemed important, he waited for Hoseok to meet his gaze and asked.

"What is sex?"

"The word is magical, isn't it?" Hoseok sighed but the sound was followed by a smile and a kiss on his cheek in return. "It's something humans or animals do for pleasure or to feel pleasure. With humans, there are many ways to have sex. For example, what you did to me, how you took me into your mouth, that's called oral sex. What I did to you… I guess it could be considered a hand job or something. Then there's penetrative sex, that's what most people think when you say sex. It's when you put genitals or objects into someone's vagina or butt. Depends on what or who you like. So basically, everything you do for pleasure involving genitals is called sex." Hoseok was talking slowly and tried to accompany his explanations with gestures when it was possible. "I really want to show you the forest behind my house, but I need to get better, otherwise I can't keep you safe."

Hyungwon listened intently while trying to make sense of everything. It sounded like sex was about procreation mostly, but then Hoseok also talked about pleasure and feeling good, so it must have been a mixture of both for humans.

"For Hyungwon," he tried and pointed at himself to make sure he did it right. "Feel good and sex… not same."

"Well, you don't have visible genitals and you like other things, like when I stroke your scales or suck on your fingers. I guess in humans it would be simply considered kinky if you don't hurt anyone and just feel pleasure from different things. But why is sex and pleasure not the same for you?"

"Sex is to make-" he didn't know the word, so he pointed at himself and tried to show a smaller version, only up to his knees with tail and fins.

"Ah, babies. Well, if you have penetrative sex between a man and a woman, it can result in babies too, but it doesn't have to, and all other sex doesn't make babies. It's just for fun." Hoseok smiled and observed him intently. "I really want to know more about you."

_You want to know more too._

Hyungwon smiled and nodded because he felt the same way. He had learned so much over the time he was with Hoseok that he could have never learned from watching a fishing boat. The beautiful human was patient and explained everything well, making it easy for him to understand.

"Sex… only babies," he explained before wrapping his arms around Hoseok's neck and curling one of his legs around the human's hips. It wasn't the same as his tail, but he was trying. "This… pleasure."

Suddenly there was understanding on Hoseok's face and he opened his mouth without making a sound.

"Aaaaah, that's why you wrapped your tail around me and hugged me! Is that for pleasure? That makes sense because the scales are super sensitive, so it's nice if it's two tails. I guess." A pale hand stroked over his head. "Thank you so much for explaining."

"Yael, girl?" he asked next to find out if he understood correctly that the shorter human was a female.

"Yes. She is a woman, a female. Do you have females too?"

Hyungwon laughed because it seemed a little funny to ask that. It would be difficult to have offspring if there were no females.

Nodding, he made the same gesture for children that he had made before.

"Yael and Hoseok, sex?"

The way the black eyes widened showed him that he must've asked something weird even though it made sense to him.

"No, we don't have sex. She is just a friend and I'm gay. Or maybe I'm just messed up considering my current preferences, but usually, I mostly like men."

_So, they don't procreate, but they have a close relationship._

That made sense. Hyungwon knew a lot of cases like that, but then Hoseok and Yael also didn't look like they did any of the pleasurable things. At least not since he started living inside the tank.

"Like Hyungwon?" He pointed at himself since Hoseok mentioned that he liked males and Hyungwon was a male. Having pleasure with a human was probably easier for Hoseok because both had obvious genitalia and he could touch it.

"Mhm. A lot," Hoseok replied, walking backwards and making him follow as the pale hands held onto his golden fingers.

"But Hyungwon no-" he paused and pointed between Hoseok's legs again to show him that he wasn't that obvious, and pleasure worked differently for him. "Bad?"

"No, just different. But different doesn't equal bad. On the contrary, it means that it's beautiful that there is so much variety. You showed me what you like, and I know how to make you feel good. That's the only thing that matters. I also don't have a tail and have weird stuff between my legs instead. Is that bad?" Hoseok came closer and wrapped his arm around him, taking him down the steps carefully.

Being so close while using his feet for the first time, Hyungwon realized that he was a little taller and Hoseok's eyes looked beautiful under his blue hair.

Inhaling softly because being this close excited him a little, he shook his head and stroked over the blue-haired human's muscular neck.

"Voice beautiful when pleasure."

"I can't believe that you can actually talk, and you chose to tell me that you like the way I moan. But to return the compliment: there's nothing that's more beautiful than the way you sound. Your voice is not from this world and I'm in love with it. I even heard you sing in my dream when I felt bad and slept." As soon as they arrived downstairs, Hoseok pulled him along, practicing with him and showing him how to balance.

_How can he speak of one thing while teaching you another?_

Hyungwon barely realized how easily he moved along, as if he had been doing it all this time. As if he was born with legs to walk on.

 _'You make me happy,_ ' he spoke in his own language and leaned in to place a kiss to Hoseok's lips. It was meaningful, but Hoseok was the right person for a bond like that. The blue-haired human was the closest person to him right now and deserved his protection and trust. _'I keep strengthening our bond, but it feels like the right thing to do.'_

Hoseok listened before melting into the kiss like a jellyfish, lips hot, just like the breathy exhales. "I don't know what it is and I'm not sure that you understand, but you're the only one I am able to talk to like this and even though it sounds kind of stupid, you're also the only one who can understand me. Apart from when you thought I wanted to claim the ocean." Hurt appeared in the black eyes for a brief moment before disappearing again. "But usually it seems as if you do and nobody else does."

_Even though it's difficult you seem to understand each other. You can see his yearning._

"Hoseok want to belong in ocean," he murmured, because he understood, seeing how much the human in front of him cared about his home and desired to have it as close as possible. "But Hoseok belong with Hyungwon."

_Because you are like a bridge. You seem to be able to connect to him without being ripped away from the ocean._

Hyungwon didn't know how to explain it but being close to Hoseok didn't feel like being with a human. It felt like being with a person that he cared about and that cared about him in return.

_A person you belong with._

"I don't think that I belong anywhere, but I like the ocean and most of all I like you," the blue-haired person whispered and leaned in, kissing him in return with a softness that he didn't know existed.

_He must be so lonely._

Hyungwon kissed back while wondering whether a kiss had the same meaning for a human as it did for him. Was it just as special and created a bond? Did it involve promises that Hoseok hadn't spoken out loud yet?

He didn't know, but somehow, he hoped it would make the beautiful man feel like he belonged.

Suddenly there was a strange sound and the short black-haired human called Yael entered Hoseok's home, carrying two big objects in her hands and placing them on the surface where Hoseok usually ate.

"I see you're in love. This is amazing," she muttered and unpacked things he wasn't familiar with.

"Oh, you didn't have to buy groceries, I still have some yogurt," Hoseok said, glancing at the woman and lifting him on top of the surface that was there for resting and eating when Yael looked somewhere else.

_Because you're not good enough at walking yet. You must work on that._

"I don't understand your continuous attempts to die, but I'm not going to play along. Do you know that he can't take care of himself, Hyungwon? You will have to learn my job if you want to have him around and not dead in the sea." Removing something from a strange shell, Yael came closer, looking at his hand.

Hyungwon's eyes widened briefly because everything happened so quickly, and he glanced at Hoseok before returning his attention to the female human.

"Learn?" he tried because it seemed like Yael wanted to teach him things, but he didn't know the word for teaching. The human was very close, and he felt himself freeze in place, helpless because he couldn't run in case something happened.

"Can you stop bothering him? Please?" Hoseok touched the woman's shoulder, but she didn't seem to care about that.

"Were you trying to scratch him open? Cut your nails." Leaning forward, Yael stretched out her small palm and looked at him. "Can you give me your hand? I wanted to put some cream on your scratches. I brought some from the pharmacy, this will make it get better faster."

Hyungwon wasn't sure who he was supposed to listen to and Hoseok also looked a little lost after the comment, so he stretched out his hand.

"Not Hoseok," he whispered and hoped he said the sounds right. It was much more difficult because they had to be spoken at the front of his mouth instead of deep in his throat. "Hyungwon fall."

"I know that you want to protect him, but believe me, the only one who can hurt him is himself. You shouldn't drink in here because the stairs are dangerous when you're drunk." Taking his palm while glancing at his face, the short human pressed something white out of a tube and put it on his skin. "Just please tell me you're over eighteen," she whispered.

Hyungwon felt confused, not sure why Yael was talking about drinking even though Hyungwon had enough water around him most of the time. In addition, he didn't know the word 'eighteen', so he just stared at her with big eyes and hoped that she would explain.

_Hopefully nothing happens to your skin with that white stuff. You're not human after all, even if you're pretending._

"I really like the shade of your skin. So pretty." Covering all his visible scratches with the white thick ointment, the black-haired human smiled briefly. "Sorry for assuming, it's just that Hoseok never asks people for their age. He doesn't ask them anything to be honest, that's why I'm so surprised."

"I hate you," Hoseok muttered and got hit right between his legs by the woman's tiny hand, before she continued treating his scratches and covering them with white, sticky strips.

_Does she need to see the others too?_

Chewing on his cheek, he pulled at the head opening of his shirt and showed the bit where he landed right on the pointy step that led downstairs. It really hurt and changed color, so maybe she wanted to put new skin on that too.

"Oh my god, what happened? This is a huge bruise." Yael looked at him with wide eyes, worried and stroking over the bluish spot. "Let me put some cream on it. You fell really badly, huh?"

_She seems friendly too._

After the cream was on, the woman reached out and stroked over his thigh, smiling and leaning back.

He gasped, before realizing that humans didn't do that and furiously thought of what to say, anything to explain himself. His eyes were wide and he mentally begged that she couldn't tell that he wasn't human and just pretending.

"Hyungwon can't walk," he blurted out and hoped that human legs were different when they couldn't walk. Maybe they also made humans produce strange air noises then.

"Yeah, I know, baby, but don't worry, Hoseok can't walk either. He also can't eat, go to the doctor and take care of himself, so you're not alone." Yael smiled again and went to the big object, pulling out other objects and putting them into the cold place where Hoseok kept his food.

_She must have hunted for him._

That was nice of her, so Hyungwon smiled and wiggled his legs on top of the place Hoseok put him. It seemed okay to sit there and he didn't have to go anywhere, so he simply watched as the strange food disappeared from sight.

"Hoseok can walk," he pointed out eventually and gestured towards Hoseok who seemed perfectly fine standing there and observing them with very big eyes. Was something scary happening? Did Hyungwon also have to be scared?

"See, he can communicate better than me, ten minutes have passed, and he hasn't annoyed you yet," the blue-haired man said and stepped closer to him, putting one palm on his shoulder.

"Yeah, because he's cute and not an asshole. Where did you find him?"

Silence stretched between the two before Hoseok swallowed audibly. "Ocean," he said.

"Of course, where else? That's cool that you like the ocean, Hyungwon. I do too. I'm a marine biologist and my favorite species are jellyfish."

_You know jellyfish._

Hyungwon didn't know what the female human said she was, but he also liked jellyfish, special ones that had lived close to his home. The thought made him sad, but he swallowed it down and smiled instead, recreating a jellyfish with his hands by making a head with one hand and the legs through the fingers of the other. It was important to get the movement right, so he focused to emphasize it with the joints in his fingers.

The woman laughed and clapped her hands, seeming happy about his performance.

"That's amazing! Exactly, they're my favorite. Hoseok please take your pills, and you Hyungwon, please promise me that you will send him to the doctor when it doesn't get better. It's important, okay?"

"Doctor?" he asked and felt lost again.

"Yeah, physician, you know? Maybe also a psychologist if he's already there. To get his health back in order. I trust in you. It was nice meeting you, see you around." The short woman walked around the surface that was separating them and wrapped her short arms around his shoulders.

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he froze in place again, not sure what he was supposed to do until he realized it must have been an embrace. They didn't talk much, but Hoseok's human friend must have already felt safe with him.

_Because she thinks you are a human too._

Pressing his lips together, he curled his arms around Yael's waist in return and hoped it was okay.

"Learn?" he tried again, because if the human wanted him to do things, then he had to learn them first. He still didn't know what he had to do to make Hoseok feel better.

"You want to learn? We can arrange that. But look at how your boyfriend looks at me, I think I need to go," Yael whispered, pointing at Hoseok before escaping his embrace, slapping Hoseok's butt, kissing his cheek and disappearing outside.

Hyungwon really wondered if he was ever going to learn to understand humans.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 29th of January at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

The antibiotics that Yael managed to get him were working well, making him feel way better after two bowls of muesli and three hours of sleep. When he opened his eyes, he expected to see Hyungwon behind the glass, he was met with his favorite aquarium inhabitant instead. The clown trigger fish was gorgeous as always with its funny mouth and the polka dots. It had grown so well since Hoseok saved it, reaching about twenty centimeters. It was swimming close to the glass as if it knew that he loved observing its motions in the water.

Suddenly there was a palm on his forehead, a little colder than his body temperature, followed by a pretty smile and emerald green eyes. Hyungwon showed him a thumbs up before tilting his head in question. "Hoseok okay?"

"Hoseok useless, but Hoseok will learn too," he muttered, using the same grammar and rubbing his temples. "I feel better. Why are you outside?"

"Watching you," Hyungwon replied and made a gesture from his eyes to Hoseok's body which was a little creepy, but then the merboy smiled and it was okay somehow. "And walking."

"That sounds… nice. I wanted to show you some of the outside world today, because walking on tiles is different than walking on uneven ground and you can even see the fall. It's beautiful. I thought that when you are out and have legs, you should see the Earth too. It would be sad if you just saw my house before going back into the ocean, don't you think?" Smiling with a hint of pain that he couldn't suppress, Hoseok sat up and checked whether he was wearing anything. He was. _Underwear,_ Hyungwon's whispering voice sounded in his head and he chuckled.

The merboy had already jumped up and attempted to stand without looking shaky. Those three hours must have helped because it definitely looked better than when Hoseok fell asleep, right after leading Hyungwon up the stairs.

"Outside?" the low voice asked, melodic hint still audible even when Hoseok could tell the boy tried to sound native. "See earth with Hoseok?"

"Exactly. I want to show you the forest behind the house. I sometimes go there alone, but I haven't done it lately. I'm glad that I have a reason now." He slipped into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Picking some new, warmer clothes for Hyungwon and stepping closer, he took off the t-shirt that he had carelessly put on the merboy's body when he was stressed about Yael coming.

_You should still be stressed because she saw him and thought he wasn't legal and that you forced him into shit._

"How old are you? How many years have you been alive?" Thinking about a better way to ask, he suddenly had an idea. "How many winters?"

Hyungwon seemed confused by his question nevertheless, stretching his arms in the air to be dressed into warmer clothes while nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I don't know," he replied eventually and seemed sad. "Hyungwon doesn't know how many winters. What is years?"

"A year has four seasons, winter, spring, summer and fall." Thinking further, Hoseok tried to come up with an explanation. "Okay, like- how do I know that you're not a baby?" he finally asked and put Hyungwon's feet into wool socks.

"Not a baby?" Looking a little offended, the black-haired merboy pointed at himself and pursed his lips. "Hyungwon can make baby, so not baby."

_Well, for humans that's not enough._

Hoseok would've told him about the development of the human reproductive organs and that it had nothing to do with age of consent, but he doubted that it would've given him anything, so he lifted an eyebrow instead.

"You must be so proud. Did you make any babies?"

Hyungwon instantly seemed more uncomfortable about that question and shook his head slowly.

"Ocean dangerous," the merboy murmured and pointed at himself again. "Hyungwon fights fisher boats."

"I see. Is that how you got caught? I also fight fishing boats but in the cowardly human way. I hope that you can make babies when you go back because the ocean won't be as dangerous anymore." Hoseok smiled and fixed the pullover on the slim shoulders before removing his hands and taking Hyungwon down to the ground floor to try on a pair of shoes.

"Hyungwon want save fish, but fish-" The black-haired being stopped talking and held onto Hoseok's arm while staring at a pair of shoes he had chosen that he hoped would fit his slim feet. Hyungwon seemed upset, lips trembling until they disappeared in his mouth. "Only Hyungwon safe."

_He still talks about himself as if he's fish._

"You're not a fish. Fish don't have lungs, ask Yael. That reminds me that I wanted to check my phone, I charged it. Could you try to put these on?" he asked and pointed at the brown Moccasins as he walked to the counter and picked up his phone, scrolling through the messages. There were some from his workers but mostly reports that they hadn't been able to head out because the other fishery went bankrupt.

_You thought so._

The news also didn't show any strange articles and even after searching Google for any possible keywords related to anything Hyungwon could be described as, there was nothing apart from terrible cringy Russian movies and gay porn with half assed merman tails.

_Good that he doesn't know._

"I looked, your family wasn't caught. There would be signs if they were. So, I think they are safe for now. We just need to find them." Hoseok turned around and walked back to the spot where he left Hyungwon.

The merboy had managed to stuff his feet into the shoes and sat on the floor waiting for him to return. As soon as he mentioned the word family, Hyungwon tried to scramble to his feet without much success.

"Safe?" he asked and instantly pulled at Hoseok's arm. "Where?"

"We will need to find out where, but they must be somewhere in the ocean, right? I want to find out where it is, so that I can try to protect that place somehow. I'm still not sure how I can do that, but I will do my best." Pulling the merboy back to his feet, Hoseok opened the door and took the slim fingers into his hand, walking around the property.

Considering that he only practiced on tiles, Hyungwon was doing okay, only stumbling once in a while and then Hoseok was quickly able to stabilize him. The handsome face was occupied with thoughts, eyes looking at the leaves under their feet.

"Search together," the merboy whispered suddenly and squeezed his hand. "In the ocean. With Hoseok."

"I thought about that. I don't think that you can cross the distance alone by yourself and it's dangerous too with the many boats around, so we can go on the sailboat. We will find them, I promise." He squeezed the long fingers in reassurance as they walked into the forest, enveloped by the yellow and red that couldn't have existed like that underwater.

"Beautiful, right?" he asked and walked a little faster to grab a big heap of the colorful leaves and throw them over their heads. "The leaves fell from the trees, but they will become earth again after the winter is over and there will be new leaves in green."

Hyungwon's eyes widened before a gorgeous smile replaced the surprise and the black-haired boy tried to do the same, grabbing a bunch of leaves and throwing them into the air. Several caught in his curly hair which seemed to make him even happier, giggling softly.

"Beautiful," he repeated after Hoseok and tried it all over again, throwing leaves on top of their heads. "Earth is beautiful."

_And he is._

"Mhm. It is. There, look!" He pointed at a squirrel that glanced at them in confusion, probably because it thought that it was alone in the forest. "That's a squirrel."

Hyungwon stared and instantly tried to move closer, but of course the squirrel was smarter and ran off as fast as it was able to.

"Squwel?" the merboy tried but struggled with the pronunciation. It wasn't an easy word in addition to being something that the ocean being had never seen before. "Humans eat squwel?"

"No. I guess they're not tasty, so we don't." Walking up to a big Maple tree that had bright red leaves, Hoseok stroked over it briefly. "You have seaweed down there, and we have trees. They help us breathe by producing oxygen for us. Trees are amazing."

Nodding, Hyungwon stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the gigantic trunk, eyes closing as he inhaled deeply. It seemed so peaceful, the two of them in the forest with nothing but crunching leaves and the sound of the wind around them.

"Thank you," the merboy whispered and pressed a kiss to the bark.

Hoseok was thankful too and for the first time in what felt like years he felt he could breathe properly.

"Thank you too for being in the ocean and for coming to the surface, even though it wasn't voluntary. I hope that you can keep this as a good memory." Hoseok smiled and stepped closer, removing a tiny, red maple leaf from the black-greenish locks.

Opening his green eyes, Hyungwon looked at him for a few seconds before letting go of the tree and wrapping his arms around Hoseok instead.

"Show you the ocean," the plump lips whispered against his ear before pressing a kiss to his forehead. The merboy must have learned it from him.

"Mhm. Let's do it when I'm fit again," he replied and didn't expect it to happen any time soon. At least not before Hyungwon’s return to the ocean.

_He only came back because he couldn't find his family. You need to help him find them and then try to make it safe._

"There is also different water. In lakes. It's not the sea and it's not salty and there are other fish living there. Maybe I can show you someday. Who knows?" Swallowing down the bitter crumbs of helplessness, Hoseok looked at the merboy and decided to show him some tricks as they were outside, and he had seen how awesome the tail could move in the water.

_The human body isn't useless, maybe he should know after you lay in bed and didn't do anything the whole day._

"Look what my body can do," he muttered and made a few quick steps before performing a salto and landing on his feet.

_Maybe you shouldn't when you're not fit yet, but when else would you show him?_

Hyungwon's mouth opened in awe and he instantly hurried to him, wobbling on the way, before tapping along his arms and legs as if to check whether everything was in place.

"How?" he asked, lips still as round as an 'o'. "Legs strong?"

"Yes. Your tail is strong, but my legs and arms are very strong too. One can do it with some training." Placing the small red leaf into the pocket of his jeans, he walked further, holding onto the golden fingers because it felt more real like that. "That time you talked to me on the bed, remember? When you told me that I would claim the ocean for myself. Can you do that again? You must have a lot of questions and I could answer them all for you."

Hyungwon looked guilty as he kept staring at the way his feet kicked leaves, before finally pausing and looking at him. "Hoseok… okay?" the merboy asked carefully and stroked over his arm in circular motions. "Hoseok tired when Hyungwon talk."

"I will have enough silence after you're gone, don't worry about me." He smiled and squeezed the thin hand. "I thought it would be easier for you to talk to me like that."

Nodding once, Hyungwon reached for his face and turned him so that their eyes met. At first it didn't make a difference apart from the tingling in his stomach that he felt when those green eyes were focused on him. Then he heard humming, familiar until it turned into a melody he couldn't recognize and neither could he follow it. It was all in his ears in the beginning, but he couldn't make out the source. He knew it must have been Hyungwon because of the low notes, but he couldn't see the lips move the way they usually did when the merboy sang.

Suddenly it didn't seem like he was hearing the melody anymore, but rather like it was inside his head, playing while green eyes were the only thing he was able to see. The trees faded away and so did the sensation of the cool wind against his cheeks. Everything reduced to the eyes in front of him and the low voice inside his head.

_'I really don't want to exhaust you, Hoseok. I felt helpless back then because I didn't know how else to tell you that I'm afraid. You were pointing at all these places and saying that they belong to you and the thought was so scary to me. I'm sorry for misjudging you, please forgive me.'_

Hoseok knew that the voice was still singing, but in his head, it sounded like calm words. He could hear the emotions too, the concern and guilt that shone through.

"I was just hurt because you were right. I'm a human too and I just watch while all these things are happening around me, so you were right. I'm sorry. I promise that I will help you find your family. I have an idea already, I just have to wait for a day or two to get my body back in form. You must miss them a lot." Hoseok couldn't feel his body, it seemed as if it was floating in the air and he hoped that his legs wouldn't give out as he spoke, staring into the green eyes that held him.

 _'I am worried about them because I know that they are on their own. They don't know fisher boats and human weapons as well as I do. I am scared that they are going to get hurt because they don't know better.'_ A sigh followed, and fingers brushed over his cheek, adding to the weightlessness of everything else. _'I know that there isn't much I can do on my own, so I will have to learn. I have to get better at walking, so that I can support you. I am grateful for your help, Hoseok. I couldn't do this without you. You're not like the others.'_

_There's no way to support. He'll be gone._

"I am. But if they aren't safe we should find them as soon as possible. I can get my sailboat ready and we can go tomorrow evening if my fever doesn't come back. You don't need to learn if you are going to stay in the ocean. I can tell you where the boats will fish, and maybe give you a tool to cut nets, but that's it. You don't need to walk for that." He inhaled sharply, forgetting that he needed air before continuing. "Just ask me if you have any questions, Hyungwon. I'll answer."

It was silent for a few moments apart from the melody in his head, continuing as if it wasn't related to the merboy's voice talking to him at all.

 _'I want to learn,'_ Hyungwon spoke eventually. _'What is happening with you? Why are you not feeling well? Is it the water? Should I protect you?'_

Smiling, Hoseok shook his head briefly.

_He wants to protect you. That's a first, isn't it?_

"I'm not feeling well because I'm ill. I inhaled water that I wasn't supposed to inhale, and due to the foreign liquid in my lungs there is inflammation, but I'm taking medicine and it seems to be getting better. I think sea creatures mostly suffer from parasites." His feet moved a little, but he couldn't feel them, mind too occupied with the melody and the words. "Do you have a partner in the ocean? Someone who waits for you to return? Someone you love?"

 _'No,'_ Hyungwon answered inside his head, but Hoseok couldn't tell the emotion associated with the words this time. _'I have not created a bond with anybody of my kind. But my family needs me, I am the one who was fighting for them before my capture. There are children and they need to be protected. Do you have somebody you need to protect? A human you created a bond with?'_

"No. I'm alone," he said and felt it with his whole body. "I will take you back and we will find them. The only thing I want is for you to be safe, so you have to promise me that you won't go near a boat. I promise you that I will do my best so that the area will be protected somehow."

_You have no fucking idea how to do it, how can you promise it?_

_'You are not quite alone. You have a human who cares about you and you have me. You kissed me after all.'_ Hyungwon's voice changed as he said that, a hint of insecurity making its way into the calm manner with which the merboy spoke. The words were still echoing through his head as if the black-haired boy was whispering them into his thoughts. _'I can't promise you not to fight, because if there is danger then I'm going to protect my family.'_

_He's so much stronger than you._

"I do have Yael, but I still feel alone. And I did kiss you. It's kind of special. Sometimes when you meet just for pleasure it's not, but sometimes… Sometimes it is." He knew that he was helpless, unable to ensure that Hyungwon's family was safe or that the merboy was and it added to the sadness that he felt when talking to him. The low voice sounded so mature, much more so than when Hyungwon was trying to talk and fell down the stairs. "You can stop if there's nothing you want to know."

 _'There is, but I'm hesitating. I'm sorry.'_ Again, the feeling of fingers on his cheek passed through his blurry consciousness and Hyungwon's green eyes seemed to move closer. _'Why are you not like the others, Hoseok? Why do you care so much? Humans never did anything except for harm, but you've done so much good. Why?'_

_Why?_

"I love the ocean and I like you. I'm not like the others because since birth, I haven't felt like I belong to anything around me and you're the first one to word it as if it's something good. Thank you. I'll remember that."

 _'How could it be anything else but good if you show so much love for the things around you? You must have an eye for the beautiful, loving the sea and the earth the way you do. I hope I can learn this from you.'_ Hoseok heard the smile in the boy's voice and felt fingers draw circles along his cheek. _'Does talking like this hurt you? It's usually very exhausting and I'm worried about your health. I wish I could help, but I struggle to understand what Yael expects me to do to take care of you.'_

_Oh no._

"Don't listen to her. She thinks we are lovers, you and me, so she expects you to make me eat my meals and force me to take care of my health and things like that. You don't need to bother with it. You'll be gone in a bit anyway." Exhaling and realizing what Hyungwon must've meant, Hoseok listened to his heartbeat that went faster for some reason. "I'm glad that you weren't exposed. She's not a bad person, actually she's the only one who cares about me, but still, you are not meant to stay, so I didn't want her to get attached to you either."

 _'You sound like you want me to leave. I thought-'_ Suddenly the melody stopped and so did the tunnel vision that didn't allow him to see anything but the emerald green eyes. Arms wrapped around his waist and held onto him tightly, as if to stabilize him and only when the rest of his senses returned, Hoseok sunk to the ground, unable to hold himself and taking the slim body along.

"I don't. I don't want you to leave, but you will," he whispered, letting his eyes flutter shut and breathing heavily.

"I like you," Hyungwon muttered suddenly and shifted to be able to lie down next to him. The boy's long fingers were raking through his hair as leaves landed around them, almost without a sound.

"I like you too. Being next to you makes me want to go outside." Hoseok knew that he sounded pathetic, but truth was truth and he never really bothered to act out to be somebody else. "I want to show you a lake too, but I guess it's dangerous. Maybe I should concentrate on getting my boat ready, taking my medicine like a good boy and making sure to get the shift plans for the nearby fisheries."

_He probably didn't get any of that. It was easier with the way he kind of hypnotized you._

"Hyungwon want to see everything," was the quiet reply as the merboy managed to sit up and lift Hoseok's head on top of his lap. "But first Hoseok healthy."

_Does he have a concept of time?_

"There's a problem with that because if I show you everything, I can't go with you to search for your family. Those are two things we can't do at the same time, so you need to tell me what you want to do. Although I do want to show you the good things about the earth and some of the stuff humans invented that's not shit and meant to kill others."

The merboy thought about that and glanced up at the sky, observing it intently while his fingers continued to stroke over Hoseok's hair and face.

"Find family," he replied eventually and met his gaze. The ocean being seemed so worried even though only a moment ago he had been laughing and throwing leaves into the air. "Then learn everything."

_He also doesn't know that he won't come back, does he?_

"Mhm," he hummed and forced himself to smile. Lifting his arm, he reached out, looking up at the merboy's small face surrounded by the autumn sky that looked as if it was going to rain any second. The golden skin with a light green shimmer looked unreal compared to his pale milky tone. Hyungwon was unreal and so was their situation.

The skies complained with a loud clap of thunder and he felt the first drops hitting his face. Hoseok had to collect himself from the ground and go inside, but he was unwilling to.

"It's raining," he whispered.

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he stretched out his hands, letting the drops travel down his fingertips and collect in the middle of his palms.

"On earth," the merboy muttered like it surprised him. "Hyungwon only see ocean rain."

The black-haired being reached for Hoseok's face, using the raindrops that had collected in the big hands to wet his blue hair. There was a wide smile on the red lips.

"Hoseok also fish. Fish on earth."

_You kind of are._

"Yes. Unable to breathe," he said and connected the drops on Hyungwon smooth skin, smile spreading his lips. "Maybe that's why I love rain."

_But maybe that's also how you explain your low levels of functioning._

"Hoseok learn," the merboy exclaimed and struggled to get back on his two feet for a few moments until he found his balance and was able to stand above him. One hand was stretched out towards him to help him up. "Hyungwon teach to breathe this time."

"Would be nice." Hoseok smiled and made sure to not pull the merboy down. He felt exhausted. "Let's go. Hoseok needs to swallow some pills with water to stop the inflammation in his lungs."

Hyungwon showed the form of the antibiotics that Hoseok was taking with his fingertips and nodded, long fingers easily slipping in between his own and attentively placing one foot in front of the next.

"Hyungwon care," the black-haired boy whispered and placed a kiss against his shoulder. Unfortunately, his hoodie was too thick to feel it, leaving a sensation of pressure, but nothing else.

"You do. I know you do. I care about you too, that's why I'm going to show you as much as I can. For example, the toilet." As soon as they walked into the house, he pointed at the bathroom. "Have you seen the toilet? It's that… seat next to the tub. If you need to poo you can sit on it, do your business, flush, wash your butt and then continue on."

Hyungwon was in the process of taking off his shoes by shaking one of his legs hard until it would finally fly off. The way the merboy looked at him, told him clearly that he could have also spoken any other language apart from English.

"Okay. Let me show you. Kind of." Wrapping his fingers around the slim wrist, he pulled Hyungwon up the stairs until they were in front of the bowl and Hoseok tried to come up with a decent way to explain. "So. You have a digestive system. You eat. Seaweed, right?"

Staring at him for a few seconds, Hyungwon nodded and lifted his hand to his face. The merboy impersonated something entering his mouth and wobbling its way through his stomach, which looked close to what Hoseok was getting at.

"E-xactly. But… It needs to get out, right? That's what we call pooping. And we do it here." Lifting one hand, he pointed at the toilet. "We take our clothes off and sit on there. I saw that you're more… like a dolphin when you're in the water, I guess, but when you're outside, you'll have to do it here because there isn't a lot of water passing through your system."

Hyungwon kept staring at him and his explanation until he pointed at his lower body and then at the toilet bowl.

"But...how?"

"This might be a private question, but where is your butthole? The place it comes out? With humans it's here," he turned and pointed at his own ass.

"Tail and legs different," the merboy replied and chewed on his cheek. He didn't seem very embarrassed about it, only confused. Pointing a bit lower than his groin at the space between his legs, he mouthed 'tail', before gesturing vaguely between his legs and mouthing 'legs'. Hyungwon was more confused about the legs bit.

"Well, you haven't had a poo yet with legs, but I guess it's like humans, so you have to use this. If you feel like you need to poop, take off your pants and sit on the bowl, like that." Hoseok sat on top and glanced up. "Just without pants, okay? And then you poop and then, important, you have to wipe or wash your butt because this is not the ocean and we all stink. To get it out of your body you press with your stomach muscles." Lifting his hoodie, he showed how his muscles tensed, forming a perfect six-pack.

Instead of being fascinated by his beautiful explanation of how to take care of his basic needs, the merboy stepped closer and reached out for his stomach. Hyungwon's fingers were warmer than before, but still cool against his skin as he traced the form of his abdominal muscles.

"Uh, yeah, they tense like that. Anyway, as we are not shy around each other, at least you're not shy, just tell me if you need to poop and I'll help you." Nodding to support his words, Hoseok stood up from the bowl, but the golden fingers remained on his skin.

Hyungwon nodded in agreement, before suddenly pressing down on his shoulders to make him sit on the seat again. Lifting his own shirt, the black-haired boy glanced at his flat stomach before simply kneeling in front of Hoseok and stroking over his muscles.

"Feel nice," the low voice mumbled before Hyungwon smiled and placed a kiss right above his navel.

_He likes the way it looks?_

"I guess you're curious because we have different body types. I can show you, but I don't need to sit on the toilet for that." He giggled and stood up, pulling the slim body up. "Let me sit on the bed."

Licking over his lips which looked a little suggestive at that exact moment, Hyungwon smiled and followed him, only stumbling once.

_He's learning so fast._

He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his hoodie, one hand brushing over his six-pack. "Here you are."

Hyungwon immediately kneeled between his legs, but instead of touching his abs like before the merboy cupped his face and smiled at him.

"Hoseok beautiful," he commented in his melodic voice before letting his hands travel down to his abdomen, pressing down with his fingertips as if he wasn't sure if it could hurt. "Look different."

"I guess it's because there's more weight to carry outside of water, so my stomach muscles have to work more." Smiling, he stroked over the golden cheek. Hyungwon was wrong because he was the beautiful one. "You are beautiful."

Smiling at the compliment, Hyungwon gestured towards Hoseok's body and pointed at the aquarium.

"Ocean have body like Hoseok too. But Hyungwon different." Leaning in, the round nose brushed over his skin until the merboy glanced up at him, eyes big. "Taste?"

_He doesn't want to eat you, right?_

Grinning at his own thoughts and remembering that Hyungwon only ate seaweed, he nodded. "You won't bite painfully, right? Like a jellyfish sting. That one hurts."

Hyungwon's eyebrows pulled together as if he was offended, but the expression only stayed for a few seconds before a big palm suddenly landed on his groin and the merboy looked guilty.

"Cut okay?"

_Why would he bite you if he cares so much?_

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess, I haven't really looked exactly. But you can taste my skin if you like. I showered."

Nodding slowly, Hyungwon returned his attention to his stomach and stretched out his pink tongue. Suddenly, Hoseok realized that it was a little longer than he would have expected, especially as it easily slipped along his skin and dipped into his navel. It felt nice and new because of the difference in temperature, so he inhaled, making a hissing noise because it did feel good and he didn't want to suppress it.

"Like?" Hyungwon whispered and licked over his navel again before travelling higher and right along the middle line.

Hoseok hummed in agreement, noticing how the black locks framed the small face and that he came to somehow love all the differences that were between them, be it the structure of the strands that tickled him, the smoothness of the golden skin or its greenish shimmer. All of it was so beautiful and he was grateful to experience being next to somebody who was so beautiful like that.

Humming in reply, but in his own way, the merboy began to alternate kisses and licks against his skin. The sensations kept travelling higher, as the long fingers pulled his hoodie further up to reveal more skin. Occasionally, he felt teeth, but never enough to break or injure his skin.

Hoseok was a simple person. It felt good, so he made sounds, hissed and licked his lips, muscles tensing under the cool tongue that roamed over his body.

"Hoseok said not sensitive," Hyungwon whispered and briefly licked over his nipple, probably unaware how nice that was.

_Well, not everywhere._

Moaning softly, he threw his head back, fully aware that Hyungwon knew how to read signs and to understand what that meant. They were getting close again, so close that it made him feel less and more alone at the same time.

***

_Do humans have bonds?_

That was the question that occupied Hyungwon most of the way from the beautiful arrangement of earthly plants all the way back to Hoseok's home. He enjoyed the feel of dry leaves on his fingertips and the way they crunched under the covers on his feet that Hoseok called shoes. All of it was different and didn't correspond to how he imagined the world to be outside of the ocean. There was so much to see and so much to learn, but at the same time there was a hint of pain on the blue-haired man's face whenever Hyungwon talked about it.

_It almost feels as if he wants you to leave, despite the bond._

Maybe it was the way merpeople felt about humans intruding into their home, defensive and scared. Hyungwon tried to express himself somehow, to talk about what they shared, but as soon as the connection broke due to Hoseok's body giving out, there was no chance to show what he meant. 'I like you' was a poor excuse of everything he could have said in his own language, the words he would have been able to use to give the bond that they shared a meaning.

Hoseok had kissed him and admitted to doing it intentionally, but despite that the curved lips spoke of pleasure and the kiss appearing different. Hyungwon couldn't tell what it meant and whether their idea of a bond was the same.

_It seemed like he meant the same all this time._

When Hyungwon kissed the blue-haired human right before returning to the ocean it had been his own choice, a one-sided decision that he carried with him like a promise. He had considered it a promise that he wanted to fulfil without expecting anything of Hoseok, but now that the kiss was returned it wasn't the same anymore. It was a bond.

Holding the impossibly warm hand in his own, Hyungwon tried not to stumble over the uneven ground while cool drops of rain kept hitting his skin. It felt nice and was different when he was dry instead of covered in ocean water. Somehow it made the ocean and the earth feel much closer to him than they had before that.

_Like this, you seem to be a being of both realms whereas Hoseok feels like he belongs to neither._

He felt the loneliness that seemed to drench every single word that Hoseok spoke and every motion of his body. The human that has been taking care of him all this time was suffering from his solitude and Hyungwon couldn't help his desire to fill it with his presence. To show Hoseok the affection he grew up with and take care of him in every way possible. He didn't know how, but he wanted to learn, to do everything that Yael had mentioned and more. Hoseok wanted to help him find his family and even show him the earth, so he wanted to at least fight some of that loneliness that surrounded the beautiful human.

Just how beautiful Hoseok was could only be seen when curved lips parted in a smile and showed teeth or when dark eyes observed his motions as he tried to have a taste of the human he had decided to create a bond with. The soft skin was delicious, a little salty, but even more than the taste, Hyungwon loved the sounds that left Hoseok's lips. He had heard them before and knew what they meant, that despite claiming he wasn't sensitive, Hoseok was feeling pleasure from his tongue and teeth.

_This means you can make him feel good again._

He liked the prospect because it meant they could be close and that Hyungwon had the chance to show affection in a way he was able to, a way that didn't suffer from his lack of communication. He still had to ask and explore because Hoseok didn't have a tail and wasn't as sensitive, but pleasure was a topic that could be expressed with more than words.

The way Hoseok's muscles tensed under his tongue fascinated him and he kept travelling upwards, revealing more and more of it until he was met with two light brown nipples that were brighter than his own and decided to lick over them too. Even if Hoseok wasn't sensitive, at least Hyungwon would be able to know that he had tasted every bit of skin on the beautiful human's body.

A breathy moan entered his ears and he could feel Hoseok's legs spread and his stomach flex under him.

"Oh god, you," the low voice muttered, and he felt fingers in his hair that raked through it before grabbing a few locks and tugging lightly.

_He must really like it._

Hyungwon smiled against the hot skin because he enjoyed the sounds, especially when they almost resembled a song. The sensation against his scalp was nice and something that he liked from before, so he pushed against the fingers before resuming what he was doing. His tongue easily licked around the hardened bud and he considered providing Hoseok with more, one hand carefully stroking along blue jeans towards the place he knew was the most sensitive in a human.

_He didn't invite you yet, but you can hint at your intentions._

"You know so well how to touch me, even though we haven't been close often, and you're unfamiliar with… this. Why does your touch feel so intense?" The blue-haired man had thrown his head back with an additional sound before lifting it again and talking to him. "I want you so much," Hoseok whispered.

_This is the invitation, isn't it?_

Hyungwon remembered Hoseok saying something similar back when they were close the last time, so he licked over the nipple one last time before deciding what to do next. He couldn't act the way he was used to because he didn't have his tail, so he climbed on top of Hoseok and arranged his legs on the sides of Hoseok's thighs. It wasn't a good position to have their legs rub against each other, but that was not what the blue-haired human enjoyed the most.

_He likes your hand and lips._

Slipping his right hand in between their bodies, he did his best to squeeze it past the tight jeans and rub over what was hiding below them. He wasn't very good at opening jeans yet, so he hoped that it was good enough with his lips nibbling on Hoseok's neck. It was something the beautiful man did to him, so Hyungwon hoped he enjoyed it himself.

"Wait, you… you don't need to do that, just…" It seemed as if Hoseok had struggles talking too. Black eyes observed him intently as the delicate hand reached for his face and stroked over his cheek carefully. "Just stay like this and kiss me."

_Does he not want you to or does he fear that you don't want to?_

Hyungwon couldn't tell, but he also didn't know how to ask, so he simply did what he could do best. He removed his hand from the confinement of Hoseok's tight jeans and wrapped both arms around the blue-haired man's neck instead, pulling their bodies flush and exhaling against the warm lips. Breathing was still something he wasn't used to, even if his body did it automatically outside of water, but when their lips were this close, and he could tell how their breaths synced together, a tingling sensation spread throughout his body.

_So, he must mean it if he wants to kiss._

Smiling, he leaned in and let his eyes flutter shut, telling Hoseok that he was making him happy in his own language because he couldn't express it appropriately.

"You're breathtaking," the low voice breathed out before he felt Hoseok's hands around his thighs and his curved lips against his, hot and so incredibly soft.

Hyungwon hummed to show how much he liked it and caught himself trying to wrap a nonexistent tail around the muscular body. He only had legs, but he tried to compensate by pulling them together and squeezing Hoseok's thighs to show how close he wanted to be.

A few seconds passed before he was turned so fast that he almost didn't notice how it happened, only that the blue-haired man was suddenly lying between his legs on top of him, one hand resting next to his face as the other slipped down his thigh slowly but with considerable pressure. Before he could open his mouth in a whimper, Hoseok attached his hot lips to his mouth, tasting him by moving them over his own.

_He's as fluent in the air as you are in water._

The pleasure that stemmed from fingers against his scales hit him immediately, even though there was still the fabric of pants that Hoseok had pulled over his legs. He hummed into the kiss because there was no need to breathe or use his lips to show Hoseok how he was feeling in his own language. The kissing was more intense than he was used to, but Hyungwon liked it and tried to follow, attaching his lips to Hoseok's and licking over the prettily curved bottom lip when given the chance.

"I want to feel you. Can I?" Hoseok pulled his thick t-shirt over his head and stared at him, waiting for a response while his fingers drew circles on his thighs and slipped under his thick, fluffy t-shirt. "I want to feel your skin on mine and your lips on mine."

He nodded, unwilling to break the moment with his cryptic speech and lifted his hands above his head to enable Hoseok to remove the cover. Hyungwon didn't need covers and knowing that he was able to feel Hoseok's skin without anything in between excited him.

_You have grown so accustomed to being close to him, even though your bodies are different._

Would Hoseok still want to be close like this if he had a tail? Hyungwon couldn't tell, not with how quickly lips covered his own again as soon as the fluffy t-shirt was discarded at the side. His hands occupied themselves with stroking over Hoseok's shoulders and back and his legs simply crossed at Hoseok's behind.

_It's almost like a tail, even if you don't have as much strength._

The human's curved lips tasted him in a similar way, sucking on his skin softly and nibbling down his neck as Hoseok let his body rest on both elbows, muscles bulging right next to his face.

It wasn't comparable outside of water, feeling the weight of his own body press him onto the mattress while Hoseok's body was held up by the broad arms. Fascinated, he let his hands stroke along them, tracing the lines with his fingertips. Hoseok's skin was smooth, but not as slick without being covered by water.

Hyungwon turned his head to the side to enable Hoseok to cover more of his skin with his lips. It felt pleasant, even if it wasn't comparable to having his scales stimulated.

"Would you like me to take off the pants?" Hoseok whispered into his ear and brushed over his thighs, heavy weight shifting on top of him and rubbing against his middle.

Hyungwon wondered if it felt good for Hoseok and tightened the grip of his legs, pushing the gorgeous human's body closer to his own. He didn't enjoy wearing clothes because it was unusual for him, so he nodded slowly and wondered if Hoseok was inviting him to be closer again, to brush over his naked scale-covered legs.

Moving away, Hoseok crawled down and undid the lock of the pants, pulling them down his legs while applying pressure to his scales until he was completely without any covers and the human settled between his legs again.

"Would you like to touch?" he asked, looking unsure. "And maybe also show me how to get closer to you?"

_He doesn't know how to get close to you?_

"Closer?" he asked and circled Hoseok's neck with his arms, playing with the blue strands of hair while thinking how beautifully they fit to the ocean.

"Yes, or do I need to have a tail for that?" Blinking once, the dark eyes fluttered shut and the beautiful human returned his weight, pushing him into the soft bed. "But I can also brush over your scales, if that's what you like. Or suck on your fingers. "

Hyungwon felt his face heat up at the explicit mentioning of the things he liked, and he placed a kiss against Hoseok's arm, the bit that he was able to reach. He wasn't sure how to explain what he usually did. It included being affectionate and to be honest it was mostly intertwining tails and was different during mating time. Hoseok had no tail and the human didn't enjoy having his skin touched as much as Hyungwon did, but actually it didn't really matter for the two of them.

_Because you combine what both of you know to make it feel good._

"Hyungwon have legs now, Hoseok show human way," he replied quietly and wondered what it was that humans did. He knew that Hoseok enjoyed hands and lips, but what happened with another human then? Was it difficult because Hyungwon didn't really need his genitals to feel pleasure?

"H-human way? That… we don't need to do that, it's… yeah, we can do the same as we did before. I love watching you and feeling your body against mine." Hoseok's cheeks were pink and he looked to the side, playing with his hair absentmindedly.

_He must be too shy to tell you._

Hyungwon smiled to reassure him and pulled him closer before easily wrapping his legs around the firm behind. Hoseok was still wearing pants and they also had to go, especially if they wanted to touch each other. Maybe that was why humans wore clothes, to make being close more difficult.

_You're not shy, not really, but you don't have the words to explain._

Hyungwon enjoyed friction and he had loved Hoseok scratching over his scales last time, but all of that was partially something he had to explore for himself because his anatomy had changed. He wasn't even able to tell Hoseok how exactly he'd need to go relieve himself with two legs.

_You're still sensitive, but you don't know if everything else applies. Even if it does, how would you tell him?_

"Hyungwon want to touch Hoseok, but clothes," he murmured and tried to rub over the fabric with his naked feet. Had Hoseok been like him, he might have moaned, but Hyungwon knew that applying pressure to the human's back made him feel good because their groins were pushed together.

"Do you want me to undress? I will." A smile spread the pink cheeks and Hoseok moved back, taking off his pants and glancing at him while remaining in underwear. Hyungwon made his lips plumper to show he wasn't happy yet because that seemed the most effective way. There was no need to be embarrassed, it was only natural and Hyungwon enjoyed seeing Hoseok's skin without anything covering it. Even if he had been confused by Hoseok's anatomy at first, it was a part of the beautiful human and provided him with pleasure, so it was a good thing. Definitely not something he had to hide.

Biting on his bottom lip, the pale human got rid of all his covers and crawled back, carefully surrounding him with his body. He was visibly aroused, but hesitant to let Hyungwon feel it.

"Is it okay like this?"

Nodding, he simply used one of his legs to wrap around the muscular body and thereby push Hoseok's hardened length against his scale-covered thigh. It felt good because of friction, so he gasped, deciding to wrap the rest of his body around the beautiful human as well. After all, that and friction was the way he was close to another person.

_He must like hands and lips because they can wrap around his length and make it feel good._

"Feels good," he whispered and meant everything, the touches, the warmth of Hoseok's skin and the pretty sounds that left the blue-haired man's lips.

"Yes, it feels so good," Hoseok whispered before his lips parted in a moan and the curved lips attached to his neck. Hyungwon liked the sounds so much, the way Hoseok's speech became a little incoherent and his movements jittery when he felt good. He wanted to make the human he cared about feel like that again.

Letting his hand slip down to Hoseok's hips, he grabbed one half of the human's round behind with his palm and pressed down in a smooth motion, thereby making sure Hoseok's length rubbed over his skin. The sounds that left curved lips spread the feeling of arousal through his body and his temperature increased. Heat was burning right under his scales.

_But you know that's not enough for him, he needs more friction, something tight._

"Try something?" he asked and observed the way the muscular human's body was arranged between his legs.

"You want to try something?" Hoseok moaned, a little unaware, but visibly trying to pay attention. "I want to hear the sounds that you make when you feel good." A few seconds ticked by before the human took his hand and licked over his index finger, black eyes observing him.

The familiar tingling right below his scales intensified even though his fingers weren't directly connected to them. A breathy sound left his lips and he let his eyes flutter shut, overwhelmed that something as simple as that made him feel good. It had nothing to do with his tail or what he usually liked, but still it made him feel this way.

"T-try something," he mumbled once more and attempted to shift so that he could lift his legs all the way to his chest while still keeping Hoseok on top of him. It didn't really work, but he also couldn't explain what he was trying to achieve. "Hoseok- feel good."

"I feel good, I do, I love how your scales feel, you're so beautiful." The low voice vibrated against his neck before he felt the soft lips on his own and a hot tongue licking between them.

His eyes widened because he hadn't expected it and worried about hurting the human's sensitive tongue in the process. A glance at Hoseok's handsome face from up close showed him closed eyes and pale skin. The blue-haired man must have enjoyed kissing like that, having their tongues meet. Hyungwon tried to shield Hoseok from his teeth and met the warm tongue, enjoying how different it tasted compared to his own mouth. Hoseok might have decided that he felt good, but it wasn't comparable to the sounds Hyungwon knew could leave those lips.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, he tugged at the blue hair and pulled his legs a little higher again.

"Hyungwon like… length against scales," he tried to explain and didn't know if it made sense. He liked it when Hoseok rubbed his length over his scales because it was firm and provided a nice amount of friction. He wanted to do the same for Hoseok while using the fact that he had two legs and not just a tail.

"Ah… would you like me between your closed legs? Is that why you're lifting them?"

Hyungwon nodded, relieved that Hoseok understood and made a gesture that he wanted to pull his legs together and make it tight.

"Nice for Hoseok," he whispered and chewed on his cheek, suddenly embarrassed because he didn't know if he was making sense. What if Hoseok didn't like it after all?

_He didn't orgasm from it last time either, because you did._

Hyungwon remained on his back and showed once more that he wanted to lift his legs to his chest and have Hoseok hold onto his knees to keep them in place. The friction would likely feel good and Hoseok would still be able to rub over his thighs at the same time.

"I'll need this if you plan on moving without water." The pale human took an object out of some secret place and poured a water-like substance on his palm before applying it to his length and easily slipping it right between his scale-covered thighs. "Did you mean like that? Do you like that?" Hoseok's hands moved along the outer side of his thighs as the hot length moved between his legs.

Hyungwon gasped because it was almost like with water that surrounded his scales in waves, only much better and with additional friction that pulled loud breaths from his lips.

_That liquid is like magic, only making you feel more._

"Y-yeah," he mumbled and pressed his thighs together with as much strength as he could muster while burying his head in the soft sheets on the bed. Hoseok was still talking about him, but he had wanted to hear the mesmerizing song-like moans. "Not...not enough for Hoseok?"

"You're more than enough for me and you'll always be. Can I move? Can I move a little faster?" It seemed as if the human tried out, slipping between his thighs and rolling his hips with pure bliss written on his soft features.

"Move," Hyungwon gasped, but it sounded more like the moans he wanted to hear from Hoseok. He liked the way it felt, even if it wasn't all over his legs. His hands looked for something to hold onto until he decided to carefully scratch along the skin of his own thighs and make himself whimper while Hoseok moved on top of him. It was fascinating to watch the way the gorgeous human's expressions changed.

"Oh my god, this feels intense, the way your scales rub against me. Can you move them? I think they're moving when I stroke over your thighs, oh my god," Hoseok moaned, unable to speak coherently, eyes rolling back and fingers scratching over his thighs desperately.

_He likes the motion, so give him more._

Hyungwon struggled to focus on one feeling at a time, especially since they seemed to be mingling and turning into a potent tsunami of pleasure that built up with each stroke of fingers against his scales and each motion of Hoseok's hips against him. The way the human seemed to lose himself was fascinating, the moans that left his lips and the words that began to make less and less sense.

" _I want to melt into you, I don't even care what you are, Hoseok_ ," he spoke in his own language, unable to express himself in any other way. " _I want to make you feel so good again that you scream_."

He didn't know if the human above him could understand, but the soft lips that closed around one of his fingers and added up on the potent mixture left him breathless.

Hyungwon curled it automatically and threw his head back as his thighs relaxed, only to pull together again and return the friction that teased such arousing sounds out of Hoseok's mouth. The pure bliss that his body desired wasn't far and Hoseok was doing everything necessary for him to reach it, the heat, the touches, the friction.

"H-Hoseok," he managed to whimper before his free hand curled around a muscular thigh and his whole body tensed up, contracting with waves of pleasure until it relaxed again and left him with the same arousing tingling that Hoseok's motions provided. "Move... more."

"Holy shit, they move, they, oh my god," Hoseok muttered and rolled his hips fast, water appearing on the smooth skin and drops rolling down the line between the human's muscular chest and down his pretty nose. "I'm close. You make me feel so much." The soft lips let go of his finger and Hoseok leaned down, kissing him so intensely that he didn't know how to react.

_He's breathtaking when he's letting go like this._

Humming into the kiss and telling Hoseok how much he liked him in his own language, Hyungwon wrapped his arms around the beautiful human and whispered the one word he knew that hopefully took the pressure that Hoseok might have been feeling.

_He doesn't have to be shy, he can feel as much as he wants with you._

"Come," he whispered and licked into the warm mouth the way Hoseok had done before, tasting the gorgeous man. A few drops rolled down from the round nose to his lips, reminding him of the ocean.

The black eyes rolled back and without a single second of resistance, the breathtaking human let go of the tension inside his body, shaking from the aftermath and collapsing on top of him.

The air was pushed from his lungs and Hyungwon had to gasp for more at first, not used to dealing with so much weight. His legs were arranged in between them and he carefully pulled his thighs apart to be able to cross his ankles at Hoseok's back instead. It was more comfortable when he could curl his body around Hoseok and stay that close, listening to him breathe. The curved lips were parted and desperately sucking in air and he felt hot liquid on his stomach, probably from Hoseok's pleasure.

"Beautiful," he whispered and brushed through Hoseok's blue hair with his fingers. "Hoseok beautiful."

"You are beautiful, and I feel that I haven't been able to breathe but with you it doesn't matter. I'll be happily breathless if you're next to me," the blue-haired man whispered, trying to reduce his weight by propping on his arms.

"Hyungwon make Hoseok breathe," he replied with a smile and collected air between his lips before leaning in and giving it to Hoseok through a kiss. He didn't need that much oxygen anyway and gladly shared it with Hoseok.

_Being close makes you so happy even though there are so many things to think about and worry about. Still you feel at ease next to him, as if he can solve it all._

"Hyungwon feel safe," he tried to explain and kissed the human above him once more. "Safe with Hoseok."

_That's why you chose him for the bond, even though he's human._

"I feel safe with you too," Hoseok whispered and kissed back, so soft and still breathless.

Hyungwon smiled into the touch of their lips, realizing that merpeople and humans must have shared their desire for safety, the need for a person that made them feel at ease and happy. A person that was worth returning to.

"Hoseok not alone anymore." He leaned back and looked at Hoseok's black eyes. They were dark enough to show his vague reflection, dark hair, green eyes and golden skin that had a hint of pink after the pleasure they shared. "Hoseok have Hyungwon."

"It sounds so nice when you say it. A fairytale." Smiling in a strange way, the beautiful person on top of him lifted his hips and took some cover to remove the sticky fluid between them. After cleaning everything with something wet again, Hoseok rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking at him intently. "If you think of being back with your family in the ocean, what is it that would remind you of me the most?" he asked.

_What does he mean?_

Hyungwon didn't know one of the words, so he struggled to make sense of what exactly Hoseok was curious about. The mention of his family made him a little sad because it returned the awareness of his worries and the fact that he hadn't found them yet.

_But Hoseok said they must be safe for now._

"Remind?" he asked and crawled a little closer by himself while meeting the human's dark eyes. Hyungwon could always see his blurry reflection in the black pupil. "What is 'remind'?"

"When I say 'your family' it reminds you of them. I am the one reminding you with my words. It's something, an object, an action or word that makes you think about something that isn't there with you."

Hyungwon smiled because it was a futile question. He didn't need an object or an action to be reminded of Hoseok. Leaning in, he placed a kiss against the human's forehead before lifting his index finger to his own temple.

"Thoughts," he replied before tracing Hoseok's lips with his fingers. "And kiss."

_The bond will remind you, there will be no need for anything else._

"Ah, so if you kiss somebody. I guess it's nice, feeling good and thinking about me." Smiling against his finger, the blue-haired person lifted one of his hands to stroke over his hair, brushing over the shell of his ear. "I'm glad that you'll be okay. Let's find your family so that you can feel good again."

_He didn't understand._

Hyungwon felt restless because he wanted to tell Hoseok somehow, say that he misunderstood but there were so many sentences that left the human's lips and the moment to shake his head had already passed him by.

"Hyungwon not kiss," he muttered because the bond was made. There was Hoseok, so why would Hyungwon be creating any new bonds? He tried to think about a way to say that his thoughts would remain with Hoseok, even if the beautiful human is not right next to him. There weren't many options and he hated how terrible he was at expressing himself. "Hyungwon think Hoseok."

"You'll think about me? I will think about you too. You're my air, so how can I breathe if I don't think about you?" The warm nose pushed into the crook of his neck and he heard Hoseok's exhales stabilize and slow down. When he glanced down he could see that the black eyes were closed.

Hyungwon merely hummed, aware that Hoseok must have fallen asleep. It seemed peaceful and much more relaxed than it had been the last time when Hyungwon observed the blue-haired human sleep. He must have recovered from his illness and was feeling better and knowing that made Hyungwon smile.

_But you cannot stay. You've been feeling exhausted because you don't eat outside of the water._

Carefully placing a kiss to the soft cheek, Hyungwon did his best to crawl off the bed and stand on his two legs without falling down. He really didn't want to wake Hoseok, so he had to be as quiet as possible as he returned to the tank.

_That's what makes you remember that you're not quite a human, even if you were able to trick another into believing that you are._

Sighing, he forced himself up the platforms that Hoseok called stairs and realized how much he must have strained himself. It was exhausting and not only because he wasn't that good at walking yet. He hadn't eaten and watched over Hoseok instead of sleeping. Now that he knew that the person he cared about was safe and could breathe, he had the time to curl up at the bottom of the tank and finally rest.

_And once you wake up he will help you to find your family and you will help him to find his air._


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 31st of January at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

What a blissful existence it must be to not think about the future and what it might bring, to refrain from letting thoughts of what's about to come taint the here and now. Hoseok didn't know how it must feel, but he knew that the beautiful merhuman that assured him that he wasn't alone anymore didn't understand their situation. There was no need to explain if the concept of time was different for them, no need to ruin the blissful unawareness of the consequences.

His fever was gone, and his body seemed to be in a good enough condition to go on a day long trip on a sailing boat to find Hyungwon's family and go back by himself. Yael was usually the one who came with him when he sailed for longer, but he couldn't, not with Hyungwon's tail business and not while it was about finding the space where the sea creatures wanted to be safe.

_You need to make sure that they're safe afterwards. Yael was right about this._

But maybe he was just a useless human sitting around in his gigantic house and staring at fish.

Wearing his black Speedos, Hoseok went up the stairs and prepared a container to take his favorite clown triggerfish and return it to the ocean. It was big enough now and it was selfish to keep it. It was a never-ending cycle of getting attached to the inhabitants of his aquarium before letting them go with a lot of heartache and emotions involved.

_It will be different this time and you know it, because he's different. He's different and you feel different._

Hoseok dipped his legs into the cool water and fixed the fit of his goggles while his body got used to the cold.

Apparently, there was no need to sink in by himself as he could see a shadow deep in the water before Hyungwon's head suddenly popped out with a bright smile and soaked hair. In his hand, the merboy was holding his favorite clown triggerfish, fingers tight around the big body and making sure that it couldn't escape. Hyungwon seemed very nonchalant about it as he opened his mouth and was just about to bite into the head of his favorite fish.

First his eyes widened, but as soon as he understood where it was going he let out a scream, scaring the black-haired merboy.

"No, nonononono, what are you doing?" he asked while waving with his hands to attract attention and preferably make Hyungwon drop the fish where it belonged.

The merboy had almost dropped the fish back into the water after his scream, but apparently those hands were fast cause the poor thing was still caught and showing its tiny teeth that couldn’t compare to Hyungwon's.

"Eat?" the ocean being replied with confusion and pointed at the triggerfish once. "Hyungwon weak."

"You eat fish?" His eyes widened even though it made so much sense suddenly. Why else would the merhuman need teeth that could cut skin so easily? Surely not for chewing seaweed. "But not that fish, okay? It needs to go back to the ocean with you. I will give you different fish. Could you… give it to me?" he tried and took the container, filling it with water and stretching it towards Hyungwon. "I will give you fish that you can eat, the ones I give to the tuna."

Hyungwon nodded slowly and now that Hoseok wasn't scared shitless for the life of his favorite fish, he could tell that the merboy didn't look as healthy as he remembered him. His skin was more translucent and therefore had a bluish glow that it didn't have before. Lips trembling briefly, Hyungwon stretched out his hand with the fish and dropped it into the container. It must have been difficult.

_Oh no, he's probably starving._

"Wait one second for me. I'll get you all the fish you want." Shifting back, Hoseok removed his legs from the water and hurried down the stairs to the cellar where he kept the containers of fish that were for the Tuna and other inhabitants that needed to eat something apart from seaweed. Taking a small container, he filled it with all kinds of big and small ones before rushing back up and placing his catch next to the merboy who floated above the surface.

"Look, is this okay?" he asked, breathless from running, and pointed at the ten different fish that needed to be eaten soon because there was too little water in the small container.

Hyungwon lifted his head after simply lying on top of the water surface like he couldn't waste any strength remaining upright, but instantly moved once he saw the bucket of fish. Grabbing one in what felt like a second, the black-haired merboy opened his mouth and lifted the fish to his lips before stopping and glancing at Hoseok with hesitation.

"Okay?" he asked, but his hand was shaking.

"You can have all of this and I have more if you need," he said and nodded to support his words.

That must have been enough, as Hyungwon's hand moved fast and he simply bit a chunk out of the fish, crushing bones and chewing cheerfully. Hoseok was barely able to keep up with how quickly he ate, mostly not even bothering to use his jaw except for biting the heads off first. Watching intently, he swallowed, not used to see a human-like being bite into a head of another living being.

Once the merboy had eaten his way through about half of the container, he inhaled oxygen through his mouth and let himself fall on top of the water surface again, arms stretched out. The gorgeous tail was visible and sparkled with each smooth motion through the water.

"Hyungwon feel better," the melodic voice whispered until emerald green eyes focused on him. "Hoseok feel better?"

“Yes. I’m glad that you feel better.” Smiling, he let himself fall into the water, inhaling the familiar scent and reaching for the pretty scales. Carefully he let his fingertips stroke over the shiny surface without arousing the merboy. At least he hoped so as it wasn’t his intention at all. “I have good news for you,” he whispered, looking at the handsome face and suddenly aware of every single detail of the being in front of him. The shiny skin that shimmered greenish and the beautiful scales that moved under his fingertips. “You are so beautiful, Hyungwon.”

The black-haired boy chuckled and wrapped his tail around one of Hoseok’s legs, probably to make sure he was still able to move them sufficiently to remain above the water surface. The gorgeous being moved a little closer and stroked over his shoulders once, visibly happy because they were in water together.

“Hyungwon beautiful, good news?” Hyungwon asked and pushed Hoseok’s nose down with his index finger while smiling prettily.

“No. You being beautiful is a fact, there is other good news. I got my boat ready and we can sail out today to search for your family. So, I think it’s good news because I collected as much information as I could to determine where the fishing boats never go. There are only a few places and those might be the spots where your family migrated to. I think we might be able to find them. That’s why I took out the fish,” he muttered and pointed at the container with the clown trigger fish. “It will come with you to the ocean, but please promise me not to eat it. It’s a friend that I saved when it was a baby, so I like it a lot.”

Glancing at the fish briefly, Hyungwon nodded and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck. The merboy seemed serious as he placed a kiss to his cheek and murmured his reply.

“Hyungwon will protect fish. Fish Hoseok’s friend.”

“Yes, it kind of is my friend. If you were a human you would laugh about that, but you’re not, so you understand it, even though you usually consider this food.” Pulling the merboy closer, Hoseok wrapped both legs around the broad tail and leaned in, kissing the plump lips that tasted like raw fish and salt, but it didn’t matter at all.

Hyungwon smiled and kissed back, stabilizing him with a slim arm that slipped from his neck to his waist and held him in place. The merboy didn’t even need to try to remain in place whereas Hoseok usually had to repeatedly move his legs. It was nice to be held for once, relaxing into the embrace and have cool fingers brush wet strands of hair to the side.

“I missed being in the water with you and I missed your tail,” he whispered and smiled, observing the reflections from the water that danced on the small face.

“Hyungwon missed too.” The merboy seemed happy about the mention of his tail and used the big fin at the bottom to caress Hoseok’s naked skin, causing goosebumps to spread all over his legs. “Hoseok belong with Hyungwon. In water with tail and on earth with legs.”

“You are making me feel,” Hoseok whispered and stroked over the scales that seemed to push against his fingers now that he knew that they were able to move a little depending on the touches. “I said goodbye so many times, but this one will be the hardest to take.”

Hyungwon’s expression changed and he tilted his head a little, as if he couldn’t understand the source of Hoseok’s emotions.

“Goodbye?” the black-haired merboy asked and pulled him closer, chests flush against each other and warm breaths only tickling his lips occasionally, when Hyungwon decided to inhale.

“Yes, goodbye. It’s when someone leaves. When a person leaves, or an ocean inhabitant returns to its home.” He smiled again and stroked over Hyungwon’s soaked hair that had a different feel to it when the merboy was back in the water.

“Goodbye sad?” Hyungwon asked right after and didn’t remove his gaze from Hoseok’s face. He was probably not as good at hiding his upcoming devastation as he wanted to be. The hands that were roaming over his skin got more affectionate and the merboy pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Mhm. It is sad because I know how that feels. I think you don’t think about what will happen, so you are okay. It’s good. That way you are not sad.” He smiled and preferred kissing instead of talking and making himself even more sad. Like this, he could at least feel the cool body against his own, reminding himself that it wasn't a hallucination and that he really got close to a merhuman, a person from the ocean, a person that seemed so close and so far away at the same time.

“Hoseok sad, Hyungwon sad,” the melodic voice sounded from the merboy’s lips before it was replaced by a melody, stemming from deep within Hyungwon’s throat. The plump lips were still pressing against his own since there was no need to separate when Hyungwon spoke his own language. Hoseok wasn’t even sure if it was words this time or a real melody, a song that the merboy sang to calm him down. Fingertips brushed over his eyes to close them and he felt the scale-covered tail stroke over his skin and wrapping around them like a cocoon. Protecting them from the outside world, from pain and from the devastation he felt due to his own thoughts.

_

It was a beautiful day to sail out. The sea was calm and dark blue, autumn sun spending its last warmth to heat up the air a little and surround them with a calm pleasant breeze as he stepped on the boat, one arm wrapped around Hyungwon’s middle to stabilize him on the shaky surface.

“It’s on the waves, so it moves,” he whispered and smiled, wind blowing his blue bangs from his forehead. He felt how much he had missed the sea breeze, the salty scent and the roughness that it entailed. “I brought some fish along if you’re hungry and we take longer than I planned.”

“Not friend fish?” Hyungwon asked and held onto him when the boat shook again. It was easy to tell that Hyungwon couldn’t believe that he was on a boat, especially with the hesitation that had been present in those green eyes when the merboy stepped foot on it for the first time. After all, boats were what the ocean being fought and was afraid of all this time.

“I like fish in general, but that kind of fish is eaten by ocean inhabitants in its natural habitat, so it’s okay. You probably don't get it, right?” Smiling briefly, Hoseok led the merboy downstairs. “This is not a fishing boat. It’s like a house on the ocean surface. You see? It has a bed and a bathroom, and it moves with the wind, so you can go around the ocean without throwing rubbish into it and without polluting the air. I have brought enough to last for three days, but I think we should be able to find them today.”

“Good boat?” Hyungwon asked one more time, probably to make sure and examined the house-like arrangement that Hoseok was talking about. It must be unusual for the merboy to see that humans had houses on the water and called them boats. In addition, Hoseok didn’t even have any devices that could be considered harmful except for a knife maybe, but that one was in the small kitchen area. “Hoseok have food too?”

_He worries about you._

He couldn’t hide a smile at the caring thoughts and opened the cupboard, pointing at water, cereal bars and ginger cookies. “See? I have enough food too. We can go if you like. I will be upstairs because I have to adjust the alignment of each sail with respect to the wind direction so that we can go to the first spot I wanted to check, and you can rest and snack on fish while we go because you will be tired swimming deep.

“Hyungwon never tired swimming,” the merboy replied and chuckled suddenly. “Only walking because Hyungwon can’t walk.” The sentences that the ocean being spoke in English kept getting longer and longer. Attempting to move in a straight line while wearing a loose pair of sweatpants that Hoseok had found to cover the scale-covered legs, Hyungwon almost instantly lost his balance and caught himself by holding onto the railing of the stairs, lips pulled together into a pout. “Hoseok have to teach Hyungwon.”

“You probably won’t need the knowledge as soon as you find your family.” He stepped closer and took the merboy, carrying him upstairs like the first time he got legs and was unable to move on them. “You can watch me use my muscles now.” Grinning, Hoseok placed the merhuman on one of the sun chairs and pointed at the sails. “I’ll be turning those and using the wind to move forward.”

“Alone?” Hyungwon asked, probably fascinated because it looked complicated. “Hyungwon help?”

"Your tail is very muscular, so you can do many things with it, but the sails… You have to use your arms, and they're-" Wrapping his fingers around the thin bicep he squeezed once before leaning in and placing a kiss against the golden greenish skin. "They're perfect, but not for sailing."

The merboy hummed and wrapped his own fingers around his bicep once, thereby showing Hoseok how thin his arms and long his fingers were. “Arms only to grab fish,” he explained before pointing at the ocean. “Family also have thick arms, like Hoseok. But family not that fast. Hyungwon fast.”

"Yes, you're very fast, I saw it. You almost ate my fish," he murmured, still slightly traumatized by the sudden knowledge that Hyungwon wasn't vegetarian. "I guess merpeople can have different forms like humans do. That's nice that there's diversity. I'm a very fast runner and swimmer, but I couldn't show you, unfortunately. You'll have to believe me."

“Hoseok show Hyungwon,” the merboy exclaimed and nodded with a smile before shifting on the sun chair to observe him better as he worked on the sails. “Family is merpeople? Merpeople look very different, like humans. Tails also different. Baby tail white because scales not change.” Hyungwon was surprisingly talkative, maybe because the ocean being would finally be able to return where he belonged and join his family.

"That's really interesting, I want to know more about you as long as I'm able to." Hoseok raised the sail and smiled as the boat moved. His intentions didn't seem to be clear to Hyungwon, otherwise he wouldn't have misunderstood him back then. "I want to use the things you tell me to protect you and your family. Not to hurt you," he clarified.

“I know,” Hyungwon replied and didn’t use his own name this time. It surprised Hoseok a little, because the merboy only rarely used pronouns and he hadn’t figured out the contexts during which it happened yet. Rolling on his stomach the wrong way around on the sun chair, Hyungwon kept his legs in the air and observed him before gesturing towards the ocean again. “Hyungwon want to show Hoseok family.”

_Oh no._

"I… don't think that is a good idea. I'm a human and humans have been terrible to the ocean and the merpeople, so I don't want them to be scared and feel burdened by my presence. In addition, I can't dive very deep, even with my professional equipment I can't dive further than 40 meters. For the ocean it's not a lot. One of the deepest spots in the ocean is the Challenger Deep, its 11000 meters. So, 40 is very little compared to that." Hoseok looked at the map and turned the sail, letting the boat move faster.

“But Hoseok different. Hoseok good human,” the merboy murmured and seemed saddened by his reply. Keeping his legs in the air, Hyungwon wiggled them around, similarly to the way he did with his tail when Hoseok drove him all the way to his house while being sleep-deprived. “Family not deep because dark.”

"I thought so, your eyes can take the light so well and you can see perfectly so that means that you can't live in complete darkness. I guess that's why it's so dangerous for you guys. I'll do my best to keep all this a secret and protect you. I want you to be safe. Please be safe." His voice was almost a whisper, silenced by the loud wind in his ears and the sound of the waves crashing against the boat as they sailed on towards a spot where the ocean wasn't as deep but still relatively close to the shore. At least that's how he found the possible shelters. "Do you live close to the shore? Close to the earth?"

Hyungwon nodded and showed the form of a fish with his fingers. “Close to fish and pretty sea things.” The merboy must have meant coral as that was the closest thing to what he attempted to recreate with his hands. “Shore close because merpeople go on shore before. Now dangerous.”

"It is. People would freak out. Mostly they're afraid of anything that's different and then comes the fear that they'll have something taken away from them. Mostly it's not even theirs, but you know… greed. Greed is wanting to have things even though you don't need them and the belief that it belongs to you." Explaining humanity was making him sad and angry, but he still smiled because Hyungwon looked beautiful, pulling the pants down his legs and remaining naked. He almost got hit because he didn't pay attention to the sails, watching Hyungwon's beautiful body in the autumn sun even though he should've concentrated on navigating. Returning his gaze to the map, he let the sails loose. They were there.

"Here. It's only a few kilometers away from the shore and the ocean floor is flat here, there is a coral reef, so I think you could check here. It's a little further, but the boat… I don't want to go there with the boat."

"Family scared," Hyungwon whispered and nodded in understanding. Looking over the edge of the boat, the beautiful merboy smiled at the colors he was able to see, even if one couldn't tell where exactly they stemmed from. Throwing one of his legs over the edge of the boat, Hyungwon turned towards him. "Hoseok wait?"

"I'll wait until you give me a sign that you found them, if you don't, we will keep searching." Walking towards the railing, Hoseok stroked over the black hair and smiled in reassurance. "You can do this!"

Hyungwon nodded at him and curled an arm around his neck to pull him close enough for a kiss, before simply letting himself fall into the ocean. Hoseok knew that transforming his legs into a tail was painful and the merboy had wrapped his body around him the last time. Now he was probably trying to hide the pain from him as time passed and only after a minute or two the black-haired head popped out of the water again.

"Hyungwon go look," the boy whispered before diving into the deep water and hitting his main fin against the surface once, enough to have a few drops land on Hoseok's face.

_Will he come back? He will, right?_

Leaning against the railing, Hoseok looked up, observing how blue the sky was, a perfect day to sail out.

_Just that it's never perfect for saying goodbye._

Minutes ticked by and he busied himself with cleaning the surface of the boat and listening to the waves hitting against it.

Suddenly there was a splash close to the front of the boat, followed by a deep inhale and golden hands that curled around the edge of the boat and attempted to pull the heavy body up. When that didn't work and Hoseok wasn't fast enough to help, he was met with a gigantic tail that heaved itself on top of the boat surface instead, belatedly followed by Hyungwon's torso and arms. The force with which the scales hit against the wood sounded painful and the merboy gasped before wrapping his arms around his waist. He looked sad as he glanced up at Hoseok and shook his head.

_They're not here._

He would've been sad for the lack of success, but his heart jumped in his chest when he saw the green eyes.

_You're the worst._

"We will find them, I promise," he whispered instead and rushed towards the merboy, checking whether he injured his tail or anything else. "It's about twenty minutes to the next reef. Will you be able to stay like this? I don't want you to be in pain," he whispered and lifted the heavy weight, carrying the merhuman to the built-in lounger in the shadow of the sails.

Hyungwon seemed unsure, not breathing and only sporadically allowing a little air through his lips.

"How long 20 minutes?" the merboy tried to ask, but there wasn't enough air in his lungs, so it rather looked like he mouthed the words. It was exactly the way Hyungwon had communicated before learning how to speak.

"The time we needed to come here," he replied, stroking over the black hair and shaking his head to let Hyungwon understand that he didn't need to speak and over exhaust himself.

He received a nod in return as Hyungwon closed his eyes and leaned back, inhaling a little again. Suddenly the black-haired boy stretched out his arms towards him while still keeping his eyes closed. His tail was remaining unusually still on the lounger.

_He must be exhausted. And devastated._

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the slim torso, placing a kiss against the boy's cheek.

"We will find them, I promise you."

Instead of a reply, he felt Hyungwon wrap around him, trembling from the pain that must have begun to rush through him until the merboy whimpered and relaxed again. Hoseok could feel two legs wrap around him instead of a tail.

"Hyungwon... not fish on land."

_Does he do it automatically now?_

"Before you were able to stay with a tail for a long time. Is it because you were outside with me for too long? Don't worry, I think if you stay in the ocean you might forget about all the pain again." He smiled and wished that it really would end up like that. That the pain stayed with him and Hyungwon would remain happy.

Shaking his head, the slim boy kept on holding onto him.

"Hyungwon breathe too much," he answered and emphasized his words by inhaling deeply. "Hyungwon have legs when breathe."

"Ah. I'm still sorry that you must be in pain. I'll sail to the next reef."

"Pain okay because Hyungwon have Hoseok," the melodic voice whispered before Hyungwon let go of him and leaned back, green eyes focused on him. A small smile graced the boy's features, as if being next to Hoseok was able to make him forget his concerns.

"I can't explain how it makes me feel, but it's more than I've felt during the past eight years." Hoseok knew that the merhuman had no concept and understanding of time, but it didn't matter, his words were more for himself, explaining what he wasn't able to. "I will help you to find your family. That is the least I can do for all the things that you've done for me, for all the care," Hoseok whispered and lifted back to his feet, glancing at the sails.

"Care," the merboy replied and smiled before stroking over his own shoulder. He was showing the gesture Hoseok had used to explain what it meant to care. "Hoseok human, but Hoseok family too."

"You are playing with my heart again. I'm having a hard time," he whispered and steered the boat towards the next reef, eyes focused on the sea and watching the sails. Hyungwon opened a wound that he had tried to keep closed. The fact that he didn't belong and more than anything he didn't belong with Hyungwon's family.

There was shifting until he heard shaky steps, interrupted by Hyungwon's attempts not to fall until the merboy finally reached him and arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hoseok sad. I don't understand. Hoseok belong with Hyungwon," the merboy whispered and kissed his neck.

"Belonging in the human world is just a thought that doesn't mean that you will be happy together. If you tell a human that you belong with them, they usually say something like 'good for you'," he whispered back, reminded of his own experiences as they caught wind and the boat moved way faster than he anticipated, reaching their destination after only ten minutes. "We're here. The reef should be over there," he said, pointing at the far left. Again, he didn't want to sail too close to not suggest danger.

Hyungwon nodded and took a few deep breaths again before making sure he would wait and probably preparing himself for the pain of transformation as he sat on the edge of the boat.

"But I'm not human," the merboy murmured suddenly and turned to him. "That's why you belong with me."

_He sounds as if he knows how to speak grammatically now._

"My heart belongs to you," he whispered and stroked over the naked shoulders. "Please come back and tell me whether you found them."

Nodding once, Hyungwon let himself fall into the water and didn't reappear after the transformation.

Hoseok inhaled, as if the air wasn't enough even though he was outside in the open. He should've felt as if he belonged but meeting the beautiful merhuman showed him that he didn't. He didn't belong anywhere.

_But he said you belong with him._

Maybe he did, but unfortunately it didn't mean anything for the different realities they lived in, did it?

His head hurt and maybe it was the autumn sun, but his thoughts were filled with the green eyes and a devastating restlessness took over him.

After some time passed, he heard a splash like last time, but it wasn't followed by a loud inhale. Instead there was Hyungwon's voice whispering his name from the side of the boat. When Hoseok glanced over the edge, he saw the emerald green eyes that he had been thinking about and a gorgeous smile on the boy's face. He looked so happy.

"Hyungwon found them!" the merboy exclaimed and lifted his right hand out of the water, showing him something that looked like a scale. It was white and resembled nacre. "Baby scale!"

_You were right!_

Despite his thoughts, looking into the green eyes returned him to the here and now, to the beautiful scale that he carefully took from the long fingers and to the happiness that spread through his body even though his own consequences weren't positive.

"This is amazing, Hyungwon! Are they okay? Is everybody fine? Are they happy that you're home now?" Hoseok sat on the edge and dipped his feet into the water, smiling at the beautiful merhuman. His container was next to his hips as he took it, emptying it into the ocean, along with his favorite clown triggerfish. "Now you're home, and the fish is home too."

Hyungwon seemed overly excited and stroked over his legs, barely making sense as words that Hoseok recognized and low hums mingled. The merboy's family must have been safe as he kept smiling and speaking his own language while touching him continuously.

"Hyungwon will protect fish friend," Hyungwon spoke suddenly once he calmed down a little and rested his head on top of Hoseok's thighs.

"Thank you so much. I can't believe that you're finally back home and you look so happy that it makes me want to cry," he whispered and realized that he was crying. Thankful for the wind that dried the wet trails on his cheeks, he stroked over the black hair and skinny shoulders, inhaling every touch like oxygen and preparing to be left without. "I'm so happy for you."

The merboy looked up and brushed over his cheek, still smiling. "Thank you, Hoseok," the low voice whispered before Hyungwon lifted his body out of the water with the help of his tail and kissed him, palms cupping his face. "Hoseok is safe."

"I'll make sure to make it a safe place. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Things that no one ever did. Thank you. Be safe," he whispered and swallowed the pain for the time he would be alone. Right now, there were green eyes and the beautiful face right above the surface reflecting the blue sky and the sun rays playing on his golden skin. Hyungwon was perfect, so so perfect, a being that was a bridge between ocean and earth. "I will never forget you, Hyungwon."

The merboy was smiling at him, cheeks lifting and spreading his lips wide. Those long fingers were so tender, stroking over his cheek and reminding him of all those things he could have over the past few weeks and that were now going to disappear.

"Hyungwon wait." The black hair had already begun to pull up in gorgeous curls as Hyungwon reached down towards his tail and separated something that sparkled from his scales. "Hyungwon have present for Hoseok."

"A present? You gave me more than I could ever imagine, Hyungwon," he whispered, but still opened his palm because he knew that it was easier to understand. "I will keep it and take care of it."

Still smiling, Hyungwon placed the little treasure into his palm and curled Hoseok's fingers to hide it from sight. It seemed meaningful, especially the way those green eyes observed him. Exhaling softly, the ocean being wrapped his slim arms around his neck and kissed him, cool lips meeting his own as big eyes fluttered shut.

In the middle of his chaotic mind, the pain and thoughts that were leading him back into the familiar loneliness, Hoseok kissed back, moving his mouth along the plump lips before the embrace loosened and the merboy sank into the water.

"I love you," he said, adding his meaningless tears to the ocean and without Hyungwon realizing that he had given himself like that, without return.

His stomach tingled as he watched the being disappear into the depth of the ocean and his fingers uncurled around the small piece of metal that looked old, scratched, but most of all familiar and held so much meaning. It gave him another question that would have to remain unanswered.

The wind tousled his hair and dried his tears as a void opened inside his chest and two memories - or were those dreams - combined into a small golden fish on a silver necklace and big green eyes staring at him from the depth of the ocean like two emeralds pulling him deeper, holding him and looking at him as if he was special.

***

A dark blue, mixed with a hint of green and containing treasures in all the colors of the rainbow. Hyungwon only realized how much he had missed the ocean when his body was finally engulfed by it again and water hugged his body in a way that Hoseok's covers never could. His skin was made to be surrounded by water and as soon as he let himself drop into the waves it became blatantly obvious.

Even the pain that he had to bear for the transformation was quickly forgotten when he swam to the depths of the sea and let his fins stroke along corals and feel the tickle from the various plants that grew from the ocean soil. He didn't find any sign of his family, but it shouldn't be that simple. If Hoseok had figured places they could be, then maybe other humans were able to find these places too.

Despite the sadness and discouragement, the expression on Hoseok's face was what got to him more. He was sure that his family was safe, he only needed to find them, but Hoseok's thoughts were hidden behind the pale face and inaccessible to him. The human must have been harboring thoughts he didn't want to share, conclusions that upset him and caused his lips to pull together whenever Hyungwon wasn't looking. Not even his attempts to emphasize their bond and that they belonged together seemed to be enough for the blue-haired man.

_You have a bond, but can he feel its significance?_

Hyungwon didn't know, but he hoped that each kiss they shared let it shine through. He wanted to make it so strong that Hoseok could taste it on his tongue whenever their lips met.

He felt reluctant right before he jumped into the water, but mostly because he could feel that Hoseok wasn't okay. He kept hoping that finding what they were looking for was going to change the feeling between them, the loneliness that stemmed from the blue-haired human even though they were together.

At first his search felt futile, only surrounded by colorful fish and coral but nothing that spoke of civilization, of merpeople living close by and leaving signs for somebody like him.

_Somebody who knows what to look for._

When something sparkled close to a plankton covered stone, Hyungwon almost forgot that he was under water and tried to call for the human above the surface. Several bubbles left his lips in the process, cleaning his body from air as he swam closer and closed his fingers around the tiny, pearl-white scale. He knew exactly who it belonged to and the mere thought excited him.

Swimming faster and deeper into the ocean, he looked around, excited to find the smallest sign of his family being close by. As soon as his eyes fell on a stone covered with thick layers of seaweed, he knew that he must have found it.

_They are still using what you taught them back then._

Hyungwon wanted to see them, he did. He could already feel the water move differently and he heard speech coming from the rock, somebody talking to a child and laughing. It seemed so cheerful that his heart ached from the mere knowledge that they were safe, and nothing had happened to them.

_But you have to see Hoseok first. You have to tell him that you found them._

Hyungwon didn't want the human to wait for too long. There was barely any decent food on the boat and Hoseok had to take care of himself. Hyungwon understood and he was patient.

_He's found them for you._

Swimming up and finally reaching the surface, he knew that he wasn't making sense. His human speech mixed with sounds of his own tongue and he couldn't keep it separate, too happy about everything that Hoseok had done for him. The blue-haired man was a human, but he did so much more than he had to. The gorgeous man had returned his bond and agreed to his promise, he had kissed him and held him even though Hyungwon wasn't human. Using a boat, Hoseok had helped him find his family and even promised to keep them safe. Taking care of the colorful fish that Hoseok released into the ocean wasn't even comparable.

Hyungwon was so excited, babbling and resting his head on the warm thighs when he finally calmed down. He wanted to give Hoseok something too, an object that would remind the human of him. They had a bond, but maybe Hoseok didn't feel it the same way and needed something extra.

_You wanted to give it to somebody after you, but he's a better choice._

Smiling, he removed the little treasure he had from under his scales. He had taken it from the human back when he was a child, so it was only right to return it to a human that he trusted.

It felt meaningful when he wrapped Hoseok's pale fingers around the golden fish and kissed those lips to strengthen the bond one more time. It was another promise that they shared and only right then, when he kissed the curved lips and let himself sink into the water, Hyungwon realized that he had never been separated from the people he cared about.

_Only when you were taken away from your family, but this is different, isn't it?_

His chest hurt as he sank below the surface and watched those black eyes, unable to look away. Hyungwon was the one with the ability to take over a human's thoughts, but it felt like Hoseok's eyes were the ones holding onto him. It hurt to sink lower and watch the way the blue-haired human mouthed something, words Hyungwon couldn't decipher from deep below the surface.

_You have to wait, as long as it takes._

Exhaling the last bit of air in his lungs, he forced himself to turn around and swim back to the seaweed-covered stone that he had found. He was going to return to his family and take care of them. Hyungwon was going to reassure them and say that there was a human willing to help them, a human that held him and made him feel so safe that he created a bond, a bond with a person that couldn't live in the ocean.

_You'll be lonely, so lonely._

His lips trembled and the hurt in his chest increased, but Hyungwon was responsible. He was going to take care of his family and give them security and once everything was safe and ready for his absence he would return to the surface.

_You'll only have to wait._

_

The light switched to dark before reappearing again and that way Hyungwon was able to tell the passing of time. It had been easier back when he lived with Hoseok and each change in light was accompanied by a routine; the blue-haired man standing up, eating his food and looking at him through the glass with a smile.

_You miss it._

He had been right when he told Hoseok that there was no object that would make him think about the human the most. The bond did it all by itself, associating every little detail with the pale fingers holding onto him, curved lips spread in a wide smile and gorgeous black eyes focused on him. Hyungwon remembered it all perfectly and the feeling of being bonded to somebody but unable to be close was difficult to describe.

_You've never felt this way, and no-one is able to understand._

Of course, there were other things to do. His family had been euphoric about his return and he could still feel the strength with which several pairs of arms had embraced him, followed by the sensation of tails against his own that he had missed so much. The mere knowledge that he had been gone for all this time and they feared that they lost him was difficult to process.

Now he was helping to turn their new hideout into their home, filling it with things they liked and needed while hiding it from the outside. They had learned well and kept to the small area around the seaweed covered entry, but Hyungwon hoped that soon it wouldn't be necessary.

_He only needs to return._

He was convinced that Hoseok knew what he was doing and that the blue-haired human would be able to make a difference and turn his current home into a safe place. Hoseok was the safe place.

Hyungwon's family made sure to stay safe and away from danger, but there was one exception.

_You don't._

The sun was setting already and there was still nothing on the horizon. Hyungwon was careful, head still in the ocean water up to his nose and only his green eyes looking out for a boat to appear. It was the same spot, he had made sure after the first four days. He had stopped counting the days after that.

_Maybe he needs longer or he's not feeling well._

Worry took over and he felt his hands tremble as he stared off into the distance. There was nothing, not even the tip of the sails. Hoseok wasn't going to come today either.

_But he will come tomorrow then._

It hurt and Hyungwon had never thought he would be able to miss another person so much. His chest throbbed and the mere thought that Hoseok might have been sitting home alone, unable to come, felt like a tear through his chest. If it wasn't his tail that split, but his chest, that must be what it feels like.

His family couldn't understand his obsession, the reason for going to the surface every day and leaving while the sun was still high, only to return at night. He always told them not to worry and that he might leave again, but they had stopped commenting on it when nobody ever came to pick him up.

_You need to give him time._

Sucking his lips into his mouth, he glanced at the horizon below the darkening sky one last time before finally tearing his eyes away and sinking into the water. It was cool and pleasant against his eyes that must have decided to lose water while he wasn't enveloped by it.

_Crying, that's what you're doing. Because he didn't come to you._

Hyungwon couldn't explain it. It didn't make sense to merpeople to wait for another person to appear. They were never separated from their bonded and even in the case of death, the bond broke and a new bond could be created. The confused glances and worried caresses against his tail and shoulders told him that he had done something unusual, that creating a bond with somebody outside his family was unheard of.

_You didn't even tell them the whole story yet._

Hyungwon didn't want them to think that Hoseok was manipulative and that they had to fear for their life. There was no way that the human was going to betray their location to others and endanger them. Rather the opposite, but that was difficult to believe for beings that were chased around the ocean by humans.

_You also didn't believe that a human could help you._

But Hyungwon believed that Hoseok would come for him after a few days, sail back to take him along and teach him how to get better and improve the ocean. There were so many things he yearned to learn about humans to protect his family. He wanted to be able to speak and communicate. He wanted to make a difference.

_You want to be with him._

When his body arrived at the bottom of the ocean, he simply covered himself with his tail and curled up on the ground. It was quiet on the shell-covered soil and the lack of movement erased waves that usually passed his tail.

He should have returned to the others, the children that wanted to hold his hand and hear about the human world. The ones that wanted to bond with him and that he didn't dare to tell that he had already bonded, with a human.

_A human that doesn't return for you._

Hyungwon had so many people around him, hands that loved to brush over his arms and palms that cupped his face. He heard encouraging words and praise for everything that he did. It felt good and he was happy about the impact his presence had on his family, but still the feeling in his chest stayed the same.

That was the sad thing about loneliness. It didn't disappear only because one wasn't alone anymore.

_

_"Maybe the human does not know how to find you?"_ he had been asked when the temperature of the water began to change, and he didn't need to count the days to know that he had been waiting for long enough to cause worry.

_They don't understand, but you have no way to explain it either._

Hyungwon doubted that Hoseok couldn’t find a spot that he had marked on a map for himself. He didn't know what reasons a human might have not to come to him, to stay behind and leave him with his family even though they had a connection. They were meant to stay close and the longer they weren't, the more Hyungwon felt like losing a part of himself, like a shell that looked the same from the outside, but the pearl had disappeared.

Maybe that was the reason he decided to swim further. Hoseok had asked him to stay safe, but how could he remain among coral and beautiful fish if the person that made him feel safe wasn't next to him?

_You didn't know that returning to the ocean meant you couldn't return to him._

Hoseok had seemed devastated about his departure, so maybe the human had known that he wouldn't return. But why? Was there something that kept Hoseok from coming to him, from coming to the place where his family lived?

_Do you have to come to him?_

There was no other place that Hyungwon knew, none but the beach where Hoseok had wanted to release him the first time. The place where his family had lived before his capture.

The first time Hyungwon dared to swim past the boundaries, the blood was rushing through his veins and his fingers trembled with fear of getting caught. There were many fishing boats surrounding the area and the memory of the first time he had been captured was still strong.

Once he reached the beach, he stayed deep in the water, hiding himself as well as he could while his heart beat furiously and he looked at the yellow sand, hoping to see familiar blue hair.

But there had been nothing, only an empty beach surrounded by fishing boats and cold wind that caused the water running down his face to burn against his skin.

_What if he won't come?_

The thought was so devastating that he didn't allow himself to think about it for long. Drowning the salty water on his cheeks in the deep ocean, he waited until the sky turned black before returning to his family and not speaking of how far out he ventured. It was dangerous, and they couldn't understand his need to see a human. They were safe now, so Hyungwon should have stayed with them instead of yearning to learn more about humans.

_But they don't know how much this means to you._

The next day he returned, waiting in the water as clouds moved over the sky along with the sun and he left again at nighttime. It was a routine, a routine of waiting.

The beach always looked the same, yellow sand without a single footstep and trees that had already lost their leaves standing at the edge to the rest of the human world. They were naked and somehow the thin trunks and branches looked just like Hyungwon felt, stripped of everything that had brought him joy before.

_This is the seasons he talked about, time must be passing._

Hyungwon wasn't counting anymore, he was only waiting. Hurtful thoughts came to his head that fit the pain in his chest, but he fought them as well as he could. More than once he considered getting closer to one of the fishing boats, hoping that if he was caught again Hoseok would know and come to him. What other way of seeing the blue-haired human did he have?

_But what if you never see him again?_

He was terrified of the thought, so terrified that waiting and staring at the sand seemed to be the only way to be close. Sometimes Hyungwon imagined venturing out, swimming all the way to the spot where the water became shallow and stepping out with his scale-covered legs. If he screamed loud enough, maybe Hoseok would return? Maybe the blue-haired human would hear him then, just like he had heard him before.

_But he's not there._

The beach was empty, but beyond it were humans and even if Hyungwon transformed his tail into legs, he wouldn't look like them. There was nothing for him to hide in and no way to find Hoseok among the many people he had seen roam the earth.

_You're helpless even though you thought that you had learned so much._

The first day the shallow water was covered by a thin layer of ice and he barely dared to break the surface, Hyungwon realized that Hoseok wasn't going to come.

It was a difficult feeling to explain, but the icy cold and the way water froze on his lips and cheeks told him that it was the last day that he could still come to the beach. It would be too dangerous, and he might not be able to access the surface. At least not close to the beach.

_It is winter, but he didn't come for you._

His hands hurt each time he lifted them out of the water and the thin ice on top of the ocean was keeping him from swimming closer. He wanted to allow himself one last glance, to make sure one last time before he would remain with his family until the water warmed up. Until he would have to pretend that there was no half of him missing, the half that lived above the water.

He used his fists to break through the ice. It was too cold for fishing boats and nobody dared to set out on the ocean when it was this cold, so there was nobody to see him.

_There is only one person you want to be seen by._

Hyungwon was being risky, breaking ice and swimming much closer to the beach than he had allowed himself to before. He wanted to see it up close, to feel the sand between his fingers once before finally letting go and not coming up anymore.

_If you go back now you won't be able to return for a while._

When the beach was close enough to recognize a pattern of stones at the entrance, close to the trees, Hyungwon's breath hitched. A figure wrapped in thick covers was sitting on the sand, head resting on their knees and hiding their face. The only thing he could recognize, was the blue hair.

_It has to be him._

He inhaled sharply and felt his lungs clench from the unbearable cold. The ice had left several red lines on his skin, but he didn't care. Breaking it more rapidly even though it was getting thicker, he struggled to get closer, to see if it was really the human he had been waiting for all this time.

_The human that didn't come for you._

When the distance between him and the human in thick covers was enough to cross in a few strokes of his tail, Hyungwon paused.

_He's here, but he didn't come to you. He could have come all this time, but after today you wouldn't even be able to come out._

Even now Hyungwon was barely able to move through the water without cutting his skin, areas where ice touched him burning and hands barely able to move if they stayed outside of the water for too long.

_What if he didn't want to see you? What if he waited all this time until you wouldn't be able to come to him?_

The sensation in his chest was agonizing, painful enough that he wanted to be captured again and have his consciousness disappear as quickly as it had back then. He couldn't imagine it, not with somebody that he created a mutual bond with, but maybe he didn't know humans well enough. Maybe it was meaningless to them, just a touch of lips that felt nice.

Hyungwon's hands were shaking when he recognized a stray fish below the frozen surface, barely able to move. It was impulsive, but he reached for it and pulled it out of the water. There wasn't enough time to decide, but his body acted all on its own. The fish flew through the air and hit the blue-haired head, falling on the sand after the impact. His fingers started burning and so did his cheeks as liquid developed in his eyes and froze on its way down his cheeks. It felt like he was dying, and it wasn't even the cold.

_It's him, but the bond must be meaningless to him._

There was a sound symbolizing pain before he could see the black eyes that stared at the fish that tried it's best to wobble itself back into the ocean without any success. Instead of looking at him, the blue-haired human stood up and took it, carrying it back into the water until the black eyes finally met his.

"Look, I'm hallucinating," Hoseok said to the fish.

Hyungwon didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he was still able to speak after all this time. His throat burned, and he moved close enough to the shore to feel the sand against his fins.

_He doesn't even look at you properly._

He should have kept himself under control somehow, but he wasn't able to, not after waiting for such a long time. His body swam closer all on its own even though the sand hurt his tail and his eyes didn't stop burning from the tears that were developing and remaining on his cheeks.

_Why are you even coming to him if he avoided you?_

Because Hyungwon was hopeless. He felt incomplete without the blue-haired human, even if whatever was between them had been meaningless to the person he chose.

'Hyungwon waited,' he mouthed and felt the dryness of his lips as soon as he parted them. 'But Hoseok didn't come.'

Just as he mouthed the words, the blue-haired man turned towards him and stared, crouching at the shore and letting the fish escape through a hole he made in the ice.

_He's still caring towards fish, but why didn't he come for you?_

"I keep dreaming of you and now I'm dreaming while I'm awake too," Hoseok whispered and licked over his lips. His cheeks were pink, and the thick cover didn't reveal the form of his body, only a rough silhouette. Suddenly something in the gaze changed and Hoseok stepped on the ice carefully. "Are you… hurt?"

_Is it pretense?_

Hyungwon's shoulders shook at the question, unable to contain it and he nodded as an unfamiliar sound left his lips, expressing his pain in a way that remaining silent couldn't. How could Hoseok ask about his pain when he was the source of it? Waiting had caused Hyungwon pain, it had destroyed him to the point that he wasn't able to do anything apart from stare at the horizon with the futile hope of seeing blue hair.

All this time Hoseok had been fine, dressed in thick covers and with pink cheeks easily sitting on the beach.

_He chose not to come. It was his decision._

Coming closer step by step the black eyes widened even further, before Hoseok whispered a barely audible 'oh my god' and rushed to him, almost breaking through the ice. "Oh my god, it's really you. Let me- let me see," the familiar low voice murmured, and he could feel the almost painful heat of Hoseok's fingers against his ice-cold skin.

_Does he want to hurt you by being close again?_

At first, he wanted to move back, to protect himself from the way he responded and the hurt he knew would follow but his knowledge didn't fit the human's behavior. Why would Hoseok worry about him and touch him if he avoided him all this time?

_But you can't stay away, you just can't._

"H-Hyungwon," he whispered, but his throat burned so much when he talked that a shiver passed through his body. The tender touch only made him cry more and he couldn't feel his hands. "Hyungwon hurt because of Hoseok."

Hoseok pulled his hand back, searching for something in his eyes. Still they weren't as close, it wasn't possible, for that he had to lean in and let Hoseok embrace him to pull him out of the water. "I hurt you? Am I hurting you now?"

_It's nothing compared to the knowledge that his absence was deliberate._

Hyungwon sucked his lips into his mouth to keep them from trembling and inhaled a few times, feeling the icy air as he tried to compose himself enough to speak.

"Hyungwon waited," he whispered and covered his face with his hand for a few seconds. He didn't want to show the human how much he had broken him, ripped his confidence and resolve that they were going to see each other again. He had to be strong. The water on his skin froze so quickly, as if somebody like him wasn't supposed to be anywhere close to the earth. "Hyungwon waited for Hoseok."

_But it was for nothing._

"You waited for me? But… but why? I thought you returned to your family and would stay there with them." Glancing down, Hoseok inhaled deeply and stepped into the shallow water, hissing loudly and wrapping his arms around him. "Let's go into the house, it's warm in there. You are injured and freezing… please."

_He wants to take you along even though he didn't bother to come all this time? Why now? Because you're suddenly there?_

"But Hoseok didn't come," he breathed out, but his hands had already wrapped around the soft fabric surrounding Hoseok's neck. The sharp breaths had begun to spread a familiar tingling along his tail and Hyungwon felt like he had already forgotten what it was like to be close to a transformation. "Why now?"

_Why does he pretend to want to be with you if he didn't even bother to see you?_

"I missed you so much that I came to the beach, I didn't think that I would see you. I didn't think that I would ever see you again," the blue-haired human whispered and pulled him out, breaking the ice with his feet and walking to the beach and over the sand towards the house.

_You are leaving your family for somebody who says he misses you, but not even once tried to look for you. He knew where to find you._

Hyungwon hissed because he could already feel the pain spreading throughout his tail and ripping it apart, but it wasn't comparable to the throbbing that remained in his chest. Not even when he was hurt, could he express himself to Hoseok.

"Hoseok not miss," he forced out when the pain finally faded and allowed him to bury his hands in the fabric of Hoseok's covers. He was in pain from transforming, but the blue-haired man had caused him more pain. "Because Hoseok never come."

There was a sign of agony on the handsome face before the low voice replied. "Of course, I missed you. I didn't know that you wanted to see me again, I mean, why would you want to see me, if you have your family and you're safe? It doesn't make any sense, right?"

_He doubted that you wanted to see him, despite everything that you did?_

"But Hoseok… kissed," he forced out and hated how weak he got from seeing the blue-haired human in pain. Why would Hoseok think that they weren't going to see each other again? There had been so many signs, so many touches and kisses they shared to strengthen the bond. Hoseok had even told him that he was his oxygen, why would he let go of it? "Kiss not matter to Hoseok?"

_Have you misunderstood him? Was it all one-sided and you imagined that a human would care enough to create a bond?_

"It's not the action. It's the person that matters. The one who you do it with." The warmth that suddenly surrounded them felt like little pinches against his skin. He was carried to a room with a red, hot moving something that seemed to stem from strange looking wood and heated up the whole room.

_The person matters to him, but apparently that person wasn't you._

"I have a fireplace here, so it's the nice kind of warmth," Hoseok said quietly as he put him on a soft surface that wasn't a bed.

Hyungwon stared at the moving pattern of the red-orange light as he tried to understand Hoseok. The human had kissed him, and the mere action didn't mean anything, but apparently Hyungwon wasn't a person that mattered enough to make a difference.

_The bond was only there for you. He must have missed the action then, not the person._

"Hoseok wanted to show Hyungwon earth, teach Hyungwon, protect Hyungwon. Not when Hyungwon leave?" he asked and curled his fingers into fists that were burning, now that he could feel them again. "Hoseok like kiss, but not Hyungwon."

_This hurts so much more than you could imagine._

"W-what? It's the opposite! Kisses are okay, but the best thing about them was you. I thought that you had your family and that I would stay back like when I let a fish out and I never see it again because it doesn't care about me." Hoseok took off the wet covers and walked towards a door that could've been a wardrobe, like in the other house and indeed, he took out a pair of jeans and new socks, exchanging the wet ones quickly before pulling out a gigantic cover and returning to him. "You need to warm up a little, you're really freezing. I still can't believe you're here with me," Hoseok whispered and wrapped the thick cover around his body.

_The cold doesn't matter right now._

He merely nodded and wrapped the cover around himself even though it didn't matter to him. He could barely feel that he had legs, let alone move them. Hoseok didn't make any sense. If he cared about him as a person and considered the kiss meaningless, then how could he stay away from him? Hyungwon had felt like dying all this time, unable to find a way to deal with the loneliness. He kept doing everything in his power by coming to the surface and risking his safety, but Hoseok hadn't even tried to see him. How could it be the truth?

_He thinks you don't care, but the one who's actions speak for that is him._

"To Hyungwon Hoseok is family," he replied and swallowed down another wave of tears that developed and made him seem vulnerable again. He was, because even if he wanted to leave and return to the sea, forget everything, he wouldn't be able to without the human's help. "But Hoseok never come. Hoseok not care."

"You think that I don't care?" the low voice asked before Hoseok's blue hair appeared in his sight and the broad figure kneeled in front of him, looking into his eyes. "You really… think that I don't care about you? For fuck's sake, you are the only one I care about."

Hyungwon recognized the curse and flinched, only familiar with it in aggressive contexts. His lips trembled as he tried to reply but felt too emotional to do so.

"Hyungwon waited," he breathed out eventually and swallowed as new tears ran down his cheeks. "Hyungwon waited every day until sun disappear. Hoseok never come."

"W-what? Did you really… wait for me? Every day? But… it's been almost two months." Hoseok took the thick cover and wrapped it around his shoulders carefully, better than he had managed himself. "I didn't know. I didn't know that you waited for me. I just lay in my bed and cried."

_He cried too? But why couldn't he come to you instead?_

"Why?" he asked and dared to lean in a little, to feel the warmth that Hoseok's skin emanated just from being close. "Hyungwon said that Hyungwon wait. Why cry but not come?"

"Because I thought that you didn't mean it. I thought that you just said it. I thought that you would have your family back and forget about me. Why would you need me?" The black eyes returned to his face as Hoseok sat next to him.

_Does he really not understand?_

Hyungwon couldn't believe that all this time he hadn't been able to express how much their connection meant to him, how meaningful being together was, enough to create a bond. Hyungwon had initiated back then when he thought he was leaving, but all the times afterwards had told him it was mutual. So how could Hoseok not know that it was?

"I kissed you," he whispered, feeling that there was no way for him to express himself sufficiently, to make Hoseok understand how hurt he was by waiting all this time. Everything he could have said didn't express his feelings, it only talked about safety, or the promises they made, but none of those seemed to matter when Hoseok was convinced that Hyungwon didn't need him.

_You need him so much that it feels like the ocean could never be enough._

"Many people kissed me before, but do you see someone next to me? You did kiss me. And I kissed you. But a kiss doesn't mean that you need me, does it?" Sighing, Hoseok brushed back his hair and looked at the ceiling. "I sound petty, right? But I can't believe this is happening and I don't understand why you are suddenly next to me again when all I had was dreams."

Hyungwon observed the expression on the human's face, the emotion that looked genuine and just as lost as he felt. Was that genuinely what Hoseok believed? Did the human think a kiss had no implications and just involved a touch of lips like a brush of fingers? How could Hoseok doubt that when Hyungwon had constantly told him that they were family too, that whatever was between them mattered to him, that he was happy next to the blue-haired human.

"Hyungwon act and Hoseok scared," he whispered in reply and reached out for the pinkish cheeks. They had gained more color in the warm room and burned under his fingertips.

_You have to make him understand._

He felt exhausted, but there was no other way to let his pain be known, so he focused and sang the melody that allowed him to access the human's consciousness, so speak to him in a way that didn't require a common language.

He could instantly see how the black pupil widened and those round eyes focused on his own, unable to look away. Some of the tension slowly left the muscular body. Hoseok was responding while Hyungwon fought with himself to remain composed.

" _I promised to protect you in return, Hoseok_ ," he sang once he felt like the pain in his voice didn't drown out the meaning of his words. " _How could you think that I don't need you if we were so close? I gave myself to you, but you think that I just forget as soon as I don't see you? Do you think I'm a creature without feelings?_ "

"No. I never thought that, but I thought that we can't be, you and I. I thought we would have to part because you go back to your family and I… I will stay behind. It's the way it has always been for me," Hoseok's low voice whispered in reply as the black eyes continued drowning in his own.

_But he wanted to teach you so many things. Why would he give up so easily?_

" _Just because I returned to my family, it doesn't mean that I don't want to see you anymore. I wasn't able to think about anything else but you, Hoseok. I thought the bond between us meant just as much to you as it did to me. Do you have any idea how it felt to wait all this time and see nothing on the horizon? I even thought of getting caught, just to see you again!"_ Hyungwon sounded angry and his emotions passed through the connection, but he wasn't able to stop them, not when he knew that he didn't have to suffer all this time and it was only Hoseok's decision that caused the misery. " _You were supposed to come for me and take me with you, teach me and keep me next to you._ "

"I'm… I'm so so sorry, Hyungwon. I didn't know. I didn't know that you waited for me, I would've never… Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I still don't understand why you want to be next to me. You're an ocean being, and you missed your family so much. I don't have a heart to keep you in the tank only to have you close to me. I want you to be happy." Hoseok's eyes filled with tears, but the blue-haired man kept his gaze on him.

_Because he cannot look away, even if he wanted to._

A hint of guilt made its way into his consciousness for forcing the human to be confronted like that. Hoseok seemed to underestimate the bond, to consider Hyungwon a meaningful person, but not enough to stay together.

" _So, I matter but not enough to keep me around?_ " he asked and hated the way his singing faltered, almost breaking their connection because this time he was the weak one. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. " _I kissed you, Hoseok and the moment you kissed me back I thought it mattered._ "

There was no answer, just the gaze that seemed to challenge his for a few seconds.

"You matter in a way you don't seem to understand. Just like I don't understand the bond. The only thing I know… is that I love you," Hoseok whispered before his dark eyes fluttered shut and the blue-haired human collapsed on top of him.

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around the muscular body, shocked that Hoseok's condition gave out before his own did. The pale skin was warm under his fingertips and it was so difficult to resist holding on tighter to pull the human he yearned for closer and breathe the same air.

Staring at the closed eyelids and the beautiful face that he had missed all this time, Hyungwon had one thing that he couldn't understand.

How could Hoseok say that he feels the same about the bond, but still let him go as if he was like any other being next to him?

As if he was just a fish that needed to be returned to the ocean and forgotten.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 2nd of February at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

It hurt where the small white scale buried itself into his skin because of how he lay, like the old golden fish that he put on a thick thread around his neck and touched every time he felt that all of it must've been a dream. It wasn't.

_But seeing him at the beach was._

He didn't want to open his eyes. It was warm and like this, he could pretend that he was still at the beach house with Hyungwon around. With the merhuman that told him that he didn't care.

_It's better that he thinks that you don't care instead of being gone forever._

Exhaustion spread through his body as a secondary feeling, reminding him that he hadn’t slept or eaten properly for months, that his thoughts had started getting messy and his actions crazy. Maybe that's why he decided to go to the beach in the cold. What if he was dead, his body frozen and that was the reason for his brain to produce a feeling of heat to distract him from the pain of his dying limbs?

_Maybe you went into the ocean. It's so cold, you would be frozen by now._

A smile spread his lips, but he felt it in addition to the pressuring buzzing of his limbs that he was finally able to move. He wasn't in the ocean and he wasn't dead either. It was warm around him, so he dared to open one eye. The ceiling wasn't the bluish white of his house, but made from wood, fitting to the smell that entered his nose together with warm air.

It didn't take long for the sound of shifting to enter his ears and for a slim body to lean over him. Emerald green eyes met his own as if they had just walked out of his dreams to haunt him when he was awake. Hyungwon looked just the way he remembered him, black curly hair and plump lips. Only the tone of his skin was faded in comparison to the golden shimmer that Hoseok recalled. Also, the lack of a smile on the dark lips felt off compared to the way the merboy had always acted around him.

"Awake?" the low voice whispered, but it sounded like talking was a struggle for Hyungwon.

He must've lost the connection with the real world, living in an undefined place without the possibility to determine whether what he saw, heard or felt was reality or something he dreamt up, imagined, hallucinated.

Sitting up, he stared back and suddenly remembered the singing voice talking to him and telling him that he didn't care enough to keep him when it was exactly the other way around.

"I don't know. How about you? You look exhausted. Have you eaten?" he asked, pulling one leg under himself and trying to find any glitches in perception to judge his own state.

Hyungwon shook his head and glanced at a few cuts that covered his hands, red but without any blood.

"Hyungwon waited instead because today last day," the merboy replied and placed a palm on his back, as if to stabilize him.

_Last day?_

"You didn't eat because today is the last day? Last day of what?" Hoseok should've been ashamed, but the touch that lost its intensity because of his thick pullover still felt like a thousand butterflies fought inside his stomach and made his breath hitch.

"Last day Hyungwon can come to surface." There was a hint of sadness in the dark eyes that lifted to meet his. "Hyungwon hoped to see Hoseok last time."

"Oh my god. Oh my god, I have to take you back, right?" He panicked and reached for the small face, cupping it with both hands. Hyungwon's skin was still cold.

The big eyes merely observed him without giving an answer. The hurt on the boy's face was difficult to bear.

'Hoseok not want Hyungwon to stay?' Hyungwon mouthed, as if he didn't have the strength to express himself.

_He thinks you don't care, Hoseok. He thinks you want to get rid of him._

He let his eyes travel over the merboy's naked skin, his scale-covered legs and the black locks that dried and framed his face, making him look like one of the curly-haired guys depicted in Greek sculptures.

"No. Hoseok wants to be that asshole that just keeps you next to him independent of what it means for you. But that's my human greed, you know? You're everything I ever wanted, but how am I supposed to just pull you out of the ocean and have you for myself?"

"Because of bond," the merboy whispered and moved closer, carefully intertwining their fingers even though the red areas on his hands must have been sensitive. "Hyungwon belong with Hoseok."

It seemed like a dream to him. The careful touches and affectionate words, the words that made him cry so many times because he remembered them every time he looked at the aquarium or lay in his bed unwilling to get up. The words were beautiful, but Hyungwon still had a family. He was still unhappy alone.

"But I know that you miss them, Hyungwon. I've seen you. I know that I'm not enough to make you happy. Do you really… want to stay with me?"

"Hyungwon helpless in ocean." The merboy slipped closer and arranged his scale-covered legs under his body. He looked a little awkward with them, like he had mostly forgotten how to use them. "Family safe, but Hyungwon want to fight. With Hoseok."

"You want to fight with me?" It was confusing because Hyungwon kept talking about the bond, but suddenly it was about fighting. "What do you mean?"

"Be with Hoseok and fight for ocean. With family Hyungwon helpless and alone." Hyungwon visibly struggled to explain himself and the sudden switch in topic seemed strange, as if the ocean being was suddenly scared of elaborating. The long fingers held onto his own so tightly that the bluish veins shone through the boy's skin. "Hyungwon…belong with Hoseok."

"You feel alone? I felt alone without you too. I didn't think I would ever see you again, Hyungwon. I still can't believe it." The merhuman's skin looked unusually pale and Hoseok remembered that the boy had been freezing in the ocean and didn't manage to eat. "But you need to eat something. Just that I only have ginger cookies and nuts. You should've eaten the fish instead of throwing it at me."

"Hyungwon emotional," the merboy whispered and seemed guilty as he glanced at his own thighs. "Because Hoseok not come."

"I thought we said goodbye for good. I thought we wouldn't see each other again. I thought I was dreaming when I saw you." He stood up from the couch and walked to the cupboard to take out some cookies. They had to do. "Here, eat some of these. It's not fish and it's not seaweed either, but it has a bigger happiness factor," Hoseok muttered and smiled, returning to his spot next to the naked merboy.

Hyungwon observed the cookie in his hand as if it might be alive before suddenly grabbing it with his right hand and holding on tightly. It almost seemed as if the merboy was trying to immobilize the cookie as he bit into it and chewed carefully. The way the green eyes widened was fascinating to see, followed by the whole cookie disappearing in the big mouth.

"Hoseok decide not see Hyungwon. Hyungwon waited for Hoseok come with boat and-" Hyungwon swallowed and stared at his own thighs again, "take Hyungwon home."

Suddenly, the merboy looked up and pursed his lips, as if there was something hurtful on his mind even without Hoseok replying.

"Hoseok think Hyungwon forget?" he asked and curled his palms around his own knees. "Like fish?"

_You did think he wouldn't think about you._

"I- I thought you would have your family and that I wouldn't be that important because ocean life is very different, and I don't look like a fish, so if you see a fish you wouldn't think 'oh I miss Hoseok' or anything. I had all the memories with me, my bed, my bathtub, the aquarium, the kitchen, the forest, everything reminded me of you. But… you waited every day for me, so you must've thought about me. So much." He finally decided to wrap his arms around Hyungwon's waist and pull him closer and on top of him before continuing. "I thought about you too, I swear I did, and I also thought about the memories that you gave back to me. Memories from a long time ago."

Hyungwon nodded softly, chin rubbing against his pullover as the merboy buried his face in it and his shoulders shook briefly until it became more and more prominent. He must have been emotional but only being close again was enough of a trigger to cry.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I left you alone, I never wanted to. You mean the world to me, Hyungwon. The only world I belong to," Hoseok whispered into the small, funnily shaped ear and placed a kiss against the shell.

"Hoseok… thought of Hyungwon?" Lifting his head from his shoulder, Hyungwon blinked once and rubbed over the tears on his cheeks. There was confusion on his features, but his hands kept on holding onto him tightly. "Hyungwon give old memories?"

_The memories._

Smiling, he nodded softly and reached out to wipe the boy's tears. He was probably opening a new topic with that, so he took the box of cookies and held it in front of Hyungwon's face. "I thought about you and I will probably tell you something you don't know, and it will explain why I didn't come and what made me think you would forget me. But first you need to show me how well you can eat cookies."

Hyungwon seemed curious, but also tempted by the box of cookies as he took two at once and stuffed them into his mouth. It was the first time that the merboy ate food that didn't stem from the ocean and judging by how quickly he was eliminating it, the ocean being enjoyed it.

"Hoseok teach?" the black-haired boy asked after eating two more and wrapped his long arms around Hoseok's waist, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. It was still hesitant and warm tears were drying on the boy's face, but Hoseok could see calm taking over the ocean being's features.

Hoseok decided to eat a cookie too, in case Hyungwon wanted to see that they didn't have to be swallowed whole and took out the baby scale and the golden fish that he put on a thick thread and wore around his neck. "This fish. Where did you get it from?"

Hyungwon smiled as soon as he saw it and pointed around them, which wasn't very specific.

"Hyungwon take from human," the merboy commented right after and pointed at the white shell next. "When Hyungwon small."

"Mhm, I see. What kind of human?" he asked, suppressing a smile with all his might. "Do you remember them?"

Pursing his lips in thought, Hyungwon kept staring at the fish necklace before nodding slowly.

"Lots of clothes," he commented and pointed at Hoseok's pullover. "White shoes. Human left white shoes and object, like this." Using his long fingers, the merboy tried to show him something elongated that was a little bigger than his hands. "Black hair, black eyes. Human throw object in ocean and Hyungwon throw back."

The last part made him laugh as he remembered how he kicked the beer can into the ocean like a dick only because he was frustrated.

"Yeah. But how did you get it? Did the human give it to you?" It was a little funny because Hoseok remembered so well and so much more after getting the necklace back. He remembered everything apart from how Hyungwon got the necklace. That part was missing.

Hyungwon smiled before nodding and saying something in his own language. Hoseok didn't know if that was the answer, but the merboy seemed cheerful before his face suddenly changed.

"Human give Hyungwon fish, but then no air," he mumbled and gestured something complex. Hoseok needed a while until he realized that it was Hyungwon pulling somebody out of the water and squeezing their chest to get water out.

_It was him. He must have been the one who saved you._

Hoseok inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. "Did the human go into the water to see you? Why were they in the water?" he kept asking as the picture started getting more and more clear.

Chewing on his lips, the merboy stared at him for a few moments, green eyes travelling from his eyes to his nose and lips before focusing on his eyes again.

"Hyungwon called," Hyungwon replied as if it was as simple as that.

"Called? What does that mean? Like 'hey, do you mind drowning with me?'"

The merboy seemed confused by his comment and shook his head before saying a word in his own language and pointing at his lips. Smiling briefly, he pointed at Hoseok's head next.

"Hyungwon called."

He didn't understand at first, but then the memory of emerald green eyes under the surface started to make sense and his eyes widened at the conclusion.

"Did you hypnotize him, Hyungwon?" he asked. "The way you did today?"

Pursing his lips like he wasn’t sure if what he did was bad or not, Hyungwon reached for a cookie and slipped it into his mouth, successfully preventing himself from having to reply for a few seconds.

When the merboy realized that Hoseok was obviously expecting a reply, even after swallowing the cookie, Hyungwon nodded slowly and gestured broadly with his hands, but it didn’t really make sense to him.

“Hyungwon small. Hyungwon not know human need air,” he mumbled and played with his long fingers and rubbed over the red lines on them.

_It wasn't completely his fault. You didn't want to live either._

"That human… did you meet him again?" Hoseok asked, wiping a few crumbs from Hyungwon's mouth corners.

Hyungwon shook his head and wrapped his arms around him again, squeezing once in a while as if he was checking if Hoseok was still there under that thick sweater.

"Hyungwon small...not allowed to go surface. But Hyungwon go because curious," the merboy explained and let his fingers run over the fish made of gold. "Hyungwon thought fish belong in sea."

He sighed and smiled right after. "You're cute. The human was also not very grown up back then. He was sad because a guy left him, so he wanted to disappear and kicked the can into the sea out of frustration, like a dick, but then there were green eyes in the sea and he jumped. You saved him."

"But human jump because Hyungwon call," the merboy muttered and kept playing with the fish.

"There's a thing humans have, it's called survival instinct. No matter what we feel, our body is made to survive. Back then in the water, there was no survival instinct, so he almost drowned and you saved him. Do you really not remember his face?" Hoseok smiled again while his fingers played with one of Hyungwon's beautiful black curls.

Hyungwon kept staring at his face as if he was waiting for more information until he squinted a little and used his fingers to pull at Hoseok's cheeks, probably to make his face a little rounder.

"Oh," he exhaled, and his eyes widened. "Hoseok human with black hair? But Hoseok blue hair!"

The merboy immediately leaned in and stared at his eyes, as if he wanted to be as close as possible to tell. "Hyungwon take fish from Hoseok?"

"Mhm. It's mine. And I can remember your green eyes. The way they looked when you were in the water and called me, I can also remember that nobody ever looked at me like that, but I guess I was just desperate and wanted to stay in the ocean." It didn't seem to be as meaningful for Hyungwon, so he kept his emotions hidden. It had been the first time he had felt as if he belonged, as if someone really saw him. "You saved me and then the first thing I can remember is Yael yelling at me and forcing me into the ambulance."

"Hoseok is first human Hyungwon saw," the merboy whispered and kept staring at his face. Hyungwon was close enough to see that the arrangement of his eyelashes was a little different than Hoseok knew it, probably because he was mostly underwater and didn't have the risk of dust. "Hyungwon want to take human into ocean, but then… no air. Hyungwon almost kill Hoseok."

The switch was so sudden as tears developed in the boy's eyes and he struggled to breathe in for a few moments, gasping for air.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It wasn't you, it was me not wanting to breathe. So, thank you for making me breathe. Like now," Hoseok whispered and felt a tear run down his cheek because he was too emotional about it and it was too true to hide. "I love you, Hyungwon. You saved me."

The boy's shoulders stopped shaking and he looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Hoseok want to die?" he whispered, disbelief obvious and pulled him into his slim arms, touch so affectionate it only made him more emotional. "But why?"

"There were many reasons and I don't want to burden you. I felt as if there was no place for me, but it seemed that I simply hadn’t found it yet. I can't believe you still had the fish. It was a present from somebody very dear to me. I was so sad that I lost it, but you had it all this time. I don't know if you understand me completely, but you mean the world to me, you are the reason that I breathe, but you didn't remember me, you didn't recognize me, so I thought you would forget." Hoseok spoke slower on purpose because it was important and tried not to cry because his voice would've become a mess otherwise.

Hyungwon listened and kept stroking over his hair in the meantime, humming occasionally.

"Hyungwon… not know that human change hair. Hoseok face changed too, not round anymore." Humming once more, the plump lips placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry. Hyungwon remember, only not know that Hoseok. Hyungwon remember shoes and object and Hyungwon remember Hoseok face, wide eyes and pale hands."

"You can dye your hair in any color that you want. I’ve had it blue since back then. It grows, and you dye it again. I don't remember what happened in the water, I only remember your eyes." The wood was slowly burning down, and he needed to get more if they wanted to stay the night, but Hoseok doubted it. Hyungwon probably wanted to eat something proper and he needed water. "You don't want me to take you back to the ocean?"

Hyungwon shook his head so quickly that it must have hurt, body attaching to him as if the merboy thought he could just be taken along that way. Hoseok could feel legs wrapping around him for additional support.

"Hyungwon tell Hoseok everything. Hoseok give necklace and then put necklace on Hyungwon's neck. But Hyungwon broke it later." It sounded sad as the merboy talked about breaking the silver chain, at least that was what Hoseok assumed he was talking about. "Necklace treasure and Hyungwon always wear it until it break. Then hide it in tail. Please don't put me back into the ocean."

"I want to have you close. I don't want to give you back, but I want you to be happy too. Should we go to my place first and you eat some fish and we think about what we are going to do?" Hoseok wondered how old the merhuman was, but back then they seemed similar in age. "You said you were a baby back then, how… baby?"

"Not allowed to go surface," the merboy elaborated and pointed at his scale-covered legs. "White tail too. And cannot make baby. Hoseok baby too?"

"Aha, so you must be younger than me then. I was sixteen, I could make baby, not that I ever wanted to, but in theory I could. The human body can procreate, so to make baby as you say, starting approximately thirteen. I was sixteen back then and now I'm twenty-four." Hoseok stood up, but the merboy remained attached to his body, afraid to let go.

"Why… other human leave Hoseok? Hoseok said he was sad because other human left." Hyungwon's voice was muffled by his pullover, but the merboy still asked and wrapped his legs tighter around his hips. "Human die?"

"No, human said, 'You're too fucking weird, the bad kind of weird' and left. That's very much the story of my life apart from Yael, because she's the only person that stayed, and even that is not really because of me." Hoseok sighed and grabbed his car keys from his pants that had dried already and pointed at them, to show that the merboy had to wear them.

Hyungwon nodded, obviously less scared of being abandoned and slipped off the couch before stumbling towards the piece of clothing. He must have really been out of practice with how he moved his legs and struggled to slip into the pant legs. The button was the bit that he failed at, giving up after a few tries.

"Hoseok and human have bond?" he asked suddenly before adding another question. "What is weird?"

"It's when you're not like others. You for example would be considered weird because you're not exactly like a human. You look like one, but you are different. I love that you are, but people don't like difference. That's why they don't like me. If with bond you mean whether I loved him, yes, I did. But it didn't matter to him." The topic hurt, but he tried his best to answer Hyungwon's questions.

"But if it was bond, then how can human leave? Did human never love Hoseok?" The merboy held onto the wall while Hoseok helped him to close the button on his pants. As soon as Hyungwon was able to reach out, Hoseok could feel fingers on his cheek, caressing it tenderly in reassurance.

"He told me he did, but who knows?" Smiling carefully, Hoseok wrapped one arm around Hyungwon's slim waist and stepped so close that he could hear the merboy's breaths. "Do you think you love me?" he asked and licked over his lips.

"Yes," Hyungwon replied with a smile and leaned down to kiss his lips for a moment. When he was standing right in front of him, the merboy was a little taller due to his long legs. "Hyungwon love Hoseok and never leave. If real bond, then forever. Human lied."

_Would be easy if it was like that._

"It's complicated. Humans love and then they stop and then they love someone else. They hurt people they love, and they leave people they love to be with people they don't. It's a mess, Hyungwon. That's why I just meet people for pleasure and that's it. I don't want to get hurt." Feeling courageous because Hyungwon kissed him once, he looked up and connected their lips in a longer kiss this time, tingling spreading all over his body. "With the bond you told me about it sounds clear but at the same time not doable in the human world."

Something about his words must have scared Hyungwon as the merboy tensed and pressed his lips together.

"Humans can break a bond?" he asked carefully, but Hoseok could barely hear his melodic pronunciation as if fear turned the words into mere breaths. "How can human break bond if bond is forever?"

"If you knew how easy that is for some people. They just say: 'Oh, sorry, I just don't love you anymore.' Heard it all already. No matter how much effort you put into it, how much you try and love and give affection, in the end it turns out to be nothing. God, that makes me sad." He glanced to the side and sighed. "I want you to tell me about the bond. I want to know what that means."

Hyungwon nodded and kissed his lips before answering, eyes still wide from the realization that human feelings could change. It must have been a new concept to him, something that didn't happen in the ocean with that bond he spoke of.

"Bond is forever," the merboy whispered and stroked over his cheek. "Bond only ends when merhuman dies. Both need to feel the same and show it with kiss. Hyungwon kissed Hoseok before going to the ocean for first time. A promise that Hyungwon belongs with Hoseok."

Suddenly everything made sense. Why the merboy talked about kissing and how sure he was that a kiss was stronger than anything else.

_Just that it's usually a merhuman and not a human._

"It's a first time, isn't it? The first time that someone bonded with a human," Hoseok whispered, faces so close that he felt the brief exhale against his lips.

Hyungwon nodded as he bit down on his cheek and leaned in, brushing his bottom lip over Hoseok's mouth.

"Hyungwon not tell anybody," the merboy whispered before closing his eyes and connecting their foreheads. "But Hyungwon want Hoseok, even if Hoseok human."

"I didn't tell anybody either," he started, even though it was ridiculous because the only one he could've told about that was Yael and he also couldn't really tell her, "but I still want you. No matter what."

"Can… Hoseok also break bond?" the melodic voice asked him before Hoseok felt soft lips against his own and their noses brushed. "Because Hyungwon cannot."

"In theory I can. But I told you that I need you to breathe, so, how can I?" Hoseok wrapped one arm around the boy's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss and feeling how much it mattered because he knew that they felt the same.

The merboy smiled as their lips moved against each other and raked his long fingers through Hoseok's hair.

"Hyungwon will be Hoseok's air," Hyungwon murmured into the intimacy they shared and let his eyes flutter shut. "Forever."

Forever sounded so beautiful and reassuring, but similarly to life in the human world, a promise, a confession or a bond didn't solve any of his concerns.

Hoseok wrapped his fingers around Hyungwon's thighs that were covered by his jeans that were too loose on the lean legs and pulled the merboy up before pushing him against the wall and kissing him as if there was no tomorrow, as if their concerns didn't matter and would be resolved magically without any danger and difficulties involved.

As if they were living in a fairytale.

***

Hyungwon's thoughts were a mess as they jumped from one fear to the next. At first, he believed that the human he had been waiting for didn't care enough to come to him. Then it seemed like Hoseok had decided not to get him because he assumed him to have fleeting emotions, like a fish that just continues swimming and only cares about its current safety.

_A bond is so much more than that._

Even when he was sitting in the moving object called car and had a black stripe called seatbelt attached to his chest, he wasn't sure if Hoseok understood what a bond really meant.

_If humans can break them, then they can't be having bonds._

A bond was a promise, something that was mutual and involved a strong decision, one that couldn't be taken back so easily. Of course, there had never been bonds between merpeople and humans before, but it had felt right to him. Hyungwon had never felt as safe as he did with Hoseok and the need to be close to the blue-haired man was difficult to express through anything else.

_You weren’t yourself the whole time that you waited and now you are finally together again._

Hoseok was right. Hyungwon did miss his family and he yearned for the ocean, especially as he watched the crowds of humans in their cars or talking to each other that blended into a grey blur as Hoseok drove past them. Humans didn't feel like home.

_But the human next to you does._

His fingers were curled around the black stripe on his chest even though he wanted to hold onto Hoseok instead. Separation seemed physically painful and Hyungwon remembered members of his family describe it to him before when a bonded left for a longer period. He yearned to wrap his tail around Hoseok's legs, even if he didn't have a tail right now.

_There is so much you have to learn if you want to stay with him until the ocean thaws._

Hyungwon would have to learn to walk better and to seem like a human if he wanted to stay with Hoseok and not be as helpless as he has been all this time. It didn't matter to him if it was going to be difficult, because he wouldn't be waiting anymore while feeling like he wasn't himself.

_Like a part of you is missing._

Even the necklace that he had taken from a human as a child and that was now safely wrapped around Hoseok's neck told him that this couldn't be chance. There was something that pulled Hoseok towards the sea and at the same time Hoseok was the one who pulled Hyungwon out of it and towards himself.

Suddenly the car stopped, and the blue-haired man turned towards him, smiling briefly. "We're here," he whispered and pressed the red part of the buckle that let go of the black belt and freed him. "That's called unbuckling the seatbelt."

Hyungwon repeated the words in his head a few times, before whispering them out loud and nodding. Just like before, he remained inside the car until Hoseok climbed out and walked all the way around it to pick him up. Humans probably knew what to do, while he sat there stupidly.

"Hyungwon need to learn," he said as soon as the door opened. "Hyungwon does not want to be useless."

"You're not useless. You just didn't need all that knowledge before. We have to think, and first you need to eat some fish. You're still hungry, right? The cookies didn't really do it, I guess." He didn't have shoes, so Hoseok took him and lifted him in the air, walking towards the door and unlocking it with difficulty. It was cold, and he contained the urge to wrap himself around Hoseok's warm body as the freezing air bit at his exposed skin.

He couldn't really tell if he was hungry at this point, not beyond the same feeling of discomfort that he had for the past days.

_You just existed in the ocean. Maybe that's what Hoseok means by being able to breathe when he is next to you._

Since there was no real answer, he didn't reply and merely rearranged his legs to wrap them around Hoseok's hips. It felt like a dream to be back in the big human house with the water tank and all those things he still remembered so well. A world that wasn't his, but that he yearned for.

"Home," he whispered into Hoseok's neck before pointing at all the objects he still knew the human word for and naming them. The kitchen, the bathroom, the bowl that Hoseok ate yoghurt in, the fridge with human food, the stairs, the aquarium and the types of fish that Hoseok was friends with.

_You kept his friend safe until he decided to swim further than you could go._

"Hyungwon save friend, many times, but now friend far away," he tried to explain, sad that he couldn’t take care of the little fellow for longer. Somehow it had been his only connection to Hoseok apart from the bond and his own memories.

"Friend? Ah, you mean the fish? Thank you so much. It must've found a new place to live. You did your best, thank you." There was a smile when Hoseok let him go and looked around, starting to collect things that lay around. There were many of them and Hyungwon realized how unusual that was. Everything had been hidden in cupboards the last time he was there. "I didn't really pay attention to anything while you were gone. Apart from the aquarium. That's always clean."

_Because he feels closer to the water than to the human world._

Hyungwon practiced his balance a few times until he was able to stand properly again and thought about ways to help Hoseok. Maybe it was like certain fish cleaning the ocean from plankton. Hoseok didn't have anybody to help, so he had to clean it by himself. Wobbling over to the kitchen counter because that couldn't be called walking, he grabbed a few plates with food bits on them and wondered where he could put them.

"It's- it's fine, you can just leave it, I'll take care of it," Hoseok muttered and took the plates from him, placing the food into a container then putting the plates into a metal cupboard.

_He seems uncomfortable about it not being clean._

Glancing towards the aquarium, Hyungwon found the fish that consistently cleaned up algae and pointed at it to prove his point.

"Fish also need help and Hoseok help fish. Hyungwon can help Hoseok."

When all the plates were stuffed into the metal cupboard, the blue-haired man stepped closer and wrapped his delicate fingers around his shoulders. "But you're helping me just by staying next to me. It feels as if I can finally breathe. I want to give you something to drink because I think you are dehydrated and then we need to talk."

Hyungwon pursed his lips because Hoseok didn't let him help in the end, but he agreed with water because his mouth felt dry and his body missed the ocean. He wasn't used to being outside anymore, not after waiting for Hoseok all this time.

_It's as if your body forgets how to exist outside of the water._

Nodding, he climbed up on the counter and stared at the pants on his legs. He didn't really want to wear them, so he tried to open the button, managing after a few tries and pulling the fabric down his scale-covered legs. They still looked fine, even if he wasn't used to seeing them anymore. The skin was smooth, and the scales copied the surface he was sitting on. It looked pretty, and he moved them up and down a few times, enjoying the way the form of his thighs changed. His tail didn't do that.

Hoseok gave him a big glass of water and put it against his lips with a smile. "You need to drink. Do you know how to drink?"

Hyungwon drank ocean water all the time and his body cleaned it out, so he nodded sheepishly and swallowed a few gulps, surprised by how pure and clean it tasted. It wasn't salty nor was it sweet, but it seemed to return moisture to his lips and made him feel better.

"Tasty," he said and smiled before curling his fingers around the glass and turning it towards Hoseok. "Hoseok also drink."

"I will." The handsome human smiled and drank the rest. Hyungwon enjoyed observing the way his neck moved as he swallowed. There was a thick part on his neck that moved up and down when he did and Hyungwon barely resisted reaching out and touching it. Once the glass was empty, Hoseok placed it next to his hips and came closer, right between his legs. "So, what is your plan, Hyungwon?"

_Your plan? You need to stay with your bonded, at least until the cold disappears._

It was easy to answer because the decision had already been made when Hyungwon swam to the surface for the first time after rejoining his family. He had been prepared to leave and they knew that he was going to, even if they couldn't understand his reasons.

_Because only a bond would be understandable._

"Hyungwon stay with Hoseok," he replied and curled his legs around the human's hips. It got easier and easier the more often he did it, even if it didn't compare to his tail. "Hyungwon learn."

"Until when? When are you going to go back? I need to know, so I can prepare myself mentally," Hoseok muttered and looked to the side, swallowing air.

_He still doesn't understand, does he?_

Tilting his head to the side to look at the human's face better, he cupped his cheeks with his palms and leaned in.

"Bond is forever, Hoseok," he whispered and pressed his lips against those soft, curved ones. They were so much warmer than his own. "Hyungwon go to family when earth warm and then come back to Hoseok. Hoseok will take Hyungwon back, right?"

_What if he still doesn't want you close because he thinks you must be in the ocean?_

"W-wait. Are you telling me you're going to live here with me? Like - on land?" The black eyes widened and Hoseok's red lips parted in surprise.

_Humans must not understand what it means to be with another person._

The thought worried him, but he had decided, so Hyungwon nodded slowly before gesturing towards the aquarium.

"And fight for ocean and visit family. Family have to be safe."

_It's your responsibility._

"Oh my god. Are you really going to stay with me, oh my god!" Hoseok wrapped his arms around him and lifted him from the table, twirling him around and kissing his lips with every turn. "I will do anything just to be with you."

Hyungwon released a very strange sound from his lips in surprise and would have fallen to the ground if Hoseok's hadn't been holding onto him tightly. The sudden enthusiasm was unexpected, and he could barely keep up with the kisses against his lips. Each touch made him happy because they only confirmed the connection between them further, showing him that Hoseok cared too.

"Hoseok like baby that not know bond," he commented with a smile and raked his fingers through the blue strands. If he lifted them off the human's head, he could see a darker color right at this scalp, almost black. "Hoseok make Hyungwon happy."

“But that means that I need to show you so many things, Hyungwon, Oh my god. Let’s learn about humans, let’s- I don’t even know, I’m so excited. I have no idea about bonds, but I can’t believe that you are leaving your home to be able to stay with me, I can’t cope.” The blue-haired human shook his head and kissed him again and again, so quickly and repeatedly that Hyungwon giggled and tugged at his hair.

Suddenly there was a strange sound and the door opened, revealing Yael. The short human had longer hair and stood there, staring at them as her eyes widened and there was no sound.

“What in the name of Freddy Mercury is this?”

Hyungwon was still holding onto Hoseok’s muscular body because the blue-haired human hadn’t stopped kissing him. At first, he wanted to smile because he was also grateful to meet Hoseok’s human friend again, but that sentiment changed quickly when he saw the way her eyes slipped from their faces down to the way Hyungwon’s legs wrapped around Hoseok’s hips. Hyungwon’s unclothed and scale-covered legs.

_Oh no._

He didn’t know what to do and his heart began to beat furiously, heating up his body and probably making the way his scales reflected the light even more obvious. He didn’t look like a human without clothes and he had no way to explain. He couldn’t even speak the language properly yet.

Hoseok broke the kiss and turned his head. The way the blue-haired human looked didn’t give him much hope.

“I… can explain,” his bonded muttered and let him slip down his body, pushing him behind himself as if he suddenly needed to be protected against Yael, who didn’t look very dangerous.

“Hyungwon… what… what the hell are you? What is this?” the short woman whispered, trying to get a glimpse of his legs as she entered the house and walked towards them slowly.

_She must think that you are a sea monster or something that can be killed and eaten._

Hyungwon’s heartbeat was so prominent that he could feel it all the way in his lips as his fingers tightened in the fabric of Hoseok’s clothes and he looked for a word to explain why his legs looked like that. Maybe he was a strange human, one with some differences from the others but still with legs. That happened with merhumans too, so maybe that was a way to explain it.

“Color,” he whispered because he remembered that Hoseok mentioned doing that with his hair. Maybe his legs were also painted with other colors, pretty colors.

He wasn’t fast enough and Hoseok was too occupied being shocked as the slim woman walked around them and stopped, pointing at his thigh, eyes widening even further. “Oh, my fucking god. Are… are those scales? What… the actual fuck? Why do you have scales on your legs?”

_She can tell, she can tell what is covering your legs._

Panic only continued to rise as he remembered that Hoseok hadn’t wanted to show his friend. There was a reason for wearing pants and pretending to be human, pretending that there was no ocean being like him for as long as he was able to.

_Because humans are dangerous. They can hurt you._

His breaths got irregular and overly fast, making his chest burn and his hands and lips tremble. He didn’t know what to do. The safety he had felt only moments ago seemed to have evaporated in a matter of seconds as soon as Yael’s eyes settled on his legs and expressed outrage.

_You can’t say anything, Hyungwon. Nothing at all._

Just when he thought that he would lose consciousness, Hoseok stepped in, standing between him and the black-haired woman.

"Leave him alone. That's hard to explain, but it won't get better if you intimidate him. Wait here," Hoseok's low voice said before he was turned and pushed up the stairs to enter the spacious bedroom.

Hyungwon felt so scared, barely able to place one foot in front of the next and strangely aware of how unpleasant the floors felt under his feet. Everything seemed to be wrong, everything about him. His body wasn't made for walking and his lungs weren't able to breathe anymore, not the way they should have been.

"I will talk to her. You can wait here, okay? Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." There was confusion, fear and longing in the black eyes before Hoseok leaned in and kissed him, eyes fluttering shut and warm lips vibrating as he hummed into the touch. "I love you."

Hyungwon felt like he couldn't express his fear, not in Hoseok's language, so he spoke his own and wrapped his arms around the human's neck, scared of what would happen as soon as he let go.

_Why is he talking about love as if he wants to leave for good again?_

"She's… she's not a bad human, Hyungwon. She's just scared. I will explain it to her, I just don't want you to get hurt because she's very rough sometimes. The way she talks." Hoseok thought for a few moments before adding, "like me."

Hyungwon wasn't sure if he understood, but Hoseok sounded like he trusted Yael and he didn't have any other choice but to believe the blue-haired human and hope that it would be okay. He let go of Hoseok's neck and let himself fall on the edge of the bed before grabbing the fluffy cloth and covering his legs with it.

"Yael scared because Hyungwon not have this?" he asked and pointed at Hoseok's groin, realizing that it was even more obvious than the color of his legs.

"Maybe. But I guess also because Yael… wants to bond with Hoseok and I told her that you're gone and now you're back and you're… not human. That's the main thing, I guess," the blue-haired man murmured before sighing and looking to the side as he stood up.

_She wants to bond with him?_

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he suddenly understood that it might not be about his scales at all. The female human was hurt because there was no way for Hoseok to change his mind. Because it was too late, and she must have understood.

_Because she saw you kiss._

"Hyungwon wait," he whispered and covered himself with the thick cloth, all the way to his nose. "Please come back."

"If there's a place to come back to then it's you, don't you think?" A smile followed and Hoseok went down the stairs. He heard voices of both humans talking, a little louder before it turned into whispers interrupted by silences that drove him mad. He almost gave up before he heard slow steps and the smaller human appeared in the bedroom, knocking on the wall for some reason. Maybe it was a sign.

"Hey. Can I come closer?"

Hyungwon only wrapped himself tighter in the thick blanket, so that only his eyes were visible and stared at the female human standing close to the entrance. If he wanted to escape there was no real place to go.

_Why does she want to come closer? Did something happen to Hoseok?_

His eyes widened, and he shifted, attempting to see if Hoseok was anywhere close. He felt so helpless without the muscular human around. "Hoseok… hurt?"

"I don't think so, I'm not sure. I must have scared you. I'm sorry." Yael stepped closer, carefully placing one foot in front of the next and pointing at the edge of the bed. "Can I sit down?"

Hyungwon examined her face for a few moments before finally nodding and making some space by slipping closer towards the pillows. The human didn't seem aggressive and she was apologizing, so that must have meant that she cares about his feelings. The situation was so uncertain that he kept forgetting to breathe until his lungs burned, so he tried to focus and keep a rhythm.

"Hoseok said that you're a… merhuman. Is that right?" Yael asked and observed him intently, visibly curious but hesitant at the same time, focusing on his skin, his hair and ears.

_Probably because you covered everything else._

The word made him panic again, but she said that Hoseok had told her, so maybe it was okay? Inhaling sharply, he nodded once more and held onto the blanket in case somebody wanted to take it away from him.

"I see, he said that you live in the water, right? I'm sorry for asking so many things, and I know that Hoseok wants to protect you, but he wasn't in his right mind over the past two months, so I had to move in here, that's why I want to make sure that I understand the situation. It's very… new to me." Yael swallowed, and he could see how the woman played with her fingers while glancing at him with sudden curiosity.

_Hoseok said that she also likes the ocean. You must be like a fascinating fish._

"Hyungwon live in ocean," he replied and lowered the blanket to reveal his lips. "But now Hyungwon live with Hoseok."

"Oh. I was living here because he wasn't well after you left. Hoseok said you're a merhuman… but it's like some weird fairytale and doesn't make any sense." Shaking her head, the woman shifted closer and leaned in, observing his eyes. "I was a little shaken when I first saw your eyes to be honest. This color… It doesn't exist on earth. Humans can't have eyes like that. Not naturally."

Hyungwon listened intently and stared back, using the time to examine Yael's face and to realize that she was less pale and had different skin and eyes compared to Hoseok.

_It's so difficult to understand human language when it's not Hoseok. There must be so much that you don't know._

"But human can color hair, not color eyes?" he asked and wondered how many things humans were able to change about themselves. Hoseok had made his hair blue and Yael had color on her fingers and lips. "Hyungwon was in ocean and wait, but Hoseok not come. So Hyungwon come to Hoseok."

"Oh, wow. You must be very determined. Do you understand everything that I say? If you can communicate, it means that you communicate underwater too, am I right?" Suddenly there was a short finger that pointed at his neck. "Last time I wondered what it was, but are those gills?" Yael asked and stared, mouth slightly open.

The unexpected gesture made him pull away, because he was sensitive, and he didn't know all the words that Hoseok's human friend was using. He couldn't tell why Yael was so fascinated, but he had also been fascinated about Hoseok.

_How is this different? She's trying to understand._

"Breathe in water," he explained instead before pointing at his lips. "Also communicate in water. But Hyungwon learn human language with Hoseok."

"I see. Hoseok seems to have taught you many things. Also, the kissing part I see." There was a loud sigh as the woman let her eyes roll back before she leaned back again. "I really didn't want to intimidate you, I just never encountered anyone like you before, so I'm curious. I'm a marine biologist, so I study the ocean and the life inside the water. You are not only fascinating to me as a human but also from the professional perspective. I just… want to make sure that Hoseok treats you right. You seem to be very fixated on him."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows because it was getting very complicated and the last thing that he understood was that Hoseok's friend liked the ocean and liked to learn about it. That was what he knew from before, but she must have also been interested in what Hyungwon thought about Hoseok. Yael talked a lot, so he couldn't answer and keep track of everything, but he tried by shifting closer and letting his legs drop down from the bed along with the blanket. Hyungwon didn't want to show them yet.

"Hoseok is safe," he commented and smiled because it was true. Hoseok’s friend wasn’t even dangerous and hadn’t tried to hurt him. "Please not tell other human. Family must stay safe."

"Hoseok told me. That was the first thing he told me, instead of explaining so that I could understand. Don't worry, I'm not very social. I mostly hang out with jelly fish and Hoseok."

The sentiment was so familiar to him that he removed his right hand from under the blanket and placed it on top of Yael's. It was also warmer than his own, like Hoseok. Humans must generally be warmer than merpeople.

"Yael lonely?" he asked and hoped that wasn’t the case. When Hoseok travelled with him in his car there were always so many humans, so how could they be lonely?

_Is it because of you? Because they have to hide you?_

A very beautiful smile was the only reply, before Yael tilted her head and whispered, "Sometimes."

Hyungwon nodded because he could understand that. Even when he was at home with his family and surrounded by all those things that mattered to him, he felt lonely sometimes. There were things that his family couldn't understand, couldn't give him and that was the reason for going to the surface in the end and looking for Hoseok.

"Hyungwon understand," he whispered back. " _I felt so lonely waiting for Hoseok. I constantly hoped for him to come, but in the end, I was lucky to meet him before my chance disappeared. I feel so scared just thinking about it."_

He knew that Hoseok's human friend couldn't understand his language, but he needed to express it somehow. Hyungwon already missed the human he was bonded to, the person that mattered the most.

"It sounds like a melody. Is that a song?" the woman asked and shifted to give him more space. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hoseok on the stairs observing them with an unidentifiable facial expression. "I really like the way it sounds. Like longing? Or I'm just longing and associate my own emotions with it."

_Because you long for him._

"Ocean language," Hyungwon whispered and tried to meet Hoseok's gaze. He already missed it, just like he felt himself yearn for the enthusiasm which the beautiful human had kissed him with. The longer they were apart, the more he feared the same feeling of desperation and helplessness would return. "Hyungwon longing for Hoseok."

"You must like him a lot. He takes really good care of ocean beings and he loves them a lot. It's not the same with humans. I’ve known him for years and he was never that nice to me." Yael chuckled and stood up, pointing at his legs. "Not to be rude, but what's your sex? Male, female, intersex? I mean, I assumed you were male because Hoseok is gay, but I thought maybe asking would be polite. God, even talking about it hurts my brain because it still doesn't make any sense."

Smiling, Hyungwon pointed at himself before mouthing 'male'. The memory of the conversation he had with Hoseok still made him smile, back when the blue-haired human thought he was female because there was nothing between his legs apart from smooth skin and scales.

"I see. The stuff… you are doing with each other. Is that something that you want? You know that you don't have to be close to him, right?" The short woman glanced at Hoseok and shook her head before turning back to his face and listening to his answer.

Hyungwon didn't know what Yael meant by 'stuff', but he enjoyed being close to Hoseok if that was the question. Each kiss only strengthened the bond and made him want to wrap his tail around Hoseok. Of course, he didn't know if that was okay with the beautiful human, but that was something he yearned for.

"Hyungwon like being close to Hoseok," he replied and glanced at those black eyes again. Why was Hoseok staying away?

"Mhm, I see. You need to know that you don't have to do any of it, okay? And if you stop liking it, you just say 'No'." Suddenly, the round face leaned in and Hyungwon felt the delicate hand pinch a bit of the skin on his hand. "I think you need to drink more, Hyungwon. You might get dehydrated very easily when you're on the surface. In addition, we're using heat to keep us warm right now, so the air is even dryer. Are you hearing this, Hoseok? He needs to drink double of what you do, maybe more." A few glances supported the words as Yael sighed and walked towards Hoseok. "Let me get some stuff from the store, I still can't believe it. Maybe I'm hallucinating. See you in a bit." There were steps, the door made a noise and he was left with Hoseok, who still looked at him with a mixture of hesitation and longing.

"Are you okay?"

Hyungwon felt confused by how easily Hoseok's friend left, how quickly humans decided to leave without much of an explanation. She hadn't even said when she planned on returning, only that she was leaving followed by the sound of a door.

He hummed in agreement and finally let go of the blanket, letting it pool at his feet. It was thick, but he still tried to step over it on his way to Hoseok, stumbling until he was finally able to wrap his arms around his broad neck.

"Yael lonely," he murmured because it was still the one thing that left an impression, a feeling of sadness in his chest. Maybe it was because Hoseok had told him about the yearning the female human must have felt towards Hoseok. "Why humans so lonely?"

"They're scared to connect with each other," Hoseok whispered in reply. "Scared to feel hurt. To feel the way you did when you waited for me. They don't want to feel it."

_Because it hurts._

Hyungwon nodded and rubbed his nose over Hoseok's neck. He missed his tail so much. It was worse than he remembered, as if it was an inherent part of him and his yearning for his bonded only reduced when he was able to wrap around them, hold them in more ways than one.

"Hyungwon want to be close," he murmured and lifted one of his legs, curling it around Hoseok's hips, at least as well as he was able to. Somehow it didn't feel helpless this time, but rather like the only thing that could make him feel better.

He was still scared about what another person knowing about him meant, but Yael had seemed trustworthy and if Hoseok trusted her then Hyungwon did to. He felt weak and dizzy but being close to the blue-haired human made it better.

_Maybe it's the lack of water and food._

"Yael said you should drink and maybe eat. Would you… like to go into the water with me?" Hoseok asked and kissed him, lips soft and so warm.

_It's as if he can read your thoughts._

Hyungwon felt a burst of happiness and nodded enthusiastically, tugging at Hoseok's arm to take him along to the tank. That is until Hyungwon remembered that Hoseok always required Speedos, so he stumbled to the wardrobe and fumbled until he found the right drawer and took them out, grinning brightly.

"Speedos!" he exclaimed and wobbled back to Hoseok. He could feel that his skin needed water. It began to feel uncomfortable to move.

_But you'll be in ocean water soon, with him._

“To be honest, I used to go in without a bathing suit, but a jellyfish stung me painfully right where it hurt, so since then I prefer to wear something,” Hoseok commented and chuckled. The blue-haired man took the Speedos and started undressing slowly, throwing the thick cover onto a heap just like his pants, socks and underwear.

Hyungwon watched because he liked it more when Hoseok showed a lot of skin. It was more natural to him and if the muscular human felt cold, then they could simply move more or Hyungwon could warm him with his tail.

"Hoseok not need Speedos. Hyungwon will protect Hoseok from jellyfish." He nodded to support his words and reached for the Speedos that Hoseok was just about to pull over his pale legs.

The beautiful human nodded with a shy smile and helped him to get rid of his shirt before pulling him up the stairs. “The aquarium was so empty without you,” Hoseok whispered when they arrived at the top.

Hyungwon laughed and pointed at his legs, already impatient to have them return to a long tail. It didn't even matter that it was going to hurt because he was going to have Hoseok next to him.

"Because Hyungwon have a very long tail."

“I don’t think that’s the reason,” Hoseok chuckled again and slipped into the cold water, hissing briefly. “Without speedos it’s colder,” he commented and wrapped his arms around him as soon as he entered the tank. “I missed you so much, Hyungwon. I still have no idea how this is supposed to work, but I want it to work. I do.”

_Does he think it's that complicated?_

"We live in water and on earth," he replied with a wide smile and held onto Hoseok while moving his legs to keep above the water. Holding his breath, he dunked his head into the water and hugged Hoseok's waist while observing the pale skin. So beautiful.

_It's going to hurt._

He knew, so he was prepared for the tingling that was followed by pain on the insides of his thighs and calves. Air left his lips and he held onto Hoseok as tightly as he was able to, waiting for the pain to pass. Suddenly the beautiful blue-haired human dove too and he could see the black eyes looking at him with so much affection before Hoseok pulled him closer with his muscular arms and he could feel the warm lips that touched his own underwater.

The sensation that instantly passed from his mouth through his whole body and all the way to the fins at the tip of his tail was the best feeling he had ever experienced. His skin felt warm and the constant fear of loneliness that accompanied him all that time he was waiting faded into nothing. Instead, only the way Hoseok’s skin felt under his fingertips and against his tail remained, the knowledge that Hyungwon had found the person he wanted to be with. Forever.

A human that was willing to enter the ocean for him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 4th of February at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

The emerald green eyes looked different underwater. Hoseok never told him, but the merboy's bright eyes looked as if they belonged to the greenish ocean water, perfectly reflecting every single bit of light that came from the outside and fitting so well to the tone of Hyungwon's skin.

_He belongs in the ocean._

He knew. Hoseok did, but he couldn't let go, that's why he felt the slight burning in his lungs as he stayed underwater for over two minutes already and watched the beautiful merhuman wrap his arms around him.

Warm lips met his in an intimate kiss until he was pulled up towards the surface and their heads were above the water again. Hyungwon was smiling brightly and kept stroking over his hair, as if the merboy couldn't help touching him and didn't want to let go. After a few seconds he could feel the muscular tail wrap around his legs, immobilizing him but at the same time making sure that he stayed above the surface. The scales felt different against his naked skin compared to the way the boy's legs had felt, a little rougher but still slick.

Hyungwon spoke something in his own language, but Hoseok couldn't understand. Only the tone seemed to be a cheerful one, accompanying the shiny eyes and the mouth corners that constantly pulled upwards.

"I want you to teach me. Teach me something in your language," Hoseok hissed because the scales sent shivers down his spine and he had never been completely naked in the water with a gigantic tail wrapped around him.

Hyungwon nodded and cupped his face, kissing his lips two more times before he spoke, but instead of a word it sounded like two low notes that stemmed from deep within his chest.

"It means 'bond'," the black-haired merboy whispered and repeated it again. "Love."

Hoseok inhaled and tried to produce the same sounds, looking at Hyungwon and hoping that he didn't fuck up too badly. It was hard because the sounds didn't come from the same place and he had to imitate them somehow.

The merboy kept smiling and repeated the sound before letting his fingers travel from his cheek down to his solar plexus until he reached the middle of Hoseok's torso where his ribs met. Even a simple touch like that made his heart skip a beat, only adding to the sensation of Hyungwon's tail that rubbed over his legs and pulled his groin flush against the merboy's. "Make it come from here."

He tried again, and the sound was surprisingly low, way more so than his usual tone of voice and it resembled the sounds Hyungwon had made. "Like that?"

Hyungwon nodded before suddenly pushing him against the edge of the aquarium and covering his face with kisses. It started at his forehead and continued to his cheeks until the merboy licked over his bottom lip before tugging at it playfully. The tail kept moving without pause, stroking over his legs, sometimes unraveling and slipping in between or pushing his hips against Hyungwon's scale-covered groin. The merboy's gaze had changed, transforming into a mixture of pure affection and playfulness while cold hands roamed his chest and back.

The air left his lungs, making space for a new inhale and he stroked over Hyungwon's sides, carefully working himself towards the scale-covered hips and brushing over them lightly, observing the look on the beautiful face.

"I missed you, Hyungwon."

A low hum sounded between them and the merboy moved even closer, noses brushing as he licked over Hoseok's lips one more time before slipping deeper into the water, green eyes remaining on him.

"Hyungwon missed you too," the merboy replied before stroking over his pale chest again and rubbing over his hip bones. "Can… Hyungwon touch?"

"Me?" he whispered and wasn't sure if Hyungwon heard him at all over the sounds of the oxygen supply that buzzed on the surface. "Yes. Would you like me to touch you too?"

"Difficult," the merboy replied with a smile before licking over his lower stomach with his long tongue and disappearing under the water surface. It didn't take long for Hoseok to realize where he had disappeared to as fingers wrapped around his dick and moved along it a few times until the sensation was replaced by plump lips.

The sensation was so intense that he held his breath and forgot to move his legs, accidentally slipping under the water and letting out a loud moan in air bubbles that floated to the surface.

Hyungwon must have realized because he pushed him back up before returning his attention to his groin, sucking with such an intensity that Hoseok's legs quivered and the merboy had to keep their bodies in place by pressing his palm flat against the aquarium and moving his tail.

"Oh god," he groaned and hit his head against the thick glass. Holding on with his right hand, he didn't try to suppress the sounds because it wasn't possible with how otherworldly it felt in the water. It took what felt like less than a second to get completely hard and for his hips to attempt to move automatically.

Hyungwon let him, merely following the motions and easily taking him whole because the merboy didn't need air and didn't bother with it either. The suction seemed to be increasing until Hoseok felt the long tongue slide over his length a few times, adding sensations. A few moments passed before the feeling suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the cool ocean water that was a few degrees colder.

Hyungwon's head popped out of the water and slim arms wrapped around his neck, followed by the scales on the boy's tail that rubbed over his erection, lower part curling around him and keeping him in place. There was more color on the merboy's cheeks and his scales felt a little different, telling Hoseok that he must have been aroused from touching him.

"Oh god, Hyungwon, I almost came. I don't think I've ever been so close that quickly." Hoseok was babbling while his hands found the green scales and pushed against them, fingers rubbing over the slim hips and tail.

"Hyungwon… want to be close," the black-haired boy murmured before gasping from the arousal that was coursing through him and pressing the upper part of his tail against Hoseok's groin again. Hyungwon hadn't done that before, but the frequency with which the scale-covered hips met his own increased and the beautiful black hair tickled his skin as Hyungwon rested his head on his shoulder. "Closer."

"How… how close do you want to be?" Hoseok whispered against the background noise and played with the sensitive scales next to the upper part of the tail that tried to rub against his groin.

Hyungwon moaned with his lips parted and lifted his head from Hoseok's shoulder, only to kiss him and rub his hips over his erection again. Suddenly, the constant stimulation calmed and the merboy's green eyes met his own. Hyungwon wasn't breathing but the color on his cheeks and the change in his iris was enough for Hoseok to know how he was feeling.

Each motion turned sensual as fingers brushed over his arms, shoulders and cupped his face; the tail caressed his legs and seemed to invite him to move closer even though they were already flush against each other.

Still looking at him, Hyungwon let his own body slip a little lower, just a few centimeters before pushing it against Hoseok's groin and enveloping him in a way he hadn't expected. The temperature was much hotter, and it seemed tight, tugging at him the way the boy's lips had, only that those lips were covering his own.

_What's happening?_

He couldn't grasp it because there was no time to think and look, there were only Hyungwon's thick lips against his mouth, catching his loud groan and the overwhelming feeling around him that didn't compare to anything he had ever felt before.

A low hum filled his ears and was accompanied by a moan, but Hoseok couldn't tell if it was the merboy's or his own. Hands roamed his body and pulled him closer, raked through his hair and tugged once in a while. Hyungwon kept kissing him before carefully pulling his tail back and moving it forward again, removing part of the sensation only to pull a load moan from Hoseok's lips.

"Hoseok beautiful," the gorgeous ocean being whispered before speaking his own language. Hoseok was only able to recognize the word for love that was repeated a few times.

He didn't know what it was that Hyungwon did, but it felt like heaven and pulled moan after moan from his lips, making him beg the merboy not to stop and made his hands search for the round hips automatically.

Fingers tugged at his hair as the boy's hips seemed to find his hands all on their own and Hyungwon sped up the motions, gasping in between low notes and hums while his arms remained tight around Hoseok's neck. Just when Hoseok felt he was about to burst, the motions only increased, amplifying each spark of pleasure and returning it double.

"Fuck, I- I'm about to come, Hyungwon," he moaned, not recognizing his own voice and sounds resembling groans, reflecting the intensity of the feeling.

_You need to make him feel good too._

Maybe he could after his head stopped being busy trying to suppress full blown screams.

"Come," Hyungwon whispered in reply, voice breathy even though he didn't need air as the merboy leaned in and licked over his ear.

Wondering how Hyungwon was able to prevent himself from breathing in that kind of situation, Hoseok let go and it took only a few more thrusts until his body shook and tensed in an overwhelmingly intense orgasm, supported by a sound only an animal could have let out.

_It was you. You're the animal._

The merboy's fingers were caressing his cheek and forehead as Hyungwon leaned in and kissed him again, green eyes big and full of arousal.

"Hyungwon happy," the merboy whispered and rolled his hips in circles while still pushing against him.

_He wants you to die. Or he doesn't know how that feels._

Whimpering for mercy, he held onto the slim shoulders and cupped the boy's beautiful face before leaning in and licking into his mouth that was cooler than his when he was in water.

Kissing back, Hyungwon finally separated their bodies and wrapped his tail around his legs, rubbing over his thighs and calves and humming into the connection between them. It seemed like the boy was speaking his own language, but it was long and Hoseok couldn't decipher it, almost as if Hyungwon was babbling.

"I don't know what you did, but maybe you can tell me later. I want to touch your scales. Can I?" Hoseok brushed over the right side, trying to apply more pressure, just the way he knew Hyungwon liked it.

The gorgeous being bit down on his bottom lip and whimpered, so it must have felt good. Nodding softly, Hyungwon pushed his scale-covered hips closer towards him and Hoseok could tell how each scale seemed to rearrange depending on how he touched it, adjusting to the stimulation.

The merboy's body lost some of its tension as he seemed to float and focus on the feeling and the pleasure that was evoked by Hoseok's hands, moaning and humming in his own language in alternation.

His hands were okay, but he knew how intense those moans could be, so he inhaled deeply and pushed himself forward, wrapping both legs around the upper part of Hyungwon's tail and rubbing his thighs and calves against the pretty scales.

The way the merboy's whole body trembled was so much more than a reward. Hyungwon gasped and held onto him, hands still roaming over his skin while those plump lips kept speaking a mixture of English and notes, telling him how beautiful he was, how much the ocean being was feeling and that he shouldn't stop. Even though he was feeling good, Hyungwon kept their heads above the water, only allowing himself to slip below the surface for a few seconds when he lost control.

Hoseok was aware but impressed and overwhelmed by how beautiful Hyungwon was, how intensely he reacted to the touch and by his own desire to make the merboy feel good.

"Let go, just let go," he whispered, inhaling a few times until he got dizzy from the oxygen and dove underwater. Damn, Hyungwon looked so beautiful, how his mouth parted and how the scales shone, reflecting the lights and taking up the color, adjusting to the spectrum of the aquarium. His legs roamed all over the tail, accompanied by his fingers that focused on the most sensitive parts that he had determined over the time he spent being close to the merhuman.

It didn't take long for the beautiful being to let his green eyes flutter shut and to tense up in Hoseok's hold, shaking until tension disappeared and pure bliss took over the soft facial features.

A few seconds passed before big round eyes opened and focused on him. Fingers stroked over his cheek as a smile spread Hyungwon's lips and he used a single motion of his tail to let them break the surface again.

"Hoseok right person," the merboy mumbled as soon as there was enough air for him to speak and kept holding onto him. "Hoseok right person even if Hoseok a human. I don't care that I love a human."

How could he go from orgasm and arousal to crying? Maybe Hyungwon's absence had messed with his head and something broke.

Wrapping both arms around the merboy's neck, he leaned as close as possible and kissed the salty drops from the plump lips.

"This bond you were talking about," he whispered, "I think I'm starting to understand it."

Hyungwon smiled widely in response and rubbed over his fingertips that had begun to change due to being in the water for so long. The merboy's fingers remained the same and Hoseok wondered if there was a different mechanism by which he retained his grip.

"Hyungwon is safe with you on earth," the low voice whispered back, using a pronoun again. "You're safe with Hyungwon in the water. Belong together."

Inhaling and paying attention to where the sound came from, Hoseok said the word 'bond' again, smiling at the beautiful merhuman.

" _Bond_ ," Hyungwon repeated with a bright smile and kissed him once more, lips lingering like it was only about the contact and not a kiss per se. "Hoseok part of family now. Yael Hoseok's family?"

_Is she your family?_

"She is the only person who likes me and takes care of me, I think. We have been friends since we were little. I guess she is my family, yes." Hoseok shivered because the word family made him tremble and it was starting to get cold. His skin cooled down despite the arousal. "She went to buy something for you because she said you need to take care of yourself when you're outside of the water, as your body is not used to it yet." Leaning forward, Hoseok simply wrapped his body around Hyungwon's, ankles crossed under his behind and arms wrapped around his slim neck.

“Hoseok have blue lips,” the ocean being murmured and tilted his head to the side to examine him better, concern obvious on his features. “Hyungwon was in water, now we can go outside again and take care of Hoseok. Hyungwon only need to eat fish.”

"You can say 'I' if you mean Hyungwon. Like, 'I need to eat fish.'" Hoseok smiled and placed a final kiss against the merboy's thick lips before wiggling out and using all his strength to pull himself out of the tank. "You can stay here for a few minutes, I'll get you fish," he said and prepared to run down the stairs to the cellar where he kept the smaller aquarium.

"I will wait," the black-haired boy replied and grinned, probably because he felt proud of how easily he adopted Hoseok's rule. "Hyungw- _I_ think… 'I' is this." Pursing his plump lips, the merboy pointed at his left eye.

"There's I and there's eye." He tried to make the difference audible, but it wasn't possible. "Anyways, it's written differently. I will show you the alphabet after you had some food." Smiling brightly, Hoseok ran down the stairs, watching as Hyungwon moved down with him and waved from behind the glass. That is until he heard a loud yelp that wasn't his and couldn't have come from Hyungwon.

"Why the fuck are you naked and… oh my god. Is that what I think it is? You only said he lived in the ocean, not that he had a fucking tail, oh my god." Yael sat on the floor and stared at him with his dick out before focusing on Hyungwon, unable to look away.

"I asked you whether you watched the little mermaid and you said yes, so I assumed you knew what I was talking about." Hoseok tried to minimize the damage and pulled the closest pair of underwear over his naked ass. "He has legs when he breathes too much air and a tail when it's not enough and he uses his gills."

"This is fucking ridiculous, you know that right? I was kind of ready to come back and realize that it was a trip from one of the spoiled yogurts in your fridge, but now I'm even more sure that I'm about to go mad."

"But did you get the things? Because that's important. He wanted to eat some fish and then get legs."

Yael stared at him with a complete lack of understanding of what was going on and he sighed because Hyungwon really needed to eat.

"Then get your shit together and I'll give him some mackerel. He really likes them, but it looks a little scary when he bites their heads off, have you seen his teeth? They're super sharp." Babbling to himself, he ran down the stairs and caught a few mackerels, remembering that the merboy had eaten four when he was hungry and carefully carried them up in a container.

Yael still sat in the same spot and stared at Hyungwon who was observing her through the glass, concern obvious. It must have looked scary to the merboy to be behind glass and unable to talk while being stared at like that without context. The way Hyungwon lowered his right hand told him that the ocean being had waved at Yael without his best friend responding.

Hoseok waved instead, smiling brightly. He had struggled to believe it for days, so it was understandable that Yael had to go through it too.

"Don't make him uncomfortable, he's not a fish. He has feelings and complex thoughts and he can even hypnotize you and then talk really fancy stuff, so at this point I think he's smarter than you." He left his best friend on the floor and ran up the stairs, placing the container full of mackerels next to him.

Hyungwon was quick to pop out of the water and catch one of the fishes right out of the container, biting off a chunk in a matter of seconds.

"Yael okay?" he asked without bothering to chew much and pursed his lips in sudden worry. The merboy's tail was poking out of the water and drawing what looked like the number eight. "Okay that Yael see I's tail?"

Hoseok shivered at the lack of emotion on Hyungwon's face as he bit into the fish's head and chuckled right after because of the way the merboy spoke. "If it's yours, then you say 'my' or 'mine'. Like 'Hyungwon is mine,'" Hoseok whispered, feeling shameless. "Yael will be fine, she's just shocked even though she watched the Little Mermaid. I'll show you the Little Mermaid too."

"Little… mermad?" Hyungwon asked while struggling with the pronunciation and ate another fish, making the third and fourth disappear right after. At least Hoseok didn't have to worry about pain perception in fish because there wasn't enough time for that. "Baby friend of Hoseok?"

_What?_

"No! The Little Mermaid is a story that humans have thought up. It's about merhumans. It's a young merhuman, a girl, and she falls in love with a man, a Prince and there's an evil octopus and a whole bunch of fish just going nuts before she gets legs and abandons her family in the ocean cause the dude is apparently hot." Hoseok exhaled the rest of the air in his lungs and shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"Like Triton?" the merboy asked and giggled, obviously amused by what he understood of the story until Hoseok was bombarded with questions. "A Prince is a human? Mermaid fall in love with human, because human is warm? Why octopus evil if human evil?"

“Exactly. Prince is human, but he only gives a shit about her voice as if it’s fetish and the poor girl can’t talk because she gave her voice to the evil octopus. Anyways, I will show you and you will be traumatized and left with many questions. Like Yael. She watched it on TV. Do you know about the TV? The big black thing in my living room. I never turn it on, that’s why you probably don’t know, but maybe I should show it to you? If you would like to get legs and come with me, I could show you the human world without going out and you can ask me questions.” Hoseok was talking nonstop to distract himself from the sound of bones crunching.

Hyungwon sucked on each of his fingertips and nodded even though Hoseok was pretty sure that the merboy didn't really know what he was talking about. The expression was already familiar, and he knew what it meant when eyebrows pulled together and the black-haired boy pouted his lips.

Reaching for the edge of the gigantic tank, Hyungwon heaved himself out of the water and observed his tail, probably waiting for the pain to hit.

It was painful to watch, so he reached for the slim waist and pulled the heavy body closer, wrapping his arms and legs around him and kissing his lips tenderly. “It hurts, right? It will be over soon,” he whispered and stroked over the soaked hair.

Hyungwon hissed in pain and held onto him tightly, exhaling roughly as his tail split right across the middle and a thin layer of skin covered the glistening scales.

"I scared of pain," the merboy whispered and hummed in what sounded like his own language. "Friend die in pain."

“I’m scared of pain too. Your friend died? What happened?” He wrapped himself tighter and felt the scales readjust against his skin until there were two legs. It was still magic because it didn’t make sense at all. Not really.

"Try to fight fishing boat and caught in-" Hyungwon swallowed and showed something round and turning with his hands, low and long hums still leaving his lips like an expression of sadness. The merboy's eyes looked wet, more so than his cheeks did which were still covered by drops. "Tail hurt and… friend die."

_He must’ve gotten caught in the propeller. Fuck._

“Your friend got caught in the propeller. It must have been very painful. I’m so sorry for your loss. You must be so sad.” Hoseok wasn’t the first choice if somebody needed comfort, but he could understand so well what it meant to lose people because his life was all about losing people who are dear to him. “My… my brother drowned when I was fourteen. It wasn’t a fishing boat, but I still can’t forget.”

The merboy's green eyes widened and he cupped Hoseok's face. The way the attentive gaze jumped from one eye to the other told him that Hyungwon must have understood.

"Like… Hoseok almost die when Hoseok was small? Because of Hyungwon?" the melodic voice asked and stroked over his cheek. There was a hint of guilt in the way the merboy's eyebrows pulled together. "What happened to brother? Is brother friend?"

“No, a brother is something else, it’s…” he inhaled deeply because talking about it was still not possible without an intense emotional reaction. “Humans procreate, and females are able to bear children, right? Babies. So, me and my brother, we were born at the same time from the same female, from our mother. She died when we were born, and my brother was born ill. When we were fourteen years old, so two years before we met, I guess… I guess he was in so much pain that he didn’t want to live anymore and went into the ocean.” Hoseok looked up and loosened his embrace, staring at the big air conditioner that buzzed loudly.

It was quiet for a few moments until he felt Hyungwon's plump lips against his cheeks, kissing away liquid he hadn't realized was already running down to his chin.

"I'm sorry," the merboy whispered and kissed his lips. The melodic hums that had sounded occasionally transformed into a melody and Hoseok recognized it as the same tune that Hyungwon had sung to comfort him before. "Brother is part of ocean now, with Hyungwon and Hyungwon's family. With fish and salty water and shells and octopus that is not evil."

“Mhm, I know. That is one of the reasons that I love the ocean so much, because my brother loved it and because he is a part of it now. I just wanted to say that I think that I know how it must feel for you because you lost a friend. My brother looked more handsome than me.” He chuckled and focused on the stairs where he saw Yael’s wet eyes.

“Bullshit. You looked the same,” she murmured.

"Hoseok beautiful," Hyungwon added and kissed him on the lips one more time before moving his legs and attempting to sit up. "I will protect the ocean and take care of Hoseok's brother. Ocean is brother's home now."

“Yeah, we need to keep it safe. It’s driving me crazy. My brother was really smart, he would’ve found the best solution, but unfortunately only I am left.” He sighed again and glanced at Yael who couldn’t stop staring between Hyungwon’s legs.

“Hoseok is an idiot. He is smart too, but the way he thinks is a little broken,” his best friend explained and walked up to them, stepping barefoot on the wet tiles. “You… don’t have genitalia?” she asked without any hint of shame.

The merboy seemed confused at first before he saw where Yael was staring and pointed at Hoseok's groin. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"I not need until baby time," the black-haired boy explained and stroked over his perfectly smooth abdomen that transitioned into gorgeous scales. "I not need for pleasure, only for baby."

“Like a whale?” Yael looked confused and crouched next to them, staring like a creep and holding a bottle in her right hand. “That’s interesting. Well, too bad for Hoseok then. I brought you oil because you will need to keep adding moisture and protection to your skin when you’re outside, so I got you some things. Can I show you how to do it and then you can do it yourself?”

The merboy nodded, but something must have caught his attention because he chewed on his cheek before finally asking.

"Bad… for Hoseok?" It almost hurt to see how quickly the pretty smile faded and made way for guilt even though Hoseok had been dying of pleasure only minutes ago.

“Can you just shut up? I’m fine?” he hissed and pinched his friend’s slim arm.

“Well, Hoseok does other things when he’s with humans, but it doesn’t mean that you have to. That’s very important to know. If he doesn’t like the way you are then he can fuck off.” Yael smiled brightly and opened the oil, pouring some on her palms and rubbing them together carefully before turning towards him and tilting her head. “Well, no sucking dick for you then. Sad.”

"Sucking dick?" Hyungwon repeated, making it sound much more obscene than it did from Yael's lips and scrambled a little closer towards them, kneeling next to Hoseok. "Hoseok like sucking dick? What is dick?"

“I hate you,” he whispered for Yael to hear and turned to Hyungwon, scratching his head. The salty water attacked his scalp, especially after dying his hair, he needed to take a shower and wash it off. “Uhm, it’s for pleasure,” he said and pointed between his legs, mouthing ‘that’s a dick’.

Hyungwon nodded and smiled prettily and for a moment Hoseok genuinely believed the embarrassment was over. That is until the merboy turned to Yael. "Yes, Hoseok like!"

“What? Did you let him suck your dick, Hoseok? For fuck's sake! He probably doesn't even know what it means!” Their attempts at communication weren’t going very well, especially when Yael carefully reached for Hyungwon’s legs and started rubbing the oil into the thin layer of skin over his scales. “I’m so sorry that you had to experience that, Hyungwon. I'm not sure what the hell I'm supposed to think right now, so I'm making inappropriate comments. I meant that Hoseok likes sucking other people’s dicks.”

Instead of nodding or asking questions as the merboy usually would have, his eyes widened, and he moved his legs to the side. There was curiosity on Hyungwon's face as he pulled his thick lips into his mouth and tilted his head, obviously waiting for what she was going to do next.

_Oh no. Oh noooo._

Hoseok was trying to come up with an explanation as his best friend rubbed the oil in circles and stroked towards the merboy’s thighs, glancing at Hyungwon. “Is that okay? It doesn’t hurt, right? Tell me if it burns or something, I bought the most neutral one, but one can never know.”

The long legs moved along with Yael's touches before pulling to the side until she had to readjust. As if nothing had happened Hyungwon went along again, still chewing on his lips and observing her. The longer Hoseok stared at the green eyes and the motions of the slim body, the more obvious it became that Hyungwon was playing, teasing with cooperation before pulling away again even though he liked the sensation.

_And you thought you were special. Oh well._

“Is it ticklish?” his stupid friend asked and used her other hand to stabilize Hyungwon’s leg, smiling like an idiot and rubbing oil into the scales.

_Remember how you were the idiot?_

Shaking his head, Hyungwon suddenly lifted his gaze and stared at him, color slowly appearing on his cheeks. The merboy was surprisingly quiet compared to what Hoseok knew. There were no ocean hums and also no human gasps and whimpers.

“You’re just hardcore dumb,” he muttered and slapped the woman’s shoulder lightly. “He’s sensitive. That’s what he likes.”

It was funny to watch Yael looking dumbfounded first and how she then blushed, and her eyes suddenly became wide, lips parting and only bullshit coming out.

“Oh… oh… you like that?”

Grinning suddenly, Hyungwon nodded and leaned unusually close to her face before simply stroking over her hair as if she was cute and letting himself slip to the floor. The merboy's head was strategically placed on Hoseok's lap and only when there was a big exhale against his skin, did he realize that Hyungwon must have been containing it all this time.

It took a few seconds for the black-haired woman to point at Hyungwon and stare at him in disbelief. “Did he… just flirt with me? What?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think he knows what flirting is, or maybe he does? Anyways, he really likes it. It’s like dick sucking, so let’s say you just sucked a merhuman’s dick. Congratulations.” Shifting under the weight of Hyungwon’s head, he took the oil, pouring some into his palm. “Should I do it? Or is it okay if she does?”

"Hoseok," Hyungwon whispered and placed a kiss against his naked thigh, letting it linger for a little longer. The merboy was so beautiful lying on his lap with his black-green curls spread over his thighs and green eyes fluttering shut occasionally. "Or you and Yael because now I have two legs, not only one tail."

He nodded and started with circling motions, making sure to not apply too much pressure because he knew the reaction that awaited him. Yael needed a few moments to get herself together before she took the bottle and continued with the leg she already started to oil.

"Why… why oil?" Hyungwon asked, voice changing a little bit and nostrils flaring from the quickened inhales. The merboy's right hand reached for him and stroked over his thigh, up and down while his nails scratched along the surface without leaving marks.

“Ah, that’s easy to explain. The air is very dry, as you might know. You can’t compare it to water, but your skin is made… well is used to having water around you, but the dry air attacks it, so it might rip. Especially over your scales. It’s very thin. But oil doesn’t let water or moisture escape, or air come close to your skin, that’s why oil. Hoseok needs to put it on your skin every six hours or something as far as I can see, because your skin absorbs it quickly.”

_She cares so much._

Hoseok observed how serious his best friend was about making sure that Hyungwon was fine and almost got emotional about it.

_She is like this with you too._

Hyungwon nodded slowly, eye contact showing that the merboy was listening until he let his eyes flutter shut and buried his face between his thighs. A few notes left the plump lips that Hoseok knew must have been words.

“Does it feel that nice?” he whispered, leaning over the small ear while his hands continued rubbing the oil into the thin layer of skin. “Next time we will do it without her.”

Hyungwon hummed again and lifted his right hand, as if to show Hoseok something. Spreading his fingers, the merboy curled them one by one, eyes still struggling to remain open even though he wasn't as loud as he would have been without Yael around.

"Fingers move different, tail always move in one direction."

“Ah, yeah, it makes sense because it’s more focused and you can do more with hands. But we’re done now.” Hoseok rubbed the rest of the oil into the thicker skin on the boy’s arms and stomach, carefully oiling his neck and cheeks.

“Now he’s a real pancake,” Yael commented and giggled. “I can make some. Would you like some, Hoseok?”

He nodded and asked himself again why the short woman kept taking care of him when there was literally nothing he gave back. When the sound of quick steps dissolved in silence, he sighed, biting down on his bottom lip because he felt guilty. For everything. Like so often.

"Hoseok sad?" Hyungwon's voice asked from his lap and the black-haired boy lifted his body and cupped his cheeks. Their faces were so close, as if Hyungwon had abandoned all distance as soon as he left the ocean. After one more hum, plump lips pressed against his for a few seconds. "Why Hoseok look sad? Not like oil?"

“No. I like you no matter whether you’re oily or not. I’m sad because of Yael. She…” Hoseok inhaled again because the topic was too much, but somehow he had felt so alone all these years without being able to talk to anybody about it, that Hyungwon started feeling like the only one he could be honest with.

_Because this is eating you from the inside and you can’t tell anybody as the only somebody who is next to you is her._

“Yael was my brother’s girlfriend. I mean, sure, they were very young and couldn't tell, but still, she really, really liked him, something like a bond, I guess. After he went into… into the ocean, she took care of me and stayed next to me and I always think it’s because we look the same, my brother and me. I’m not like him. I’m not smart and I’m not nice, I’m the one who isn’t anything, but she still… she still does all those things.” He was crying again because it felt terrible. Terrible and true.

_And you're using him to unload your emotional baggage._

A hum vibrated along his skin until he heard a familiar melody that danced around him and urged him to look up. As soon as he did, he met emerald green eyes and felt the ability to glance away slip from his fingertips. Fingers were stroking over his cheeks and removing tears, but he could barely feel it. Only the pain in his chest stayed the same.

" _I'm sorry, I felt like I couldn't express myself sufficiently,"_ Hyungwon's voice spoke inside his head and the wave of affection that seemed to spread through him was overwhelming, as if the merboy allowed his feelings to join his words. _"I'm not human and I know that my words must not mean that much, but she has always looked genuine to me. When she talked to me and she spoke of you, the way she talked calmed me down. Because even if I couldn't understand everything that she said, I knew that she is a good person. I think the same about you, Hoseok, if not even more. You seem to think all these terrible things about yourself, but I cannot see any of them. Why is it so bad to be cared for? You've been caring about me all this time even though I could do nothing, I couldn't even stand and if you left me somewhere I'd be helpless. Does one really need a reason to help?"_

Hoseok didn’t know what to reply, feeling his lungs clench as he tried to get more air to answer.

“You think like that because you didn’t meet him. He was amazing, caring, handsome. He always knew what to do to make other people feel better or what to say. If you met him and not me he would’ve made the ocean safe for you and your family and he would’ve probably been strong enough to let you go. And look at me? I’m just feeling guilty for keeping two amazing people by my side because I can’t let go. I don’t deserve any of it.”

A hum sounded in his thoughts that was surprisingly human, acknowledgment that was followed by the same low voice.

" _Why can't there be two amazing humans? What makes you so sure that he was wonderful whereas you are not? Yael and I aren't thoughtless creatures, or is that what you think of both of us? You sound like you are the one forcing us to stay, but maybe we are the ones that want to be next to you. You didn't come to me, Hoseok. You stayed away and thought I didn't want you. What makes you so sure that you're not making the same mistake again?"_ Suddenly there was a loud breath that entered his ears but didn't echo in his head. " _I've been fighting all this time and I haven't accomplished anything except for losing my friend and my family’s home. It's not an easy fight, but that doesn't mean you're the wrong person to fight it. You've already done so much. I chose you over one of my kind, Hoseok, and I don't regret it."_

"No matter how much time passes, I just can't forgive myself," he whispered. "But it's not something that's related to you or to Yael. It's deep inside and it won't leave. I'm sorry that I have to burden you with this, you must be missing your family and you're on land that is extremely new and uncomfortable to you. I know I shouldn't be like this, but…."

Slowly the singing faded along with the voice inside his head and Hoseok was able to focus on the merboy's pretty face. His body tingled from remaining immobile for a while and his heart was beating furiously.

"It's okay to be like this," Hyungwon whispered and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close enough to rest against a bony shoulder. The merboy was so affectionate, stroking over his hair and whispering in his ear. "It's okay. Hoseok not alone anymore, now Hoseok has me."

"I can't lose you. I can't," he whispered, words accompanied by the clenching in his lungs and the cooking sounds in the kitchen. "I need to become more like him because with the way I am now, I only know how to lose people."

***

Sometimes Hyungwon thought that he already knew everything there was to know about Hoseok. He believed that even though he didn't know about humans, he at least knew the person that Hoseok was and was aware of the thoughts and concerns that bothered the blue-haired human.

But occasionally, he realized that loneliness and the desire for the sea was not everything that hid behind those almost black eyes.

_He must be in so much pain._

A few salty drops were still staining his fingers and Hyungwon knew for sure that it wasn't the ocean water from the aquarium, but tears that had been travelling down Hoseok's cheeks. He was sitting on the tiles next to the top of the tank and hadn't bothered to go anywhere yet. Yael was still working on food in the place called kitchen and Hoseok had kissed his lips and decided to shower, leaving him at the aquarium.

Deep inside, Hyungwon wondered if it was a way for the human to be alone without having to take care of him. After all, there was so much to take care of when he wasn't inside the water. Hyungwon dried out and needed oil all over his legs, he wasn't sure where to get food and he was still terrible at walking and going down the stairs. Basically, he had a lot to learn, but he wasn't sure whether experience was going to teach him the most important thing.

_How to make him feel better._

Hyungwon wanted to help so badly. It hurt to see the devastation on Hoseok's face and to know that there was nothing he could do, that the person the beautiful human was missing was gone and no matter what he did, he couldn't return him.

_You know how that feels. You blamed yourself too._

It had been his duty to watch back then, to make sure no fishing boat got too close, but he had been too far away. It still hurt to think about it and the liquid burned in his eyes, but Hyungwon had dealt with the thought. He decided for himself to fight and to protect his home. Right now, learning to live among humans and making a change from the inside seemed to be the best possibility.

_And it allows you to be close to him. You need him._

All this time Hyungwon had his family next to him to make him feel better and to deal with the loss, but Hoseok was alone. Yael was the only human next to him, but Hoseok believed that she was only there because of his brother, not because of him.

_There is nobody to tell him what is right and what is wrong. Of course, he needs you._

The tiles were wet, so he slid one oiled leg over them absentmindedly, focusing on the way it felt and how sensitive his scales were. As a human it changed a little, as if humans were more fragile and had to be taken care of whereas his tail was much sturdier.

Steps stemming from the stairs caught his attention and he quickly rubbed over his eyes before glancing up.

"Hey. I made some pancakes, so I wanted to ask whether you need some help to get dressed and you could try some. Apart from that, you need to protect your skin and you also need to drink, I can already see that you're dehydrated from the way your lips look." The short woman looked concerned as she talked without a break, walking over to him and reaching for his hand to pull him up.

_Both talk so much._

It felt strange to trust a human that wasn't Hoseok, but Yael had seen almost everything there was to see about him, so he let himself be pulled up and wobbled briefly until he found his balance again.

"I must dress?" he asked because he didn't really like wearing clothes. It always rubbed over his scales and he was sensitive, even if it wasn't the nice kind of rubbing. "What is pancake?"

"Is it very uncomfortable for you? We can search for some nice, light fabric if you are. Clothes also keep the moisture and if you dress in natural fabric it helps your temperature regulation. That was complicated, right? A pancake is something very tasty to eat." A smile spread Yael’s lips and she glanced between his legs again.

_She must really be wondering about your genitals._

"It is hidden," he commented and pointed at his groin before holding onto the small woman's shoulder just in case he lost balance and had to save himself. He understood that she thought wearing clothes was good, but why exactly was a mystery. "Clothes rub scales."

Staring at him for a few moments, she pointed at his arm and rubbed away some oil. "Air takes away water and moisture, so you need to protect it. Do you sweat? I need to make you work out and see whether you sweat. I don't think you do in the ocean, it doesn't make sense, but on earth you might." Giggling, Yael accompanied him down the stairs and left him sitting on the bed while picking out different clothes to wear. "Your genitals are hidden? You really are like a whale," she commented and returned with pants and a shirt. "These are Hoseok's silk pajamas, they shouldn't rub. Hoseok never wears them because he sleeps naked, so now you can use them. The fabric is really nice."

Hyungwon nodded and grabbed the pants first to be able to focus on standing on one leg. He was bad at it and after a few seconds he decided to lean against a wall instead as he slipped his scale-covered legs into the provided holes. He wondered how funny they would look if they were made for tails.

"Swimming with genital is slow," he explained because that had been his first thought after seeing what Hoseok was constantly hiding between his legs. Voluminous body parts made swimming difficult and the human's length probably wobbled around a lot. Maybe that was also the reason for always wearing Speedos.

Once he covered his legs with pants and had the nice fabric on his chest too, he lifted his gaze to examine Yael again. There had been something that caught his attention, but he never bothered to ask.

Pointing at the human woman's chest, he tilted his head and asked, "Yael have baby?"

"Huh? Baby? I don't have a baby! Why? Do I look pregnant? That's because I ate three ice creams on the way to the shop. I needed to cool my brain after what I'd seen. And I always have big boobs. That's genetics." Glancing to the side, the woman rubbed her pink cheeks before returning her gaze. "Why did you think I had a baby?"

"Because chest big," he elaborated while thinking about how to make it clearer. The only cases in which he had seen females with big chests was when they had to feed babies. It was more difficult to swim like that, so most merwomen barely had any chest. "Chest only big for food. For baby."

"Well, I don't know about merhumans, but human males like big chests in females. But that's their problem. I guess they're on the same level as babies. Ah, apart from Hoseok. He is more into males, so he doesn't care." Nodding once, Yael came closer and fixed his shirt.

Liking big chests was rather strange because that was for children. But humans had already surprised him several times, so maybe he was going to get used to it. For Hyungwon that only meant that he should help, because those females couldn't swim that well and needed protection.

"Big chest means family will protect," he elaborated further after nodding, because liking males made sense to him. The main question was why it mattered that Hoseok liked males. It seemed natural to Hyungwon. "But Hoseok still need to make baby."

"Hoseok doesn't want to have babies. So, he won't make any," the black-haired woman muttered and stepped back. Smiling a little, Yael took his hand and pulled him down the stairs into the kitchen where it smelled good.

At first, he didn't waste a thought on it, until he realized that his nose was able to pick up way more scents when he wasn't in the water. The kitchen was far away, but already on the stairs he had been able to tell that something smelled nice. Maybe that was what humans felt all the time and what Hoseok meant by him smelling like the ocean.

Hyungwon missed him already.

"But baby not for Hoseok. For family. It is important," he mumbled while trying to walk a little faster and find out where the smell was coming from. Once they arrived in the kitchen, he saw a plate covered with fluffy yellow-brown skates. It probably wasn't a skate because those wouldn't have that color, but it was just as flat and the only way Hyungwon was able to describe it.

"Huh? No. We usually decide for ourselves whether we want children or not. If Hoseok doesn't want to, it's okay. We have to take care of them by ourselves too, so we think, usually, before making any."

Hyungwon stared because that didn't make any sense at all. Climbing on top of the counter next to the food called pancakes as he usually did, he observed Yael and wondered if that was truly how humans had children. "Human decide?" he asked and licked over his lips because they felt dry. "But why?"

Yael walked to the cold cupboard and poured some water into a glass, placing it next to him. "Because you don't have to have children. It's not what you're here for. You live, and you decide how you live. Now, most humans live in couples or alone and raise children with 2 people or their relatives. A friend of mine doesn't want children, but I would like to have a kid. I just don't have anyone to have it with."

_So, humans have to take care of a child with two people only? Is that why they are so lonely?_

It seemed sad, so Hyungwon pouted his lips before emptying the glass with tasty water. He couldn't imagine taking care of a baby with two persons only. That seemed so difficult in his head, especially if some people are needed for protection.

_But maybe humans have nothing to be afraid of. Unlike you._

"Why human so lonely?" he whispered as he placed the glass back and looked at Yael. It was sad that she wanted a baby but couldn't. In his family it would have been easy, one only needed to wait for mating time. "Why not live all together and take care of baby?"

"Oh, Hyungwon. Human emotions are complex and very egoistic at times, so it's hard. Here, try a pancake." Yael took one of the flat things and dipped it into some liquid before opening her own mouth as if to show him what he has to do before stuffing the gold-brown pancake into his mouth.

At first, he didn't know what to do with it and considered swallowing it down as he usually did, but then he remembered how long Hoseok needed for a teeny tiny amount of that white yoghurt cereal he ate. Trying to be more human, he chewed, first only once and then quicker once he realized how delicious it was. It was even sweeter than the cookie Hoseok had given him and he smiled because he liked it so much.

"Tasty," he said and rubbed his nose over Yael's wrist because it was the easiest way to show how much he enjoyed the pancake. The fact that the short woman gave him something that nice made him want to help too, at least somehow. "Why Yael want baby? For family?"

"Yeah. I want to have a child. I want to take care of it and give it love and educate it to be an amazing human that takes care of the earth and water." Chuckling at the sudden touch, Yael reached for his cheek and stroked it gently. "Would you like another one?"

_It must be difficult to raise a child alone._

"Merhuman take care of child all together," he explained and nodded because he really wanted to eat another one. It was tasty and didn't resemble any plant or fish he knew. "Yael can have child and raise with Hoseok. Hoseok is good human."

Suddenly, the dark eyes focused on him and there was so much sadness on the woman's face that it shocked him. "Hoseok doesn't want a child and he doesn't want a child with me. He doesn't want to be close to me. But it seems as if procreation and romance are different in merhumans."

_She seems so sad about it. Is it because she wants a bond with him?_

Hyungwon remembered that Hoseok told him about it, but it seemed so difficult to understand because a bond wasn't necessary to have a child. One could have a child and procreate without a bond or the need to be together. Yael and Hoseok were close enough to take care of a child if they really wanted to. Although Hyungwon of course didn't know how different it was with human children.

"But Yael not need a bond with Hoseok to have a child," he explained, but the expression on the human woman's face told him that it didn't make her feel much better. Chewing on his cheek, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. That was Hoseok's reaction when somebody was sad, so it must have been the human way to comfort and Yael didn't have a tail, so Hyungwon was a little lost with how to react. "Yael want child with bond person?"

"What's a bond? A relationship? I think it's about trust. I can't have a child with somebody I don't love, and I don't trust because it's a mixture of two people, you know? I really… like Hoseok, but he doesn't like me, so it's not possible. In addition, he doesn't want children. But I'm glad that merhumans are taking care of children as a big family. They must feel loved and protected by so many people." Inhaling sharply, Yael reached next to him and stuffed a pancake into her mouth.

Hyungwon kept embracing her and stroked over her black hair while focusing on the way her jaw moved against his shoulder as she chewed. It sounded complicated to him and he felt sorry for Yael, because if it was indeed a bond that she desired and Hoseok was the person she yearned for, then there was no way for her to get that type of affection in return.

_Because you took it._

The only thing that scared him the most was humans changing their minds, breaking a bond even though it wasn't breakable.

"Bond is love," he whispered because that is how Hoseok had translated it for him. "Humans must be so alone because humans not trust other humans. I trust family with everything and when I have bond, I still help family with child."

_But now you are here and can only fight for their protection. Helping them is the reason you need to return once it gets warmer._

"A bond. That sounds nice. I like that word. Humans can be nice, but they can also be vicious and cruel, so one needs trust if one doesn't want to get hurt. Look at Hoseok. He doesn't trust anybody." Just when Yael spoke the words, the blue-haired man appeared walking down the stairs slowly. He was wearing loose pants and rubbed a cloth over his head, trying to get rid of the water in his soaked hair.

Hyungwon smiled because the way his body reacted and the happiness that spread through his chest reminded him that this was the person he had chosen for himself. His cheerfulness stayed until he registered Yael's words and felt a sudden rush of sadness because he understood what the human woman must have meant.

_You told him that you would wait, but he thought you said it just like that. He doesn't believe that people genuinely care about him._

"Hoseok must learn," he murmured and squeezed Yael one more time before letting go. "We teach."

"I hope you're a better teacher than me. It’s been ten years and he still hasn’t learned that." The black-haired woman dipped a pancake into the sweet liquid again and walked towards Hoseok, inserting the food into the other man's mouth and watching him chew, making satisfied sounds.

"Woah, it's so good, you're a genius. I've been thinking about where to start teaching Hyungwon about humans. Doesn't the BBC have a video series about humanity?"

Hyungwon figured that it was about him, but he neither knew what BBC was, nor what a video series was. Instead of being useful in any way, he wiggled his legs that felt nice being covered by those 'pyjamas' and hoped that the complexity of human language was going to reduce as soon as Hoseok decided to talk to him.

He still felt sad for Yael, but he didn't know how to help her. Somehow, he wished that she was a merhuman like him and didn't have to be on her own. She would have fit right in with the exception of her chest, but she could have raised a child in a community.

Both humans talked very quietly to each other, before Yael turned to him and smiled, telling him that she had things to take care of and would leave for now. It was a little sudden, but Hoseok nodded, basically pushing the short woman out of the door.

_He wants her to leave again even though she is only trying to help._

“I wanted to show you the TV. You always ask about humans, so I thought we would take this day to learn some basics. Let’s see what the first part is about.” The blue-haired human pulled him from the counter and dragged him to the room he only saw once, when Hoseok brought him to his home for the first time. There was the soft surface that wasn’t a bed and a big black thing on one of the walls. “This is a sofa, you can lay down with me and we will watch some documentaries about humans. On the TV. It’s this thing.” The pale man pointed at the big black object and played with a smaller object before the black turned into colors.

Hyungwon stared because at first, he didn't understand how something that black could suddenly become colorful, but then again light was able to do magical things like turn the sky into a vibrant blue or turn the beach from grey into bright yellow. The black thing was shiny and there were humans in it, doing things, but how exactly they fit into it didn't make any sense.

"Why humans inside?" he asked and stepped a little closer instead of going to the couch, poking the flat object. "Hoseok not lonely because humans inside this? But then why send Yael away? Yael is lonely too."

“How the fuck am I supposed to explain this? We have devices that can create copies of what people do. Like…” Suddenly, the blue-haired man crouched in front of the low cupboard and took out a black object, the size of a jellyfish. “This is a camera. It can capture a single moment in a picture. Let me show you.” Putting the device called camera in front of his face, Hoseok did something that made clicking noises. A smile spread the curved lips, as the blue-haired man showed him the object that also had a colorful part that showed someone. Thick lips and big green eyes looking surprised. Golden skin that shimmered green, just like his own and black locks.

_Who is this?_

"Merhuman?" he asked because the features were familiar and there were gills at the side of the boy's neck. He looked pretty, but Hyungwon didn't understand why Hoseok was showing him a merhuman. "Hoseok met another merboy?"

There was silence and Hoseok looked confused, before the curved lips spread in a wide smile and he wrapped an arm around him and made the object click again before turning it and showing him Hoseok with his blue hair and the bright smile, next to the boy with the green eyes. “That’s you.”

_It's you?_

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he stared at the picture until he saw the same pattern of pyjamas on the boy's shoulders and the room in the background of the scene. Hoseok had used that object to stop time and capture what happened. Now they were able to look at what the human captured on the small black square on the other side of the object.

"Hyungwon look like this?" he asked and reached for the black thing to take a closer look. His eyes were green. Some people had told him, but he had never been able to look at them, especially not from this close and in detail. The only idea that he had of his appearance stemmed from seeing his reflection in Hoseok's eyes. His hair didn't look the way merhuman's hair looked, instead it lifted and framed his face. It still looked pretty in his opinion and the thought made him happy. "I never saw face. Lips very big."

“I really like your lips. I like your eyes too, they are gorgeous. Your skin looks special too, precious and your hair looks green if you are in sunlight. Look, you can see how the camera reflects in your eyes.” Suddenly Hoseok did something and made his eye super big in the picture, showing him the object that reflected in it. “And like that, I can also take a video, let me show you.” Hoseok stepped back and lifted the object called camera, smiling. “Say something. You can smile too, it’s just to show you how that works.”

Hyungwon smiled because it was the easiest and successfully hid that looking at his eye that big was a little scary. The camera could do so many things and he liked how excited Hoseok seemed, even if some of it scared him.

"Hoseok look happy," he said and brushed through his hair because some of the fluffy strands fell into his eyes. "I am happy too."

“Perfect. And now look.” Turning towards the big object on the wall, Hoseok did something on the camera and pointed at the wall again. Suddenly there was the black-haired boy who was apparently him, standing there and smiling brightly, brushing through his locks and saying ‘Hoseok look happy,’ in an incredibly low voice. Was it his voice? “Damn, you are so beautiful, I’m dying,” the blue-haired man whispered next to him.

"I have low voice," he said because it surprised him. It also didn't sound like the way Hoseok spoke, so he probably didn't sound like a human yet. "I need to speak more. Speak like Hoseok. Like human."

_You'll have to practise more and the camera might help you to know if it's working._

Still staring at the strange version of himself on the big object on the wall, he realized what Hoseok had whispered and glanced up, frowning at the pale human.

"Hoseok is beautiful and I don't want Hoseok to die. I love Hoseok."

Observing him throughout his comment, the broad human carefully placed the camera on the cupboard and stepped closer. Delicate fingers touched his cheek, cupping it as the curved lips touched his and Hoseok wrapped one arm around him, pulling him flush against his firm chest. He was so warm that it transferred through the thin clothes he was wearing, heating him up. “I love you too, I love you so much,” Hoseok whispered between the intense touches.

Hyungwon kissed back and let his eyes flutter shut, focusing on the feeling of being close to the person he chose for himself. It wasn't the way he had always imagined it, without water all around them and without the feeling of scales rubbing along his own and a tail curling around his body. But still it made him feel complete and at ease, as if it didn't matter where he was or what state he was in.

Letting his fingers rake through Hoseok's blue hair, he hummed and leaned into the touch. He wanted to be as close as possible and at the same time show Hoseok that he wasn't alone anymore. There was no need to be lonely, because Hyungwon wasn't going to leave for long, even if he did, ever.

"I need to learn to be human," he whispered against the curved lips and wondered if he would be able to. Could Hoseok ever take him outside without a risk for his whole kind? Were most humans unlike Hoseok, but like the fishermen on the boats? Hyungwon couldn't tell, there were so many of them outside even though his whole family could fit into Hoseok's house without problems.

“You don’t need to. You are perfect the way you are. But I can show you more about humans, so you know what you are dealing with.” Hoseok pushed him onto the soft surface and sat next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as he did something with a small object in his right hand that seemed to tell the thing called ‘TV’ what to do. “Oh look, first is about sexuality. You can learn how humans get close and stuff. Or we can skip that, if you like?”

"Not skip," he replied because skipping seemed to mean that Hoseok touched the small object again and made the pictures stop. He wanted to watch and learn about humans, no matter what it was. The TV was showing humans, female and male without clothes and explained the different parts, mostly about procreation and he understood what the general concept was. At some point the low voice explained about pleasure, how women and men felt pleasure and could get close to each other. Hoseok was staring at the ceiling and fumbled with the pyjamas he was wearing, commenting occasionally, saying that it’s mostly about women and men but there are other possibilities too, like women liking women and men liking men. The interesting part was that the procedure for men and women was the same for pleasure and procreation.

_So, procreation is the same as in merhumans, but pleasure is different._

"Making child is same, but Hoseok feel different pleasure. Yael also feel different pleasure," he commented and gestured towards his legs to point out that scales must be something special about merpeople. Especially since Hoseok didn't react the same way when Hyungwon simply touched him between his legs, he needed tightness or lips. "Make child also feel good, but different. It's more-"

_How can you explain that?_

It was more like an urge than a choice, not something that Hyungwon decided to do because he felt like it. Instead it had always resembled a yearning that was mostly satisfied by procreation or being close to somebody and satisfying it independently. His human language wasn't good enough to put that into words.

"Make child more like food. You have to eat."

Well, that was very simplistic, but it would have to do.

“Like eating? Wow. Well, most people I’ve met and been close with don’t think about procreation at all. Mostly because men can’t make babies with other men, so they do everything just for fun. For pleasure and for being close to somebody.” He could feel the black eyes on him as Hoseok turned his head and stared without saying a word. “What was it that you did when… when we were in the water?”

_Ah, he must be curious._

Hyungwon grinned and decided not to answer immediately because he was still proud of himself for figuring out what Hoseok enjoyed and coming up with a good solution.

"Merhumans are together for pleasure and for bond. Procreation is different, like… need." Hopefully he would learn human language fast enough to be able to explain the peculiarities of his kind. "Bond does not matter if man or woman. Pleasure and bond can happen for everybody. I let Hoseok inside my body," he explained and gestured towards his groin, "here."

The blue-haired human continued staring at him before glancing at his groin briefly. “W-what? But there… is nothing. I don’t understand. But- not that you need to explain it, I just don’t know what happened, only that I exploded because it felt so good.”

_He must have liked it a lot._

Grinning because it made him happy, Hyungwon realized that just like Yael, Hoseok must have been confused about his anatomy. He pulled his legs on top of the couch before climbing on top of the muscular human's thighs and pointing at Hoseok's groin to explain.

"I have this," he said before gesturing towards his own groin, "but hidden. Bad for swimming."

Hoseok nodded and pointed at his own groin. “I got stung by a jellyfish right there, so I know what you mean.”

Hyungwon chuckled because that wasn't quite what he meant, but the fact that Hoseok kept talking about it must have meant that it hurt a lot and left an impression.

"I let Hoseok in here," he said and gestured a little lower than before to show what he meant, "because also feel good and because Hoseok like tight things."

The way the pale skin turned pink was remarkable, as if his words made the blood flow to the human’s face, painting it. “Ah… I see. Did you… like it too?”

Hyungwon nodded and pressed his lips to Hoseok's cheek because he wanted to know if it only looked warm or also felt warm. The usually pale skin was burning against his lips.

"Hoseok red," he whispered and began to cover the pretty face with kisses until he placed a last one on the human's mouth. "Hoseok like too?"

“I’m red? Well, that’s called blushing. I blushed because I felt shy about liking it so much and about your nonchalance in simply having sex with me as if it’s about food.” Chuckling briefly, Hoseok pointed at the screen where it showed how humans procreated. “That. That’s sex. Hetero sex.”

Hyungwon had no idea what hetero was, but procreation and what they did wasn't the same.

"But not procreation, not food," he said and gestured at the two of them again. "Pleasure and bond. Love."

“Okay, listen. This is sex, okay? What the man and the woman are doing there. If I am with a man and he lets me inside his body the way you did, or I let him, then it’s sex too. Hetero means it’s different sexes, a man and a woman can make babies from having sex, while a man and a man or two women can’t. I guess it’s different for merhumans. I didn’t mean that you tried to procreate with me, I meant that for humans it’s usually very close and I was surprised.” The handsome human chewed on his lips and wrapped his hot arms around his waist, warming him up.

_It's something special for him, but it's also special for you because it's him._

He nodded and kissed the curved lips one more time before resting his forehead against Hoseok's. It was also much warmer than it had been before.

"I like to be close with Hoseok. We have bond," he murmured and tried to move closer by squeezing his knees against the soft thing called sofa. "Male merhumans also have sex if have bond. Also, with this if cannot procreate." This time he didn't point, but simply placed his palm on top of Hoseok's groin. He liked that it was always the warmest.

He was unsure, but it seemed as if it moved against his palm as soon as he touched it. At the same time, Hoseok’s hot hands stroked from his waist down to his hips and thighs, fingers pushing into his skin. “I like to be close to you too. The bond that we have, it makes me feel so happy.”

_You feel the same._

He hummed to show his appreciation for the touch and leaned back, lips parted to be able to release air if Hoseok planned on resuming and hand applying a little more pressure in case the beautiful human was going to react again.

Communication was so difficult and often they didn't quite understand each other, but somehow it felt like the most important things were always there. Hoseok felt safe with him and he felt happy. That was the most important and Hyungwon couldn't ask for more from a connection that he established as the first of his kind. A connection to a human.

"Hoseok sad because I am not human?" he asked quietly, remembering Yael's words when she applied oil to his scales. There had been several things that Hyungwon seemed to lack that the human woman knew that Hoseok enjoyed. Things that neither she nor Hyungwon had.

“No. I’m happy that you aren’t because somehow I feel like I can trust you more. Are you sad that I’m not a merhuman?” Hoseok asked him and continued the ministrations carefully without any urgency but making him feel good nevertheless.

He shook his head quickly because that didn't really matter to him. He didn't always understand Hoseok's feelings and thoughts and sometimes he wished that he could wrap his tail around the muscular man, but it wasn't like he needed Hoseok to be a merhuman. If Hoseok was one of his kind, he wouldn't be Hoseok. He would be different, wouldn't he? Somebody with the same ideas as Hyungwon and somebody whose face wouldn't turn red like that when talking about being close.

"Sometimes I don't understand, but if Hoseok merhuman, then Hoseok not Hoseok. I love Hoseok and not merhuman Hoseok. I worry because I don't know things and Hoseok sad. Or Hoseok like things and I don't have."

The pleasant sensation left him as Hoseok cupped his face and pulled him closer. “Can you hypnotize me again? But try to lessen the hold so that I can move. Could you do that?”

_You can try._

He nodded slowly and shut his eyes for a few seconds to focus before opening them again and beginning with the melody he always used, the notes that seemed to captivate so easily and steal the blue-haired human's attention fully. Once black eyes were focused on his, he observed the pale skin, the way some of the muscle tension left Hoseok's body, and tried to slow down the notes, to make them softer.

" _Is it better?"_ he sang and hoped that Hoseok was able to understand his words. " _Am I hurting you?_ "

First there was no response, before he felt Hoseok’s soft hands on his thighs again, warmth easily seeping through the thin fabric. The blue-haired human licked his lips and replied, eyes still settled on his and unable to look away. “You’re not hurting me. Not at all. It feels lighter like this when I can move a little bit. I wanted to tell you something, that’s why I asked you to do it.”

The answer was relieving and Hyungwon reached out to stroke over the warm cheek, to make sure Hoseok could feel how close he was.

" _Tell me,_ " he sang and allowed the affection he felt to seep into the notes that left his lips. His emotions were always right there when he sang, as if it was a part of how he expressed feelings and thoughts.

“You asked me whether you were enough for me and I wanted to reply, but my mind seems a mess too when we communicate, so I struggle to word my thoughts properly. Like this I can concentrate, and you can understand me, so I wanted to answer this way. You are more than enough for me, Hyungwon. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this towards anybody else, any human. You make me feel that this bond you are talking about is indeed something special, something that can only exist between you and me. Sometimes, when I think that you will leave me, just like the people who I loved did, I think about your words. That it’s forever. And then I think that I didn't do anything for you, simply taking advantage of the fact that you came to me by yourself. I pulled you out of a tank and kept you at my home before returning you to your home and now you are away from it again. For me. I feel so useless, but I want to help you so badly. I want to protect the ocean for you, I want to buy all the fisheries and make them go bankrupt, so that you can live in peace with your family, I… god, I don’t even know how to explain it, but I feel as if I’m the one who isn’t enough."

His heart was hammering inside his ribcage and Hyungwon fought to keep singing and hold the connection between them. Hoseok's words were making him emotional, showing him how poorly the blue-haired human constantly thought of himself. Hyungwon wasn't able to express himself and show how much their bond meant and how much everything that Hoseok did meant to him.

_But now you can. You must._

_"Your words make me emotional because they show me how much this means to you. You scared me so much when you said that humans know how to stop love, how to break a bond and leave. This is something that I am unable to imagine."_ He inhaled to have more oxygen and felt surprised that his lungs already burned even though he usually barely needed any. _"A bond is not something that just happens by chance, Hoseok. It is a choice. You keep forgetting that I chose you and I chose you for a reason. You say I make you happy, but I feel the same about you. Being without you in the ocean felt empty even though I was with my family and never alone. Still it wasn't the same, I couldn't bear it. You are doing so much for me and teaching me how to be human. I know that I'll be able to change something when you are next to me and without you I'm only a shell."_

Hoseok was shaking his head, gaze still firmly locked with his own and only the warm hands continued stroking over his legs and hips, traveling up his waist. “You trust me so much, but what if… what if I will disappoint you? What if I’m completely useless… what if you… what if you made a mistake?” The low voice was barely a whisper and Hoseok’s delicate fingers pushed into his hips, showing the force and pressure behind the words.

Hyungwon observed the black eyes and felt the tension that appeared in Hoseok's body and didn't stem from the hypnosis. Hoseok was scared, genuinely scared that Hyungwon had chosen the wrong person for himself.

_It must be so difficult for him to understand. How often have people left him without a second thought to be so terrified?_

_"There is a reason I chose you,"_ he began again and hoped that his words would make sense to the human in front of him. _"There was something about you that drew me in, that made me feel a particular way. Even if there is something astray between us, then that is something we can solve. Why would that ruin all the reasons that made me choose you in the first place? I'm not with you so that you can save me, Hoseok. I'm with you because you make me feel complete."_

Hoseok inhaled deeply and licked over his lips again, black eyes letting him see his own so clearly. “I don’t know how to keep people, I only know how to lose them. I’m trying to pay attention to what you need and like, what you expect from me, but I’m completely helpless somehow. Yael told me that I shouldn’t take advantage of you because I don’t know anything about the way you think, but am I? I don’t know. What if I am? What if I took you away from your family only because I was selfish enough to kiss you and be close to you? I- I really didn’t want to pull out all those thoughts right now, but they are inside my head all the time, so there must be something true about them. I think it’s because I feel so much towards you. I feel so much that it seems as if you’re bound to leave me.”

Hyungwon felt the fear, it seemed to seep through the connection between them like thick blood did through veins. He tried to ease it, to stroke over Hoseok's pale skin and to rake through his soft hair, but it wasn't enough to calm it. There were so many thoughts that were unlike his own, that he couldn't have created by himself.

_So many thoughts that are inherently human._

_“Do you think of me as a child, Hoseok?”_ he asked eventually and let his own lips brush over Hoseok’s curved ones. _“I do not think that you do. You might not know the way I think or how I interpret things, but everything that you have done until now you did to help me or because you care about me. I don’t think that I got that wrong and you would only be using me if you had lied about your feelings, about wanting to be close to me. I would never leave just like that, Hoseok. I can’t, not since I decided to be with you. I feel incomplete without you and that won’t change. I might have to see my family, but I will always return to you or hope that you will return to me.”_

"But then… How do I know that you stay with me because you want to and not because you're unable to leave?" Hoseok whispered against his lips.

His eyes widened as he suddenly realized the implications of the question. If not leaving was something physical, which Hoseok seemed to believe, then it was force that kept Hyungwon close to the human he chose to have a bond with, something that he didn’t decide himself.

_He is afraid that you stay because of the bond and not because of him._

Hyungwon had never experienced a bond before, it was a connection that merpeople chose once in their lifetimes, so he couldn’t be sure about how it would feel in the future, what it meant to have a bond and have to be separated. He didn’t know because it simply hadn’t happened before, there was never a need to be separated, so there was never the question why a bonded decided to stay. Still, it felt wrong. It felt wrong to think that there was something from outside, a force that made him stay with Hoseok, because from the first second that their lips met, it had been his choice.

_“Because I love you, Hoseok.”_


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 6th of February at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

The days passed, resembling each other, as the winter painted the earth in a dark brown and grey, sometimes allowing a glimpse of the blue sky. He woke up, not finding the small face that usually appeared right in front of his as soon as he opened his eyes, not caring about distance. Hoseok thought it was strange at first, but after some time he missed it when Hyungwon wasn’t close.

_He makes you feel as if it’s okay to be one entity._

He sat up and was wondering what time it was, as he forgot to set an alarm like he usually did to make breakfast and watch Hyungwon from behind the glass as the merboy missed the water lately.

_It’s still some time until he can go back to his family._

Hoseok still didn’t know how Hyungwon imagined their life between ocean and earth, but right now, he needed to come up with an idea on how to protect the waters from the boats. Unfortunately, he wasn’t his brother. His brother would’ve already saved Hyungwon and his whole family, while remaining humble and managing to be nice to everybody around him at the same time. Hoseok was the mistake of evolution. He should’ve been the one with the illness. He should’ve died in peace while his brother continued doing many good things for the world.

_But life isn’t fair. That’s why he’s gone, and you are here being fucking useless._

Sighing briefly, he got dressed and brushed his teeth, staring at the black roots that he had to dye again, but was too lazy to. Maybe he should leave it black and not bother trying to be someone he wasn’t.

_Maybe your blue hair is why he likes you, who knows? Don’t destroy the crumbs._

The stairs made noises under his feet as he walked down to the kitchen and stopped with his mouth open. His bedroom didn’t have any windows, but the kitchen did. The overwhelming white was the first thing he noticed. How the illumination of the whole room changed because everything outside was covered in snow.

_Does he know snow?_

Hoseok wasn't sure, but the chances were slim. It meant that he needed to show Hyungwon the first snow, in addition to going out for the first time.

_Anything is better than staying at home, hating yourself and waiting until he leaves you._

Pulling out his yogurt and muesli, Hoseok sat in his usual spot and grabbed a spoon, stuffing the familiar mixture into his mouth and chewing furiously. The remaining octopus wasn’t a baby anymore, swimming past the thick glass and showing him how much time had passed since the first time that he saw Hyungwon.

Instead of a familiar smile behind the glass, he heard the stairs screech as the black-haired merboy made his way down from the aquarium. The way he only used one hand to loosely hold onto the wall showed how much he had improved over the past weeks, walking on his own and learning quicker than Hoseok had thought possible.

"Good morning, sunshine," Hyungwon commented with a smile, citing from an advertisement that he had seen on TV the day before. The merboy wasn't wearing clothes and the wet drops on his face and body told him that he had only now left the tank to join him.

The intonation painted a smile on his face and he turned, leaving the spoon in the muesli and spreading his arms. “Good morning. I missed seeing your face,” he muttered, unable to voice all of his thoughts without feeling shy or selfish.

Hyungwon pointed at his face in surprise, even though Hoseok knew that the ocean being understood him.

"But you saw," the low voice remarked, still more melodic than was usual. Making his way to one of the drawers, Hyungwon took out a roll of aluminium foil and unrolled it just enough to stare at his reflection. It had been a recent discovery and Hyungwon loved looking at his own face occasionally since then. "Look the same."

“You dummy. I know how you look. You know how I look too, but still you missed me when you were with your family. At least that’s what you told me.” Hoseok rowed back and slowly let his arms fall to his sides because Hyungwon was busy looking at his reflection in the aluminium foil.

"Oh," the black-haired boy exclaimed and dropped the roll to the ground before hurrying over to him. In all his hurry, Hyungwon didn't consider anatomy much and simply climbed onto his lap, squishing his groin a little with his knee. "Hug. I didn't realize Hoseok want a hug. I miss Hoseok a lot in the ocean, also in the aquarium, but in aquarium I can watch."

Dying on the inside from the stabbing pain, but managing to keep it hidden, Hoseok shifted and wrapped his arms around the slim body, still covered in a few drops of water.

“I want to show you the snow,” he whispered as soon as their position could have been considered comfortable. “And I want to go out with you today.”

"We go outside?!" Hyungwon exclaimed, obviously shocked by the idea since the furthest they had ventured was the small forest and even that hadn't been for long. "What is snow?"

The big green eyes observed him intently until Hyungwon realized how bright it was, eyes widening and head turning quickly towards the window. The gasp that left the boy's lips was a mixture of shock and wonder as he identified the white snow that was covering the windows and everything outside.

"What… what happen?" Hyungwon asked and struggled to slip down from his lap and run towards the windows, hands flat against the glass and probably leaving oily prints.

Maybe it was the lack of knowledge about what he considered boring and usual, but with Hyungwon everything seemed so exciting.

"You are cute. So cute," he muttered, slipping from the chair and joining the slim boy at the window. "It's snow. Water, but it's frozen and coming from the sky. It's cold, so it doesn't turn into water, it just stays. But you have to wear something warm today. I think it's time that I show you what's around me. My world is very limited, you see."

"Snow," Hyungwon repeated and kept staring outside in wonder. "Only one color, but so beautiful. Ocean doesn't have snow. Must be too cold for ocean."

He couldn't be sure, but it seemed like the merboy's voice changed a little when he spoke the last sentence. Despite the change, Hyungwon turned towards him and smiled brightly, eyes turning into crescents.

"I want to see Hoseok's world."

"I think you've seen most of it. Now I will show you how other humans live." He knew that the merhuman missed the ocean. Of course, he did, and Hoseok knew all too well that he couldn't compensate for the longing and for Hyungwon's family. Taking the big hands, he pulled the boy up the stairs, picked some warm clothes for him to wear and packed him into the thick fabric. "Dressed like this you should be able to bear it. I need to put some oil on you when we're back."

"Outside that cold? I have blood and thick skin to stay warm." Hyungwon tugged at the fluffy brown sweater that Hoseok had stuffed him into. It looked too big even though the merboy was taller than him and the giggle that left Hyungwon's lips as he flapped with his sweater paws was adorable. "I have fin hands."

"I love you," he whispered and cupped the small face, letting their lips touch for a moment. "Let's go and touch the fresh snow, then you can see how it turns to water." Smiling brightly because it seemed exciting suddenly, Hoseok pulled the boy behind him, helping him into the warm shoes and wrapping him in a thick winter jacket. "You'll need a hat too," he commented and picked the green one Yael had made for him. It fit so well with the boy's eyes.

"I am a crab," Hyungwon said and laughed again, probably because it was so strange to him to wear so much clothing. "Clothes are like a small house that I carry. Hoseok also needs to dress a lot!"

Glancing around, the merboy quickly found Hoseok's winter boots and kneeled to stuff his feet inside and tried to tie his shoelaces. It was one of the things that Hyungwon wanted to learn over the past few days but still struggled with. Fumbling a few times, the boy's fingers created a bow. It wasn't perfect and Hoseok was pretty sure that it wouldn't hold for long, but it was good enough for now.

"Jacket too! And this." Hyungwon probably didn't know the word for hat, but he pointed at a bright red one. "Like fall."

"Yes, I really like that one. Let's go. Just ask me if you don't understand something or if something scares you. I'll be right here." Hoseok nodded in reassurance and opened the door, meeting the freezing cold and the beautiful white that stretched over his porch and the hill his house was located on.

Hyungwon gasped, followed by low tones in quick succession that must have been a reaction in his own language, an automatic one. The weather was not something the tall merboy expected as he covered his cheeks with his palms to warm them and ran a few steps. As soon as his feet sank into the deep snow, he almost lost his balance and lifted both arms in the air in reflex, giggling when he managed to stay in place.

"Outside also so quiet," Hyungwon said suddenly before adding a few more steps and crunching the snow under his feet. "But not like this."

"You must be lonely with me, I talk a lot, but usually to myself or with fish because I don't have to think about what I say, but you understand, so it's hard." Crouching in the snow, Hoseok took a few flakes in his hand and held it in front of Hyungwon, showing him how it melted.

"Wah," Hyungwon whispered and leaned in to have a closer look, staring at the thick drop of water that stained Hoseok's hand instead of a snowflake. "Snow is cold water, but not ice?" Smiling at him, the black-haired boy leaned in and licked the drop off his hand. "Not salty. Does snow fall on ocean and turn to water?"

Hoseok nodded briefly and fixed the fit of the merboy's hat. "It's like rain, only so cold that it freezes before it comes down. I really like snow." He lifted to his feet and pulled Hyungwon along, gesturing towards his car. "Let's go to the city. We can eat something tasty. Maybe Japanese because they serve raw fish."

The big eyes widened and Hoseok realized that he hadn't talked about going out for a long time, mostly showing Hyungwon documentaries or movies instead of taking the boy out of the house.

Hyungwon didn't say anything at first and climbed into the car, waiting for him to fasten his seatbelt. Only when Hoseok climbed in as well, the small face turned towards him.

"Why is talking to me hard?"

_Because you don't want to hurt him._

"I think many different things, and I can be rough and selfish in what I say, so I pay attention with you because I don't want to hurt you with something that comes out of my mouth. I'm like that with other people too. That's why I'm usually by myself. It's safe and I can't hurt anybody." Sighing, he turned the engine on and drove down the hill towards the inner city.

"Maybe it was better when I was a fish then," Hyungwon whispered and leaned back against the seat, eyes closed and hands holding onto the seat belt the way he had the last times. "Hoseok said I'm safe. Not anymore?"

"You are safe," he whispered, and it was the truth. There was just a single detail that hadn't been there before, because he had been sure that Hyungwon would leave him. Now that the merboy said that they had a bond, that they would be together, it was different. "I'm just scared."

"Why?" Hyungwon asked and reached out for him, big hand resting on his thigh. It was partially covered by the sweater and the merboy attempted to pull his fingers out to be able to stroke along his pants. "I'm here."

"I think that's what makes me scared. You said you can't leave, so I can hurt you without you being able to leave me. It's scary." Hoseok couldn't look at the merboy, focusing his attention on the road ahead, but the fingers against his thigh gave him a little bit of reassurance.

Hyungwon hummed in his own language without answering him, but the big palm kept stroking down to his knees and back up again. He could tell that the merboy didn't keep his eyes closed anymore and observed the streets that they passed, filled with cars and people.

"But if Hoseok is always scared, Hoseok will never feel safe," the boy spoke eventually and chewed on his cheek. "Hurt does not mean leave. Hurt can mean talk, or cry, but why Hoseok thinks it means leaving?"

"Because I only experienced people leaving me. I don't know what else to expect." Driving into the big parking spot, Hoseok turned off the engine and finally turned, observing Hyungwon's small face, big eyes and lips. "You told me that you can't leave, so I feel as if you will suffer next to me without being able to leave."

Again, Hyungwon hummed and toyed with the seat belt, keeping it in place. The merboy appeared in thought for a few moments, eyes switching from Hoseok's face to the interior of the car and back.

"But that is different. I won't suffer because I chose you. Hoseok make it sound like I was put inside a cage with Hoseok." Shaking his head, Hyungwon reached out and stroked over his thighs again, smiling at him. "I _want_ to be with Hoseok."

"But the want changes in humans. You want this, but then things change, and you stop wanting it." It didn't seem as if Hyungwon understood his point and how humans worked, but maybe he was too naive about it. Or too young. "Let's go, I'll show you chopsticks." Smiling to change the mood, Hoseok leaned forward and released the buckle of his and Hyungwon's belt.

The merboy was suspicious about his smile because he furrowed his eyebrows and only slowly pulled the lever for the car door. He looked like he still wanted to say something but must have decided otherwise. Climbing out of the car, Hyungwon stretched his long arms and laughed again because the sweater still covered his hands and apparently that reminded him of fins which he flapped cheerfully.

“Let’s go, I will buy you sushi. There is a restaurant that only uses locally caught fish from fair fisheries, so it will be okay for you. I will just eat the avocado ones.”

"Hoseok not eat fish," Hyungwon muttered, but it didn't sound like a question, more like a statement because the merboy knew that he didn't eat fish. The ocean being had offered him some more than once after biting off chunks and assuming his teeth weren't good enough. "Why? Because Hoseok friends with fish? Hoseok isn't bad when eat fish."

“Because I can also eat nuts or yogurt or fruit, I don’t need to eat fish or other animals. I like them, so I can’t eat them. But I know that in the ocean, habitants eat each other, so it’s fine, I understand. I mean- you can’t survive on seaweed only and we have all kinds of food on the surface, so it’s easier.” Hoseok thought about why he didn’t eat fish. In the end it really was an emotional thing and it felt like a waste for him to kill animals because he wasn’t that important and didn’t need to survive.

"Hoseok can eat many things but I mostly eat seaweed and fish," Hyungwon repeated and nodded once more, probably in agreement. "Humans can eat so much. Water has many things too, but not _that_ many. What is sushi?"

“I will show you. Rice, raw fish, sometimes egg or avocado wrapped in seaweed. You like seaweed and you like fish, just the chopsticks… this will be hilarious.” Grinning brightly, he inhaled and caught a snowflake on his lips, licking the drop that melted from them. “The fact that you can breathe and have legs means that at some point your species came out of the ocean.”

Hyungwon turned towards him and chewed on his cheek at that comment, visibly uncomfortable.

"Family always said that when tail feel different, not breathe. I was shocked when tail turned into legs. I know the feeling, but always hold air inside," the merboy explained and glanced at the footprints he left in the snow, purposefully stepping on it with more force to create crunching noises. "Family must know but keep secret. I… don't know why."

"I guess because they wanted you to be safe. In case somebody wanted to put you into an aquarium." He took the boy's hand, pulling him closer as they walked towards the busy street where people were talking on the phone, kissing or running from one shop to another.

Hyungwon seemed overwhelmed by the mass of people, walking a little closer towards him while still looking around and humming in awe. The boy's eyes followed a couple that prepared for Christmas shopping, a man that dressed up and stayed still for people to give him money and receive a small gesture of acknowledgement. Children were yelling as they played on a swing and a few business people ran past them while furiously talking on the phone. When they were about to turn around the corner, Hyungwon turned suddenly and pointed at a homeless man leaning against a building.

"Why man sit here? Weather is cold," the merboy whispered and tugged at his jacket to make him stop.

"Because he has no home," Hoseok whispered back and pulled out his wallet, taking out a bill and putting it into the man's palm. "That's what I mean. People don't care about other people daily. Only about themselves. There's no such thing as family in the way merpeople see it. Only the human and its outside world." Hoseok pointed at a couple kissing. "They kiss, see, but it doesn't mean much. Not really."

"They… don't have bond?" Hyungwon asked and the thought seemed to scare him, slim body moving even closer towards him and pressing against his side as they walked. "Why humans leave behind another human? Is that human evil?"

"You mean the homeless person? I don't think so. He didn't do anything. People are just selfish, I guess? Very much so," Hoseok replied, trying to think about how to explain it to the merboy who seemed utterly shaken. "They don't think about it, you know? They don't think about whether the person is cold, whether they need to do something to help somebody next to them, somebody who needs it. They just don't think. That's why they look so happy next to him."

Hyungwon glanced at a couple that walked past the homeless man without even bothering to bat an eye, laughing about something that must have amused them. The concept seemed so foreign to the merboy, eyes remaining wide and hands shaking. Hoseok couldn't tell if it was emotions or the cold.

"Maybe that's why merhumans will be put in the tank if humans know. Pretty to look at but if miserable then better ignore," the low voice whispered before Hyungwon held his breath and let his eyes flutter shut for a few moments. He must have been composing himself.

"Kind of," Hoseok replied absentmindedly and pulled the boy into the sushi restaurant. Thankfully it wasn't very full and there were a few empty tables and he picked one that was farthest from the entrance, hidden by big plants. "I'll get you some raw fish, it's that okay?"

Hyungwon nodded but kept his fists clenched. He seemed upset, lips pressed together into a thin line and green eyes so bright it was difficult for Hoseok to look anywhere else.

"Humans are good at ignoring the bad things," the merboy whispered and for a moment Hoseok saw his bottom lip tremble. "Is that why Hoseok lonely? Because humans ignore?"

"I guess I'm lonely because I ignore too. I don't go out and just do my own thing, so it's mutual." Hoseok helped the boy out of his jacket and nodded at the waiter, ordering two plates of sashimi and avocado maki for himself.

"Why Hoseok not go out?" Hyungwon asked and fumbled his hands out of the sweater sleeves to be able to use them. "Humans don't hate Hoseok, not like... the human on the street."

"I don't think they hate the human on the street. They just ignore him, act as if he's not there. Do merpeople fight? Do they hurt each other?" Hoseok wondered whether the merhumans were as human after all. They seemed too nice.

"Of course, merpeople fight," the black-haired boy replied and sighed. "But never too much because cannot survive alone. Need family for safety, cannot be alone."

It made sense. If there was constant danger, humans were more social with each other, relying on each other and showing way more positive human qualities.

“It’s understandable. When there is war or natural catastrophes, humans bond more and are closer. It’s just the current situation. We are doing too well, I guess.” Just when he finished, the waiter brought a gigantic plate with different sashimi and his avocado maki. Pushing the plate towards Hyungwon, he pointed at the chopsticks. “You have to eat it with this. I’ll show you.” Hoseok took the boy's hand and put the chopsticks between his fingers, carefully moving them to show how to grab a piece of fish. "I know it must seem extremely ineffective, but there's something you need to know. Here on earth, bacteria live really well, so you can get ill if you eat it, so we usually use instruments to eat. We touch everything with our hands, so we try to not touch our food with it. At least moist food."

Hyungwon was staring at him like he was speaking another language that he hadn't acquired yet. Struggling to keep the chopsticks in the same position, it only took a few seconds for the merboy to drop one of them and glance at the sushi with a longing that was almost painful.

"Like spoon?" the low voice asked eventually as Hyungwon tried to put the chopstick back into position but failed miserably. "But hands clean and food usually swims away."

Laughing quietly, he took the chopsticks and glanced around, feeling shy. Hoseok braced himself, swallowing briefly, and took a thick piece of salmon with his chopsticks and moved it towards Hyungwon's thick, parted lips. He felt like an idiot, but he always felt like one when he was outside, so maybe it wasn't so bad.

It only took a second for the emerald green eyes to switch from the failed attempt of holding chopsticks, to his face and finally the big chunk of raw fish he was offering the merboy.

Hyungwon's mouth corners lifted in a grin before he bridged the rest of the distance that separated him from food and deliciously closed his mouth around it. The black-haired boy didn't look around and didn't care about how people reacted to that. He only made sure to lick all the way over the chopsticks with his tongue and collect all the bit of fish that he could get.

"Tasty," the merboy commented with a wide smile as soon as he swallowed and opened his mouth for more.

The way the merboy's tongue moved made him feel all kinds of ways, but he licked over his lips instead and picked another piece of white fish, placing it into Hyungwon's open mouth.

He doubted that there was any chewing involved, because those plump lips parted almost instantly. Hyungwon leaned closer with his big eyes focused on him and kept smiling as he waited for more fish.

"Tasty because no bones and only tasty bit," the merboy commented and licked over his own lips this time. A single finger pointed at his avocado sushi before Hyungwon simply grabbed it with his hands and held it out towards him. "What is this?"

"That's sushi with avocado. Do you want to try?" Hoseok grinned and leaned forward, closing his lips around the piece and taking it out of Hyungwon's fingers.

He must have forgotten how Hyungwon reacted to lips on his fingers, but he quickly remembered when those gorgeous eyes widened, and white teeth settled on the boy's bottom lip, chewing on it as he shook his head.

"Hoseok needs to eat a lot," the merboy commented and grabbed another one that he held out for Hoseok to eat. The way Hyungwon tilted his head down and glanced at him from below had something playful and reminded him of the way the merboy initiated closeness.

_He likes it. Just like you like the way his lips and tongue move._

"I usually don't have much of an appetite. I don't eat much, but you're offering it to me, so I guess I have to eat it." Winking, he wondered whether Hyungwon knew what it meant, but the handsome merhuman probably didn't. Maybe it was better that way, then he couldn't embarrass himself.

_He's legit the only person who thinks that you're not weird. But only because he doesn't know what that means._

Leaning in again, Hoseok let the maki disappear in his mouth and made sure to move his lips over the cool fingertips, gaze focused on Hyungwon's face.

A tremble passed through the long digits, but Hyungwon didn't make it too obvious, inhaling through his nose and applying more pressure to his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I accepted something that Hoseok offered before too," the ocean boy whispered and glanced at the avocado maki again. He must have contemplated continuing as he licked his lips and finally grabbed another one, shifting in his chair to lean further over the table.

"Mhm, you should eat more. It's not as fresh as a living one, but it should be good quality," Hoseok whispered back and put another thick piece of salmon into Hyungwon's mouth, waiting for him to swallow before taking the maki and using a tiny bit of teeth this time.

The way the boy's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation was gorgeous, followed by a little more color on the round cheeks. Now that Hoseok knew Hyungwon well, the changes in blood circulation were blatantly obvious. Only when the boy was aroused did the color of his cheeks change, just like the breathtaking scales rearranged and prepared to be touched.

"I like it," the low voice commented and Hoseok wondered if Hyungwon purposefully left out if he meant the fish or the sensations.

Suddenly, he felt movement under the table as one of the boy's long legs stroked along his calf, sliding upwards. Hoseok doubted that Hyungwon thought of the implications, but the effect remained the same.

"Hoseok scolded me when I didn't want to spit it out," Hyungwon murmured suddenly and lifted his foot high enough to reach his inner thigh. "But Hoseok offered."

_What is he talking about?_

The fear of being stepped on with a boot and the simultaneous arousal didn't let him think, until his mind cleared, and he finally got the meaning.

"It's not - it's not that I offered. It just happens, but you don't have to… to swallow it. Is it a merhuman thing? That you don't decline if someone offers it? But how do you do it if you don't want something?" If it was really the case, then it was absolutely terrible. How could he be sure that Hyungwon wanted things?

Instead of replying immediately, Hyungwon merely smiled widely and shook his head.

"Not because I cannot decline," the merboy commented and reached out for the hand in which he held the chopsticks, placing a few kisses along his wrist and the back of his hand. "Because I like everything about Hoseok, also pleasure. I thought Hoseok want to take it away again."

"Take away? What did you think that I wanted to take away?" Leaning over the table, Hoseok grabbed the boy's wrist and kissed each finger slowly, eyes focused on the handsome face and the way Hyungwon's pupils looked.

The plump lips parted again and Hoseok could hear a low hum that the merboy wasn't able to suppress because he didn't need his lips for it. The long leg that stroked along his own also responded by trembling and applying more pressure, probably because Hyungwon enjoyed stimulation against his scales and there were so many layers separating them.

Once the gorgeous being recovered from his kisses, the green eyes focused on him before he received a very simple answer.

"Cum."

_You asked for it._

Staring straight into the green orbs, he swallowed and moved a few centimeters away, feeling self-conscious suddenly. "I didn't want to take it away, I just didn't want to force you to do anything. That's all. I usually… Like- I would do it with you too, if you liked it, but you say your stuff is hidden and you like the scales and the fingers part, so we'll do that."

Hyungwon kept smiling and simply curled a hand around his wrist to pull him closer again, easily bridging the distance that Hoseok was trying to establish. The merboy was never ashamed when they talked about being close and only when something unexpected happened Hoseok had been able to see hesitation. Like when Hyungwon responded to lips on his fingers for the first time.

"I like pleasing Hoseok." The ocean boy bit down on his bottom lip and placed another kiss to his wrist and hand. "Can I?"

_Oh god. Have fun explaining._

"N-now? We're at the restaurant, that - pleasure is something that you do when there are no other people around. At least - I mean - they're all eating, and we should be eating too; look how much fish there still is on the plate; it had to die for you to eat, so you should eat it, right? " Hoseok babbled, glancing to the side and taking the chopsticks to put more fish into Hyungwon's mouth.

The boy swallowed instantly and kept smiling as if Hoseok's arguments weren't much of an obstacle.

"Hoseok said bathroom is private. I can finish fish after." Leaning in, Hyungwon closed his lips around the chopsticks again and made sure to catch every bit of fish that remained while observing him. The merboy was too attentive for his own good.

_Well fuck._

Hoseok felt adrenaline rush through his body as he stood up, shaking a little, and walked around the table. Pulling Hyungwon up, he moved towards the restrooms silently. There were two stalls, so he pushed the merboy into one of them and closed the door. His heart was beating like a drum when he dared to let his hands stroke over Hyungwon's hips, fingers applying pressure to the scales that he knew rearranged under his touch.

A mixture of an ocean hum and a moan left Hyungwon's lips and the merboy threw his head back briefly while his slim body instantly pushed against Hoseok's. Fingers slipped into his hair and tugged at a few of the strands before they travelled lower and brushed over his chest. Impatient, Hyungwon met his gaze again and attempted to slip his cool hands under Hoseok's sweater. A gorgeous smile spread the plump lips as soon as the boy managed, fingertips massaging over his nipples.

"I want to make Hoseok come," the low voice whispered against his skin before Hyungwon connected their lips, humming again.

"I want you to feel so good that you won't be able to think," he whispered, suppressing a moan at the arousing touch. Hyungwon looked beautiful, hips fitting right into his palms, playful smile and attentive emerald-green eyes focused on him. They were in a public restroom, but with Hyungwon's gaze on his he felt as if he belonged, no matter where he was.

***

Hyungwon loved the snow. He loved the way it melted on his tongue when he stretched it out and how it crunched under the thick boots Hoseok put on his feet.

The longer he stayed above the surface, the more he was able to see how versatile the Earth was, how quickly the seasons and colors changed, how many humans lived outside the ocean and how much they differed from each other.

_But still they are lonely._

It was so difficult to understand how all these people were able to simply walk past one of their kind, ignore their hunger and continue to bask in their own bliss.

_But are you different once you turn around the corner?_

Hyungwon was a hypocrite, forgetting about the suffering he had seen as soon as he was seated in front of Hoseok with a big plate of fish in front of him and curved lips stimulating his fingers. He was sensitive and the way the blue-haired man looked at him only added to his growing desire to be close to the gorgeous human. His concern for the human he saw on the street was still there, but it was easily overshadowed by his affection towards his bonded and the blush that covered Hoseok's cheeks when he was embarrassed.

_You help momentarily, but as soon as the person disappears from your sight you stop caring._

It was different with his family and with Hoseok. Hyungwon had been above the surface for several months now, at least that was what Hoseok called the pages that he flipped on his calendar. Hyungwon didn't see them for a long time, but he still cared, but maybe it was the fact that he knew them, he knew all of them by name. He knew their stories and their concerns, and they were dear to him.

_But humans don't dare to come close enough, scared of caring about each other._

The thought made him want to move even closer, to eliminate all the space between Hoseok and him. The blue-haired human had said that he couldn't talk to Hyungwon because he understood, because he was too scared of making him leave, but that was still the same fear.

_Fear of getting too close and ending up in pain._

He held onto every sign of arousal and affection he could catch. Hoseok's lips pressed together and a pink tongue licked over them hastily. The stunning human shifted, and his cheeks gained color while he ensured that a tremble passed through Hyungwon's body from the stimulation of his fingers. It was all there, and he wanted to make it his, to pull it to the surface and be able to bask in it the way he had in the water.

_That one time when you could be close to him the way you know it._

His scales tingled, and his lips yearned to kiss, but there were plates and Hoseok's pointless objections keeping him away. Only when he promised to follow human rules eventually, Hoseok finally stood up and pulled him towards a corner of the place called restaurant. The small room that the broad human pushed him into was unfamiliar, but it had a toilet as he had expected and as soon as the door closed behind them, he also didn't care anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck and moaned from the pressure against his scales, the pleasure that only confirmed he was doing exactly what he wanted and should be doing. There was no reason for distance between them. They were bonded and only when Hyungwon could feel the beautiful human everywhere he felt complete.

His fingers slipped under the thick pullover and he hated winter for the number of layers that constantly stayed between him and the pale skin. Unable to help himself, Hyungwon lifted the thick fabric high enough to reveal pretty nipples and closed his lips around the left one, sucking briefly.

"Too many covers," he whispered before switching and licking over the other nipple once. He loved the way Hoseok shivered from the feeling even though it wasn't his most sensitive part.

_You told him that you want to make him come._

Using his tongue to leave a wet trail along the muscular chest, Hyungwon dipped it into the small scar on Hoseok's stomach, one of the signs that the man in front of him wasn't one of his kind.

The room was very small, but he still did his best to slip to the floor with his face at the right height to please Hoseok. His knees complained briefly at the impact, but he ignored them successfully and focused on the silver button that was his worst enemy since he began to live outside of the ocean. Luckily, he had improved and didn't need long to open it and reveal simple black underwear that showed more of a curve than usual.

_Because he's aroused._

"Oh my god," Hoseok's low voice entered his ears and he could clearly see how the thick length moved under the fabric. "I'm going to die."

Hyungwon chuckled because he doubted that very much. To him it was a little adorable how intensively Hoseok reacted to the outlook of being pleasured, as if it was something he wouldn't have expected from Hyungwon.

_Even though there's nothing else you'd rather do._

Smiling, he stroked over the human's hips before lifting his underwear away from his body and pulling it down. There was so much fabric and once Hyungwon was finally met with hot, pale skin it really felt like a reward.

"Really warm," he whispered and used his right hand to press Hoseok's length to his cheek, enjoying how hot it felt. He genuinely wondered if the blue-haired human was able to control the motions or they happened involuntarily. "I like how it feels."

"If you knew how much I like how that feels. I think the last time someone touched me in a public restroom was about five years ago. I'm doing all kinds of things when I'm next to you." Hoseok's delicate hands stroked over his hair, pulling on the strands lightly, teeth chewing on the curved lips and quick breaths leaving the pretty nostrils.

Hyungwon could tell the anticipation from how black Hoseok's eyes were and the short twitches that passed through his length when he turned so that the tip brushed over his lips. The texture was different than the rest of Hoseok's skin and this time he let himself explore it a little, especially without water around. He rubbed the most sensitive part over his lips before parting them and sucking on the slit.

_Maybe it's a little bit like a shell._

Curious, he used his tongue to dip it inside the slit, wondering how it tasted and whether Hoseok enjoyed how it felt.

The loud moan and obvious trembling in the human's legs almost made Hoseok lose balance, but he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. "Fuck. Fuck, Hyungwon, I can't be screaming in here."

Letting go of the warm tip, Hyungwon glanced up while wondering what the problem was. "Why not? Pleasure is a good thing," he remarked before resuming his efforts and repeating the same thing again, this time with a little more movement of his tongue. The fact that Hoseok enjoyed it so much made him wonder if semen spilling out was the best part about a human orgasm. If yes, then Hoseok's preference for sucking made a lot of sense. Humming in approval, he slipped more of the length inside his mouth and sucked intently. His teeth were still dangerous, but he did his best to keep them out of the way.

The blue-haired human was babbling, pulling on his hair as his length twitched in his mouth. "I think I'm going to faint, holy fucking shit." Hoseok threw his head back, hitting it against the wall of the small room they were in.

_Is it that good?_

Hyungwon hoped that he read the signs correctly and it wasn't the bad type of fainting that he saw before when Hoseok took a bath that was too hot and stood up too quickly, simply falling to the floor as if he was asleep.

Still humming, he slipped more of the length inside his mouth until his lips were able to touch the pale skin at Hoseok's groin. Hyungwon liked how different it was from his own, less smooth and slick. When he began to use his tongue and move faster, he realized that it was easier under water because he didn't need to breathe. Now his lungs already begun complaining and his nose struggled to inhale.

_But you want him to feel so good that he makes those beautiful sounds again._

There were no words anymore, just sounds, moans that were suppressed and resembled hums, like the air wanted to escape but was held by Hoseok's lips. The thick length in his mouth twitched a few times, accompanied by repeated breathless whispers telling him that the human was close to orgasm, before the muscular body tensed, the pale fingers pulled on his hair and he felt the warmth of Hoseok's release on his tongue.

For a brief moment Hyungwon regretted that he decided to please the beautiful human with his lips and not with his body, because he still remembered how connected he had felt the last time. Connecting their bodies had been special to Hoseok too, enough to make the blue-haired human shy back then.

Still, he used his tongue to collect everything thoroughly and continued to slip it into the slit because he really liked how Hoseok's thighs kept flexing and his body moved lower along the wall of the room. Also, he secretly enjoyed the taste even though that wasn't the purpose of the bitter liquid.

"I-oh god, please have mercy on me, Hyungwon," Hoseok whined, trembling and pulling at his hair until he stood on both feet. Grabbing his face with both hands, the handsome human connected their lips, licking into his mouth.

The action surprised Hyungwon at first and he swallowed quickly, unwilling to explain that he liked the taste because it was a little bitter. That was probably also something strange to humans, at least considering the expression that he had seen on Hoseok's face the last time.

Kissing only strengthened the bond, so he returned the touch as soon as he was able to and wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck. Somehow it seemed like pleasure was a one-time thing for the blue-haired human with a break in between whereas Hyungwon had never needed a break after feeling good.

"Touch," he mumbled and pressed his body against Hoseok's naked skin. There were still so many layers and he wanted all of them to be gone so badly.

"I want to touch you." The pale hands opened the button on his pants and let them fall to the floor, fingers immediately settling on his hips and pushing into the scales. "Put your finger into my mouth," Hoseok whispered and stretched out his tongue, dark eyes almost black from how little of the iris was visible.

Hyungwon hummed lowly and didn't even realize that he replied in his own language at first, body pushing against Hoseok's hands as he dared to slip his middle and fourth finger between Hoseok's lips. His heartbeat was loud in his ears even though he hadn't thought much about his own arousal before. Now it seemed to be drowning him and telling him to wrap his legs around the muscular human.

"I want to be close to Hoseok so badly," he whispered and hoped that Hoseok could understand, followed by the same words in his own language and a please.

Hoseok couldn't reply because his lips closed around his slim fingers and he could feel the hot tongue circling them before the blue-haired human decided to suck a few times, watching him intently.

Hyungwon moaned, loud and clear and the small room only enhanced it as his voice echoed back at them, showing him how much he liked it to express human signs of pleasure. His breaths were irregular, and he felt hot, skin burning from the sensations. He wanted Hoseok to be close so badly.

"C-closer," he forced out and moaned again.

Humming around his fingers, Hoseok turned them and pressed him against the wall, hot body flush against his, but he could only feel the warmth from the bottom part where they were both naked.

Lifting one of his legs to wrap it around Hoseok's hips, Hyungwon whimpered at the additional friction and tried to move his hips more, to have the heat of the human's groin add to the trembles that already passed through his legs.

_You want him even closer than this, enough to make him breathless too._

Using his free hand, Hyungwon slipped it between their bodies and curled it around Hoseok's length, stroking it because he hoped to return it to its previous form. He didn't know if it was possible, but he hoped that Hoseok liked him enough for that. He wasn't disappointed as he could feel it grow harder and warmer in his hand, blood pulsating against his fingers.

_He must want you too._

Hyungwon smiled and made sure to meet those black eyes before tightening his leg around Hoseok's hips and pushing him forward. His hand was placed perfectly to tilt the human's length a little and allow it to push against his own body. The liquid that the tip produced was perfect to rub over his scales and ease the slide in addition to Hyungwon's own lubrication at the same time.

"Can I?" he gasped and let his eyes flutter shut from the mix of sensations. It was different with a human and it had already been different back then, more intense because Hoseok's length needed more space and caused him to feel more.

"Huh?" His bonded one didn't seem to understand what he was talking about and couldn't really talk, busy sucking and licking over his fingers.

_It must be because you're not human. You never really showed him._

"I… want Hoseok inside me," he murmured and gasped again when Hoseok continued to stimulate his fingers and the heat of the human's body began to go to his head. It felt so good to be that close, so good that Hyungwon yearned to abandon all the layers that were between them.

Still basking in pleasure, he couldn't help it and pulled Hoseok forward with his leg and the fingers that were still wrapped around his length. It felt full, but especially hot, like the sun had gotten close enough to warm him from the inside.

The moan vibrated against his digits and he could feel Hoseok's length twitch inside him, black eyes widening involuntarily as his fingers slipped out of the human's mouth. "Fuck," Hoseok mouthed and rolled his eyes back while pushing him further against the wall and connecting their bodies completely.

Hyungwon's mouth parted instantly but no sound came out as he was too taken aback by being flush against something cold while feeling like he was burning from the inside at the same time. His arms reached out to wrap tightly around Hoseok's neck and he moved his hips in a circle once to recognize once again how full he felt and how close they were.

_It's different when you're not in the water without your tail. You're so much more fragile._

"Connected," he whispered and kissed Hoseok's lips, realizing how different it was with a person he chose, with a bonded.

"I- I feel one with you," the blue-haired human mouthed into the kiss, hands stroking over his scales and hips moving carefully.

Hyungwon gasped because before he had been the one to initiate the movements, to observe the way Hoseok lost his mind as he basked in the exquisiteness of the sensation. Now it seemed like a sudden spark of pleasure that he couldn't predict, one that made him hum and moan while reminding him of the need he felt during the time that was called spring. It felt like he would go crazy if he couldn't be close and have Hoseok touch him.

Hoseok was kissing his neck while his length moved inside his body, fingers pushing into his scales and rubbing over the sensitive spots the handsome human knew so well. Dizziness began to cloud his mind and transform the moans that left his lips into speech, a mixture of human words and some of his own, pleas and praise that alternated as he couldn't seem to decide what he wanted, to feel that way forever or to finally have his body give in.

Hyungwon felt like he was about to combust, a feeling that intensified the usual orgasm he experienced from having his scales stimulated. He wrapped his arms so tightly around Hoseok's neck that the curved lips were able to catch every moan or loud scream that ended up leaving his mouth as his body tensed up before it finally turned limp.

"How can you be so beautiful in the middle of a public restroom, I'm going crazy," Hoseok whispered, holding him tightly and placing soft kisses on his neck and cheeks.

Hyungwon tried to catch his breath with his eyes still closed and wondered how he ended up combining the pleasure of a bond with such strong need. He couldn't make sense of it, but the way his body felt at ease and relieved wasn't quite the same as the pleasure he could repeat endlessly.

"Hoseok more beautiful," he whispered when he finally opened his eyes and met the human's gorgeous face, round eyes, curved lips and a small nose that brushed over his own.

The handsome human bit down on his bottom lip and shifted a little, mouth parting in a hiss.

"Feels good?" he asked with a smile and used his leg to press Hoseok flush against him, length completely buried inside his body. Hyungwon basked in the way the human's expressions changed and how dark his pupils were, like the bottom of the ocean.

"Yes… Oh god, yes." Hoseok pushed him against the wall, nibbling on his neck and stroking over his hips and thighs. "I just want to be naked with you in my bed or in the aquarium, this stupid restroom doesn't have enough space," the blue-haired human muttered before leaning back and looking at him. "Does it feel good for you?" Hoseok asked and rolled his hips smoothly.

Hyungwon exhaled through his mouth because that's what the motion caused, pleasure mixing with the feeling of Hoseok's hands on his scales that he already knew.

"Yes, it is pleasure and need together. It makes me scream very loudly," he tried to explain and was grateful that he was a little taller and Hoseok could easily be inside him while they stood and Hyungwon curled his leg. It was a little tight in the bathroom and there were too many clothes, but he was already happy about being close to the beautiful human. "Hoseok has a big dick. All male humans like that?"

The pink color that spread over Hoseok's pale skin was beautiful, making the handsome human look even more attractive.

"I- uh-no. It is a little… a little bigger than usual. I was born like this. It comes in many different sizes. I've never seen your genitals. Do you like - get it out for making babies only? It doesn't feel nice?"

_So, it's not always like that but can be different?_

Hyungwon smiled because he remembered that Hoseok called the color on his cheeks blush. He had made the gorgeous human blush with his question, because he was shy.

_Maybe you can try to explain and show him._

"I like Hoseok's dick," he commented and stroked over the naked skin right above the spot where Hoseok's length disappeared inside of him. "Genitals feel nice too. Like a need, similar to when Hoseok is inside me. Both together is very intense, and I make loud noises. Hoseok want to see?"

"Yes," the black eyes didn't leave his face even though the human looked shy, stimulating his scales absentmindedly.

_He must be shy because he asked. Humans barely talk about pleasure and sex._

Hyungwon smiled in reassurance and stroked over Hoseok’s round cheek, enjoying how hot it was against his own hand. Even though his body heated up from arousal and he had all those clothes he was wearing outside, the human next to him was warmer.

_Maybe you fit together like the ocean and earth, meeting at the shore with a kiss._

Hyungwon liked the image somehow and kept smiling as he carefully moved his hips back to let Hoseok’s length slip out of his body and removed his leg from around the blue-haired human’s hips. He would have prefered to stay connected, but there was no way to show Hoseok otherwise. A glance down revealed familiar transparent liquid covering the human’s length that was not lubrication.

“Oh,” he murmured and wondered how to explain as he let his hand run over the smooth skin and collected some of the liquid in his hand. “Hoseok made me come too.”

_That explains the urgency and why you felt like bursting._

"I wish I had some idea about how your body works," the handsome human murmured and leaned forward, licking his release from his fingers.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened in surprise and he wasn’t quite sure what to say at first, simply because he had never seen anybody do that. That is until he remembered that he had done the same only a moment ago.

_But somehow it is different, isn’t it? Simply because for him it is the main sign of pleasure whereas for you it has other purposes._

“It is simple,” he whispered while still keeping his hand in place and observing the expression on Hoseok’s face. There was something fascinating about it, but he couldn’t quite tell what it was yet. Maybe because the blue-haired human seemed so eager to taste something that was a part of him and didn’t seem revolted. “I cannot swim well when my genitals are visible. So my body hides them, like this.” He pointed at the thin skin that could be pulled up to cover Hoseok’s length. After all the mechanism was similar and protected it. “But I hide them inside my body, in here.”

Pulling his lips into his mouth because it was a little stimulating, he reached down and slipped two fingers into the slit that harboured his reproductive organs. When he pulled them back they were covered in more liquid. Only when he slipped them back in, Hyungwon realized that he was stalling, wasting time because he was a little worried about showing Hoseok and possibly disappointing him. Their bodies were different after all and when Yael had told him that Hoseok likes dicks, she had meant human dicks.

“It looks a little different,” he whispered and kept chewing on his lips, eyes focusing on Hoseok’s chest instead of the black orbs that had been observing him all this time. In addition, the human had been fully aroused before, but with Hyungwon stalling and not letting him be inside anymore it was probably going to fade again.

"You must also think I'm weird for not having a tail and having stuff between my legs." A beautiful smile spread the human's lips before Hoseok leaned in again, sucking on his finger briefly.

Hyungwon gasped before shaking his head quickly. “No, Hoseok is beautiful, very beautiful,” he replied while convincing himself to simply show Hoseok. It wasn’t mating time, but Hoseok was the person he trusted the most.

Using the muscles in his abdomen, he let his own length move past the protective opening and curled his fingers around it, still a little uncertain. It didn’t have a protective layer because it was mostly inside and it also wasn’t as pink as Hoseok’s. The form was the same and there was a slit at the tip, but that was about everything they had in common.

_Maybe the rest of your body is easier to like because it looks more human._

"Does it feel nice when you touch it?" Hoseok didn't seem to be thrown off at all. There was only curiosity and signs of arousal on the handsome face.

_Does he like the way it looks even though it is different?_

Hyungwon nodded slowly, because of course it did. Otherwise nobody would reproduce.

“It feels like need,” he tried again, even though he wasn’t sure if Hoseok understood what that really meant. It had an urgency and was more difficult to stop once he started compared to having his scales stroked. He felt less in control when the pleasure stemmed from his groin. “Especially in spring. Then it is a very strong need and I feel dizzy.”

"I always feel dizzy because I want to touch you so badly," Hoseok murmured in reply and wrapped his fingers around his hand, applying a little pressure. "Humans' genitals also vary in size, shape and color. I like the way you look."

Hyungwon’s lips parted in a soft moan from the touch and he didn’t even realize that he had leaned back against the wall until the cold surface met his warm skin. He wasn’t used to being touched like that, not directly and especially not with hands. Blinking a few times to stay aware, he inhaled through his nose and suddenly understood why Hoseok must have slipped down the wall. His legs didn’t seem to listen to him much when the need that he only knew from spring took over.

"Can I… touch it with my lips?" The blue-haired human had pink cheeks, tongue licking over the curved lips and eyes so black, Hyungwon could see his own arousal-stricken face in them.

_Is it what Yael told you back then?_

“But… no self-control,” he whispered because he somehow doubted that Hoseok understood the difference between stimulating an instinct and a sensitive part of his body. Hyungwon had no idea what he was going to do or how he would react. His legs already felt like a sponge even though he had learned to use them properly. “Maybe I can’t stop then.”

Just as Hoseok started moving lower, there was a sound, and someone entered the bathroom, going into the small room next to them. Hoseok's pale palm pressed against his mouth and the human showed him to be silent before using some toilet paper to wipe away his release. After a few moments the handsome human put on his clothes carefully and helped him back into his pants. "One isn't allowed to do that in public places, if they're really upset they could call the police. " The barely audible whisper tickled the skin under his ear. "And we can't risk them finding out about you. We have to be careful."

_It must be dangerous._

Hyungwon’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly, lips pulled into his mouth to not make a sound and feet extra careful because he didn’t want to accidentally step on something that made a lot of noise. He slipped his hand into Hoseok’s and felt thankful for the effort the blue-haired man put into cleaning up the small room. It had always been easier in water, but like this everything stayed the way it was.

Waiting until there were no sounds, they left the small cabin and returned to their table. Hoseok didn't say much and simply put one piece of fish after another in his mouth, looking deep in thought. Thoughts that he couldn't grasp.

_Maybe he is realizing how different you are._

Hyungwon could imagine that so well, how Hoseok felt distracted by his arousal, but as soon as they were both dressed and calmly sitting at a table, everything was very different and more complex than the human in front of him had anticipated before.

He decided not to comment on it and merely smiled as he closed his lips around the thick chunks of food and swallowed them down one by one, steadily emptying the plate while Hoseok remained caught inside his own head.

Even though Hyungwon felt at ease next to Hoseok and knew that the blue-haired human cared about him, there were still brief moments that constantly reminded him of a very simple human fact.

_You mustn’t make a mistake._

Because for humans, bonds were breakable.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 8th of February at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

_He isn't safe with you._

A simple, rational and very scary thought occupied him during the past few days. He knew that Hyungwon must've noticed his lack of words and how he went to sleep earlier. It wasn't that he felt more tired than usual, on the contrary, but the knowledge that the merboy was in the water gave him a bit of calm, made him aware that he was surrounded by where he belonged and was used to.

Now too, he didn't plan on sleeping, only thinking again until late in the night without getting any ideas or solutions for what he could do to make it better, to help Hyungwon and to finally be useful for something. He had pretended that he was tired, so the merboy kissed him and went to the bottom of the tank, not appearing behind the glass in his bedroom.

_He probably misses his family too._

The way his head worked meant he was lacking in the ability to solve any kind of problem. The only reason he was able to survive and have money was his idiot luck with stocks. Speculation. Nothing one needed to be smart for.

_But Hojun was. He could've figured it out. He would be so successful now. Smart and doing good things._

Feeling the burning in his lungs, he reached for the bedside table and took out the old photo album. One didn't need to have photo albums, but it felt more real than having pictures on a hard drive. More intimate. Substantial.

_The leaf you collected back when you went to the forest with Hyungwon is in there too because you thought you would never see him again._

A smile spread his lips when he opened the first page and saw the familiar smile, so bright he was never able to imitate it, as if his own ability to smile has never been enough. Hojun did it effortlessly, wrapping one arm around him even though it was hard for him to make complex movements, especially towards the end. Hoseok stroked over the picture tenderly, trying to mirror the smile. It wasn't the same.

Suddenly he heard a brief screeching of the stairs, just once, like the person had already learned which ones needed to be avoided. A few drops accompanied the sound, falling to the floor every few seconds. The last drop must have been before the end of the stairs before it turned quiet and he could only hear a few shaky breaths. The silence stretched until golden feet finally decided to enter and Hoseok was met with Hyungwon's bright green eyes. Despite the dark he could see the golden face and recognize those plump lips that instantly disappeared into the merboy's mouth.

"I'm… I'm lonely," the low voice whispered, barely loud enough to reach him.

His eyes widened, and he didn't manage to close the album, remaining on his bed in a cross-legged position and staring at the slim merboy who didn't dare to come closer.

_You're the only person he has right now._

"You're lonely? Would you... like to come here?" he whispered and returned his gaze to the emerald green eyes.

Still chewing on his cheek, Hyungwon nodded, but still remained in place.

"I'm soaked," the merboy murmured and looked guilty, drops still landing the floor.

"Ah, don't worry, I- let me get a towel." Leaving the photo album on the bed, Hoseok got up and went to the wardrobe, pulling out a black towel and walking to the soaked merboy. Smiling briefly, he wrapped the fabric around Hyungwon's slim torso and dried the drops on his skin by carefully rubbing the fluffy towel over it. "Should be okay now, right?"

Instead of replying or nodding as he usually did, Hyungwon suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his head against his shoulder. Soft but irregular breaths grazed his skin each time the merboy exhaled. Silence stretched between them until Hyungwon finally lifted his head and met his gaze, lips trembling.

"Why… why Hoseok not want to be with me?"

The words were so painful that he gasped quietly, hoping that the clenching in his lungs would stop any time soon. It was the first time that the merboy said something like that, showing how much he was suffering by being next to him.

_He's in pain because of you._

"But it's not true," he whispered, curling both arms around the boy's waist and stroking over his lower back.

Hyungwon didn't reply at first and merely let his hands travel to his face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks affectionately while the black-haired boy seemed to look for something on his face.

"Then why is Hoseok alone instead of being with me? Why go to bed early if not sleeping? It's… lonely in the water." There was a break in speech as Hyungwon inhaled sharply, as if to calm himself. "I rather be with Hoseok. Incomplete without."

"But don't you feel incomplete without the water? I'm usually here trying to think, but it seems as if I'm not really good at that either." He sighed and lifted on his tiptoes to kiss Hyungwon's forehead.

_He might have gotten the wrong human._

Hyungwon shook his head even though he seemed to be convinced that Hoseok didn't want to be next to him. Wrapping his arms around his neck again, the merboy tried to do the same with one of his legs, moving as close to him as he was able to with the slim, naked body flush against his. It was slick because Hyungwon must have applied oil by himself before coming down.

"More incomplete without Hoseok," was the reply before he felt lips against his own, holding the touch without any urgency to deepen it.

_He must really feel terrible because you're his bonded person._

"Would you like to lie with me in my bed?" he asked carefully, not expecting anything much, but asking wasn't as bad, or was it? "We can cuddle under the blanket."

_Why the fuck would he want that?_

Instead of rejection, the slim body attached even more, and he could feel Hyungwon nod as wet hair tickled the crook of his neck.

"Can I… sleep with Hoseok? In bed?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he needed a few moments to understand but immediately nodded as soon as he understood the question. "I would love to. I'm not sure whether I am a terrible person to sleep next to because I never have anybody sleep next to me, but I hope that you'll be okay." Hyungwon gave up on walking, so he moved towards the bed and let himself fall on top of it, taking the slim merboy along.

"Hyungwon want to be with Hoseok, nothing else," Hyungwon mumbled, using his first name again even though he hadn't done it for several months. It seemed like the black-haired boy wanted to emphasise that he meant himself and nobody else, repeating the sentence once more as he crawled on top of Hoseok and curled one of his long legs around him. The merboy was so cold compared to his own body temperature, causing goosebumps where the wet curls touched his sensitive skin.

"But Hoseok is nothing much. Isn't it sad?" he asked, bumping his elbow against the photo album that still lay on his pillow, open on the page with Hojun's beautiful smile, to remind him that he couldn't compare.

Hyungwon lifted his head and looked at him, expression unreadable until the merboy ended up following his gaze and saw the album. His eyes widened briefly before he sat up and reached out for it, golden fingers carefully keeping it open as he looked at the picture while sitting on top of Hoseok.

"Hoseok is wrong," the merboy murmured and examined the picture before turning it around and pointing a long finger at him in the photograph. "Hoseok is special and beautiful and I like Hoseok the most." A melody followed that must have been words, but he couldn't understand.

_Because he has a bond with you._

"Can you also dislike your bonded one? Is that possible?" he asked, feeling a little down because Hyungwon immediately recognized him in the picture even though people always said that they looked the same, Hojun and him.

"Hoseok thinks that I dislike?" Hyungwon's eyes widened once more and the reaction made him think that it wasn't possible, that it must have been unheard of from the shock that the merboy expressed. Suddenly, those long fingers closed the photo album and placed it next to them on the bed before Hyungwon arranged both of his palms on each side of his face and leaned in, green eyes observing him intently. "I _chose_ you. I chose you for a reason. Does Hoseok not believe my choice?"

"Well, humans make mistakes, you know? They think they want one thing, but then it turns out that they want something else entirely and sometimes they end up in a relationship cage that they cannot escape because of responsibilities or other things and suffer for a long time. Things like that can happen and you're even younger than me, how old are you? I think you must be around twenty. How can you say that you want me forever? This is such a scary thought. Especially because it's me that you want."

"Hoseok is scared," Hyungwon whispered softly and reached out for his cheek, stroking along it as he allowed his hands to travel lower towards his chest. "Hoseok is scared but I don't understand why. Does Hoseok think that he made a mistake by kissing me? Is… that the problem? Because I'm not human and Hoseok not know what it means?"

"A mistake? Sometimes I'm thinking whether I should have given you more time to get to know me, to understand what kind of person I am. It's not because you are not human. I love you. It doesn't matter what or who you are." The words were so genuine that it hurt, hurt that he was so in love with the merboy and that he knew his own limits, his personality.

"Give me more time?" Hyungwon asked and drew a pattern that resembled an eight with his fingers. Hoseok had seen him draw the same with his tail when he waited for him to join him in the water. "But I know that I want Hoseok. I kissed first. I… I would also kiss first now. If Hoseok love, then… why so scared?"

_Because people only left you before. Why would it be different now? Because of a bond that chained the merboy to you?_

"Do you know that it's the first of March tomorrow? Spring is coming, and the ice will thaw and the only thing I did for you during all this time was bask in your affection instead of figuring out ways to help you and your family." He hated himself for being useless, but maybe he was born like that. Maybe nature made a mistake by giving him health and taking it away from his brother.

Hyungwon pointed at the calendar on his bedside table to confirm before shifting on top of him. The black-haired boy shook his head and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

"Hoseok teach me a lot, even go out. I can speak better now." The low voice sounded convinced even though Hoseok knew it was the bare minimum. "But I am not with Hoseok for help. I'm with Hoseok because I want to. Hoseok act like not want to be with me. I'm scared too." Humming in his own language, Hyungwon slipped down along his body and rested his small head on top of his chest. Hoseok could see it lift slightly with each beat of his heart. The long and slick legs tried to wrap around his own tightly, as if Hyungwon was scared that Hoseok planned on pushing him away.

"But it's not always about what one wants. I wish you had met my brother instead of me. He would've helped you and made Yael happy and saved the ocean. My mom also wouldn't have died if there was only one of us. Do merhumans also have thoughts like that? Or is it a human thing?" He reached for Hyungwon's black locks that lost some of their green shimmer when they dried and raked through them absentmindedly.

Instead of replying, Hyungwon began to sing a familiar tune, a melody that easily surrounded him until the merboy lifted his head and met his gaze. As soon as he caught sight of those green eyes everything else faded out.

At first, he was immobile again, but then the melody slowed down and Hoseok wasn't sure if it sounded around him or inside his head anymore.

 _"What is the human word for guilt?"_ Hyungwon's low voice asked him as the black-haired boy pressed a kiss to his lips, sensation perceivable but less intense than without hypnosis. _"Merhumans feel guilt too. I felt it when my friend died when it should have been me. But that's the wrong way to think, because we can never know if what we imagine to be better really is better. You think that your brother could be with me and make Yael happy, but don't you realize that he is also only one human. He couldn't have been with me the way you are, because he would have chosen Yael."_

“But you would have chosen a merhuman. Somebody who you can be with in the water, somebody who understands what you want and need. My brother could have helped you and your family, he would’ve been proactive the way he always was. All I can do is look at pictures, distract myself by being close to you and fear the day when all of this will crumble. Why would you want somebody like that, Hyungwon? It doesn’t make any sense. I met you because the only thing I ever cared about was ocean life, but in the end I’m not even able to protect it.” His voice didn’t sound like himself and it felt so intense only being able to stare into the emerald-green eyes. “You need to fight for who you love but look at me.”

 _“What makes you think that I would have found a partner in a merhuman only because you wouldn’t be there? Does that really matter, Hoseok? I haven’t found a bonded all the time that I was in the ocean, but as soon as I left there was you. I chose you because you were able to make me feel something no one else did, even if you are a human. I feel like you are able to understand me more than anybody else ever did. You are only scared, constantly scared that everything will break.”_ Hoseok felt Hyungwon arms wrap around him, holding him close and brushing their lips together in a tender gesture without meeting in a kiss. It felt affectionate, like the merboy wanted to be as close as possible and make him feel safe. _“You are not the only one who has to fight, Hoseok. Both of us do. I need to protect you too, so let me help you. Let me show you that I love you more than anything and I don’t care about what could have been because the person that I want to be with is you. Not your brother and not another merhuman, but you. Please don’t push me away. You fear me leaving, but I fear you pushing me away.”_

“I’m so sorry that you love me,” he whispered, forcing his arms to move and wrap around Hyungwon’s torso. “I love you and I’m sorry.”

 _"Don't be, I'm happiest when I'm next to you,"_ the low voice whispered before the need to only focus on the green eyes faded away and Hoseok was able to divert his attention to feel the position of his body. "Don't be scared, Hoseok. Hoseok not have to do everything alone. Can ask Yael and can ask me."

He didn’t say anything, feeling the sudden exhaustion paralyzing his limbs. He must’ve overexerted himself with Hyungwon’s hypnosis.

“I will,” he lied and threw the blanket over their bodies, legs intertwining with the merhuman’s scale-covered ones. The darkness and the sounds of the aquarium buzzed pleasantly in his head and he felt his body sink into the slumber of exhaustion and deep, dreamless sleep that saved him from the constant thoughts of not being good enough.

_

The pretty yellow daffodils covered the grass outside of his kitchen window and reminded him that there was not much time left. It was Yael's doing as his friend not only liked the ocean but also flowers, trying to cover his house and its surroundings with all kinds of blooming plants.

“We need to talk,” the short-haired woman muttered as she came down from the bedroom, waving back at Hyungwon who was behind the glass and smiling happily, tail mirroring the motion of his hand easily. His lips spread in a smile before he turned to his friend and sat on one of the chairs, glancing in Yael’s direction. What would the talk be about? His lack of action? His thoughts? Having to return one of his favorite beings back to the ocean? He couldn’t guess by the look on the familiar face. It looked more than uncomfortable.

“Listen, it’s about Hyungwon,” she murmured and sat across from him, turning briefly to smile at the merboy who smiled back and disappeared in the tank. “We need to talk about the way you act around him.”

_Huh, but why?_

Hoseok didn’t understand the point, so he just stared, unable to guess what it was that made Yael so uncomfortable. He was useless, and he was also egoistic, but Hyungwon said that he was okay with that.

_Doesn’t mean that it’s okay though._

“What about it?” he finally asked, shifting on his chair and playing with his fingers because the way his best friend acted was more than weird.

“I know that you- that you like him a lot. And that he likes you and that there’s this bond thing, but I don’t think he is aware enough and considers the consequences of your actions with each other. Don’t get me wrong, I just don’t think that this is an okay thing to do. His language is not developed enough to tell you precisely what he wants and the way he acts is very impulsive and driven. He’s fixated on you. Like the mom duck, you know? He thinks you are the only person he needs and that nothing bad will happen because you are next to him. That’s- that’s very naive. He is the naivest person I’ve ever met. I think- I think you should refrain from being sexual for the time being. At least until he gains enough knowledge about what it means and whether he is okay with what it entails.” Even though Yael started hesitantly, the longer the short woman talked, the more weight her words seemed to carry and the more serious her face became.

_Stop being close?_

Thinking about how the merboy quite literally fucked him in the aquarium, Hoseok stared at Yael’s dark-brown eyes and swallowed briefly before replying.

“But- but he can hypnotize me, and he does say if he likes something, why… why can’t I be close to him?”

“Think about it…” The woman’s small palm covered his and his friend leaned closer, examining him. “...he returned to the ocean not thinking about what it means to leave you, not telling you to come back and not planning for the future. I don’t think he understands what consequences are. And at this point I’m not sure you do either. You just have depressive thoughts that circle around your ‘uselessness’. I talked to him and it seems to me as if for him the whole sexual thing is like a game. He plays it because it’s fun, but in the end there’s more involved that he isn’t aware of and it’s irresponsible to simply use his naivety to get off, roughly speaking.”

_Ouch._

“But I don’t use him to get off!” he exclaimed, but immediately silenced down because technically speaking Yael had a point. “I- what if he wants to?” God, Hoseok was the most cowardly person in the whole wide universe. “How am I supposed to say no?”

His friend’s intense gaze focused on him as Yael leaned in and hissed “Just say no, you fucker, you say no to me all the time,” right into his face.

_You do._

“Yeah, but… he will be hurt. How can I just tell him not to be close to me, that’s… how we communicate.”

“Okay, that’s enough. I really like you, but this is fucking ridiculous. Jerk off and leave him alone until he understands what all of it means and how sexual behaviour affects your relationship and expectations. I will talk to him too, so he knows that it is my wish that you stay away from each other for the time being.”

He wanted to cry. Not because Yael was mean to him or said something he didn’t like, he wanted to cry because the woman’s words made sense. They made sense and they hurt even more because they did.

_She wants to protect him from you. She would never tell you if she wasn’t sure that you aren’t supposed to be close to him. She’s right._

He nodded, slipping down from the chair ignoring the reassuring gesture of his best friend who tried to hug him. He didn’t need a hug. He needed to shut down and wake up when everything was okay, when he wasn’t a useless person who took advantage of somebody and when he was at least able to protect the person he loved.

He couldn’t do any of it.

_

It was the first time that he has been outside without Hyungwon. The contract for another fishery had to be signed in person and he got it over with quickly before stopping by a French bakery and buying some éclairs for Hyungwon to try as the merboy really liked sweet things.

_Was it necessary to buy eight of them though?_

Hoseok couldn't help but like the way Hyungwon ate without any hint of shame or thinking about decency. Just that it was so hard to not get closer to the beautiful merboy. His mind yearned for it and his body tingled from the thought alone.

_But you promised, and you kept your promise._

It hurt, but he opened the door that wasn't properly closed for some reason, plastered a smile on his face and made noises with the bakery bag, knowing well that Hyungwon had been waiting all dressed and would rush to him when he heard the familiar sound.

_Maybe he's naive. Maybe the way he's happy about such things makes him naive?_

However, instead of the screeching sound of stairs, or the low melodic voice, there was nothing. Simply nothing. Apart from the phone that he didn't realize was ringing because nobody ever called.

_What's going on?_

It felt strange. All of it. Throwing the éclairs on the table, he went towards the sound and picked up the call, waiting for the person to tell him what they wanted so that he could tell them to fuck off. There was shuffling on the other end and he almost ended the call when there was the familiar melodic voice sounding terrified and murmuring his name. He wanted to say something but somebody else took the phone, telling him that they had his brother and that he better prepares the money or otherwise they'd just kill him and that he shouldn't have bought a business if he didn't want to take care of it.

_It's Hyungwon. They have Hyungwon. He's with them. He's with those people, Hoseok._

His heart beat furiously in his chest when he forced himself to speak, to sound calm and reasonable, to not scream at them that he'd kill each of those who dared to take Hyungwon, to scare him and to possibly hurt him.

"I will give you the money, but you can't hurt him. If you touch a single hair on his head, I'm going to ruin you. All of you. If you take care of him, you'll get the money and I'll give the business to somebody else." His brain worked furiously, and he rubbed his sweaty palm against his jeans, suddenly remembering all the times he felt similarly.

_All those times you protected him. But this is adult business. You can't just do it with violence. You have to think._

There was shifting on the other end of the line and an unfamiliar voice replied with an address, a sum of money and a time, warning about involving anybody else. He wasn't stupid, being involved in the stock market, he had seen his share of criminals, but those were mostly greedy for more money. Hoseok grabbed a pen from an old cup and scribbled the information on the surface of the kitchen table, hand shaky and thoughts racing.

"Let me talk to him once," he ordered, voice sounding way more stable than he felt.

_You feel completely helpless._

Again, there was some shifting and he pressed the phone to his ear, swallowing down all the emotions that threatened to escape.

"Hyungwon? Are you - are you hurt?"

There were a few gasps and melodic notes that followed in quick succession, probably because the merboy struggled to speak English when he was scared.

"Only- only scratch," the low voice forced out eventually until more notes followed. "Why- why is Hyungwon here?"

"It's- it's because of me. Those people are mad at me, but I'll come to get you, okay? You need to breathe to… to feel your legs and I'll come to get you, okay? I promise," he whispered, registering how the phone was taken away again. "Give him something to drink, he has a condition and if something happens to him, believe me that I'll find you. See you in an hour."

His hands shook, and he remembered how those people said that he wasn't allowed to involve anybody, so he wrote a short message to Yael with the address telling her to send the police there if he didn't reply before 2pm. If he died, he needed to make sure that those people got punished.

_And that he's okay._

A moment passed, returning his helplessness, the thoughts of being at fault, the guilt and the inability to act, before his mind forced it to the back and his hands curled into fists, remembering all those times he had to fight for Hojun, had to protect him, take care of him. He could do that.

_You aren't helpless, Hoseok. You can do it. For him._

***

Springtime was coming closer and closer and Hyungwon didn't need to see the ice thawing or all those colorful plants that appeared outside the house to know that it was true. His body was letting him know all on its own, strengthening his senses and making him more sensitive to brief sensations or the need for contact.

_Soon it might become unbearable._

Maybe that was the reason Hoseok disappeared whenever he attached himself to the human's body. At first Hyungwon hadn't thought much about it, but the more frequent it became the more difficult it was not to see the fault in his own bodily changes. What if Hoseok could tell and it made him uncomfortable, especially if humans didn't have to deal with such changes and didn't know what they meant?

_What if it makes you strange?_

Hoseok was taking him out for walks and explained plants to him to learn more, but most of the time Hyungwon spent looking at flat sheets with things drawn on them called picture books or trying to connect the words he knew with the funnily curled eels on the parts of the books called pages. He was doing his best and occasionally Yael visited to bring him new ones.

Hyungwon didn't have much time to talk to her, mostly because he was in the tank when she came by, recovering and enjoying the water for a little bit before he went out to be with Hoseok. The blue-haired human barely entered the tank unless he was cleaning, but Hyungwon thought it must be because it was so cold outside and Hoseok got ill easily.

_Or he's trying to make sure that you don't touch him._

After that one night he hadn't tried to sleep in Hoseok's bed next to him, mostly because the human's body had tensed up completely when he tried to stroke over his stomach and the reaction was a first.

_As if he hates it._

Hyungwon tried hard not to think about it much, but it was difficult when his body was made to think about nothing else during springtime. It only got more and more obvious each day while Hoseok's distance only increased.

_Maybe you can ask her what to do when she comes._

Staring at a page with a funny looking animal and the word 'horse' written next to it, Hyungwon smiled because it reminded him of a seahorse, at least a little. The exception was that seahorses seemed much less scary than the brown animal drawn on the page.

When he heard the door, he got excited and curled his arm around the book on his way down the stairs, wondering if Yael had brought him more of them again. The black-haired woman was carrying some groceries, things that Hoseok ate and that he also learned to eat over the past months.

"Were you reading?" she asked cheerfully and placed the bag on the floor before walking over to him and hugging him tightly. Hyungwon smiled and returned the hug, still surprised by the softness that was caused by the human woman's chest, but he refrained from mentioning it since their last talk about human features.

"I tried," he replied and let go of the slim woman to glance inside one of the grocery bags. He was looking for that orange-colored food called 'persimmon' that was particularly sweet. Once he found a paper bag of them, he picked one and bit into it, ignoring the juice that dripped down his chin. "I like seahorse more than horse."

_But actually, you wanted to ask her about human instincts and whether instinctual actions scare them._

His human language had improved but he doubted that he was good enough to express his concerns yet. Hoseok was obviously avoidant, even if Hyungwon didn't want it to be true. He also didn't want to confront the shy man about it before knowing whether it was a human quality that he couldn't understand.

_Or whether it is just you._

"Horses are beautiful animals. Very big, but so so nice." Yael smiled and took a tissue, removing the juice from his chin. "But I like seahorses too. They are very tiny though."

_But they are special too._

"Male seahorse has baby but not female," Hyungwon pointed out and wondered if having juice on his chin was bad enough to be wiped away. Inside the ocean it wouldn't have mattered. "I'm sorry," he added and wiped over his mouth one more time with the back of his hand. "Seahorse have instinct to make baby, to procreate. Horse too?"

_That's at least a start._

Yael giggled and wiped the back of his hand with the tissue. "Yeah, sure. Most mammals have mating periods. Humans have a cycle too. The female human produces a cell that is like an egg and the male can fertilize it. To make a baby. Female humans can make egg cells every month, that's why with humans it doesn't really matter if its spring, summer or autumn. I was born in autumn and Hoseok was born in spring. His birthday is next week. When were you born?"

Hyungwon thought about it, remembering that being born meant the time when he started existing in the ocean. It was always the same time for everybody, so it wasn't a difficult question.

"Spring," he replied wondering how female humans could have children that often, every time Hoseok changed a sheet of paper on his calendar.

_How is he not suffering from instinctual urges? Is that why he always sends Yael away?_

"Can… humans have baby every month?" he asked because it seemed scary and the TV pictures that he watched with Hoseok seemed to look very similar to what he knew with females having big bellies to fit a growing baby. That couldn't happen in a single sheet of calendar paper, could it?

_Maybe that is why there are so many humans._

Yael looked confused before understanding replaced the previous confusion and the black-haired woman laughed. "No, it takes nine months to carry a baby. But I could theoretically get pregnant every month if I wanted to. Once you are pregnant you have to wait nine months before the baby is born and then you can have another, but most humans have about one or two."

_But why are there so many humans then?_

Hyungwon nodded even though he struggled to understand. They must have had a lot of babies over time to have as many as he saw when Hoseok went outside with him.

"Merhumans are always born in spring," he said and gestured to show pregnancy by indicating a round stomach. "Baby needs all sheets of the calendar until next spring."

_But all of this still doesn't tell you why Hoseok isn't struggling every month._

"Twelve months? Oh my god, that is so long. So, you guys have a mating period. Humans always want sex, especially men because evolutionarily they need to spread their DNA everywhere. But we learned to have sex without getting pregnant because sex is fun, and we don't want a baby most of the time. Plus, there's sexually transmitted diseases, so we have to be careful when we sleep with people we don't know. Complicated, right?"

_There is so much about humans that you don't understand._

Hyungwon listened intently, perfectly aware that this was his moment to ask and learn more, but he hesitated, chewing on his cheek.

"Merhumans… have sex with bonded person," he murmured and brushed through his curly hair. It was perfectly dry and somehow, he still hadn't gotten used to it. "Mating period is different."

_Because one is a choice and the other is instinctual, even if both feels good._

Swallowing down liquid that collected inside his mouth, he glanced at the persimmon in his hand and the orange juice that was travelling down his fingers. He could have taken another bite to distract, but he really needed to know.

_Because you're scared that he only rejects you because it is you._

"But Hoseok is male human too. Why… why Hoseok not want to have sex?"

"Hoseok always wants to have sex, Hyungwon. That's why you need to be a little distant with him. He's a good person, that's why he agreed when I told him that he should leave it for the time being. Until you really know and understand what all of it means." The short woman stroked over his hair even though he was way taller and looked a little concerned.

_She… told him to stop having sex with you?_

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he grabbed the soft hand that was busy brushing over his hair.

"What?" he asked, because he must have misunderstood somehow. Why would Hoseok stop being close to him only because a female human hold him to. It didn't make any sense. "Yael told Hoseok not to have sex?"

"Yes. You seem very naive and not fully aware of the influence and weight sexual behavior has on humans, so I told him to let it be until you have more knowledge and understanding. Until you are aware and can give consent. It might be frustrating for you now, but I think it's for the best." Yael's voice was firm, and she seemed to be very convinced of her own words.

Hyungwon stared at the human woman's face while trying to process the fact that Yael had simply decided that he didn't have the knowledge in order to make the choice whether he wanted to be close to the person he bonded with or not. A choice that had been his own and entailed much more than humans were aware of. At this point it rather seemed like they didn't have enough knowledge of the consequences to make decisions.

For the first time he felt anger, causing blood to rush to his curled-up fingers that ended up squishing the persimmon and letting additional juice drop on the wooden floors.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked and held his breath for a few seconds to find the right words for the turmoil in his head. "I know better what a bond is, better than humans. Humans can break bond just like that-" He lifted his hand with the persimmon to demonstrate and squeezed it. "But I cannot, and I explained to Hoseok. Why does Yael think that she knows?"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest and rather unimpressed by the squeezed persimmon, Yael let him inhale before replying. "I might not have any knowledge about a bond, but I didn't mean your bond. You went back into the ocean and Hoseok suffered for two months because he thought you were never going to come back. You are not on the same page there. That's what I mean about consequences. Hoseok knew what it meant when you left, while you were surprised about what it entailed in the end. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm not saying that you're not allowed to be close, I'm saying that right now I don't think this is a good idea, before you know what kind of consequences it has and what it means for humans."

_She thinks that you don't know, that you just went back to the ocean living your life while Hoseok was suffering._

Sighing because he didn't have any other choice to get his point across, Hyungwon placed the persimmon on a tissue and washed his hands in the kitchen sink before returning to Yael. Springtime was coming and if he couldn't make the woman understand, he was simply going to suffer until he cracked. Only because of Hoseok's constant fear and his best friend's judgement that he was a child.

_Because you can't speak properly, Hoseok felt the same until you showed him._

Stretching out his right arm, he curled it around Yael's waist and pulled her body close enough to have her glance into his eyes as he started the familiar melody. Since he knew the effect it had once it worked, he observed the human woman's pupils as they widened, and the slim body lost its control. Hyungwon thought about slowing down the melody the way he did with Hoseok, but he couldn't predict what Yael would do and it was important that she listened first.

_It feels so different with her, much less emotional._

Licking his lips, he waited a few more moments to make sure that Yael had gotten used to the effects of the melody before he spoke, keeping his anger out of the connection.

 _"I don't think you understand, Yael,"_ he said calmly and focused to keep the strength of the connection while holding the woman's body in place. Just in case she was more likely to collapse than Hoseok was. _"I was convinced that Hoseok would return because we had a bond. I didn't naively believe that what happened between us didn't mean anything. I went to the surface every day to wait for him and I even told him that I would, but he merely assumed that merhumans have no feeling of time and that I wouldn't want to be with him. He didn't understand what a bond is, but neither do you. Hoseok is the person that I chose for myself, so what right do you have to take him away from me if he feels the same?"_

The short woman listened, unable to move before her lips parted and she replied.

"Is that the hypnosis Hoseok talked about? You sound so different and it feels a little scary." Inhaling sharply, the black-haired woman continued. "I talked to him because I wanted to protect you, give you time to figure out what all of this means. You tell me about the bond because that's what you know, but you don't know about humans, Hyungwon. Just like I don't know anything about your kind. How am I supposed to know that we are talking about the same things? If Hoseok goes and fucks around with somebody else, would that be okay with you? What about you? Are you also close to other individuals when you're in the ocean? Do you know what a relationship is, because that's what Hoseok thinks this is? You can't just dive head first into this without having the awareness."

_She still doesn't understand._

Hyungwon slowed down the melody to enable him to continue the hypnosis for longer and tightened his hold on the woman's waist. Even if there were still misunderstandings between them, forbidding them from being close wouldn't make it better. If anything, the thoughts that Hoseok seemed to have and that Hyungwon couldn't access would only get worse, fueled by the lack of affection and the inability to let go next to each other.

 _"Hoseok told me what a relationship is. He also told me that humans are able to end it when their feelings change even though that cannot happen with a bond. He told me that he's scared that I'm with him because I'm unable to leave, but a bond is a choice and I have made that choice for a reason. You are right that I don't understand humans and you don't understand merpeople, but that's why we are talking about these things, isn't it? I told Hoseok that merpeople chose a partner for life and stay with that partner. The only exception is mating time because that is instinctual and for the community. But even there we have exceptions where merpeople bridge mating time by being with their partners only."_ Hyungwon hissed because keeping the connection stable for communication without telling Yael what to do was exhausting and not its real purpose. _"I want to be with Hoseok because I chose him. In your words, he is the person that I love. I know that I am an ocean being and he is a human, but he's given me more than a merhuman has. Forbidding him from being close to me is not what you should be doing to help me. Rather I wish I had a way to show him that he's enough, that it's not his brother that I want and that he doesn't need to 'deserve' my love in any way."_

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Yael asked, pupils widening further, because it was similarly exhausting for the human to keep her awareness.

 _"I want to be with him, Yael. Maybe I don't know how to do it best yet or how to show him that he's the person I want to be with, but I mean it,"_ he murmured and slowed the melody down further, feeling how most of the human woman's weight ended up in his hold. It was one of those cases when he really missed his tail. _"The one thing that scares me the most is that humans can change their mind."_

"It is scary, right? But there's something good about it," the short woman whispered, holding onto him as the hypnosis loosened. "Because if you tell a human that your affection will last forever they will stop making efforts to make you happy. They will take it for granted because no matter what they do, you will still be there for them. That's why there's a dynamic. We love, but we can stop if there's nothing more for us to love."

 _"I'm scared that he's distant because of me, because of the way I am,"_ he whispered and realized that he let his emotions move through the connection, revealing his devastation and fear of being left alone. If humans needed constant proof of affection, then he didn't know how to show it if Hoseok kept pushing him away. Being close was one of the few ways that the blue-haired human left him. _"I don't know how much of his thoughts is because of me and how much is because he thinks he's not enough."_

The thin arms wrapped around him and Yael kissed his cheek. "I know him for many years now, that’s a long time. He has been like this since his brother drowned. It's not your fault. He was so different before that happened. He likes you a lot Hyungwon, I simply didn't want him to hurt you and himself in the middle of this."

Recognizing the tremble in the human woman's fingers, he stopped the melody and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her in place. His own breaths were quicker and the fact that he was emotional didn't help to compose himself. He felt like crying because he didn't want Hoseok to be hurt either. Hyungwon wanted to be a safe place, the way it had been in the very beginning when Hoseok opened up to him.

"I don't want to hurt Hoseok," he murmured and sucked his lips into his mouth.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, but I think what you two have right now means a lot to him. That's why he's scared. It will be fine. I will talk to him again." Stumbling backwards, the black-haired woman held onto the table and smiled. "Wow, that's exhausting."

"Yael should take a break," he proposed and moved towards her to gesture that she should sit on the kitchen counter the way he usually did. "I can put food into the fridge."

Inhaling one more time, he reached for the grocery bags and began to place all the items into drawers and the fridge the way he had seen Yael and Hoseok do it before. His thoughts still stayed with Hoseok and what he needed to do to make sure the blue-haired human understood his feelings and that he couldn't stay distant physically.

" _Hypnosis_ is for something else, not talking," he added because Yael was usually curious about these things. He only knew his own word for it, so he hoped she would realize what he was talking about without having a human word.

"What do you use it for?"

_Now try to explain that._

"To… get things," he said eventually and wondered how to say that the purpose changed a lot over time. "Family thinks it is to keep away danger by telling it 'go away'."

_But you can also make conscious beings come to you or do what you say._

"Aaah, like protection? Sounds reasonable. It's very powerful when you can convey thoughts without having a common language. Remarkable." Yael looked at him with interest and observed as he finished sorting the groceries.

"Hoseok only understand like this," he added because he really needed it sometimes to help his bonded understand and explain their differences. It had been his only way to make Yael understand too. See that he wasn't a naive child. "Because I still can't talk well. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Actually, it was rather ignorant of me to assume that you have no awareness based on your language proficiency. I'm the one who is sorry."

"Is Yael hurt? Want to take a break?" Stepping closer, he stroked over the human woman's arm and smiled, grateful that she listened and understood instead of forcing him to stay away from the only person he had above the surface. Even in the ocean, Hoseok was the person he needed the most. The mere thought made him emotional again and he pulled his lips into his mouth to stop thinking about it and patiently wait for Hoseok's return. "I miss Hoseok."

"He'll be home soon. Just signing the contract. I have to leave because one of the jellyfishes is ill and the specialist is coming to look at it. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Yael smiled and hugged him before taking her bag and making her way towards the door.

"One question," Hyungwon started as he followed her and leaned against one of the white walls of the house. "Does Hoseok send Yael away because of sexual instinct? Because every month?"

Holding her nose bridge with two fingers, Yael shook her head and looked up. "No, Hyungwon. Hoseok doesn't like females, so it doesn't matter to him. He sends me away because he thinks that I'm only with him because of his brother. In conclusion, he's an idiot."

"He is," Hyungwon agreed because he had also tried to tell Hoseok that Yael liked him independent of what person his brother had been. The one thing he still couldn't understand was how a mating instinct could depend on the genitals of a person, but maybe humans were special there. Or it was connected to bonds since merhumans also had preferences in choosing a bonded.

"Thank you." Following Yael to the door, he did what he had seen in a documentary once and held onto the door until the human woman walked through it before smiling, waving and closing it behind her. He was getting much better at this, even if he still didn't have the answer to making Hoseok understand his feelings.

When it was just him in the big house, he sat down on the counter and stared at the picture book from before, reading the word 'horse' repeatedly. His concentration didn't last for long as a brief melody sounded, stemming from the door and Hyungwon realized it must be the man with the paper boxes. Hoseok liked to receive paper boxes and quickly dressed in clothes to run down the stairs.

Luckily, Hyungwon was wearing enough clothes, so he made his way towards the door and opened it again, the way he had closed it for Yael.

Instead of the man with the paper boxes, it was a person dressed in black with a mask covering his face. He had no idea what happened, but he was suddenly turned, his mouth was held shut with a clothed hand and a numbing sensation spread in his head, awareness fading and leaving him in complete darkness.

_

When Hyungwon's awareness returned there was pain at the back of his head. Blood rushed through his veins and made the painful spot throb repeatedly.

_This is so familiar, like back then._

He still remembered the fear he felt when he was caught with a net and lost awareness, convinced that he also lost his life at that moment. But this instance was different. He didn't have his tail, but still he couldn't really move his legs. It seemed like they were attached at his ankles and couldn't be separated, no matter how much he tried to use strength. The same applied to his wrists that were arranged behind his back and only resulted in pain when he tried to move.

_There was a human you don't know, they hurt you._

Fear developed instantly, the realization that Hoseok wasn't there and he didn't know what was happening to him.

_Humans can hurt you._

"Hoseok?" he whispered, eyes still closed until he dared to open them. It was mostly dark, but he was still able to recognize several elements. The place was similar to the big hall that he saw from the small tank he had been in after he got caught, just that this time he lay on the floor. There were a few humans talking to each other before someone pressed a device against his ear and Hoseok's voice sounded from it, asking whether he was hurt.

Hyungwon's head could barely put together human words, mixing with his own and probably confusing the blue-haired human that must be somewhere far away. He lied and said that he was only scratched, scared that if he was really hurt the scary looking humans were only going to do more, maybe even hurt Hoseok.

_What are you supposed to do?_

Hyungwon was helpless, he had never had to deal with several humans at once and even on the fishing boats it was important that he wasn't seen. At the moment, most of the attention was on him until the phone was ripped from him again and Hoseok’s voice disappeared as quickly as it sounded in his ears.

_They are making him come here. What if they hurt him?_

His whole body trembled, and he struggled to sit up, only managing because the arrangement of his legs resembled a tail.

"Not Hoseok come here," he murmured, hoping that the humans would change their mind and make sure that Hoseok was safe. Hyungwon was scared, scared that something would happen that he couldn't control that would end with his death or loss.

"Be quiet or we will make you shut up again. Your brother shouldn't have disturbed the fishing business and stayed in his house like he always does." One of the scary men dressed in black came closer and poked him with his shoe.

_Your brother? They think he is 'your brother'?_

Hyungwon instantly curled up, scared of the coming pain, but there was none, only a brief laugh and words he couldn't understand. His heart was hammering in his chest and he thought about what options he had. His body was still in pain and he didn't know if he could hypnotize one of the men to let him go without the others interfering. He had never tried to make several humans follow his wishes at the same time.

_If only there weren't so many of them._

Unable to help it, he whimpered and felt tears develop in the corners of his eyes. He was scared, so scared that he wouldn't be able to see Hoseok or his family again. That because of a mistake, blind trust towards humans, he might end up disappearing just like that. Or that those terrible humans would hurt Hoseok because of him.

_They fish, they are terrible humans and kill beings like you._

Anger joined his fear, but all on his own he was still helpless. He didn't have the language and he didn't have enough distraction or strength to take over the humans' minds.

_You must keep your secret, no matter what. That's what Hoseok told you to do._

Remembering the reassuring words, he inhaled a few times to make sure there was enough oxygen in his body.

_Stay quiet, don't be suspicious. They must think that you are naive too._

It was difficult to keep track of time, but at some point, the men started moving and he was lifted from the ground while one of the humans held him firmly, not leaving him any space to move.

_He doesn't want you to escape._

Hyungwon didn't fight the grip to not raise any additional suspicion and closed his eyes for a few seconds to fight his fear. Hoseok was the only person he felt safe with and knowing that he was surrounded by fishermen drove his brain into panic mode.

Only when his lungs burned, did he realize that he hadn't been breathing and quickly inhaled several times to make sure he didn't risk getting discovered.

"Where we going?" he asked quietly, hoping that he would get an answer without getting hurt for asking. His body already tensed up in anticipation of harsh words or actions.

"To your brother. Let's hope he brought our compensation money." He was dragged somewhere, aware that the people kept talking next to him until he suddenly heard Hoseok's calm voice, sounding as if he was giving instructions. He didn't seem scared at all.

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he immediately scanned his surroundings to find Hoseok, to at least have eye contact and thereby calm himself. He was still so terrified and the way the terrible human was holding him didn't make it any better. His feet hurt from being dragged, especially since his scales were sensitive and had been without oil for a long time now.

He couldn't see Hoseok, but the familiar low voice was just behind the door. A few moments passed, a human yelled something, and the door opened, light blinding him.

Warm arms ripped him out of the tight hold and wrapped around him carefully. Hoseok's familiar scent filled his nose, spreading a feeling of calm.

"It's okay now. I'm here," the low voice whispered again right next to his ear.

Hyungwon sobbed even though he had wanted to be strong and tried to wrap his arms around the muscular neck, but his wrists were still tied, and he could barely move. He blinked a few times to get used to the light, to get rid of the pain and finally be able to focus on familiar blue hair.

"I- so scared," he mumbled, still speaking mostly his own language even though he had promised himself to be strong for Hoseok.

_You have to do something, to help him somehow._

"I know… I know… This is so scary," Hoseok muttered, letting more emotions into his voice and reaching for his wrists, untying the firm knots.

_You can't let those men hurt him, you can't._

Inhaling sharply, he removed his head from Hoseok's shoulder and turned towards the darkness he had come from. The three humans from before were looking at the paper called money and seemed to check it, not bothering with them.

_He must have given them money for you, a sacrifice to save you._

A spark of anger filled his chest, the same feeling he knew from his fights with fishing boats. It was frustration at being treated badly and ignored for personal gain, be it for acquiring fish or money as the three men in front of him did now.

_You can act now. You're not helpless because you have him._

Licking over his lips to return the moisture that his body was lacking, Hyungwon started out quietly, singing the familiar melody to try it out and explore what effect he could achieve. He had tried to interact with several people before, but never while being seen by all of them at once.

_You must make it work so that they don't remember._

When the men's body posture changed, he got louder while his now free hands were holding onto Hoseok's shoulders. The touch was giving him strength, just like the sudden silence that suddenly spread around them. Hoseok's breaths were tickling his neck as all three men lifted their gaze at the same time, staring at him instead of the money.

_You got them._

Hyungwon held onto the connection with all his strength, observing as the men's bodies became open to his influence, movable like an inanimate object. He only needed to tell them where to go and if he could hold the connection, they would do it.

' _Give it back to him_ ,' he hissed, angry that these humans dared to take something away from Hoseok and make both suffer. The fear was still in his limbs and he hated how weak the three man had made him feel, unable to act while lying on the floor and feeling scared. _'Now.'_

There was nothing for a few moments and he almost thought that it didn't work, before one person stepped forward and placed the big pack of money on the floor in front of Hoseok.

"Holy shit," Hoseok whispered, but still held him around the waist.

_You can't let yourself be distracted or it will break._

He kept his eyes fixated on the three humans even though he wanted to glance at Hoseok and see if he was okay. Hyungwon needed to finish this well, to make sure that there was nothing left that could make those men go after Hoseok again.

_You must protect him the way he protected you._

' _You got the money,'_ he said slowly, paying attention to how he let his words move through the connection to spread inside the humans' minds. _'But it disappeared. You don't know which one of you has it.'_

He felt so angry, but his energy was low, especially with the dehydration and the pain that remained around his wrists and on his skin.

The three men kept staring at him, as if waiting for additional instructions and Hyungwon did his best to fight the pain in his temples. It was difficult when there were three people at once because they didn't have the same response to the melody. He had to be louder to keep the attention and it cost more strength than he anticipated.

' _You will lie down and fall asleep now and never come anywhere close to Hoseok and me again.'_

His hands were shaking as the seconds ticked by before the three humans collapsed, lying on the ground with their eyes closed and chests rising and falling calmly. Breaking the connection, Hyungwon gasped and felt his body lose most of its tension, head hurting, and breaths ragged.

_You could do it, you could control three people at once._

Hoseok lifted him, letting his head rest against the broad chest and pointed at the money. "Should I leave it here?" he asked quietly. "I have no idea what you just did, but it was scary, and it was impressive."

"It's- it's Hoseok's," he forced out and had to close his eyes for a few seconds, unable to focus enough to lift his head and look at the beautiful human. "Hoseok take what belong to-"

_Him. He should take what belongs to him, no matter whether it is the money or you._

Hyungwon really wanted to finish, but the words didn't want to leave his lips. His fingers couldn't hold on properly and he seemed to lose all feeling in his body. A pitch-black circle began to draw in on his vision and he tried to hold on somehow and stop it. It didn't take long for awareness to slip past his fingertips like ocean sand, leaving only blackness until there was nothing at all.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 10th of February at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

The bills that he accidentally dropped when he carried Hyungwon inside his house littered his bedroom floor like an ugly carpet. Meaningless and useless.

After placing the slim body on his bed, he took off Hyungwon's clothes and looked for any wounds that needed to be treated. There wasn't anything serious, so the fainting must've come from exhaustion.

_It must've been the hypnosis._

Hoseok remembered the boy's face and the reckless determination when he spoke his own language soaked with anger and made the three men act against their will.

If he was honest, it scared him. Hyungwon had used hypnosis on him before, but he wasn't aware of how that looked from the outside. What if he made him do things too?

_He wouldn't do that… Or would he?_

The thought moved to the back of his mind as he was still so incredibly scared because of what happened to Hyungwon. Because the merboy was simply taken away from his house, from the place he had considered safe all this time. It didn't matter whether the merboy was a being that could hypnotize and make people do things, Hyungwon was the person he loved.

Reaching for the cool cheek, Hoseok stroked over it before raking through the merboy's black locks. He was asleep, and it was egoistic to wake him up, but Hoseok wanted to make sure that he was okay. Against any promise and good judgement, he crawled under the blanket and curled his arms around the slim waist, wrapping himself around Hyungwon like a monkey.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you, Hyungwon," he whispered.

The body in his arms jerked at first before shifting and curling around him as if it was instinctual, long legs arranging on top of him and fingers sinking into his hair.

"Hoseok," Hyungwon whispered before mumbling something in his own language and rubbing his round nose over his cheek. "Hoseok safe now?"

He hummed and brushed a lock behind the merboy's funnily curled ear. "I'm always safe, but I'm so sorry that you exhausted yourself because of me. You must be so tired now."

Hyungwon instantly shook his head and pressed a kiss against his cheek before adding a few more to his jaw and a corner of his mouth. "I am okay now. I'm happy because with Hoseok, only scales hurt a little because dry. Hoseok not hurt?"

Lifting his head, the merboy examined him intently with his green eyes before smiling and kissing his lips.

"Wait, let me put oil on your scales," Hoseok muttered and reached for the bottle on the bedside table. Pouring some on his palms, he warmed it up and slipped both hands under the blanket, carefully applying the oil on the boy's hips.

He had expected flexing muscles or maybe a hum, but the way Hyungwon threw his head back on the pillow and slipped one of his scale-covered legs in between his own, gasping out loud, was more than unusual.

_Great, you promised not to be close for the time being._

"Uh- is that okay or would you like to apply it yourself?" he asked, hands freezing at the boy's hips.

The big eyes fluttered open and focused on him for a few seconds as Hyungwon merely remained lying on the bed. Tender fingers reached out and brushed over his cheek towards his chest until he was suddenly pushed back against the mattress and the merboy climbed on top of him, behind settled on his groin and thighs on each side of his hips.

"Because Yael said not to?" Hyungwon asked quietly and leaned in until their faces were close enough to count the boy's double-layered eyelashes. His breaths were much quicker than usual, even quicker than Hoseok's even though there was no reason for the change.

_She said she'll tell him._

"Ah… yes. For you to… to feel aware of what you want and things like that," he murmured, holding his breath afterwards. Not being close for weeks despite continuous affection and desire had been frustrating and more than difficult.

"But Yael thinks that I am a child," Hyungwon replied immediately and moved his hips in a smooth circle, perfectly aware of the effect that it had on Hoseok. It was obvious that the merboy had intentions to be sexual, but before, he had given up after Hoseok's desperate attempts to change the topic. "I told her that she is wrong and that I know what I want. I want Hoseok."

A gasp left his lips and he returned his hands to the boy's hips to at least be able to stop the stimulation to talk. "But you fainted a while ago, aren't you tired and in pain, and I wanted to apply oil and - are you sure she understood you?"

Hyungwon smiled again and leaned a little further, enough to be able to lick over Hoseok's lips with his tongue.

"I used my gift to speak to her," was the low reply before the merboy applied pressure instead of rolling his hips. There was much more urgency in his motions and Hoseok realized how quickly hands were roaming over his shoulders and arms. "Hoseok can still apply oil, but without being scared."

"I'm like this because I want you so much," he replied truthfully, pouring more oil on his palms and rubbing it into Hyungwon's firm, scale-covered thighs and rolling his own eyes back because of how good it felt against his fingers, combined with the pressure against his groin.

"So Hoseok is not scared because of… changes or my body?" The pressure stayed and Hyungwon instantly began to roll his hips again as soon as Hoseok's hands weren't keeping him from it. The words sounded hesitant, but the actions were anything but, almost as if the merboy couldn't really help it.

"What changes? And what do you mean your body? I can't stop thinking about touching you," Hoseok managed to say between the gasps that left his mouth.

Hyungwon bit down on his bottom lip, chewing on it as Hoseok's hands roamed his thighs. It must have felt really good judging by the breathy moans that he tried to contain and the way his eyes kept fluttering shut.

"My body… is different in spring," the merboy whispered eventually and placed a palm on his own scale-covered groin, thighs trembling. "I thought Hoseok didn't touch because of changes and… because not very human."

"But I love you and I find you attractive not because you look like a human, but because you're you. How does your body change? Tell me." Hoseok loved the feeling of Hyungwon's scales against his oily fingers and continued covering the boy's legs.

A loud moan kept the gorgeous ocean being from answering as he pulled his legs together, thereby squeezing Hoseok's hips, and tried to create more friction by rolling his body. The emerald green color seemed a little darker and Hyungwon's breaths were rapid, but apart from that he couldn't see any bodily changes.

"It's… an instinct," Hyungwon mumbled and seemed ashamed even though talking about sex never embarrassed the black-haired boy. "Need- need develops and… I feel like going mad."

"Ah, so the way I feel every time we are close," Hoseok replied and grinned, thrusting up into the hip roll. "I still have regrets that I couldn't please you with my lips back in that restaurant."

Hyungwon whimpered and reached back to bury his fingers in his muscular thighs, not enough to leave marks, but enough to show how much simple touches affected him.

"But I might lose control," the merboy muttered and kept his eyes closed while still moving on top of him. "It's not just pleasure but a strong need that only gets worse with spring."

"I don't know about spring, but I lose it in winter with you the same way I do now." Hoseok applied oil on the last bit of scale-covered skin on the boy's feet and threw the bottle to the side. If Yael knew and wasn't against it anymore, he could act too, couldn't he?

The arousal created a tingling pressure in his temples as he sat up and closed his mouth around one of Hyungwon's long fingers, sucking on it while his hands pushed against the merboy's butt, applying more pressure to his groin.

Hyungwon moaned before mumbling something in his own language and leaned his small head against his shoulder. The boy's breaths were tickling his skin as his whole body kept trembling from stimulation. It looked beautiful and Hoseok couldn't imagine how good he must be feeling.

"Please," Hyungwon asked suddenly and closed his lips around his collarbone, sucking on it.

Hoseok didn't let go of the finger and threw his body on the sheets, wrapping his legs around Hyungwon and rubbing his skin again his oily scales.

The black-haired boy responded with so much more vigor, head tossing and turning on his shoulder and nibbling on his skin in succession while his free hand found Hoseok's hair and tugged at it.

"Have sex with me," the low voice gasped and Hoseok felt teeth graze his skin without breaking it. "The human way."

The merboy's words and his intense reaction made him dizzy, feeling awareness of his surroundings slipping away and he was left with the delicious ocean smell in his nose and the warmed-up body in his arms.

"I want to. I want to but I'm so unfamiliar, I don't want to make a mistake and hurt you," he whispered, nibbling on Hyungwon's earlobe and using his legs to rub their groins together.

"I'll- I'll show you." Hyungwon was mumbling incoherently and mixed several low tones into his human speech as he rolled to the side and pulled at Hoseok's shoulders to follow him and lie on top. "H- Hoseok can move and learn."

"Teach me," he whispered, removing his underwear and remaining just as naked as his partner.

Hyungwon nodded again but seemed to collect his strength to focus and not be a whimpering mess below him. The ocean boy was gorgeous when he basked in pleasure, black locks covering the soft sheets below him.

Fingers wrapped around his arms and pulled him on top while Hyungwon spread his legs a little to make space. Once he was leaning over the merboy, Hyungwon smiled and stroked over his own chest towards his groin until he arrived at several scales that had a slightly different arrangement, a little lower than Hoseok's own base.

"It's… here," Hyungwon whispered and reached out for his hand, using it to stroke over the slick skin and the beginning of scale-covered hips until his fingers arrived at the area. Inhaling sharply, Hyungwon let his eyes flutter shut and used Hoseok's fingers to apply pressure until his index finger slipped in. It seemed slick and hot, as if there was natural lubrication, and the merboy moaned softly.

Hoseok hissed because it felt so nice around his fingers.

"Do you - like to have something inside your body? Is it nicer if it's big or small?" He had to make sure that it was something the merboy was aware of, and even if they had done it before, he wasn't completely educated on how any of this worked in a species other than humans.

Hyungwon nodded and seemed to subconsciously apply pressure to his hand that caused his finger to slip deeper. "Big," he gasped and sucked his lips into his mouth. "Feels- very good without having to take it out."

"O-okay," he muttered and removed his hand, moving closer and using the natural lubrication on his fingers to cover his length in it. "Does it feel okay, or do you need it to be really wet?" Lining up, he swallowed and chewed on his lips, hesitant and unsure about all of it because it didn't resemble the sex he was used to. He had no real knowledge about merhuman anatomy and what they liked apart from the scale stroking and finger sucking part. "I don't want to make a mistake."

Hyungwon reached out to caress his cheek and seemed to shake in anticipation despite the smile that stayed on the boy's lips. It was a mixture of the affectionate reactions Hoseok knew and the need that the merboy had referred to that resulted in trembling legs and quick breaths.

_Well, it's the same for you just the whole year round._

"It's naturally wet because usually in water." Hyungwon's fingers travelled from his cheek to his chest and his length that he had lined up, fingertips rubbing over the base. "I will tell Hoseok what feels good."

He hummed in agreement and inhaled sharply, holding his breath and carefully pushing against the spot Hyungwon showed him, heat enveloping him and sending shivers down his spine. "Oh my god," he whispered and rolled his eyes, moving further and cursing under his breath. He was so attentive this time because it wasn't something that was happening to him but an action that required awareness and the need to make sure that he was doing it right.

A nonhuman hum left Hyungwon's lips and Hoseok felt the scale-covered legs stroking along his own in a manner that seemed automatic. Hyungwon's hand caressed his abdomen and chest and finally curled around his shoulder to pull him further down while the merboy lifted his hips off the mattress.

"Feels- good," Hyungwon mumbled and hummed in his own language until he found the human words for what he wanted to say. "Hoseok big enough to rub along my own-" He didn't finish and merely moaned when Hoseok couldn't help a twitch.

"Do you like... when I move?" he asked and rolled his hips carefully, moaning because it felt too damn good.

Hyungwon whimpered and scratched over his right shoulder in an attempt to make him repeat the motion before he simply mumbled 'please' repeatedly and used his long legs to press against his hips.

The reaction was good. Very good, so he got bolder, wrapping his hands around Hyungwon's oiled thighs and rolling his hips into his warm body repeatedly. The black-haired boy was stunning in his failing attempts at containing his response, moaning and humming in succession while continuously tugging at Hoseok's shoulders to feel more. The low groans mingled with begging and tension that kept developing and releasing suddenly, unlike the way the merboy had reacted before.

Hoseok decided that it was a good idea to combine sensations and took Hyungwon's hand, placing one of his fingers into his mouth, one hand applying pressure to the scales on the boy's thighs and body moving quicker, fueled by the merboy's gorgeous response.

The combination must have pushed Hyungwon over a threshold as he switched languages, mostly speaking in hums and tones while his lips still released moans and whimpers. There was no need for a lot of motion as Hoseok could feel the merboy's body suddenly tug at him before releasing again and Hyungwon screamed with pleasure before turning limp and breathing heavily. There was additional heat surrounding his length and he could tell that it was the boy's release.

Hoseok felt like dying from the dizziness that occupied his head, making him desperate and wishing for more.

"Did you like it?" he asked because he wanted to make sure before doing anything else.

Instead of replying with a smile as he usually would have, Hyungwon's fingers tightened on his shoulders and pushed him closer, accompanied by a gasp of 'more' and the gorgeous golden neck on display as the ocean being threw his head back.

Leaning over him, Hoseok nodded and let out a breathy moan as his erection disappeared into the boy's tight body once again. He picked up the pace, moaning loudly and unable to hold back at some point, hips thrusting forward until he was completely inside Hyungwon and orgasmed amidst the moist heat enveloping him. The way the boy's muscles contracted around him made it feel like he was pulled deeper.

Fingers immediately sank into his hair and raked through the strands, caressing his neck and shoulders before beginning anew. The boy below him was breathing heavily but leaned in to cover every inch of skin he could find with kisses, using his tongue if he wasn't able to access it.

"Hoseok so beautiful," Hyungwon whispered and reached out for him to clash their lips together. "I'm sorry for losing control."

"But that's not losing control. This is just the way I know it," he whispered and kissed the boy's lips, stroking over his hair and wondering whether he tried to calm himself down by diving into the opportunity of being close to the beautiful merhuman that he had to protect. "I will protect you now. I promise."

"I will protect you too," Hyungwon whispered in reply, cheeks spread in a smile. The boy curled both his arms and legs around him, holding him close. "Now I also make things messy. I'm sorry. Can happen in winter too, but nobody touches like that in winter."

"You don't have sex in winter? Here on earth everything is messy cause there's no water around." Hoseok smiled, feeling safe for some reason, even though he just came back from kidnappers and saw his loved one hypnotize people in a very scary way.

_Because you feel as if he won't do it with you. You know that he's able to, but he won't._

"Pleasure in winter, but without genitals because no need. But if Hoseok touch me like this, I get need, also in winter." Hyungwon chewed on his cheek, probably because he was a little embarrassed again and glanced to the side. "But Hoseok doesn't have to, can do pleasure like before. Only spring is… difficult."

He was embarrassed, but couldn't do much about it, shifting and biting down on his bottom lip. "I want to please you with my mouth. Because I like it."

"Huh?" Hyungwon asked and returned his attention to his face, lips parted in surprise. "Even if I have need and… scream?"

"Because you have need and scream," he replied and grinned. "I like it."

Licking his lips and resting back against the pillow, Hyungwon nodded slowly and Hoseok loved that the rearrangement of the boy's scales easily told him that he was aroused, even without having to be told explicitly. The frequent breaths had also not calmed, as if it was impossible for Hyungwon to get enough.

"Now?" the ocean being asked eventually as if it was an innocent question but Hoseok knew the playful gesture that he performed, long fingers toying with his own scales.

"Right now," he whispered, grabbing a few tissues from his table and cleaning up the mess when he pulled out. "Do you know how that feels? Because you have more sucking ability than me, but I have skills, so let's see if it's any good for a merhuman." Hoseok settled between the boy's legs and nibbled on his scales, careful not to damage the sensitive skin over it.

Hyungwon hissed and shook his head furiously. "Merhumans use lips to kiss only," he mumbled and instead of hesitating as he had in the restroom, Hoseok's stimulation seemed to make it almost automatic as the boy revealed his length and chewed on his lips as he met Hoseok's gaze. "Okay?"

"Mhm," he hummed, feeling the reassurance of familiarity with the situation. Wrapping his fingers around the base of the slick length, Hoseok leaned in and breathed against the tip, trying out how sensitive Hyungwon was.

A gasp left the boy's lips and his eyes widened a little, but the way those long fingers curled up on the sheets told Hoseok the most.

_Good._

Feeling elevated because he was finally able to do something he felt proficient in, he stuck out his tongue and drew circles on the tip. Hyungwon whimpered something that sounded like his name and seemed to struggle with reflex-like hip motions that attempted to bury the boy's length deeper between his lips.

"But- need," the low voice mumbled as if it was a good reason to stop and reconsider. Instead of going ahead _because_ there was a need and it must have felt amazing.

"Mhm, I know. I also have a need. I think our needs are the same," he whispered and took the tip into his mouth, sucking and moving further down, hands stroking over the scales that rearranged under his fingers. He had to apply pressure to the boy's hips at first as Hyungwon kept attempting to thrust forward and feel more as trembles began to travel over the long legs and pretty sounds left the boy's plump mouth.

"Please," the low voice whispered followed by a low tone that kept repeating. It must have been the equivalent of please in Hyungwon's language and it stemmed from deep within the slim chest.

Hoseok hummed around the length and let it slip further towards his throat, sucking roughly to hear more of those moans and pleads. Yael had a point. He loved sucking dick.

Hyungwon kept trying to move his hips and Hoseok loved how it seemed even less controlled than he had seen it from previous partners, as if stimulation resulted in automatic hip motions for the merboy and drove him crazy with pleasure. Fingers finally let go of the sheets and settled in his hair, tugging to encourage his motions as Hyungwon moaned with his mouth open and his eyes closed.

The reaction was the best.

Relaxing his throat and inhaling a few times, Hoseok let go of the boy's hips and let him move freely, only humming because of how much he liked the feeling.

Hyungwon's motions sped up in a matter of seconds, joined by whimpers and hums. The way the merboy tossed and turned was a blessing, a lack of awareness that Hoseok hadn't seen on the beautiful face before. Suddenly the boy's fingers applied pressure to his head at the same time as the slim hips thrust forward and he knew what to anticipate when Hyungwon's thighs contracted and trembled. What he didn't anticipate was the amount of the boy's release, but he did his best to swallow around the twitching length until there was nothing left.

Hyungwon was breathing heavily and covered his lips with his right hand, probably not used to breathing so much as his chest rose and fell quickly and he blinked to focus his attention on Hoseok's face.

"Is that-" he began and swallowed before continuing, "-that why Hoseok likes the feeling so much? Because always need?"

"Yes. I always have this kind of need when I'm next to you. All… The... Time…" Hoseok licked over his lips, trying to determine the taste. It was tasteless and didn't resemble cum in any way. More like water, apart from the consistency.

_Good way to stay hydrated._

Hyungwon observed him intently and sat up on the mattress, length instantly disappearing deep inside the thin slit and leaving the smooth, scale-covered groin.

"Hoseok like sucking dick so much?" the merboy asked and pointed at Hoseok's obvious erection. Apparently, sitting up was also enough to see what else was around the bed as Hyungwon's eyes widened and he pointed at the layer of money on the floor. "Why money everywhere? Like strip club on TV?"

_Great._

"First of all, yes. I really like oral, or sucking dick. But most of all I like you. When they took you… when they hurt you, I remembered the way I used to act. I understood how much you mean to me; how important it is that I can protect you and be here for you." Hoseok pulled new underwear over his naked ass to not be all emotional with an erection on display. It was probably distracting. "I was different when my brother was still next to me."

Hyungwon's eyes followed his movements as the merboy nodded and grabbed a few tissues to tap his groin the way Hoseok did. To be honest, there wasn't much left, but maybe it was the ocean being's way to also contribute somehow.

"Hoseok was different? How?"

"My brother had problems with moving his muscles, so he was made fun of and other children tried to hurt him many times. I was always very fit and strong, so I protected my brother. Always. It was like a role that I could take, and I felt good with it because it made me feel useful." It felt strange talking about it and at first, he wasn't sure that Hyungwon would understand, but he felt so safe with the merboy that he continued. "I felt the same way when you were in danger. I remembered that I used to be active, to fight and protect the ones I love."

Hyungwon smiled at his words and stretched out his arms, inviting him for a hug.

"Because Hoseok is very strong. Hoseok only forgets and feels weak," the merboy replied and gestured at the map of the ocean that the two of them had left unfolded. "Hoseok kept so many places safe and protect ocean, me, family and Yael. Hoseok only forget to protect himself and that is why Hoseok has me." Hyungwon paused and gestured for him to come into his arms again. "You have me."

"There's a problem, Hyungwon." He escaped the hug and crossed his legs on top of the bed, fixing the merboy's locks that were messy and made him look so cute that Hoseok almost 'awed' at him.

Hyungwon seemed dissatisfied about his escape and pursed his lips, head tilting in question.

"What problem?"

"I thought I would be able to just buy some fisheries and let them go bankrupt, but it won't help. I don't think I have the ultimate solution to help you and your family, apart from… teaching them to use the earth how humans use the ocean. To reclaim their surroundings and their previous habitat." His heart beat furiously in his chest and there was a part of him that consisted of fear. Fear of being rejected because he didn't have the ultimate solution.

"Hoseok wants to teach merhumans to be like human?" Hyungwon asked before gesturing at his own chest. "Like me? Is that possible? Merhuman want to learn a lot and want to fight too, if Hoseok can teach that is-" The switch on the boy's expression was sudden as he sucked his lips into his mouth and seemed emotional. "Teaching is so much work. Even though I took so long to learn, I'm still not perfect. Will it… be okay for Hoseok to teach so many?"

Suddenly the green eyes widened even further as Hyungwon reached for Hoseok's forearm and held onto it.

"Hoseok wants to teach merhumans to go on earth and live there too? Like me? To have a place to go that is not dangerous?"

"I don't want you to become human or anything. I just want you to be able to live the way you were able to before we pushed you into the ocean. I want you to be able to participate in decisions that involve the ocean and the earth, but unfortunately humans won't listen if you can't talk. So, I can help to teach them. Until you can teach each other. Kids learn very fast too." Hoseok knew that it was a completely crazy idea, but with the skills merhumans possessed they would be able to change so much if they would learn just a little bit about humanity.

Hyungwon nodded furiously and kept holding onto his arm, obviously fascinated as he babbled in his own language before switching to English. "Merhumans can learn to speak and find humans like Hoseok, humans that care about ocean and want to help. Or are all other humans bad except for Yael and Hoseok? Humans like… the ones that hurt me."

"No. To be honest, I don't think that all humans are bad. Some learn to be bad and some never get the chance to be good, but there are some that can be trusted, I guess." He wasn't the best person to ask for social contacts, but Yael had a social circle that he was very thankful for because he would've hated himself even more if she didn't. "Yael and my brother both had many friends and people they liked and cared about, and Yael is still friends with many of them, so I think we could find some people. You would just need to persuade them to come out. Or I can go down… as you wish. Whatever it is… I think I will have to give up this house and move down to the beach because people know about this one.”

Hyungwon kept nodding at his words until Hoseok talked about giving up the house and the merboy shook his head furiously. “But this is Hoseok’s home! Hoseok cannot abandon home just because of me! We can fight bad humans.”

"How did you feel when I drove you here in my car? Did you feel safe? It's a bit far away from the ocean. You can't expect your family to trust me and my gigantic aquarium house, can you?" The thought of giving up made him sad, but he didn't need this gigantic house if he was honest. It was the castle of his loneliness, but now there was Hyungwon.

Chewing on his lips, Hyungwon hesitated at first.

"I was scared," the boy admitted eventually. "Because I couldn't escape anywhere. I was helpless with my tail and didn't even know that I could have legs. Even with legs I felt helpless because I couldn't use them. They... will be scared here."

Suddenly, Hyungwon shifted and climbed on top of his lap, arms curling around his neck and fingers stroking over his hair.

"Can we build a new house? With new aquarium where all fish go until Hoseok makes them feel better?" Something that resembled shame passed over Hyungwon's face and the merboy hummed. "I… really want to live close to the sea. But only if Hoseok wants to."

"We don't even need to build one. I can live in the beach house. I mostly spent my summers there anyway. I won't even need to build an aquarium. I can separate a space in the ocean next to the shore to let fish recover. It's possible. And Yael will take care of my fish here because it'll take time to release them all. Should we start moving today? It's not as cold anymore and you can try going into the ocean. You must miss them." He knew how much Hyungwon suffered and leaving his castle of loneliness behind was the least he could do to enable the merboy to see his family whenever he wanted to.

"But… are fish safe in the ocean? Hoseok has special fish that need to be protected," Hyungwon mumbled and gestured at a few of the specimens that swam past the thick glass. "I want to go to the ocean, I really do, but I also want Hoseok to be happy and fish to be safe."

"Do you think I can be happy if you are not? I really don't want to continue being useless, Hyungwon. I want to help you and your family, even if it's a little bit. I also want you to be able to see your family and to be in the ocean whenever you like. I want you to be happy." Stroking over the boy's hair, Hoseok leaned in, glancing right into the emerald green eyes. "I love you," he whispered and connected their lips, feeling the tingling feeling travelling all over his body.

The big eyes kept observing him as their kiss deepened and Hyungwon finally let them flutter shut and hummed the word for 'bond', letting it vibrate in between their chests. It felt so intimate and the affection that he knew from each of the boy's actions seemed to envelop him like a cocoon.

"Will Hoseok be happy next to me?" Hyungwon asked against his mouth and brushed their lips against each other, letting his scales rearrange against his skin.

"I am," he whispered.

***

The wind was ruffling up his black hair, moving through the open door and surrounding him as if he was standing right on the beach. Hyungwon couldn't describe it, but it felt so freeing, like his body was finally able to become one with its surroundings even though he still had two feet that stood on wooden floors and was enveloped by wooden walls, a cage created for the purpose of being safe.

_But humans seem to love cages, even for themselves._

The wind and the sand were both cold, but the wooden floors he stood on with his naked feet were warm, just like the burning sparks called fire that lit up the biggest room of the beach house.

Hoseok had invested most of his time in moving his belongings, his books, maps, the furniture that he considered important and the clothes that he wore himself and helped Hyungwon to wear. The blue-haired human had sold everything else, turning it into money.

The weeks passed without him entering the sea and now that they had finally entered the beach house and planned on staying for the first night, he hoped to cross over to the ocean again. To see his family and make sure that they were safe and survived the winter well. It was always more difficult to find food and he felt bad for living in plenty while his family must have struggled.

_But you are bringing them a solution, an option to improve their lives._

Observing the way Hoseok placed books into wooden shelves, Hyungwon inhaled the scent of the ocean and reached for the device that the blue-haired man had used to look up information. A 'laptop' he had called it and a glance at the bright screen reminded him of a TV. Back when Hoseok had refused to touch him, Hyungwon had discovered TV-like recordings of sex, but those only involved males. It had been another confirmation of Yael's words that humans had no urge for reproduction, but an urge for pleasure with the people they felt attracted to.

_It's not the same with you, but he might be able to understand._

"Hoseok's hair is almost black," he murmured and clicked on the bright device until he found what Hoseok had been looking at back when he didn't touch Hyungwon. He wanted to ask about it and understand humans better, especially sexuality since Yael had told him once more that it mattered to her.

Even though he missed the ocean, he was also a little terrified of returning without his bonded. It was going to be the first mating season when he was with a significant other, but it had never happened before that a significant other wasn't present.

_You still didn't tell him about that. He might not understand._

"Yeah, I wanted to dye it, but we were so busy," the handsome human muttered before glancing at the laptop screen and looking terrified. "What - oh my god." Hoseok's cheeks blushed and he hurried over, trying to click the picture away.

_Why is he removing it if you wanted to ask?_

"Wait," he mumbled and tried to return the moving scene of two human males being close, kissing while one pushed himself into the body of the other. Hyungwon hadn't understood it after seeing it the first time and wanted to ask. Of course, he understood that it was human sex and that it wasn't what Hoseok called 'hetero sex' before, something that was done with a female, but he still couldn't grasp how it worked and whether it was something that Hoseok wanted a lot. After all, he looked at it quite often, also when Hyungwon couldn't speak and lived in the tank. "I wanted to ask about it."

"What… Why would you need to ask? It's just - I watch that sometimes when I'm… bored." Hoseok didn't sound very convincing and the human's effort to remove the picture in addition to the blushed cheeks told Hyungwon that it must've been something that humans called embarrassment.

_Bored? Now that can't be it._

He smiled because it seemed cute to him and pointed at the two men one more time before Hoseok successfully clicked it away again. Humans simply had more experience with human things.

"I wanted to ask because I don't understand. The dick is not hidden, so there is no place to put another. Where is he putting it and why does it feel so good? Does Hoseok like that?" he asked and glanced at his own, mostly clothed body briefly.

_But you also don't know why he watches it._

Hoseok stared at him for a few moments, chewing on his lips and saying nothing, before finally gaining the confidence to reply. It must be a secret or something.

"Well- uhm that - that man who is inside the other one. That's usually what I enjoy doing, but the partners I have, or this person," Hoseok pointed at the human who was very obviously enjoying having a dick inside his body and continued. "This person really likes that kind of stimulation. People like different things, but when they come together they can figure out what both like and make it nice for each other. And about the place he's penetrating, it's usually there for cleaning the body of food, but it can feel nice if you rub against a specific spot you can only access from the inside. That's why." The now black-haired human was red in the face when he finished explaining.

_He must be so embarrassed._

Hyungwon hummed in understanding while thinking about how to tell Hoseok that he didn't have to feel bad for telling him. It was nice to understand what humans did and that it wasn't all that different, Hyungwon had merely never thought about that because he never had to explain it to anybody.

"Merhumans do something similar," he began and returned the picture to point at it because he didn't know what to call it yet. "During mating time because of strong need and because it's very… difficult without stimulation. Can do what Hoseok did with me, but… also this."

_Very difficult is an understatement._

Hyungwon wasn't sure if Hoseok understood, but he hoped so. Now was also a good time to tell Hoseok about his worry because of mating time, but he still felt a little weird about that because it seemed so uncontrolled, a little bit like being hypnotized himself.

"You mean the way you had sex with me in the tank? Nonchalantly." Suddenly, the handsome human grinned and licked over his lips before taking a book and obviously using it as an excuse to turn around and not look at him for a few seconds, acting as if he needed to put it into one of the shelves.

Hyungwon felt a little confused and closed the device called laptop before standing up and following the muscular human. It was a little unfair because it seemed like simple things started to become meaningful like Hoseok licking his lips or having slightly wider pupils and his body wasn't really listening to alternative interpretations.

"I had sex in the tank because I wanted to make Hoseok feel good. I didn't know how good it could feel for me then," he explained and shamelessly wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist from behind and tried to press his body flush against the human's back. Hoseok had a beautiful behind, round and the way it felt under Hyungwon's fingertips was the best. Even now he felt the sudden need to remove the pants that covered it and close his lips around it, nibble on the skin with his teeth. "But merhumans usually have sex like that during mating time if procreation is a bad idea. Either can have sex like that or only with bonded. It's an instinct and… I told Hoseok that it's… difficult."

"Difficult? Because you feel the need? But I feel it often too, that's why I sometimes watch stuff like that and touch myself." Hoseok was more willing to talk about sexual things without looking him in the eyes. He had noticed similar behavior before.

_Maybe you can also share then to show him it's okay?_

Swallowing, he buried his nose in the crook of Hoseok's neck while inhaling his scent and trying to convince himself that he shouldn't just initiate closeness again and tell the human to be inside of him just like before.

"When… Hoseok go out to buy things for the house, I felt like going crazy and rubbed my body against the glass. I never did that before," he whispered and waited for a reaction.

The human chuckled and reached behind himself, wrapping one arm around his neck, fingers sinking into his hair and stimulating his scalp. "You know that you can't look into the bathroom, right? That's where I had to touch myself since you've been living with me. When I wasn't allowed to touch you I got off like 3 or 4 times a day because it wasn't bearable. I think masturbation might be the most normal human behavior."

_Humans take care of it themselves?_

"Merhumans… don't really touch themselves because it is a community. People are always together and help each other. I'm… a little scared of going to the ocean without Hoseok. I don't want to get dizzy with need," he mumbled, ashamed for admitting his fear even though he had wanted nothing more than to go back to the ocean. "Like… now."

"Would there… be another merhuman who would take away your need when I'm not with you?" Hoseok asked quietly.

Hyungwon shook his head against the muscular shoulders, because that was exactly the problem. "Either procreation or bond, but Hoseok isn't with me in the ocean. So, I will be on my own and need will make me dizzy."

_They still don't know, because you didn't tell them. Usually they can see, but they haven't seen Hoseok. They might even try to be close to you even though you have a bonded._

"I- don't want you to be scared, so… you know that you can be close to somebody else, right? It'll be okay. I don't want to scare your family and you probably miss them so much. I'll wait here for you. The bond won't be broken because of something like that, right?" The low voice sounded emotional and insecure but Hoseok's fingers kept raking through his hair.

Hyungwon shook his head, but to be truthful he didn't know, simply because there had never been a situation like that. A bond was only broken by death, but there had also never been a case of a bonded bridging mating time away from their partner. It was difficult to make sense of it and Hyungwon didn't want Hoseok to feel scared and worried.

"Can… Hoseok be close to me before I go?" he asked and chewed on his lips, hating how little it had to do with playful initiation and the usual way that he got close, judging by reactions and the desire on the other person's face. Now it was only his own because Hoseok didn't have the same type of bodily urges and Hyungwon felt ashamed for acting on his own desires.

"I want to be close to you all the time, you dummy," Hoseok whispered and turned around, pulling him flush against his clothed body and exhaling against his lips. "This is not only your desire, Hyungwon. It's mine too."

"But how can I tell?" he murmured in reply and contained a whimper from the way his body reacted to Hoseok's body warmth. "Hoseok always hide it so well, even if body shows arousal. I am so obvious in comparison, pressing myself to Hoseok and begging in my language so Hoseok don't understand."

"You would need to read my thoughts, I guess. But you asking means that you can't. I'm relieved." Another smile spread the curved lips before Hoseok stroked over his spine, stopped at his behind and pushed against it, making him feel the human's arousal clearly.

_His face hides it so well._

Hyungwon gasped from the implications that his body already knew by heart and the heat that always emanated from Hoseok's groin.

"Your body is always so warm, like fire," he whispered and skipped the name, remembering that he had spoken similar words before and Hoseok must be able to read his body language easily. "I want you."

The muscular arms lifted him up, fingers pressing into the scales on his thighs and back leaning against the wall. Hoseok's lips and teeth ravished his neck and collarbones before moving up to his lips, nibbling on them and licking into his mouth. They were dressed, but the human's broad hips rolled into him and there was a breathy moan that dissipated between their lips.

At first Hyungwon didn't know what to do, unfamiliar with the way Hoseok handled him and how intensely he reacted, but his body must have known better, pushing against the human's hips and tugging at his almost black hair. His legs tightened around the human's middle to have more leverage and he tried to add friction to the human's groin while meeting each of his kisses, loving the urgency with which Hoseok tried to be close.

_But it's the same, isn't it? He only tried to contain it before._

Another gorgeous moan followed before Hoseok let his feet touch the floor and kneeled, removing his pants and covering his groin in kisses and bites, hands roaming over his thighs.

Hyungwon didn't know if Hoseok did it on purpose, but his bonded stimulated his muscles and he couldn't resist reacting the way nature made him. Revealing his length, he covered his eyes with the back of his right hand and breathed heavily, hoping that he hadn't reacted in a way that wasn't Hoseok's intention.

There was no time to think about the appropriate way to react because Hoseok simply took him into his mouth, sucking intently and wrapped his arms around his hips to stroke over his behind when he tried to thrust forward.

He screamed because he hadn't expected it, legs giving in and turning into a jellyfish as Hoseok easily used his strength to keep him in place. The sensation was intense and turned his vision spotty, need taking over everything else as his hips seemed to move all on their own and his hands ended up on Hoseok's shoulders, digging into the soft skin. Hyungwon didn't want to hurt his beloved human, but he wasn't able to think a single thought, body moving on its own and lips remaining parted to release deep moans and pleas.

Hoseok seemed similarly gone, humming around his length and letting him move the way he liked. Sometimes he heard him gasp for air, but Hoseok still let him thrust into his mouth, sucking roughly and making him feel the low noises that vibrated against every sensitive spot.

When the pleasure was just about to reach the border of too much to bear, his body finally let go and his vision turned white, leaving nothing but sweet bliss and sudden exhaustion. Hyungwon knew that it wouldn't stay for long and soon enough the same burning would return and spread under his skin until he lost his mind again.

"Hoseok," he gasped and stroked over the beautiful silky hair, eyes finally focusing on Hoseok's face and the way his throat moved with each swallow. The sight sent a tingling through his legs and along his scales that was familiar and so much more than just welcome.

"God, I'm crazy over you, I want you," the voice that sounded rough and low replied as soon as Hoseok let him go and lifted to his feet, inhaling quickly.

"Have me," Hyungwon replied without a single thought, fascinated by the way blush had colored Hoseok's cheeks and how pitch black the human's eyes were. He could see his own reflection in the pupils and reached out to grab Hoseok's pants and pull him closer, fingers undoing the button the way he had learned and tugging the fabric down muscular, pale thighs.

As soon as the broad human got rid of the clothes, he lifted him again, fingers curled around his thighs and hot length pushing against his groin. "I want you, now," the low voice hissed, and he could see how red Hoseok's lips were and how different he seemed. Less controlled.

_He's showing you what he must be feeling, what's behind the cover of control._

Hyungwon whimpered in anticipation and crossed his ankles at Hoseok's back, applying pressure with his thighs to have the hot body as close as possible. He wanted to express himself too, to say how much he wanted Hoseok and how important it was for him to see the urgency that he hadn't been able to experience all this time, believing that Hoseok was calm and didn't mind the lack of body contact. There were no words that he knew apart from confessions, so he gasped 'I love you' and mumbled the human's name until he remembered words from the video that must have been what humans said to express their need.

"Fuck me," he whispered and tried to apply pressure to Hoseok's behind and have the firm length slip inside of his body. After the black eyes widened in surprise, Hoseok lined up and entered him with a loud moan that sounded more like an animal and not like a human. Being less hesitant this time, he felt full over the course of a single inhale, having the big length move in and out of him while Hoseok used the wall to keep him in place.

It felt so good that he couldn't contain the mixture of ocean hums and moans that left his lips, hands scratching over Hoseok's shoulders and encouraging him further as scales rearranged against the human skin because of the pleasure he was feeling. The fact that he had satisfied the need only seconds ago didn't make a difference as it burned like a freshly lit fire and only got brighter the louder Hoseok's moans were and the more the muscles of the human's chest flexed. Loving the difference, Hyungwon let his hands roam over it and brushed over a nipple with his fingertips, knowing that Hoseok loved it.

The black-haired human looked intense and seemed to be driven by his need to be close to him, to feel and taste his skin, to show how much he liked it. The position enabled Hoseok to nibble on his neck, teeth closing around his skin and beautiful moans entering his ears as Hoseok muttered that he was close.

"Let's- come together," Hyungwon whispered back and let his eyes flutter shut as the familiar sensation built up in his groin and pleasure was joined by tingling along his scales to pull additional moans from his lips, resembling screams the more Hoseok sped up his motions and filled up his body. The way he tensed finally threw the human over the edge as the thick length disappeared inside his body, twitching multiple times and he was pushed against the wall while Hoseok groaned and hit the surface with one hand, breathing heavily.

"Holy fucking shit," the low voice hissed next to his ear, followed by a tender kiss on his cheek. "I lost it, wow."

"Me too," Hyungwon whispered back and tried to return his breaths back to normal and to quieten down his heartbeat in his ears. Blood was still rushing through his body and he felt the fullness of Hoseok's length inside of him that pressed against his own. "You're beautiful when you lose it. Makes me want to see it every day."

"It's easier to lose it than to hold it in." Hoseok chuckled and kissed his forehead. "You're always beautiful. No matter whether it's spring or winter. I just want to know that you'll return."

Hyungwon smiled and kissed the curved lips tenderly. The color reminded him of the red leaves that Hoseok had shown him before he had to leave back then and waited until winter.

"I will come back today," he promised before humming the word for bond, hoping that it gave Hoseok as much reassurance as it did for him.

_

The ocean waves felt so good against his scales that Hyungwon almost felt bad for feeling so happy about leaving Hoseok, even if it wasn't for long.

The human hadn't come with him to the water, saying that he had enough to do in the house. Hyungwon doubted that was it, but he could understand that Hoseok must be afraid that he wouldn't return, even if Hyungwon had promised.

_After all, he also didn't return to you. You know how that feels._

For a moment he felt scared that Hoseok wouldn't be there once he stepped out of the water, but the big house and all the furniture they had moved reassured him.

The transition was still painful, but he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes until it was over, and he could see the boring stones that covered the ocean floor. His family was far away, but the distance was doable with his tail.

_You did it every day waiting for him._

Even though Hyungwon felt happy next to Hoseok it seemed weird that all those lonely thoughts that he had returned to him as soon as he entered the ocean. It must be the context and the fact that his most recent memories were filled with loneliness and concerned glances.

_You have to start slowly, to convince somebody who is of age and can go to the surface._

Back when Hyungwon fought fishing boats, he could have never imagined that he would end up convincing one of his own to go to the surface to talk to a human, a human that he was bonded to.

He swam quickly, excitement growing the closer he got to the seaweed-covered entry of his family's hideout. They knew that Hyungwon had been waiting for a human and he was excited to tell them that the waiting had paid off in the end.

When his fingers curled around a long vine of seaweed and prepared to pull it to the side, he didn't even have the time to react as arms wrapped around his middle and a long red tail stroked over his own. Hyungwon had almost forgotten what it felt like to embrace one of his own.

'You're back! It's been a whole ice time,' the smooth voice told him, excited and therefore a little messy in the higher tones. Hyungwon smiled and hugged Minnie, glad to see the round face, long brown hair and her tail that stayed bright red, no matter whether she was close to differently colored parts of the ocean or not.

'It was too cold to come back, so I was looking for ways to help us,' he replied and skillfully unwrapped Minnie's arms from around his waist and gestured for her to move back into their home, it was safer.

_You're back again, but you have a purpose._

Hyungwon lost count of all the embraces he received and the times that tails intertwined with his own to show him how glad his family was to have him back. The gestures made him emotional because he knew that he wasn't staying for long. He had to use the time he had to explain how they were able to fight, at least to one of them.

_There would be too much opposition if you told them like this, without anybody experiencing how different it is._

As stories about the months underwater filled his ears, Hyungwon observed the members of his family, eyes sliding from one person to the next as he tried to figure out who he should bring to the surface. It wasn't an easy decision because he couldn't bring a child, even if there was enough excitement and they could learn quickly. He needed somebody a little older who had experience with the shore, but never dared to step foot it, somebody who was afraid of humans, but not enough to run.

A new child had been born during his absence and he felt happy about the additional spark of white. It reminded him of a snowflake, but he couldn't say it out loud because nobody would understand him. One of the females had also been able to conceive, so it was a reason to celebrate and be happy as they were safe enough to consider procreation.

_It's because of Hoseok's efforts, even if he thinks that he hasn't done anything for you._

'I want to take somebody with me,' he spoke eventually when most of the excitement about his return had calmed down and several family members had left to look for food. The surprise on the faces around him was expected, but the palm that curled around his forearm and turned him was not.

'Take me along,' Wonjin muttered and stared him in the eyes, showing his determination the way he had, when Hyungwon needed somebody to go to the surface with him before.

At first, he hesitated, because whereas Hyungwon had lost a friend to a fishing boat, Wonjin had lost a bonded.

_But if you can convince him, then you should be able to convince everyone._

There was uproar and concerns, arguments that the surface was dangerous and just because Hyungwon had learned to live on it didn't mean that another merhuman was safe next to him. They didn't know Hoseok and he could understand the fear, so he did his best to explain that the house wasn't far from the shore and that he would bring Wonjin back the next day. It was all to give another merhuman the chance to see a little bit of the human world and to understand that not all humans were destructive.

They needed to learn to differentiate them and only fight the ones that want to harm them.

Once the decision was made to let Wonjin go, everybody was unnaturally quiet, without melodies or singing or discussions. It seemed like everybody waited for something to go wrong, for Hyungwon to change his mind or for Wonjin to be scared. In all the time that Hyungwon knew the pale merhuman, he had only seen him terrified once and that had been justified.

'Let's go,' he murmured when the water started to get darker due to the lack of sun rays entering through the surface. They had to leave now if they wanted to find the way before dark. Hyungwon had promised to return the same day and he wasn't going to break that promise.

'But what will we do there in the dark? Won't it be dangerous?' Wonjin asked but followed him past corals that slowly transformed into ugly rocks and plain sand. Small clumps of algae caught on their fins occasionally.

'We'll step out onto the shore.' Hyungwon waited for a reply because he knew that only a few merhumans knew what happened when one stays outside the water for long enough. He had realized last time when several concerned glances were thrown his way, worry that he was going to reveal it to the others.

_They fear danger and consider the ocean the safest._

'How do you plan on doing that with a gigantic tail?' his companion remarked and swam ahead to wiggle his deep blue tail, mixed with shades of aquamarine. Hyungwon only smiled before replying with 'you'll see' making his way upwards, gaining momentum until he finally broke the surface and took a deep breath of air.

Instead of repeating after him, Wonjin was careful and glanced around, keeping his face mostly in the water to make sure they were safe.

'We are safe here, come on.'

The way to the shore wasn't far, but the closer one got to the beach, the more difficult it was to swim with a tail. Inhaling more air, Hyungwon began to feel the tingling in his tail and prepared himself for the pain. It hurt, but he did his best to hide it from his companion. He didn't want to scare Wonjin and he didn't expect the fellow merhuman to transform on his first day on the shore.

_He'll need to get used to the thought first._

'What just happened to you,' he heard a few meters away from him and took a few deep breaths to lift himself out of the water, legs wobbly on the unstable sand.

'What happens to all of us when we breathe.'

Wonjin's blue eyes were as wide as Hyungwon had ever seen them, travelling from his torso to his legs that was probably difficult to believe. They had also been difficult to believe for him back then.

'I will bring you to the house, so you can meet the human that helped me,' he explained and stretched out his hand to grab the merhuman's and pull him closer towards the shore. Only when he tried to wrap one arm around Wonjin's waist and lift him out of the water, he realized that he didn't have enough strength for that.

_Again, you're helpless._

For a moment he considered asking Wonjin to wait, but the shock on his face told Hyungwon that it was a bad idea. He might return out of fear and shared what he saw without context. Hyungwon needed him to understand and believe in the cause.

Chewing on his cheek, he let his body slip further into the water and prepared the air in his lungs to scream Hoseok's name instead. Wonjin jerked when he heard him speak a language that wasn't theirs, but the blonde man didn't say anything, merely shaking in his hold.

A few moments passed before he saw the door open and Hoseok's silhouette coming closer. It was rather dark, but he could see the human's eyes widen when he saw that he had brought somebody.

"Do - do you need help?" There were no shoes on the pale feet, so the broad human entered the water immediately, moving closer but remaining hesitant and shy.

"Yeah, let me tell him that Hoseok will help," he replied before curling his arms tighter around Wonjin who seemed to shake more and had wrapped his tail around Hyungwon's legs, like the way he had done it to Hoseok back then.

_He must be terrified, even if you are not._

'He's the human that helped me, a male. His name is Hoseok and he will carry you into the house over there.' He pointed to make it clearer. 'It's a human house. If you don't want to transform like me, you should make sure not to breathe a lot the way you are now.'

Wonjin merely stared at him for a few seconds before glancing towards Hoseok and visibly contemplating what he should do.

'How can you be so sure that he is safe?' the blonde man asked eventually and stroked over his shoulders and back for reassurance.

'Because he saved me from fishing humans, more than once,' Hyungwon replied and smiled at Hoseok who was probably a little overwhelmed by all the merhuman communication without understanding what was happening. It was the first time that the human ended up in his situation, surrounded by conversation he couldn't understand.

Waiting a little longer and tightening his tail around his legs, Wonjin finally nodded and glanced at Hoseok, anticipating him to act.

"Would Hoseok… carry him? He doesn't want to transform, and I am not strong enough."

"Oh, of course. Am I allowed to?" the black-haired human went in until his chest was almost covered by water, soaking his clothes. Stretching out his arms in the same way he had done it back when he pulled him out of the tank, Hoseok looked at Wonjin, waiting for his reaction.

Hyungwon felt so thankful for his bonded being the way he was that he barely contained the urge to lean in and kiss the red lips. It wouldn't have been a good idea because explaining that he had a bond with a human, was much later on his list of things to share with his kind.

Thankfully, Wonjin seemed to trust Hyungwon's judgement and carefully let go before wrapping his arms around Hoseok's neck. There was no need to look as he could tell that the blue tail had already wrapped around Hoseok's legs.

'He needs to walk, put your tail a little higher,' he remarked and Wonjin was quick to comply, curling it around Hoseok's hips instead.

"I hope he's not too heavy," he mumbled and stroked over Hoseok's shoulder, yearning to touch and worried because the water was still too cold for someone as warm as Hoseok.

"Now I'm in the water, but I think they might be a little heavier than you. What's their name?" Hoseok looked shy, carrying Wonjin out of the water and slowly moving towards the house.

"His name is Wonjin. He fought fishing boats with me," he explained and met the blonde man's gaze when he looked for his, obviously concerned and scared the further away they moved from the ocean.

'It's okay, I will only show you the human house and let you meet him, so that you can understand. Tomorrow you can return if you like.' He received a hum in return as Wonjin tightened his tail around Hoseok's middle.

Hoseok entered the warm living room and gestured at the bathroom. "Bathtub? Or cover on the sofa? Would he like to be in the water for the time being?"

"Water is better," Hyungwon replied and hurried to the tap to turn it on and make sure it was a similar temperature to his skin, the same as the ocean. "I wanted a merhuman to meet Hoseok and learn that he's a good human."

"I have no idea how to be a good human," Hoseok whispered in reply and smiled at Wonjin with a hint of guilt. "But he must be hungry." The broad man carefully lowered the merhuman into the extra big bathtub that he got for Hyungwon to soak in and disappeared somewhere.

_He's probably getting fish._

'He left to get you some fish to eat, he has really nice ones,' he commented and sat down on the edge, feeling strange because he was the one with legs staring at somebody who was in the same situation that he had been in several months ago.

Instead of replying, Wonjin looked thoughtful about something, arms wrapped around his own waist and tail perfectly still even though it should have been moving around.

'Is something the matter?' he asked and reached out to stroke over a pale shoulder in reassurance. The gaze that met his own was difficult to read as Wonjin kept staring before he finally replied.

'I have met this human before,' the blonde merhuman hummed and curled his fingers into a fist.

_He met him before, but how?_

Hyungwon's eyes widened and he tried to make sense of it as the only one who had dared to go to the surface before coming of age was him. Wonjin was older, but he couldn't have met Hoseok in the same way back then. The blonde man had always stayed away from humans, considering them too dangerous.

'How?' he asked and leaned a little closer to be able to read the merman's face better.

Instead of emotions, it was words that gave him the answer, calm and just as melodic as he knew them, no matter the content.

'I took his life.'


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 12th of February at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

Were five mackerel okay? Or was it not enough? The blonde merman was heavier than Hyungwon and had broad shoulders, so maybe he needed more?

_Just take seven. Hyungwon might eat some too._

Putting the fish into a container, he carefully walked towards the bathroom, trying not to spill the water that was intended to keep the fish alive and to be able to return them to the aquarium in case the merhumans didn't want to eat that many.

Hyungwon was talking to his family member named Wonjin and the blonde man looked serious, probably terrified and feeling uncomfortable in the relatively small bathtub, unable to move. It must've been weird to be carried by a human considering they usually just destroyed everything.

"I got some fish," he muttered, placing the container next to the bathtub and gesturing towards it. "Please eat a lot."

Hyungwon's eyes were wide as he turned towards him, as if the merboy hadn't heard Hoseok come in and hadn't expected him to be next to them suddenly, chest rising and falling quickly.

"Yes- thank you," the low voice muttered quickly and Hyungwon continued to speak in his own language, gesturing towards the fish and melody much faster than Hoseok was used to. Maybe the merboy was babbling for some reason, nervous because the situation was new.

Luckily his fish choice must have been good as the merhuman called Wonjin reached into the container with one of his pale hands and easily grabbed a fish, not letting it escape as he killed it first before taking the first bite. A nod was directed at him that he interpreted as a thank you.

Hyungwon was still sitting on the edge of the tub and fumbling with his fingers, pulling at them absent-mindedly without saying anything. It was unusual to say the least, but so was the whole situation.

"Does he feel uncomfortable? Should I carry him back to the ocean?" he asked, glancing at Wonjin's bright blue eyes.

_Do they all have eyes like that?_

Hyungwon glanced up and turned towards his family member briefly before shaking his head.

"No, he's- he's okay. It's late and too dark, so he will go home tomorrow. Is that okay? I wanted… him to see that Hoseok is safe and can help." The black-haired merboy swallowed and pulled his lips into his mouth, looking at him as if he expected Hoseok to throw them out with a kick in the ass for some reason.

"Oh, sure! I don’t know whether he thinks that I'm safe, but I will try. Is he your brother?" Hoseok smiled at the merman before turning to Hyungwon, who was glancing at his soaked clothes. "Do you want to wear something? "

"Hoseok needs dry clothes, because it's cold," the merboy pointed out and briefly stroked over his own scale-covered thighs. "I don't really need clothes."

"Mhm, I know. Wonjin can't transform his tail, right?" Hoseok pointed at the pretty blue scales and smiled shyly when the blonde merman caught his gaze. He still felt somehow out of place, only able to communicate with gestures and belonging to a species that made ocean beings miserable. The ice blue eyes seemed to be interested in him as they followed his every move.

"He… can, but I thought he might not want to because he doesn't know how to walk. Will it be better if Wonjin has legs?" Hyungwon stared at him for a few seconds before saying something to the merhuman in the tub. "I still don't understand what a brother is. Why does Hoseok think he is my brother?"

"He can remain with a tail if he likes! I just thought he might feel more autonomous to move outside." Hoseok nodded at the blonde merman and pointed at the fish container, inviting him to eat more if he liked. "Because you said you’re family. I don't think he's your dad, so your uncle?"

"I don't know what a dad or an uncle is," Hyungwon murmured, seemingly ashamed and nodded as the merhuman in the tub asked him something and easily caught another fish to eat. "Hoseok showed me the documentary, but I don't understand. Why not say name instead of 'uncle' or 'brother'?"

"Because you have the same blood. For example, my brother and me, we looked the same and our blood was also the same because we are twins. We come from the same mother, the same female and the same cell, that's why we are related. My father, the male who made us with my mother is also related to us. The people who hurt you, for example, they aren't related to me at all. We humans pay a lot of attention and behave differently with our family in comparison to how we act around others. Usually."

"Oh," Hyungwon whispered and curled his fingers into a tight fist, teeth chewing on his plump lips. "Family is every merhuman for me. Wonjin is also family because he is a merhuman. I don't know if I have a brother."

"You are probably related to a lot of other merhumans. You said there aren't many of you." Stepping a little closer, Hoseok stroked over the merboy's shoulder gently. "Are you feeling bad? Did I do something wrong?"

Hyungwon immediately shook his head and reached for his forearm to caress the soft skin before glancing towards the ocean being in the tub and pulling it back again.

"No, Hoseok didn't do anything wrong. Nothing at all. I… don't know how to act. This is very new, and I don't know how to show Wonjin that coming out of the ocean is a good thing." The merboy was babbling and distracted himself by reaching for one of the mackerels and biting off the head. His friend seemed a little more civilized there as he killed the fish before eating it.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone? He must be uncomfortable around me." Hoseok stepped back and nodded at the blonde merman in the tub that was now full.

Hyungwon sucked his lips into his mouth and reached out for him again, intertwining their fingers and holding on without answering him.

_Then not._

"Can you teach me how to say his name in your language?" he asked, glancing at the ice blue eyes that didn't seem to let him go.

_He probably thinks that you'll eat him even though you're vegetarian._

Hyungwon nodded and spoke a few tones that caused the merhuman in the tub to look at him instead of Hoseok for once. Words followed that he couldn't understand, but Hyungwon must have disliked them as he pursed his lips before replying to Wonjin and tightening the grip his fingers had on Hoseok's hand.

"He… doesn't understand why Hoseok wants to help us," the black-haired merboy explained and held his breath. "Because there is nothing good for Hoseok, no food and no place to live and also no money."

"Ah, yeah his concerns are literally how I judge humans. First, I have a place to live, I have food and I have money, but I really love the ocean. Well, and I love you of course. Humans have destroyed your habitat for a long time and you used to live on land before, so I simply want to teach you to use it and to reclaim it in a way that will give you the ability to influence what's happening. I'm a single person, so I can't do much in the big picture, but with my own efforts I maybe can help a little." He smiled and tried to imitate the sounds Hyungwon showed him.

The blonde merhuman looked surprised, probably because Hoseok had managed to pronounce the name properly and nodded again. It looked like he appreciated the effort.

"I'll try to explain," Hyungwon remarked before speaking his own language quickly, one hand gesturing wildly while the other remained intertwined with Hoseok's. When the merhuman named Wonjin replied, he still seemed a little doubtful, voice low but much slower than Hyungwon spoke.

"He thinks that Hoseok's love for the ocean doesn't show in the way humans usually show it. He doesn't understand why Hoseok decided to protect it if Hoseok could simply own it and continue to ruin the shore and take everything pretty out of it." Hyungwon seemed unhappy with having to repeat that opinion and quickly said something himself, again explaining and gesturing towards Hoseok and the house they were staying at.

"I know, right? Humans have this very bad characteristic, it's called greed. They want to have everything paired with the thought that they have the right. It's sad. I understand him." Not that he was surprised, he also didn't like and didn't trust other people, but what hurt him the most was the way Hyungwon acted around him now that somebody of his kind was close. "You don't need to protect me, he is right."

"No, he isn't. Hoseok is different and Hoseok said there are other humans who are different." Letting go of his hands, Hyungwon kneeled next to the tub and checked the water before stroking over Wonjin's blond hair and explaining something in a bunch of tones that resembled a soft melody. It sounded beautiful even if Hoseok couldn't understand what it was about. When Hyungwon's companion asked him something, the golden skin got a little redder and the merboy turned towards him with wide eyes. "Wonjin… wants to know why Hoseok cares about me so much. He said he can tell that Hoseok does a lot of this for me, but he can't tell what it is that Hoseok gets from me in return. I… didn't tell him about the bond."

"But there doesn't need to be a bond. I don't have a _bond_ with him, but I want to help him." Hoseok pointed at Wonjin and was thankful for knowing the merhuman word for bond.

Instead of showing comprehension the ice blue eyes widened in a mixture of shock and outrage and Wonjin grabbed Hyungwon's arm roughly to pull him closer to his face, saying something that Hoseok couldn't understand while Hyungwon looked utterly terrified.

The merboy shook his head furiously and babbled quickly, tone higher than usual and fingers attempting to loosen the grip that Wonjin had on his forearm until the blonde merman finally relaxed and sank back into the tub, face still doubtful.

"He-" Hyungwon began and obviously tried to compose himself again, green eyes switching between him and the merhuman. "He thought that Hoseok is doing all this to bond with a merhuman. Because Hoseok said the word."

"Ah. No. It just happened, I never really thought about it. I didn't even know merhumans existed. You can teach me another word. He looked super angry when I said it." Hoseok didn't know what he was expecting, but an angry merman being mean to the person he loved really wasn't it. Inhaling sharply, he stepped closer and kneeled in front of the bathtub, placing both arms on the edge and staring right into the ice blue eyes.

"You don't like humans?" he pointed at himself. "I don't like humans either. So, don't worry."

The way the merman's lips parted briefly, but closed again, told him that Wonjin must have understood as he nodded slowly and let his tail slip through the water. Only when the blue scales moved, Hoseok realized that the ocean being had remained perfectly still all this time.

Wonjin said something and glanced towards Hyungwon to translate it, voice slow and calm again. Hyungwon nodded before answering, "He said he believes Hoseok, but he still thinks that Hoseok is doing it for me and that makes him doubt Hoseok's intentions."

_He's as stubborn as you._

Staring right into the intense gaze, Hoseok replied. "How does it make it different? Hyungwon also does it for you, so are his intentions wrong? I'm not- keeping him here forcefully, he can go back to the ocean whenever he likes, and I want to enable you to do the same. Do you know why, Wonjin? Not because I like Hyungwon, but because that's your right."

Hyungwon translated quickly and Wonjin didn't need long to reply while leaning in and observing Hoseok's face intently, as if he was looking for something.

"He says Hoseok is not one of our kind and that's the difference. If something goes wrong Hoseok can continue living the way he has before, but for us it can mean death. Maybe… I should try to talk to him."

"Should I go to the ocean with you if something goes wrong?" he asked and didn't remove his gaze until he felt Hyungwon's fingers pulling at his arm. "Fine. You can talk, call me if you need something, I'll get dressed."

Hyungwon nodded, but his lips were trembling after Hoseok's offer to go to the ocean, gaze emotional.

_You scared him._

He knew, but at the same time he hadn't lied. Walking out of the bathroom, he inhaled deeply and took off his clothes, dropping them in the laundry basket that Hyungwon had hidden in after getting legs. The memory put a smile on his face.

_So much time had passed but no matter what he's still an ocean being and you're still you._

_

He knew that the merman named Wonjin wouldn't hurt Hyungwon. He was what the most important person in his life considered family, so it wasn't his place to feel worried, but still he did. Something about the way they communicated seemed strange, as if there was a tiny little detail that he was missing.

Sitting up on his bed and crossing his legs, he tried to read, but the words combined into an unrecognizable mush while his thoughts circled around Hyungwon's voice, mind trying to come up with what the melody meant.

_You don't know._

He didn't. Stroking over the naked skin on his thigh absentmindedly, he heard some shuffling. Maybe Hyungwon needed help.

The sound of masses of water moving around entered his ears next, repeating several times until it got quiet. Hoseok hesitated to interrupt as the silence stretched, but it was broken by additional shuffling as quickly as it began. Once he heard Hyungwon's voice he relaxed, a familiar melody that mingled with another as the two continued talking.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and he was met with Hyungwon's pretty face, green eyes focused on him as the merboy had one arm curled around Wonjin's waist. The blonde merman was holding onto Hyungwon's broad shoulders and instead of the long blue tail, there were two legs attached to his torso, covered in aquamarine blue scales.

_He transformed too._

"Do - do you need help?" he asked, quickly jumping from the bed and walking towards both mermen.

"I convinced him to have legs," Hyungwon explained and gestured for him to stabilize Wonjin from the other side. The black-haired merboy concentrated his attention on his own feet and continuously hummed in between, probably explaining to Wonjin. "He can't walk yet, just like me, but he doesn't have to stay in the tub this way. I want him to see more, things like fire."

It made sense. Hoseok was already wondering what kind of impression of human life Wonjin would have from lying in a bathtub all night. Hurrying over, he wrapped an arm around the slim waist and hoped that it was okay to touch.

"Would you like to see the fire?" he asked the merman, even though he probably couldn't understand.

_But Hyungwon understood you too. Just not everything._

Hyungwon had already prepared himself to translate, but the nod that Wonjin gave him was faster. Hyungwon's translation only resulted in a more elaborate answer that apparently meant that the blonde ocean being wanted to see as much as was possible in the short amount of time.

"He also wants to know how Hoseok wants to help us come to the surface, but maybe we talk about that later," Hyungwon added and used the fact that Wonjin was staring straight ahead to stroke over Hoseok's side with the fingers of his hand, secretly touching him. "Wonjin has seen fishing boats like me, so he knows some things."

"I see. I'm sorry for those humans," he whispered and secretly enjoyed Hyungwon's touch, using his index finger to brush over his arm. "Let me show you around. This is the bedroom. I usually sleep here, on the bed," he pointed at the messy sheets. "And here is the living room. It's not quite warm outside so we have to make it warm, with fire. Humans say fire and water are two contrary elements. They can't exist together. Fire can only be where there's no water."

Wonjin appeared to be fascinated by his explanation and especially by the fire as his eyes widened and he pointed at it before talking quickly and waiting for Hyungwon to explain.

"He thinks fire is scary because he saw humans use it to kill," the black-haired boy elaborated and chewed on his cheek again. "I told him that it can make us warm in winter and that it feels good."

"To be very honest, humans use fire to cook. They cook animals and fish but also vegetables, to process it better. But we also use it for warmth. His body is cold too, like yours, " he murmured and wondered whether the merhuman thought it was weird that he was warm and without scales.

"We adapt to the ocean, but deep inside we are also warm," Hyungwon replied and smiled at him. It didn't quite reach the green eyes and Hoseok couldn't help but wonder whether there was something occupying the merboy. "Now Hoseok knows that not all merhuman have thin arms. Wonjin has muscles too and is pale like Hoseok. Only Hyungwon is thin like this."

"I like you," he mouthed as Wonjin was fascinated by the fire. "Humans are also different and come in all kinds of shapes and have light or dark, or olive skin. I like it that there's so much variety."

"Me too," Hyungwon whispered before caressing his side again. He looked guilty, but it didn't fit the words that left his lips. "But I like Hoseok the most."

As if nothing happened the merboy switched to talking in his own language and seemed to explain things to Wonjin who listened and nodded along, only asking questions occasionally. Even though the merman had been tense before, he relaxed the more time passed and held onto Hoseok without appearing aware that he was actually being touched by a human.

_It takes a lot to trust, you know it so well._

Wonjin listened well to everything Hoseok said as they walked around and funnily enough the merhuman got better and better at walking, only holding onto him sporadically.

_You can't let him sleep alone somewhere._

"Um, does he want to sleep in the bed? It's big enough for the three of us," he suggested after the blonde merman ate another fish in the bathroom while inspecting his muscular, scale-covered thighs. Hoseok needed to give him oil. "And we need to oil the scales."

_Great._

"Oh," Hyungwon muttered and his eyes widened a little. "But it's… spring."

_That's why you will do it._

Fumbling with his fingers, the merboy translated something, but it must have been the question about the bed as Wonjin lifted his gaze from his thighs and shook his head, voice steady as it had been the last time.

"Wonjin said he wants to sleep alone. To have time to think before tomorrow."

"Okay, I will show him the couch then. And I'll apply the oil because it's spring. I don't think he will want to mate with me." Hoseok smiled and took a bottle from the shelf, showing it to the merman, pouring some of the liquid on his palms and stretching them out. "This is oil. I need to put this on your legs, so they don't dry out. Is it okay?"

Wonjin listened, but still turned towards Hyungwon to wait for a translation. Hoseok didn't need to speak the language to know that the merman didn't understand why Hyungwon couldn't do it, stroking over the merboy's naked shoulder and forearm and changing the way he spoke, softer than before. He couldn't tell if it was the spring time that Hyungwon kept talking about, but merhumans seemed especially affectionate and physical.

Hyungwon shook his head in reply and seemed to elaborate further, but the way those green eyes glanced to the side told him that the merboy wasn't too sure about the answers he provided. Maybe Hyungwon didn't have a good enough reason for not doing it himself, none that he was willing to share with the blonde merman.

The exchange went back and forth until Wonjin let his hand slip from Hyungwon's shoulder to his thigh and finally nodded, ice blue eyes focusing on Hoseok.

"I'm sorry, please give me a sign if you want me to stop." Hoseok showed a gesture with his flat hand and nodded, starting off with the bigger scales on the man's hips, carefully rubbing the oil into the thin layer of skin. It was funny, but after being with Hyungwon, he associated the whole procedure with something entirely sexual.

_You weirdo._

A twitch in the blonde merman's bottom lip told him that it couldn't be his association alone as he could tell that the muscles under his fingers tensed up, but Wonjin did his best to keep it hidden. It was remarkable how much effort the ocean being was able to invest to seem nonchalant and have him go about his business. A soft exhale caught his attention, but it was Hyungwon as Wonjin had buried his hand at the transition from his hip to his thigh, probably to contain himself.

_Just get it over with, he just needs oil._

Putting more oil on his palm, he continued with the usual circling motions around the merman's muscular thighs, moving all the fingers simultaneously to reach more skin at the same time. A gasp left the tightly shut lips and the thighs flexed under his touch, scales rearranging in a way he had already learned to interpret. It reminded him of the way Hyungwon responded more intensely to fingers against his scales, simply because of the time of the year and because merhumans didn't use fingers.

A palm landed on his thigh and a brief glance showed him Hyungwon's green eyes that observed him intently, teeth chewing on the plump bottom lip.

"Don't worry, I think he dislikes me more than he likes this," Hoseok commented, glancing into the ice blue eyes once before continuing.

Hoseok realized that it must have been getting difficult for the older merhuman when the eye contact between them broke and the blue eyes fluttered shut, accompanied by a rough exhale through the merman's nose.

"Instinct is really difficult," Hyungwon whispered next to him and suddenly leaned his head against his shoulder. Only when the frequent breaths tickled his neck, Hoseok realized that Hyungwon wasn't unaffected from observing.

"I will do it for you too before going to sleep," he whispered, unintentionally applying pressure the way he usually did with Hyungwon.

He realized as soon as a melodic hum left the merman's lips and he pushed his skin against Hoseok's fingers without the conscious decision to do so. Blue eyes widened in shock and Wonjin's whole body froze before he bit down on his bottom lip with enough force to turn it blood red.

"That - don't worry. It can happen, I'll pay attention," Hoseok whispered and poured more oil, working from the thighs over the knees towards the shins while Hyungwon's quick breaths didn't make it any better.

Instead of keeping himself in place on the tiles, Wonjin reduced the tension in his arms and let his body slip down, back landing on the cold floor and eyes falling shut once again as quiet hums kept leaving his lips. It must have really felt good and Hoseok couldn't imagine what the sensation resembled in a human context.

He wasn't sure where his thoughts were when he finished, rubbing his oily hands on his own smooth thighs.

"That was it. The oil protects your skin," he muttered and reached for the pale arm, pulling the merman up, carefully placing him on his feet with the side effect of digging his fingers into his thighs, but oh well. "I can show you the place you can sleep."

Wonjin nodded without waiting for Hyungwon to translate and merely focused on his own scale-covered feet. The merman's chest was rising and falling frequently and Hoseok could tell that the arrangement of his blue scales was still different.

"We humans don't feel much on our legs." He reached down and squeezed his thigh. "It doesn't feel nice. You are lucky to have scales. They're beautiful and they feel good."

Hyungwon must have murmured a translation, still sitting on the edge of the tub as Wonjin turned towards him before giving a reply and waiting for the black-haired merboy to translate it back.

"He… asked if not feeling pleasure makes humans feels powerful."

_He thinks you're making fun of him._

Hoseok shook his head and stared into the ice blue eyes. "We feel pleasure. Just differently." He pointed at his covered groin. "Here."

Wonjin unclenched his jaw as soon as he understood his reply and nodded slowly. A few words followed, but Hyungwon seemed hesitant about translating them.

"He-" The merboy stood up and offered his arm for Wonjin to hold onto before he continued. "He said that he feels like going mad, so he wants to be alone. He didn't want me to tell Hoseok, but Hoseok understand. He also says he cannot imagine how I survived so long without anybody next to me. I… told you that it is important for merhumans to be with others and to be close."

_Because he thinks you don't qualify to be a somebody for him._

"I see. I'm sorry that he has to be alone. Tell him humans feel pleasure with themselves when they're alone." Smiling, he helped Wonjin to the couch and pulled out a new sheet and a blanket.

Hyungwon was blushing as he spoke quietly and must have explained masturbation to Wonjin, at least that was the only topic that he could imagine the merboy getting uncomfortable about. The way the blonde merhuman pursed his lips, but didn't reply, was an additional confirmation.

"Let's go to bed," Hyungwon murmured as he stood up and reached out for his arm to pull him along. The merboy's breaths were still irregular but he did his best to keep calm.

As soon as he was sure that Wonjin wrapped himself and his legs in the blanket, trying hard to use them as a tail, Hoseok followed Hyungwon to the bedroom, closing the door carefully.

"I'm sorry that he doesn't like me, but he doesn't have to. He only has to learn." Hoseok let himself fall on the bed, looking up at the beautiful merhuman, scales reflecting the minimal light in a beautiful green.

"Wonjin doesn't hate Hoseok, he only doesn't know humans that care," Hyungwon replied and chewed on his cheek. He seemed hesitant at first, but the desire to be close to Hoseok must have won as he crawled on top of the bed and straddled his lap, big hands flat on his chest. "He doesn't know that Hoseok is also family now."

"I saw he looked angry when I used the word for bond. I think it's because I'm taking you away from your family by having a bond with you." He let his fingers travel up Hyungwon's thighs and remembered the oil. Reaching to the right, he got the smaller bottle and poured some on his palms, warming it up and stroking over the thin, sensitive skin covering the beautiful scales.

Hyungwon trembled from the touch and held his breath to not make too much noise, fingers immediately roaming over Hoseok's chest and brushing over his nipples.

"He was angry because merhumans don't have bonds with humans. He thought Hoseok want to use the bond because human cannot understand what it means." The merboy spoke quietly and began to slide his hips over his groin. It was difficult to tell if he did it on purpose or because he couldn't help it, scales still revealing his arousal.

"I don't know if I understand what it means but I understand his attitude, however… I think he should form an opinion after knowing more about humans. I don't want to defend them, they can be cruel and egoistic, but it doesn't mean that they can't feel or don't understand love or compassion. That's not true." Hoseok too had to press his lips together, transforming the moan into a sharp exhale. "I'm so used to touching your scales that it was kind of strange to touch his. Because he reacts too."

“We all react, I’m not special there,” the black-haired boy whispered and leaned in to kiss his lips, only briefly, like a reminder instead of a kiss. “Hoseok said that there are many bad humans, but there are also good humans like Hoseok. Do you think… there are also bad merhumans?”

"I don't know, but so far I've only met nice ones." He smiled and leaned forward, catching the merboy's lips with his teeth playfully. "Do you know bad merhumans?"

Hyungwon hummed at first, sound low and vibrating between their lips until he seemed to register Hoseok’s question and tensed up, eyes widening briefly.

“I- I don’t know,” he muttered and wrapped his long arms around Hoseok’s neck to keep him close, chests touching. “Hoseok said that bad humans shouldn’t know that we exist. But- what if by helping me Hoseok also helps bad merhumans?”

"But isn't it like that everywhere? There’re people who behave badly and good people. It's okay." There seemed to be something that worried Hyungwon, but maybe it was just the 'need' or whatever the merboy called it. He could help with that.

Wrapping his hands around Hyungwon's hips, Hoseok pushed his fingers into the scales and rolled the skinny body over his clothed groin.

A breathy moan left the plump lips and Hyungwon instantly used his right hand to cover any additional sounds that might have revealed how good it felt to be touched. The firm thighs narrowed around him and Hoseok could see the greenish shimmering scales on Hyungwon’s groin rearrange, as if preparing for what might be happening next. It was the first time that he observed it without Hyungwon offering to be close.

His breaths sped up and he raked his hand through Hyungwon's black locks, teeth nibbling on the golden neck and hips meeting the motion of the merboy's body.

Maybe they didn't belong to the same species and sometimes had difficulties in understanding each other, but right now, when they moved together like this, listening to the sounds of each other’s exhales, their needs and thoughts appeared to be the same.

***

The familiar tingling sensation that accompanied each touch of his scales seemed to have been magnified tenfold. Every single brush of fingers felt like friction and each motion of Hoseok's hips pulled a sound from his lips that he tried to contain with his palm.

Being close to Hoseok was like a gift, something he constantly yearned for and that he could enjoy when those curved lips met his and Hyungwon was reminded of the bond between them. The bond he hadn't told anybody about because they wouldn't understand.

When an orgasm washed over him, and he felt Hoseok's length pulsate inside of him after release, Hyungwon tightened his arms around the muscular body and covered the pale face with kisses. It felt necessary, like nothing he did could be enough. None of the things he had given Hoseok could compensate, not even the bond they shared.

_Because he's helping even though the reason for his misery is right here, next to you._

He held his breath and forced his eyes shut to not get emotional. Hoseok had already picked up on his insecurity while they were showing Wonjin the house and the things that humans needed. Hyungwon couldn't risk Hoseok recognizing the same expression on his face.

_Guilt. Because you are terrible._

Hoseok was lonely, but the reason for that loneliness wasn't far. Hyungwon had brought somebody who had dared to take the most important person from the human he was bonded to, somebody who had taken them away.

_And you're pretending as if everything is fine while basking in his affection._

"Is Hoseok not scared?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence between them that Hoseok had filled by wiping over his abdomen and removing the release that spilled over. "Scared that merhuman can hurt?"

Hoseok looked thoughtful, glancing at a spot on his shoulder. The human's hair was almost completely black now and reminded him of the pictures in the photo album. Pictures of Hoseok and his brother that looked so similar next to each other. The thought hurt, and he held his breath to contain it.

"I think being scared makes you immobile. If I was scared, I wouldn't be able to help. I would probably misjudge you and your intentions, and I would've never fallen in love with you. So, I'm not scared, no."

_He thinks the same way you did, only that things have changed now._

Hyungwon nodded slowly and raked through the black strands, remembering that he had seen Hoseok like this, only thinner, walking along a platform and jumping into the water as soon as he called.

"Hoseok… still have fish?" he asked quietly and chewed on his cheek. The fact that he had been the reason Hoseok jumped into the water occupied him, that he lured the black-haired human in because he wanted the necklace.

_You took it without even thinking about him or what it could mean for him. You thought just like Wonjin about humans back then._

"Fish?" The black eyes looked confused for a moment, before Hoseok shifted and reached for the furniture next to the bed. "Ah, the necklace! It's here, I took it off because I was working out and didn't want the scale to be damaged, I don't know how it reacts to sweat. I still can't believe that you had it all this time. I was so sad when I lost it. It had been a present from Hojun."

"Who is Hojun?" Hyungwon asked, but he didn't have to. He could tell from the expression on Hoseok's face and the way the black eyes jumped to the shelf that harbored the picture of Hoseok and his brother. "He gave Hoseok the necklace? Why?"

_A brother must be so much closer than what you know. He spoke of a connection by blood, somebody with the same birth._

Hyungwon's body trembled at the mere thought that somebody like that was taken away. Ripped from Hoseok like a part of him, something that left a mark that could be easily seen whenever the muscular man spoke of his brother. Hojun was taken away, but not by the ocean. The ocean knows that a human had no place in the waters, not without air.

_You know, you know what happened, but you can't tell him._

Hoseok told him that he wasn't scared. Hyungwon hadn't been scared before either, rather the opposite. He had wanted to show the beautiful human that there was no reason for fear, but now his blood felt like ice in his veins and his fingers trembled. He was scared for the same reason that he had been scared before. The selfish thought that the bond he had with Hoseok wasn't strong enough. That as soon as the human next to him knew the truth, he would be able to break the connection between them as easily as humans were able to break everything else.

_How could you compete with a connection by blood? It must be precious._

"It is - how should I explain it?" The expression on the pale face changed and the human smiled, licking his lips briefly. "What is your earliest memory? The first thing you can remember after you came to live in the ocean?"

_Your earliest memory?_

Hyungwon tried to think about it, memories of himself as a child that swam way too far out and barely worried about danger. It had been there, but it wasn't comparable.

"I lay on a bed of coral and my tail was white, like a pearl," he answered eventually. Now he couldn't even imagine as many corals as he had been surrounded by back then. "Now those corals don't exist anymore."

"There must've been many more back then. My earliest memory is my brother's face. His name… was Hojun. You know, when humans have babies they usually have one and then later another one if they want to or more, but Hojun and me, we were in our mother's womb at the same time and we came to life at the same time. We were made from the same cell that split and made two humans instead of one. We looked the same and we only knew each other. My mother died, and our dad was not able to take care of us both, so we grew up at our grandma's place, but no matter what, it was always us two. To be honest… when you told me about a bond, that's what I had to think of. We didn't have any sexual relationship because we're siblings, but he has always been the most important person in my life. My first memory, my best friend, my family, everything." Hoseok wiped over his wet cheeks and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry- that escalated a bit. It's been so long. You know what's strange? Sometimes I dream about him and I think nothing has happened but at some point, in the middle of a dream, I realize that I'm grown up and he's still the 14-year-old and wake up crying."

_You were right._

Hyungwon hummed even though it was a poor excuse for an answer, as non-human as he could be. His vision was blurry from the emotions that Hoseok's words evoked in him and he wrapped his arms around the human's shoulders to show his compassion. He cared, and it hurt to see Hoseok like this, but at the same time he was part of the reason for the misery his bonded was feeling.

_He had a bond, but you don't even know what it's like to lose somebody like that._

Wonjin did, but at the same time he was the reason for the pain in those black eyes. Hyungwon couldn't bear it, not knowing that Hoseok's brother hadn't chosen the ocean willingly.

"Why… does Hoseok not hate the ocean?" he asked and bit down on his bottom lip as a tear made its way down his cheek. He hadn't wanted to cry but seeing Hoseok like this made it impossible to contain it.

_How could you be his friend, family and love while being neither his blood nor a human?_

"Why should I hate it? It's beautiful and it gave me you." The pale fingers stroked the tear from his cheek and Hoseok leaned in, kissing him. His curved lips tasted like the ocean, salty.

"But it took him." Hyungwon knew it wasn't true, but his lips still whispered it. How could Hoseok love the ocean if he thought that it took the person he loved the most? Was it because he believed that Hojun desired to be in the ocean? To become a part of it?

The thought hurt, and a gasp left his lips, adding another tear that ran down his cheek even though Hoseok should have been the hurt one.

_You are only scared because you cannot be without him._

"He loved it too. Hojun did. To be honest, he loved the ocean even more than I did back then. After he… left, I started getting more interested. He loved it and he became one with it, even though I'm sure that I could've tried harder to give him something worth staying, protect him more, share his pain and help him through it. But now it's too late, so I'm trying to save the ocean because he loved it so much and because I learned to love it too. He wanted to share his passion with me, that's why he gave me the fish necklace." Again, Hoseok kissed him, touch lingering a little longer this time. "And like that he also gifted me you."

Hyungwon didn't know what to say, overwhelmed by the knowledge that the reason Hoseok loved the ocean was because of his brother. Because of a human that was hurt by it in the end. Even the necklace hadn't been what brought Hoseok Hyungwon. He had taken it from him against the human's will.

"Does… Hoseok know what happened?" he asked and swallowed another wave of tears while the kiss still lingered against his lips. It felt like he didn't deserve it, not for taking away something precious after another merhuman took away the person that mattered the most. Were humans really the only bad ones? It felt wrong, all of it.

"I will never know what was going on inside his head, but he sailed out to the coral reef alone, even though he always took me along and he… he actually wasn't able to pull the sail because of his muscle illness, that's why I think he went on purpose. To not come back."

Leaning in, Hoseok buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling sharply, hot tears burning against his skin.

Hyungwon pulled the crying human closer and held him, hoping that his arms were able to provide at least a fraction of the comfort that Hoseok deserved. He didn't know what the 14-year-old boy had been thinking back then, what made him sail out on his own even though he never did. Hyungwon knew only one thing and that was already enough to feel like his kind didn't deserve any of the help and affection Hoseok blessed him with.

_Without interference he might have come back. He might have still been there, next to him._

_

The smaller house beside the ocean had been a choice that both made, but still it felt foreign. The ceiling wasn't a bright white but was the color of wood instead. The rooms were a little smaller and the spot that Hyungwon had usually stared at when he lay in bed and couldn't fall asleep yet, was gone. Also, the constant noises that had come from the large aquarium that occupied most of the living space in Hoseok's old home were now replaced by the ocean waves outside and his own breaths.

It wasn't the first time that Hyungwon couldn't fall asleep while Hoseok was lying next to him and dreaming something, but it was the first time that he felt out of place. He felt painfully aware of everything that was different about his body and made him a merhuman, a being that lived in the ocean and had the power to hypnotize a human.

The black-haired man looked so peaceful, eyes shut, and lips slightly parted as his chest rose and fell in regular intervals. Hoseok didn't know that he wanted to help somebody who killed his brother, that his love for the ocean also involved beings that could hurt others, just like humans.

Stroking over a pale cheek, Hyungwon decided to leave the soft sheets and make his way towards the living room. He needed to talk to Wonjin and understand what had happened, he couldn't just lie in bed next to Hoseok pretending that he didn't know anything. It hurt too much.

His feet sounded loud on the wooden floors, but Hoseok didn't wake up, still breathing calmly and wrapping his muscular arms around the blanket instead of Hyungwon.

_Even though he’d slept alone all this time, he got used to your presence so easily._

He swallowed down another wave of guilt and made his way to the living room where Wonjin was lying on the couch, covered by a blanket that he struggled to arrange around his legs. Hyungwon understood, because back when he tried to sleep in a bed for the first time, he had struggled too, unable to feel comfortable without wrapping his tail around his body as protection.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly and stepped closer, making sure not to wake the blonde merhuman in case he had fallen asleep.

'You're the one who lives and sleeps next to a human, not me,' Wonjin replied and lifted his head from the pillow. He didn't look like he had slept, but rather like the other man's mind had been just as occupied all these hours as Hyungwon's.

_You cannot let him know about the bond, not him._

'Because I can trust that human. He's not like the others.' He sat down on the couch close to Wonjin's knees and could tell that the blonde man struggled because there was no way to wrap legs around somebody's body by bending knees the wrong way around. They weren't as flexible as a tail was.

The attempt to be close reminded Hyungwon that it was still spring and while he had the chance to be close to his bonded, Wonjin must have been suffering during the past hours unless he decided to satisfy the need by himself.

_But he wouldn't, not with legs and being unable to move by himself._

'Still, you suddenly care about every human you come across. You weren't like this before. What happened to your dislike for humans that ruin our home and take away our food? You're the one who taught me how to fight back instead of running.' Wonjin used his arms to pull his body up to the armrest of the couch and leaned against it observing him. 'It feels like you were manipulated, suddenly trusting something that you fought before.'

_Because you have seen more, you learned that it can be different._

'I wasn't manipulated, I have seen things that changed my mind. I saw how much Hoseok cares about the ocean and the beings that live inside it. I met another human besides Hoseok that was just as affectionate towards me. They’re not like the people that we saw on boats, Wonjin.' He hummed to emphasize the difference and reached out towards Wonjin's shoulder to keep his attention and show him that he was being genuine. There were so many things that the merhuman couldn't understand, things that made humans different, but at the same time things they had in common and were able to use to make a difference.

_Only that you have brought the person that hurt your bonded the most as a gift for all his help._

'They’re not the same people, but suddenly you care about every human.' Wonjin reached out for his wrist and pulled him closer with strength, staring at his face as if he was looking for the hint of a lie, a secret. 'Back then you wouldn't have batted an eye at the knowledge that I had taken the life of a human. What changed that you aren't even able to hold your head up? What are you, his snail?'

Hyungwon jerked at the sudden force and the frustration that was obvious in each note that left Wonjin's lips. The merhuman didn't understand, because to him it was just a human, just a being that hurt the ocean and was gone for good.

_But to Hoseok that human was everything._

'I'm not his snail and you know it. You have seen how he treats me, so how can you say that without feeling ashamed?' he replied and sucked his lips into his mouth. Wonjin didn't understand, but what would making him understand change? Could he really feel remorse for what happened?

'I only see how his eyes follow your every step and I don't trust him when he uses the word bond. As if he could ever dare to create one with one of us. He's a human and doesn't belong in the ocean, he's not family.'

Wonjin's words felt like the net that had cut into Hyungwon's tail back then, leaving a wound that Hoseok had been able to treat so easily. The opinion wasn't surprising, he had expected it, but hearing the words out loud still hurt.

'To me he is the closest thing to family that I have while I am on the surface. What makes you think that humans don't have family? They feel lonely too, much lonelier than we do. You don't have the right to assume that they don't have feelings simply because some of them have hurt us.' Taking a deep breath, Hyungwon removed the grip around his wrist and observed the blue eyes, hoping to understand. 'Why did you take that human's life?'

Wonjin pulled his eyebrows together in dissatisfaction as if it was a stupid question, one that Hyungwon should have been able to answer by himself.

'Because he wanted to hurt us, just like every human out there. He came with his boat and was too close to our home. Luckily, he was alone, so I had the strength to call him into the ocean. You would have done the same in my position.'

Hyungwon couldn't tell. He wanted to tell himself that he wouldn't have called a human into the ocean to take his life, but he didn't know. Would he really do nothing if he felt that their home was in danger?

'But was the human fishing, was he hurting creatures?' he asked even though he knew the answer to that question.

'What difference does it make? He had a boat, Hyungwon. There is only one purpose for a boat.'

_Would you have really reacted differently?_

Hyungwon didn't know. He had never dared to hurt a human, not beyond evoking fear and manipulating them to go away. Even when he had met Hoseok back when he was a child, the idea of taking a human life terrified him.

'There isn't. Humans have boats to cross distances, to travel to other parts of the land and to swim in water the way we do. I didn't know it before, but now I do. The boats that hurt us are fishing boats, Wonjin. It's not the same.'

His throat hurt, and he glanced up at the ceiling again to appear composed. What was the point if he constantly got emotional and Wonjin concluded that he didn't know what he was talking about because he had gotten too involved with humans?

'Why do you care so much about that human, Hyungwon? It was a long time ago and he is gone now. Is it because they resembled the human that is helping you? Why does that matter?' Wonjin reached for him again, attempting to gain his attention without moving too much. It was unfair of Hyungwon because the blonde merhuman didn't know, he couldn't understand and being in a human house with legs that he could barely use didn't make him appreciate humans more after everything he had experienced over the years.

'Because he was Hoseok's _brother_.' He used the human word, because there was none in his own language. There was no such thing as a brother, a bond by blood and a connection that came with birth instead of a choice as an adult.

'What is a brother?' Wonjin's voice changed and he seemed to be feeling uncomfortable about the topic, legs restless the way a tail would have been.

_You have to tell him. He'll never understand otherwise._

'It is a person that a human has a bond with, but not one that is made by choice and for love, but another that is decided by blood and at birth. It is a connection that is there from the very first moment on and it isn't something that we know.' His lungs burned even though he was breathing calmly, but it must have been the memory of Hoseok's tears. How was Hyungwon supposed to bear the knowledge of the perpetrator, the person that had taken his brother away in the first place?

_Are you keeping the secret because you are afraid to hurt him or because you want him to help your kind? Who are you doing this for?_

Hyungwon didn't know and hated himself for it, for the indecisiveness and the tears that rolled down his cheeks even though he had no reason to be crying.

Wonjin remained quiet, observing him silently while his legs shifted just like a tail would have, revealing the turmoil inside his head that wasn't showing on his face.

'He won't help us,' Wonjin spoke eventually and buried his hands in the couch. 'It doesn't matter how nice or different a human is, but I would never help the person that hurt my bonded. Never. That person deserves to rot at the bottom of the sea and nobody will stop me once I find the humans involved. You cannot expect that human to act differently, Hyungwon. He will detest me and all your hopes for help will be gone. You have to give up.' The blonde merman shifted and tried to move down from the couch, slipping his legs past Hyungwon's body and attempting to balance on them even though he wasn't stable yet.

_Can you really argue against that?_

Hoseok had told him that he didn't mind helping both bad and good merhumans, that it was simply the way it was. But the black-haired human didn't know, he didn't know that he was helping the person that took away the most important person in his life. Was Hyungwon sufficient to compensate for that? After all their bond was fresh, unbreakable for a merhuman but just a relationship for a human.

'I can't give up,' he whispered, but didn't elaborate as tears ran down his cheeks and Wonjin slowly sat back on the couch, observing him. 'I cannot give up and leave. I belong here now.'

He knew that the merhuman next to him couldn't understand, that the hands on his shoulders were an attempt to calm his emotions without any knowledge of what it was that devastated him.

Hyungwon couldn't explain, not to Wonjin, not before the blonde merhuman understood why they had to trust, why Hoseok was helping them. It wasn't only about him and even if Hoseok decided that he couldn't be with a merhuman in the end, even then, Hyungwon had to stay and help.

His mind told him that he needed to stay next to the handsome man to be able to help the family, but deep inside he knew it was because he would break without those black eyes next to him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update on the 14th of February at 2 PM CET.  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

It was early morning and Hyungwon went out to spend the early hours walking along the beach and stay in the ocean for some time like he enjoyed doing recently.

_He said that it helps him to get used to the difference between earth and water._

Hoseok felt as if the beautiful merboy needed it, especially after bringing Wonjin along to his house.

_He probably hates everything and now you don't even have an aquarium to offer. Only the ocean. You have to wait until Hyungwon is back._

Hoseok decided not to wear a shirt, afraid to create more differences between them than were already there. Remembering the care that merhumans needed for their sensitive skin over their scales, he sighed, grabbing the bottle of oil and decided to teach the merhuman how to apply it to prevent additional awkwardness.

"Good morning," he said, carrying the oil in one hand and the container with the mackerels in the other. "Hyungwon will come back soon, he likes to go out to the shore and to swim. He misses the ocean."

Wonjin was sitting on the couch without the blanket covering his scale-covered legs. The merman seemed to have gained enough control over his body to look nonchalant while leaning against the armrest. Hoseok felt pretty sure that the blonde merhuman must have understood him, because he pointed at his scales before gesturing outside towards the ocean. The sheepish expression told him that Wonjin must have been telling him that it was obvious that Hyungwon missed the ocean because that was where he came from.

_Thanks for the reminder._

"Mhm. I am not an ocean being, but I miss the ocean too. But for you it must be very hard. It's your first time on the shore. Do your scales hurt?" Hoseok pointed at the scale-covered legs and made a painful expression before relaxing his face and waiting for an answer, container with fish placed on the coffee table across from them.

The merman seemed suspicious at first and pulled his legs closer towards his body until he must have realized what Hoseok meant and pursed his lips. Only after stroking along his right leg briefly and looking visibly uncomfortable, Wonjin nodded. The merhuman's attention was quickly taken by the fish though as he observed the mackerel for several seconds before remembering Hoseok's presence.

"Feel free to eat it. I brought oil, it makes it better. Your body…," he gestured along the muscular legs and torso, "... is used to water. The air is dry, that's why it hurts. But the oil makes the water stay inside your body and the air can't attack it." Hoseok gave his best to demonstrate on his own arm, putting a drop of water on the oily spot and letting it flow down his arm.

The blue eyes widened in understanding but returned to normal right after as Wonjin stared at the oil and must have understood what Hoseok was hinting at. Instead of nodding or shaking his head, the merman gestured outside, probably meaning Hyungwon.

"You don't want me to do it? It's okay, I can teach you to do it. Give me your hands." Hoseok poured some oil on his own palm and stretched it out, hoping to show Wonjin and escape the intense gaze that pierced him as if he was going to attack the blonde merman any second.

Pursing his lips, the blue-eyed ocean being stretched out his hands, but kept the tension in his legs, obviously prepared to act.

_Be careful._

Hoseok took the palm that was approximately his size, way smaller than Hyungwon's, and put some oil on it before placing it flat on the aquamarine colored scales. Unfortunately, Wonjin just stared instead of moving it, so he helped, leading the hand of the merman who had no idea how to apply oil or apply pressure. "There is a thin layer of skin, so you have to make sure it absorbs it."

_He probably has no fucking idea what absorbing means._

"Absorbing means taking in the oil. You can rub it off if it’s just on the surface, but you can't if it's in the skin. Like this." Hoseok placed his palm on the other thigh and rubbed the oil into the thin layer with careful circular motions and some pressure. "See?"

The merman's lips parted before he shut them as quickly as he was able to. Instead of doing the motion himself, Wonjin kept staring at him, clearly contemplating something while examining his features. Suddenly, an oil-covered index finger gestured towards his navel as the frown disappeared from the smooth face and confusion appeared instead. It was interesting to see another merman. Comparing them gave him a better understanding for Hyungwon's age and how different the ocean beings could be.

"Ah that. That's a navel. When humans are born, they are connected to their mother by a chord that runs from her body to our body. When we are born it's cut off and this is a scar from it. I explained it to Hyungwon but that's one of the reasons we are close to the person who gives birth to us, our bodies are connected before we connect our minds in a way." Hoseok wanted to say the word _bond_ again but remembering the way Wonjin looked at him told him that it wasn't a good idea. However, he wouldn't have been Hoseok if he went by any basic rules, so he inhaled and said the word _bond_ pointing at his navel. "This is a bond by blood. Merhumans can only bond with one person, humans can bond with a few people over blood and also independent of it."

As soon as he finished his explanation, Wonjin broke the eye contact and glanced to the side. It was strange to see the merhuman avoiding his gaze for the first time instead of staring him down as if they had a fight going on between them. Tones followed, a reply to what he said, but Hoseok couldn't understand what it meant.

"I need to learn more of your language. It's beautiful. Like a song." Hoseok smiled and poured some oil on his palm, resuming his motions. "You do it like this. Would you like to do it yourself?"

The ice blue eyes lifted from his hands and settled on his face again as the merman surprised him by shaking his head. Placing his hands next to his hips, he separated his legs and lifted one of them towards him.

_Oh. Okay._

"Fine. Then let's get this over with," Hoseok commented with a smile, covered both palms in oil to be more effective and started working from the merman's muscular thighs to his knees.

Wonjin must have expected him to be careful like the day before as a loud hum left the merman's lips and he buried his nails in the couch, eyes widening. The reaction must have been automatic as he felt the scales push against his fingers.

_Imagine being in that situation and getting hurt if you don't get your genitals oiled by complete strangers. Think about how he must feel._

The thought made the obvious reaction a little more bearable and he exhaled the air that he kept in his lungs, making sure not to forget any spot. Next were the calves and he thought about an effective way to make the merman oil his groin by himself.

Still keeping his nails buried in the fabric of the couch, Wonjin leaned further against the arm rest and threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he attempted to remain calm and unaffected. Unfortunately, Hoseok knew too much, so he recognized the rearrangement of scales and the change at the merman's groin, like how he had seen it with Hyungwon the night before.

"That - don't worry, I'm almost done, there's just your groin. Would you like to do it yourself?" he asked again, not used to seeing somebody else apart from Hyungwon feeling so much pleasure from touches against his scales.

Wonjin took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he dared to glance up at him, pupils much wider than they had been before and hiding the icy blue. Instead of nodding or replying in any way, the merman reached for his wrist and tugged at it to pull him closer, placing his hand at the top of the ocean being's thigh.

"I-okay. I'll just apply the oil, I know that you like it, but I just don't want you to be in pain, okay? That's my motivation," he babbled, closing one eye and moving his oiled palm over the sensitive part of the scales on the merman's groin.

Another hum followed, louder than before. It was a tell-tale sign that the intensity of the reactions was due to the season and not only because of the way he was touching the merman's scales. Fingers suddenly started to dance over his arm and the back of his hand, stroking along it in encouragement. Wonjin was also talking to him in between gasps, low tones that sounded inviting but that he didn't understand.

_Help._

At some point he needed to open both eyes to see whether the thin skin was sufficiently covered and held his breath, rubbing the oil into a spot next to the right hip bone and dealing with the goosebumps that spread over his skin due to the touches.

"O-okay, I think you're covered now apart from your behind. But you probably don't want me to oil that, right?" Hoseok chewed on his lips and stared at the blonde merman in front of him.

The fingers on his arm tugged at it to pull it back to where it was, eyes switching from his face to his hands and then back to his face. Wonjin must have struggled to figure out what he was talking about, but tried to return his fingers to his scales, lips parting once he managed. The blue scales rearranged one more time, showing him that the merman would be going mad if he let himself go.

_Oh god._

The problem was that Hoseok didn't know how to oil scales without having Hyungwon straddle his lap afterwards, so he had absolutely no idea how to stop without being rude or hated even more.

_Remember how he asked whether you're making fun of his needs?_

"Listen - I know that it feels very nice, I have spots like that too, but you actually don't like me, and you didn't seem as if you wanted to be touched by me. I'm very thankful for your trust because now you don't have to be in pain as all your scales are oiled apart from those on your butt, so… but you can try touching them yourself if it feels nice. I mean- human's touch themselves all the time, if they didn't they would've already killed each other and everything around them." Hoseok was babbling, hands still on the scales and swallowing every time they pushed against his palms.

Wonjin met his gaze when he talked, but Hoseok couldn't be sure if his babbling even had an effect and the merman knew what he was saying. Apparently Wonjin hadn't understood the part about touching himself as he moved his legs like a tail and turned sideways before curling both of them around Hoseok's middle from one side and showing him a muscular butt.

_Great._

Whatever he had tried to do, Hoseok sucked at it. Murmuring a quiet 'okay', he poured some oil and squeezed his eyes shut, quickly applying it on the thin skin while holding his breath.

It should have been over with that, but as soon as the merman caught himself after pleasure-filled hums, hands travelled from his arms to his legs and stroked along them, just like Hyungwon had acted in the beginning until he understood that humans functioned differently.

"That… I mean- thank you, really, that's super nice of you and thank you for your trust," Hoseok murmured and put the bottle of oil next to the fish. "Would you like some fish?" He pointed at the mackerel and swallowed.

The confusion that appeared on Wonjin's face was already better than the mindless pleasure and obvious arousal. Hands were still roaming over his skin, but a hint of hesitation appeared in the blue eyes. Maybe it was because he didn't react but kept attempting to distract while the merhuman must have been going mad.

"Humans use this gesture to comfort. Not for pleasure," he explained and did the same, briefly stroking over the merman's shoulders and arms. "If you feel bad or in pain, then we do something like that. Also hugs. Do you know hugs?"

Still breathing heavily, the ocean being shook his head and let his eyes flutter shut, obviously trying to calm himself while his whole body trembled, and color remained on his face. Even Hyungwon who hadn't been the one to be touched the day before had jumped him after observing it, so Hoseok could imagine what was going on inside the blonde merhuman's head.

_It must be torture._

"This is a hug," he said and leaned in, hugging the merman briefly before leaning back.

_Just show him that he can do this himself, then he won't be interested in you anymore._

"You don't need my hands to feel good. You can use your own hands. Like this," He took Wonjin's hand and put it on his scale-covered thigh, pushing against it and the fingers, letting it slide over the gorgeous aquamarine scales. "See? You don't need anybody else for that."

The merhuman moaned, sound much more human than it has been and threw his head back again. The attempts to calm down that Hoseok observed before dissipated into thin air as the muscular legs trembled and Wonjin repeated it, pushing against his scales with all five fingers.

_Those sounds._

"That's right. It feels good, right? And you don't need anybody for it. Of course, it's different with another merhuman, but it's perfect if there is nobody around." Hoseok carefully removed his hand and attempted to move, but the merhuman's legs were still wrapped around his side.

_Help._

Blue eyes met his own instead of basking in the pleasure that Wonjin was actually able to provide by himself. The scale-covered legs tightened around him, as if to keep him from moving away and suddenly Hoseok was grateful that they weren't in the water because he couldn't have escaped then. Wonjin must have been stimulating himself by sliding his legs along Hoseok's skin.

_Oh god._

"You can do it with your hands… doesn't that feel nicer than my jeans? It probably feels way better against naked skin!" Hoseok tried his best, but the merhuman made it impossible to move. "Listen, isn't this weird to you? Right now, I'm caught like a fish and can't do anything besides trying to persuade you to stop? That's not sexy at all, but with your own hands you could do so much more, and I'd leave you alone too! Doesn't it sound amazing?"

It didn't seem like the merhuman was listening to him, scales still sliding along his body and eyes not even open to focus on his face or his words. Suddenly, Wonjin's whole body tensed up in a familiar way and the sounds died down, followed by heavy breaths and ice blue eyes that opened and glanced around. The merman seemed disoriented and the grip around his body loosened consequently.

_He just orgasmed after rubbing himself against your legs. Have fun explaining that to Hyungwon._

"Oh my god," he muttered and squeezed his cheeks with both palms, carefully moving to the right and out of reach of Wonjin's legs.

The merhuman visibly fought to regain his awareness and held his breath a few times, probably not used to the amount of oxygen he suddenly required being outside of water and aroused. Only after several long moments ice-blue eyes lifted from Wonjin's legs to Hoseok's face, observing him carefully. It was difficult to tell how he felt because Hyungwon and him didn't share facial expressions, but the way the blonde merman sucked his cheeks into his mouth resembled shame.

_It's because it's spring, right?_

Wonjin remained in his position on the couch and pulled his legs closer to his body, as if he wanted to wrap them around himself like a tail. Breaking eye contact, the merhuman let his right hand slide over his groin and pressed his lips together when it returned wet. It was his release after orgasm, body reacting even though there was no stimulation to his groin. It must be true that as spring progressed, the more sensitive merhumans became.

Hoseok turned and reached for the tissue box on the coffee table. He knew that the merhuman had no idea what to do with it, so he reached for his palm and wiped it before carefully catching everything else. It was weird, but he felt bad because Wonjin looked guilty.

_You don't really know what it means being unable to stop. Although you know people who justify their actions by that, but it's bullshit._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. Hyungwon told me that it's spring, that merhumans are sensitive. Don't worry. I'll just act as if it never happened, okay?" He smiled as he walked towards the kitchen and got rid of the soaked tissues.

He heard a hum that resembled agreement, followed by more notes that were too complex for him to understand. Only when he returned to the couch did the blonde merhuman suddenly whisper a human word. It resembled 'sorry’ but wasn't loud enough for Hoseok to be sure. Opposed to the way Wonjin had observed him before, there was no suspicion or the expectation that Hoseok meant harm. Closeness must have been meaningful to ocean beings and a sign of trust and vulnerability, even if it was uncontrolled. Or maybe especially when it was uncontrolled as the blonde merman had dropped his guard and couldn't have protected himself if Hoseok had different intentions.

"Would you like to eat the fish now?" Hoseok asked after sitting next to the merhuman and pointing at the mackerel that swam slower due to the lack of oxygen. He needed to take it back to the aquarium if Wonjin didn't mean to eat it.

The merman nodded slowly and easily caught the fish with his right hand. As before, he killed the fish before biting into it and stared at nothing. He looked lost in thought.

Wonjin's hand travelled from his own legs that he had arranged below his body towards Hoseok's arm, fingers curling around his wrist. At first Hoseok tensed up, but then notes began to fill the air, familiar and at the same time captivating. Only when he felt the urge to look up and meet the merman's gaze Hoseok realized that it was the same melody that Hyungwon always sang to hypnotize him.

_You're so easy._

Ice blue was the only thing he could see when their gazes met and everything else faded out. Wonjin didn't slow down the melody and the paralyzing effect it had on him seemed so much stronger than with Hyungwon. Hoseok couldn't feel anything apart from notes that were around him at first until they suddenly seemed to play inside his head.

" _Why do you love the ocean so much? What makes you want to go against the wishes of your own and act on affection towards a being you don't even know?"_ a male voice asked him, a little higher than Hyungwon's and sounding more mature than he was used to from the black-haired merboy.

"I love it because my brother taught me how beautiful it is. Knowing one human doesn't mean knowing all humans. There are humans who act in a destructive, greedy way, unaware and ignorant of what they're doing, but there are humans who care and who can be taught. I like Hyungwon. I really do. And I want to help his family, but not because of my affection only. I helped ocean beings for many years, without knowing that merhumans existed. I know that you don't like me, but I would never hurt you." Hoseok swallowed and felt dizzy because of the strength of Wonjin's hypnosis.

" _I don't dislike you,_ " the merhuman replied and moved a little closer, thereby increasing the volume of his voice inside Hoseok's head. It seemed like each word was spoken right into his mind, without the need of air to carry it towards him. He couldn't even hear breaths. " _I merely fail to understand how you can act on your own like this. To me humans have always seemed selfish, disinterested in their own kind and their well-being. I struggle to comprehend how somebody like that can show affection for others if there isn't any for their own kind. I could never go against the wishes of my community, but here you are, easily helping beings that have nothing to do with you."_

"I also help fish and other humans that have nothing to do with me. It's a choice you know? You can choose how you behave. You can choose to do something good or to hurt somebody. I develop myself by making that choice every day and with everything I do. I could've sold Hyungwon to the sea life aquarium, I could've kept him in my own, I could've let him go, there are so many things that a human can do. They just choose. If my human community tells me to kill all the fish in the ocean because one can get wealth from it, I'll tell them that they're greedy bastards and will fight them. With my weird weapons, but I'll fight. I understand that you grew up in constant fear of losing your home, in danger and probably surrounded by humans who took away the land that is your habitat and destroyed the sea, but it's only some of them that you saw. What about those who don't own boats, don't go fishing? There are humans who don't even eat fish, like me. You know there's a saying in human language, it goes 'if the answer is too easy, it's probably not the right answer.'" His voice got quieter as he spoke, but the ice blue eyes didn't let him go. The merman was stable and seemed more experienced than Hyungwon, basically sucking the energy out of him.

" _How can you think this way if you have lost a bonded to the sea? Don't you wish to harm whoever has made you feel this way?_ " The voice inside his head changed, but he couldn't identify the emotions, not the way he was able to with Hyungwon. " _What if you learned that all this time you keep helping the reason for your pain? Won't it destroy you?_ "

"The only feeling I have when I think about my brother is the love for the ocean that he cherished more than anything, the desperate longing because he was everything that mattered to me and the wish that it had been me instead." Hoseok exhaled and felt even more dizzy, unable to recognize anything else apart from those blue eyes.

Suddenly the voice and melody that had been occupying his senses stopped like a broken CD and his body was pulled towards a slim, but cold chest. A few drops of water landed on his collarbones and he felt lips that pressed a kiss to his cheek and his forehead. The influx of sensations was a little overwhelming but helped to return his awareness.

"Is Hoseok okay? Did he hurt you?" Hyungwon's voice whispered into his ear, followed by tones in the boy's own language that must have been directed towards Wonjin. There was desperation in his voice and the hands that roamed over his body and pulled him closer seemed restless.

"He didn't hurt me, he just wanted to talk," he choked out, consciousness slowly returning, but still unable to move properly. "Is he okay? Are you okay?"

Hyungwon said something in his own language before helping him to sit up and kissing his forehead one more time, lips lingering as if the merboy was scared that as soon as he let go something terrible was going to happen.

"But it was too strong for Hoseok. He shouldn't have-" Exhaling roughly, the black-haired boy kissed his cheek and cupped his face with his big palms, meeting his gaze with those emerald green eyes he loved so much. "I- I was so scared just now."

"But why? You know how it works. He simply wanted to talk and I- I oiled his scales and… he reacted very intensely and must've felt super vulnerable and upset, so he probably wanted to talk. He just asked me things." Wrapping his arms around Hyungwon's naked waist, he inhaled against the pressure that seemed to press his lungs together.

The boy's hands stroked over his hair and again a melody filled his ears. This time he recognized it faster, the notes that Hyungwon sang for him when he wanted to calm him down and make him feel safe. Hoseok could feel the vibrations in the merboy's body and how easily the melody surrounded them without being intrusive.

"Hypnosis is dangerous," Hyungwon whispered eventually when the melody ended, and his body began to feel more like his own again.

_You thought it was when he did it to other people._

"But you did it too, you would never hurt me, I know it." Turning around, he swallowed and searched for Wonjin, finding the merhuman holding onto the armrest of the couch and observing them. The blonde ocean being didn't say a single word, but the way thick drops were traveling down the pale cheeks caught Hoseok off guard. Wonjin was crying.

_Oh god._

"Are - are you okay?" he asked and placed a kiss on Hyungwon's cheek before shifting towards the other merhuman. "Did I say something that made you sad? Are you in pain?" he asked and glanced at Hyungwon, in case Wonjin didn't understand.

_But he understood this much before._

"I'm sorry if I did," he whispered, reaching for the pale cheek and wiping a warm tear with his thumb.

Wonjin didn't say anything and merely inhaled slowly before releasing the air through his previously tightly shut lips. The expression of shock on Hyungwon's face told him that the black-haired merboy had also been unaware of his family member's pain.

Closing his eyes, Wonjin spoke a few notes, briefly, as if speaking was difficult for him and only nullified his attempts to stop crying.

"He- he said he knows how that feels. What Hoseok told him. That is why he is crying," Hyungwon explained, but he seemed confused, probably because he didn't hear the conversation between the two of them.

_Is it because he lost his bonded? Is that why he asked how you cannot wish all the bad things upon anything that took Hojun?_

He nodded briefly and shifted closer, carefully wrapping his arms around the pale merhuman, hoping that the gesture gave him at least a bit of the comfort that it entailed for humans.

"I'm so sorry that it happened to you," he said, still dizzy and exhausted from the hypnosis, but feeling the pain in the ice blue eyes.

"I… told Hoseok about my friend back then," Hyungwon whispered next to him and Hoseok could hear the merboy swallow as long fingers stroked over his naked back. "He was my family, but to Wonjin he was everything. They had a bond."

_And he was killed by a boat._

"I'm so sorry. It must feel so devastating," he whispered again and stroked over the blonde hair before leaning back. "I want to help you to be able to claim back what was originally part of your environment. You could live on land before and you should be able to do it again. To decide what happens with the ocean and the human world too."

Wonjin nodded and replied, but some tears were still rolling down his cheeks even though the merhuman didn't show his pain on his face.

"He said that he is more sorry and that Hoseok should be more careful about who to help." Hyungwon seemed uncomfortable after translating and the cool fingers paused in the middle of his spine before resuming as if nothing had happened.

"No, please don't be sorry. It just shows again that everybody has their own stories, right? I hope that you don't hate me and that you accept my help. You are going back to the ocean, right?" Hoseok looked into the ice blue eyes and smiled. "Will you come back?"

Wonjin replied with a few low notes and rubbed the tears from his eyes. The expression on the merman's face was serious and Hoseok waited for the familiar melodic voice to tell him what those notes meant. Strangely, Hyungwon didn't translate this time, but merely remained sitting in his spot on the couch. Even the soft caresses of his spine paused as if there was something in the air that Hoseok couldn't grasp, but the two ocean beings next to him were perfectly aware of.

_Did they fight?_

"You didn't fight, right? I hope you didn't. At least not because of me," he muttered into the silence and glanced towards Hyungwon before catching Wonjin's gaze again. "So, will you come back?"

"He said he has to," Hyungwon finally murmured and leaned his forehead against Hoseok's shoulder, swallowing as if the words were difficult to bring past his lips. "He wants to show Hoseok everything, so Hoseok can make a choice."

"I have the feeling he thinks that his negative attitude towards humans should be mirrored by me having a negative attitude towards him, but I don't dislike him. I like him. Tell him I'm looking forward to welcoming him back."

Hyungwon hummed in agreement before speaking to Wonjin and hopefully delivering his message. The surprise in the merman's blue eyes told him that the translation must have been accurate as Wonjin nodded slowly and gestured towards Hoseok's chest before replying.

"He said your heart is too good," Hyungwon translated while the blonde merman attempted to climb off the couch and stabilize himself by holding onto the armrest. "I will take Wonjin back and Hoseok can recover."

"Mhm, let's do that," he muttered, not standing up because the feeling in his head told him that he would've fainted if he decided to lift himself from the couch. "Thank you so much. And thank you for your trust, _Wonjin_." Hoseok tried his best to pronounce the merhuman's name correctly in the same melodic way Hyungwon used it in his speech.

A smile appeared on the usually pensive face and Wonjin reached out to squeeze his shoulder once, applying pressure before letting go and wrapping an arm around Hyungwon's shoulders instead to remain stable.

Hoseok waved briefly at both merhumans who disappeared behind the door, leaving silence and the strange feeling that something was going on, something he couldn’t grasp but that had enough potential to hurt him.

***

'I still don't understand him,' Wonjin spoke as soon as the two of them left the house and Hyungwon felt fine sand under his feet. For a moment he wondered if the blonde man next to him enjoyed the sensation as much as he did, but it probably had less significance for Wonjin. After all, this was the first time that the merman had left the ocean whereas Hyungwon spent more time on the surface lately than he did below the water.

_One might think you are more human than merhuman._

'Hoseok is special,' he replied and thought about the fear he felt after seeing the black-haired human almost collapsing because of the strength of Wonjin's hypnosis. Of course, he had thought that the merman wanted to harm his bonded instead of merely communicating. Hypnosis was what made them dangerous, gave them a weapon. Hyungwon had never thought of it that way, but it was becoming painfully obvious. 'He's not like the other humans and he can teach us their language and their ways. We will have more weapons to fight against those that destroy our home.'

'We will also have more weapons to fight against him, but that doesn't seem to matter to him. I don't understand, but I can't help but respect the way he deals with his loss. I-' Wonjin paused and held his breath for a few seconds, obviously hiding the fact that no matter how much time has passed, losing his bonded still hurt. 'I couldn't do that.'

_They say a bond ends with death, but does it really?_

The way Hoseok still thought of his brother and the tears that had covered Wonjin's cheeks only moments ago seemed to tell a different story, one in which the loss remained and continued to hurt, even if a new bond was created.

_You are Hoseok's new bond, so do you make the pain better?_

Hyungwon couldn't tell. Humans were supposed to forget about bonds, but Hoseok was still attached to his brother and the memories, no matter how much time passed and whether Hyungwon was next to him or not.

Still holding onto Wonjin's waist, he led him into the ocean and relaxed as waves covered their feet and fought their way up to their knees. It had gotten warmer already, but their skin still froze if they stayed outside of the water for too long.

'It's going to hurt again,' he murmured and Wonjin nodded as soon as he realized that Hyungwon meant the transformation.

'You don't have to come back with me, I won't tell them anything that you don't want me to share. I'll say that it is a human we can trust, but I hope you know that his opinion might still change if he knows the truth. I don't want to take the help of a human who cannot make an informed choice.'

_He is right, but you can't tell Hoseok. It's not your secret to tell, so you can only bear it and hope that your bond is strong enough to withstand the truth._

'You are always welcome to return and to learn more. You know where to find me,' he replied and gestured towards the house, realizing that it had become his new home, more so than his family in the ocean.

_You cannot be without a community, but still you chose Hoseok._

For the first time the strength of a bond scared Hyungwon, showed him the impact it had on him and his feelings and how easy it seemed to break a person by breaking their bond to another.

A splash of water caught his attention as Wonjin simply threw himself into the ocean, remaining in the water and letting the crashing waves hide his transformation. When the blonde hair appeared again there was the bottom fin of his tail peeking out, telling Hyungwon that the merman was okay.

'Please be careful. The way you act around that human worries me, no matter if he wants to help us or not,' Wonjin murmured against the loud sounds of the waves before disappearing in the water.

It sounded like a warning.

For a few moments Hyungwon waited for him to reappear until he realized that it was pointless. He didn't know the feeling because usually it was him who left, disappearing into the water or on the shore and having to say goodbye. Sighing out loud, he brushed through his curls that had dried and almost reached his neck. Time was passing endlessly and no matter how long he stayed on the surface and kissed the lips of his bonded, he still didn't know if their connection was for eternity.

_The way you want it to be._

When he entered the house, it seemed quiet and at first Hyungwon hesitated to look for the black-haired human, worried that he would have to talk about secrets that weren't his to tell. His hesitation didn't stay for long though as his desire to see Hoseok was stronger and he made his way through the limited number of rooms until he found Hoseok who was lying on the bed, eyes open but body hiding under the blanket.

Hyungwon smiled because it reminded him of the times when the black-haired human did the same because he felt shy.

"Is Hoseok okay?" he asked and sat down at the side of the bed, left hand immediately reaching out to stroke over Hoseok's hair and to cup his cheek. It felt so warm, especially now that he had come from the cold air outside.

"Mhm. Just a little tired, I need to work out more, so that Wonjin isn't able to knock me out that easily." Hoseok chuckled and leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering shut. It felt intimate, so he prolonged the contact by letting his fingers travel to the pale neck and all the way to the dip of his collarbone.

_It was so difficult to refrain from kissing him, even if it has only been a night._

"Oh, working out like lifting me against the wall?" Hyungwon asked because that was what Hoseok had called working out the last time. "Wonjin is very strong and has a lot of experience."

It wasn't surprising that the blonde merhuman had been able to exhaust Hoseok that quickly. Wonjin had never used hypnosis for communication, so he made sure to keep it strong and immobilize the person he talked to. There was no way for Hoseok to bear it for long.

_But why did he hypnotize him in the first place? He didn't trust Hoseok and didn't want to accept his help, so what happened?_

"Um, that was me losing control with you. Working out is more when I am on the floor doing repetitive motions and you crawl under me so that I rub over your body while doing it," Hoseok chuckled and hummed at the touch of his fingers.

_Oh, or that._

Hyungwon pursed his lips, a little ashamed because he probably wouldn't have done that if his body wasn't overly sensitive at the moment. Probably.

"But why did Wonjin hypnotize Hoseok? I don't understand what happened." Hyungwon doubted that telling Wonjin about Hoseok's brother could have made such a difference. Even if Wonjin had learned to understand Hoseok through their exchange, there had to be a reason to hypnotize him in the first place.

_Did Wonjin get angry enough to force Hoseok into hypnosis?_

"That - I'm not sure, but something happened before that. Something that I didn't think would happen, but I also should've thought ahead, but then it just escalated, I don't even know, I just wanted to show him how to apply oil." The handsome human was babbling before biting down on his bottom lip as blush covered his cheeks in a vibrant pink.

Hyungwon tried to follow and managed to understand that it was about applying oil, but despite the abundance of words Hoseok hadn't said what happened.

"Wonjin struggled because of spring?" he asked because that made the most sense if it was about oiling skin. The merman had refused to touch himself before, so Hyungwon didn't even want to imagine how he was feeling after a whole night by himself, followed by human hands that felt too good to stay composed.

"It's not that he struggled… He was helping himself, I guess? But I had to apply oil, so I did and I wanted to teach him, but… that didn't work well and then he immobilized me with his legs. Not that I couldn't escape, of course I could have but I didn't want to be rude and - oh god, I swear I told him that it's not sexy if he keeps me caught like a fish, but he didn't mind and just-" The black eyes were staring at him, cheeks gaining even more color as Hoseok crawled further under the blanket.

_He must be so embarrassed._

Hyungwon hummed to show that he was listening while trying to make sense of the many words that left Hoseok's lips without structure. The black-haired human had wanted to oil Wonjin's scales and apparently the merhuman had agreed again. Hyungwon didn't know the reason, but that was secondary, possibly because of the time that the blonde man had been on his own. It must have been too much in the end if Wonjin lost control and acted on his own, even immobilizing Hoseok to keep him in place.

_Wonjin must have felt terrible because it wasn't mutual._

"Is Hoseok okay?" Hyungwon asked because he knew how Wonjin must feel because they were both merhumans, but he didn't know what it meant for a human like Hoseok. "Did Wonjin lose control?"

"Well, he tried to involve me in the… process but I explained to him about the sensitivity of human skin, but I think he had a hard time following me. He looked like he was feeling a lot of pleasure. I didn't know what to say in that situation because with you I never stop. But I swear I didn't touch him more than I had to while oiling the scales! I just… stayed in place and talked like an idiot." Hoseok covered his face with both palms and glanced at him through the space between his fingers.

_He seems so scared of your reaction even though he experienced the one thing you were so terrified of showing all this time._

"Does… Hoseok remember when I told him about losing control?" he asked carefully and swallowed down the concerns at the back of his mind that told him to make sure that Hoseok didn't purposefully touch the merhuman to cause him pleasure. It was taboo for somebody with a bond.

_That is why you denied Wonjin and he couldn't understand._

"Yes, you said it's because it's spring, so I told him that it's okay and cleaned up because he was so confused and guilty, and it wasn't like he did it against my will because I could've walked away. It's just that I want to feel like that next to you."

"Feel like what next to me?" he asked because that was the part he didn't understand and reached out to remove Hoseok's palm from his face. There was no need to hide and Hyungwon could bear whatever the beautiful human had to say. His only fear was that after seeing what it meant to lose control Hoseok finally understood why they were different from humans.

"I am used to touching you that way and it has a sexual association. I get aroused when I touch you like that. I mean, I get aroused when I'm looking at you or thinking about you, but what I mean is that I touched him in a way that I usually touch you, so I felt strange because it felt sexual, but it wasn't the person I wanted to be close with. I mean he's gorgeous, that's not the point, but I just - I just want to feel the need, the arousal next to you because you're the reason for it, not the action itself. Does that make sense?" Hoseok asked, trying to hide under the blanket with only his eyes peeking out.

_It's the same again, as if you are talking about the same feelings and not about two different worlds._

Warmth spread through Hyungwon's chest and he wasn't sure how to tell Hoseok that his words made him much more than happy, simply because they showed him that they shared another feeling in their understanding of a bond.

"I feel the same," he whispered and leaned in to press a kiss to Hoseok's forehead, the only bit that was visible apart from black eyes. "I also only want to feel arousal next to you and be touched by you. That's why I was so scared about showing Hoseok what it means to lose control. It's different because it is hard to stop, like an instinct. Wonjin must have felt bad because pleasure for merhumans must be mutual, it is a rule for being close. That is why… I denied him, but he couldn't understand."

"I think merhumans have amazing rules. I want to lose control with you. Together." Finally, the curved lips appeared over the blanket, red from chewing on them.

Heat developed in his lower body and Hyungwon couldn't tell how much of it was from Hoseok's words and how much was the need that rested under the surface of his awareness and waiting to slip out and take over.

"Is… Hoseok not scared after seeing what it means to lose control? Wonjin held onto you so you cannot escape, isn't that scary?" he asked and couldn't help the way he climbed on top of the bed despite his words, arranging his legs on each side of Hoseok's blanket-covered body.

"To be honest… when he was doing it, I thought of how arousing it would be if it was you." The blush increased further as the beautiful human licked over his lips.

_It's different if you are the one doing it? Is it the bond?_

Hyungwon didn't know, but Hoseok's admission wasn't helping his composure. His breaths sped up and he put more pressure on the human's groin as he leaned down to connect their lips. It felt so good to taste them again, to remind himself of the promise they shared and that kept them together despite the differences between them.

"Hoseok's words make my body burn," he admitted and let his hands pull down the blanket to reveal the pale, muscular chest.

"Hyungwon, I'm losing it. I can't take all those moans and scales against my legs while thinking about you and how you feel around me. I want you so much. I want to lose control with you," Hoseok whispered, pale arms stroking over his shoulders and over his thighs, fingers pushing into his scales on the spots the human knew he liked most.

The more days passed, the less strength Hyungwon had to keep himself in check and try to act the way he had before. Hoseok's words made it seem like there was no reason to, like he could just let go and act the way he wanted to because it was safe next to the person he had chosen for himself.

Moans left his lips even though it was only the first touch, causing his body to tremble in anticipation. He wanted to have Hoseok everywhere, taking up all the space inside of him while throwing his head back and muttering his name in addition to confessions of love.

_He accepts it, even though it is different in humans._

Moving to the side, Hyungwon ripped the blanket off Hoseok's body and attached his lips to the pale skin, nibbling on it and grazing it with his teeth while his hands tried to remove Hoseok's jeans. He needed to be close, as close as possible.

Hoseok moaned as soon as his teeth touched the sensitive skin, head thrown back and mouth parted. After the fabric between them was gone, the human pulled him flush against his chest, legs wrapped around his body and teeth biting softly into his shoulder right under his gills where it was most sensitive.

He whimpered in response and lost track of his actions for a few seconds, too overwhelmed by so much skin against his own. When the desire to be close and the breathy gasps that left Hoseok's lips reached his awareness again, he wasn't able to contemplate anymore and simply used his left hand to lead Hoseok's firm length inside of his body, moving by himself because it felt too good. Hoseok's legs around his body and scales only added to the sensation and made him shake with pleasure.

Hoseok moaned and whimpered, roaming his hands over his back and arms, pushing his fingers into his scales and scratching along his thighs repeatedly as his hips rolled into his body in sensual motions.

Words began to spill from his lips, expressions of his pleasure and of his affection towards the human in his arms. There was no way to keep track of which language he spoke and whether Hoseok could understand. Hyungwon couldn't even keep track of where his limbs were, fingers holding onto whatever they were able to grasp and body rolling into Hoseok's with rough motions. The arousal was almost unbearable, urging him to seek release and surround himself with the sounds that left Hoseok's lips.

The human was begging him not to stop, limbs surrounding and enveloping his body almost like a split tail, rubbing over his legs and behind while the pale muscular arms pulled him down so that Hoseok could ravish his neck and lick into his mouth before groaning and throwing his head back again.

The reactions and the feeling were addicting, all of it was and Hyungwon knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop, even if Hoseok hadn't begged him not to. His motions consistently sped up and he lost awareness of their surroundings, the sheets they were lying on and the way the fabric felt against his knees. He felt nothing but fullness and the breathtaking human's body enveloping his own, encouraging his motions until white exploded behind his eyelids and he let himself fall on top of the black-haired human, breathing heavily and struggling to orient himself apart from the pulsating fullness inside of his body.

"Oh my god," Hoseok whispered, breathless and skin wet from his efforts. "That was amazing."

Hyungwon still had his eyes closed and leaned a little closer to inhale the familiar scent as his senses slowly returned to him.

"Hoseok feels so good," he whispered and licked over the sweaty skin, tasting the ocean the way he loved doing. "You make me lose control, all the time, but I try not to. I want to be in the water with you and wrap around you, so that you cannot leave my body anymore."

"Let's go to the ocean next time. Just wrap around me and have me," the low voice whispered as Hoseok's hands stroked over his thighs gently.

 _'You belong with me,'_ Hyungwon hummed and lifted his head to connect their lips, holding the touch because it was a promise and the truth, no matter what. He had made the choice back then and the reasons for making it hadn't changed. Hoseok did not only belong with him, he was a part of him now and it didn't matter what the person in his arms was, a human or not. _'No matter what anybody else says.'_

_

"Is Hoseok sure that nobody can see?" Hyungwon asked and glanced towards the few bushes at the end of the beach that had already turned a bright green, another sign that winter was over.

The two of them loved to take walks on the beach and put their feet into the ocean, but if a human ended up seeing them and paid enough attention it was easy to figure out that something was off with Hyungwon's legs.

_That you have scales._

The black-haired human was lying on the white sand, dark eyes contrasting with the bright colors around him and looking so beautiful that Hyungwon could feel warmth spread through his chest and happiness bubble under the surface. He had arranged his slim body on top of Hoseok to make sure that there wasn't too much sun covering the pale skin, but unfortunately, he wasn't really able to cover it all.

_You have to make sure his skin doesn't get hurt like last time._

"You're so cool. You're cooling my skin way better than any after sun spray." Hoseok giggled and wrapped his arms around him.

Hyungwon smiled at the comment and pointed at the bushes before pressing himself closer to Hoseok's warm skin.

"Can other humans see us?" he asked because Hoseok hadn't replied the first time. "Or not dangerous?"

"Not really. I bought all of this and there's a fence, so other humans can't come close. You can do whatever you like. Even lose control." Lifting his eyebrows, Hoseok grinned and he felt the naked muscular legs around him, pulling him against the broad hips.

Hyungwon gasped and let his eyes flutter shut, still too damn sensitive and unable to help himself with the briefest of touches.

"Evil," he whispered, but didn't mean it because saying that he didn't want Hoseok to touch him would be a blatant lie. He had become addicted to the constant closeness and affection, to the ability to live close to the ocean while still being next to his bonded. "If we stay like this- Hoseok will get sunburned."

"I have no regrets," Hoseok whispered and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Hyungwon melted into it, ignoring the way his hands dug into the sand next to Hoseok's head and focusing on the taste of the curved lips he had learned to love so much.

A hum filled his ears that seemed to stem from far away and he wondered if it was his own, coming from deep within his chest because he needed Hoseok so much.

"I feel at home like this, on the sand with our lips connected," he whispered and brushed his mouth over Hoseok's to focus on the feeling and strengthen the connection that mattered so much to him. Even when he felt unsure about the way humans saw relationships, whenever they kissed it just felt right.

"I dreamt of you going into the ocean with me and taking me," the black-haired human whispered breathlessly and tightened his hold, kissing his lips repeatedly.

_Because you want to._

"I can be myself in the ocean, move the way I want to and make you mine," he breathed out when their lips separated for a brief moment. He wanted to wrap his tail around Hoseok and keep him in place as their lips met and their bodies connected.

Again, a hum sounded in the air, but this time it couldn't have stemmed from Hyungwon's chest. It wasn't low enough to sound like him, but there was nobody else who could create such tones.

_Nobody apart from a merhuman._

His eyes widened, and he leaned back, eyes scanning over the fine sand surrounding them. Humans couldn’t come because the area belonged to Hoseok, but Hyungwon's family knew where to find him now.

Again, there was a hum and the expression on Hoseok's face told him that the black-haired human had heard it too.

"What's that? That wasn't you, right?" Hoseok muttered and sat up, placing a brief kiss against his lips before looking around.

Hyungwon shook his head and looked at the waves, trying to figure out where the sound had come from. As soon as his eyes settled on bright blonde hair and blue eyes that barely peeked out of the water, he froze in place, staring.

Hoseok followed his gaze and shifted under him.

"That's Wonjin, isn't it?" the human asked carefully, arousal still apparent under the thin fabric of Hoseok's swim shorts.

"Yeah," Hyungwon whispered back before deciding that he had no idea what the other merhuman saw, so maybe they were being the weird ones by just staring at him as if he was an enemy.

'Do you need help to get out?' he hummed and brushed through his dry hair to have at least something to occupy his hands with. The fact that his body had been all ready to be close to Hoseok wasn't really helping.

'I can't really move in the sand with a tail, so I hesitated,' Wonjin replied and finally rose far enough out of the water to present his broad shoulders and naked chest.

"He can't get close to the shore with his tail without hurting it, but he doesn't have enough control in his legs to move against the waves."

"Let me get him." Hoseok lifted him and placed him on the sand like a toy, before diving into the waves as if the ocean was made for him and coming to the surface a few centimeters away from his family member. The human said something he couldn't hear, and he saw how Hoseok rose from the waves carrying Wonjin out of the water, the merhuman's muscular arms wrapped around Hoseok's neck.

_He belongs in the ocean as much as he belongs on earth._

Hyungwon smiled and hurried closer, briefly checking if Hoseok was still aroused and possibly uncomfortable. After all male humans weren't really able to hide it. It was still obvious, but the black-haired human acted as if it wasn't, letting Wonjin's legs touch the ground and chewing on his lips because the muscular body must have brushed over his groin on its way down.

At first Hyungwon thought they would be able to forget the unusual situation quickly, but instead Wonjin's eyes focused on Hoseok's groin as soon as he wasn't attached to the black-haired human.

'Is that what human arousal looks like?' the merhuman asked, but didn't elaborate further, as if it didn't matter why he decided to ask that question.

_How much did he see?_

"He's- he's asking about your pleasure," he translated even though the question was for him. Somehow it felt safer to include Hoseok, especially if the question was concerned with his pleasure and he could decide how to talk about it.

"Ah… oh… yeah," the human replied, glancing down and blushing a little bit. "It's similar to your scales but it's more sensitive to touch I think because it's concentrated in a smaller space." Hoseok glanced at Wonjin's arm and removed a bit of seaweed sticking to it.

Something was off about the expression on the blonde merman's face, but Hyungwon couldn't figure out what it is. He had never been particularly good at reading Wonjin and now wasn't an exception.

Wrapping one arm around the other merhuman's waist because he didn't know what else to do with himself, Hyungwon stabilized him and hoped that Hoseok didn't feel too embarrassed about being confronted like that.

_You should be the obvious one with how quickly you lose your mind, but one cannot see it._

'Is everyone okay?' he asked eventually when the quiet was getting uncomfortable. It felt tense, but he couldn't pinpoint why exactly.

'They're fine,' Wonjin replied quickly, but didn't elaborate. Instead the blonde man made his way towards the house while holding onto Hyungwon to keep the times that he stumbled to a minimum. The closer they got, the more obvious it was how Wonjin pressed his lips into a thin line.

_Something is terribly off, but he doesn't want to tell you._

"Should I get you some food? Are you hungry? I was going to make pancakes, it's not fish, but it's super tasty. Would you like some?" Hoseok asked after entering the house and hurrying to the bathroom to throw on a bathrobe.

The two of them were always on their own, so the unannounced presence of another person was blatantly obvious. It reminded Hyungwon of Hoseok's attempt to put on clothes whenever Yael was visiting.

_But Wonjin doesn't care about clothes, so what is going on?_

His mind was already coming up with worst case scenarios and everything that might have happened to their home and their community, but there wasn't enough time to develop any of his fears.

As soon as Hoseok disappeared through the door, his body was suddenly pressed against the wall, ice-blue eyes right in front of his own as Wonjin made sure that he remained in place.

'Have you lost your mind?!' Wonjin asked, but the tones were aggressive instead of the usual calmness with which the merhuman spoke.

Hyungwon struggled to inhale with the pressure against his ribcage and tried to shift out of the tight grip, but it didn't work.

'What- what do you mean?' he hummed in reply and managed to squeeze his arms in between them to try to push the older merhuman further away from him.

'What do I mean? You know exactly what I mean! How could you agree on a bond with a human? He's a human! They don't feel the way we do. He'll never understand. A bond requires closeness, is this why you abandoned the ocean? Because of a human?' Wonjin's words were fast and drenched in fury, each spark of anger reaching Hyungwon like a cold shudder that passed over his naked back.

_He must have seen you kiss, strengthening the bond._

'He's not just a human, he's the person I chose,' he replied calmly and tried to use more strength to push Wonjin back. The sudden anger scared him, especially after the understanding the merhuman had shown Hoseok in the end.

_But it's just like you thought, as soon as a bond is involved it's something else._

'Break it,' the blonde merhuman demanded suddenly as his hands tightened around Hyungwon's wrists and kept them in place. 'You're not meant to be with a human.'

'I cannot break it and you know it.'

'There is a way,' Wonjin hummed, just loud enough for him to hear. There was no need for the words to be any louder because even as a whisper they were able to freeze the blood in his veins.

His eyes burned, and he fought against the tears that were threatening to run down his cheeks. His lips were trembling as he tried to understand how Wonjin could even propose the one thing that had caused him the most pain, a loss that he had experienced by himself.

'How… could you even dare to wish the same pain upon me that you experienced yourself? How could you even propose it as if it was a solution to anything?' A rough exhale left his lips as he still fought with the tears that collected in his eyes and blurred his vision. He couldn't believe that Wonjin could propose the death of another person that easily, as if it was just a blink of an eye, nothing more to break something as meaningful as a bond.

_He's the one who should know, who still feels the pain even though time has passed._

'Because a human caused that pain,' the blonde man replied and let go of his wrists before stepping back and giving him space to breathe. Wonjin's hands were shaking, but Hyungwon couldn't tell if it was because of anger or something else.

'But that human wasn't Hoseok. It wasn't him.' Sobbing loudly, he reached for his mouth and covered it with his palm, unable to help the aftermath of fear and terror that Wonjin had been able to evoke with his words alone. The mere thought of Hoseok not being next to him anymore felt like it could break him in two.

It was silent apart from his attempts to silence the noise that left his lips, but a glance at the merhuman next to him revealed the same tears making their way down pale cheeks. Why did they have to argue like this? Why was it so difficult to understand that he chose a human?

'Hoseok makes me happy,' he hummed and sank to the floor, head resting against the wall and hands rubbing over his cheeks to get rid of the salty water. 'He's given me something that no other merhuman has. I chose him as part of my family, why can't you accept that?'

'Because you automatically make him a part of mine, Hyungwon. How could I accept a human as a part of us so easily? They've been hurting us all this time and they are the reason for most of our misery and losses. Even our hunger is because they are ruining the ocean. So how can you decide that one of them belongs with us?' Wonjin was insistent, voice calm again but steady. Hyungwon could tell that he didn't understand but regretted the tears he had caused.

'Because he is a human, but the place that he belongs is with me, no matter whether it is in the ocean or on earth.'

_And no matter where he decides to be, that is where you are going to be as well._


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted everything, so here you go .  
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

The embarrassment about his bodily reaction made room for fear. Something was terribly wrong, and his body moved forward almost automatically. He inhaled sharply, observing how the blonde merman held Hyungwon's wrists and how the slim figure sank down to the floor, crying bitterly and humming something he couldn't understand apart from the melodic sound of his name.

_It's about you._

Adrenaline rushed through his veins when he moved, jumping over the kitchen table and stopping between the two mermen, one hand reaching back to wrap around Hyungwon's shoulder.

_You won't let him be hurt. No matter if it's humans or his family. There's no difference._

"What do you want from him?" he hissed, protective instinct kicking in full force and staring right into the ice-blue eyes.

Wonjin instantly responded by moving a few steps back and holding onto a wall to stay in place. The merman’s lips were pulled into a thin line and only now that Hoseok was looking at him properly he could see that there were also tears running down his face, dripping on the wooden floors.

“It’s- it’s okay,” Hyungwon whispered behind him, but it sure as hell didn’t sound like it.

"It's not okay. If you have a disagreement you can talk about it in a way that won't make you break down and cry like this. I don't care if he's your family or not, I won't let anybody hurt you," Hoseok whispered while turning to the crying merboy he was trying to protect before returning his gaze to Wonjin. "And you. I understand that there's something going on between you two, but I won't accept that you're making him miserable like this."

Wonjin answered him, voice stable despite the tears, but the merhuman wasn’t capable of speaking his language so there were only tones that mingled with the tense air around them and dissipated into nothing. Until he heard the merhuman word for ‘bond’.

_Does he know about the bond? Is that why he's angry?_

"Did you tell him about it?" He turned to Hyungwon and pulled him up carefully, removing a few drops from his cheeks and placing a brief kiss on his lips. "Are you okay?"

Hyungwon shook his head and the way his eyes remained closed and he tried to take deep breaths through his lips told Hoseok that the merboy must have meant both of his questions.

“He found out,” Hyungwon forced out eventually and leaned his forehead against Hoseok’s shoulder, soaking the fabric of his bathrobe. “I made a decision that does not only affect me, so he doesn’t understand.”

Hoseok raked through Hyungwon's wavy hair, pulling him closer to his chest as he turned to look at Wonjin.

"You don't need to like me. Hate me as much as you like but leave him alone with your feelings towards me. I can't live next to you anyway, right? I don't have a tail and I can't breathe under water, so why are you so concerned?" He felt angry because Hyungwon was devastated and he couldn't do anything about it because his family was important to him.

Instead of a reply, Hoseok had about a second of awareness during which he recognized the change in the blonde merhuman’s gaze before a melody kicked in and his surroundings blurred into nothing, leaving ice-blue eyes and an emotionless connection to his thoughts that was so different from what he knew from Hyungwon.

“ _This isn’t about you at all,_ ” Wonjin spoke and even though Hoseok could still recognize wetness in the ocean being’s eyes he could hear none of it in the tone of voice that spoke from his mind. “ _A bond is something vulnerable, eternal, it can only be broken by death and through bonding with a human Hyungwon endangers himself. How am I supposed to be sure that you have the right intentions? There is nothing holding you in this connection, but the mere thought of your death makes him fall apart. How is this fair?_ "

"How the fuck do you know what exactly it is that I feel? You think humans feel nothing? Have no compassion, no love, no pain? What kind of bullshit is that? He explained to me what a bond means to him and I understand it. I'm ready to go into the fucking ocean for him and drown if that's what he wants, so don't act as if you know anything. You don't. That's why you're here to learn," Hoseok hissed, angry and paralyzed but still feeling the pain in his body and lungs.

“ _Humans may feel, but why are they able to hurt others then?_ ” Wonjin asked in return but as soon the words had appeared inside his head, slim arms tightened around him and turned his head, thereby breaking the eye contact and returning his awareness to the beautiful merboy in his arms and the emotional, green eyes that observed him.

“Everybody can hurt and be hurt,” Hyungwon whispered and cupped his face. “It does not matter if one is a human or a merhuman, everybody can hurt and be hurt.” The merboy repeated the same words in his own language, as if they were a mantra and somehow, they must have left an impression on the blonde merhuman standing at the side as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and stared at his scale-covered legs, not saying a single word.

"I told you we don't need to like each other for this to work. Learn and choose what you will do with the knowledge. Just don't make him cry and don't act as if you know it all, I hate that," Hoseok whispered and detested the black circle that tightened before he felt pain and then nothing.

_

His head hurt, and he felt like somebody drank him like a juice, leaving nothing but a headache and general exhaustion.

Hoseok listened to the sounds surrounding him, but there was nothing apart from quiet breaths. Once he opened his eyes and looked to the side, he was met with two pairs of eyes that observed him intently, both unusually bright and catching him off guard at first. Hyungwon was sitting right next to him on the bed, knees pulled up to his collarbones and big palm resting on Hoseok's chest, as if the merboy had been monitoring his heartbeat. Wonjin was also on the bed but remained at the other edge with his back against the headboard and fingers playing with the soft blanket absentmindedly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hyungwon whispered and leaned in to kiss his forehead and to remove a few strands from his face.

"I feel like somebody sucked me out. As if he sucked me out," he muttered and pointed at Wonjin. "I will work out more until this shit stops working on me."

The blue-eyed merman remarked something to that, but since Hyungwon only threw him a glare it must have been a sheepish comment. Instead of elaborating on that, Hyungwon kept stroking over his hair and lay down next to him, one leg draped over his thighs.

“He used a lot of strength, that’s why Hoseok fainted so quickly. I am sorry, it’s dangerous. That’s why I always say that merhumans are dangerous too. We can hurt too.” The merboy was babbling a little and pressed his lips to various spots on Hoseok’s shoulders and chest that he was able to reach from his position.

"He's effective," he admitted unwillingly and glanced at Wonjin again. "Are you hungry?" he asked, remembering that he had wanted to get the merhuman something to eat and have him try pancakes.

Wonjin’s eyes widened briefly and he asked Hyungwon something, obviously surprised by Hoseok’s offer. “He’s wondering why you are nice to him,” Hyungwon translated and kissed his skin again. The black-haired ocean being was unusually affectionate, as if he was scared of letting go of Hoseok for even a second, hands remaining attached and even his legs lying on top of him despite sensitivity. “Because he hurt you.”

"Well, I guess somehow I must've hurt him too in the way I acted, so it's okay. You have sea garbage in your hair." Hoseok shook his head and reached for the blonde hair, removing some algae that got caught between the strands.

Wonjin replied and Hyungwon chuckled right after, burying his nose in the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “He said Hoseok doesn’t know how to appreciate beauty. It was a joke because merhumans also think algae looks gross, the more algae, the less healthy the ocean is.”

"Ask him if he would like to eat a pancake. I might drag myself to the kitchen and make some." Hoseok stretched out his leg and pushed the calf that was closest to him, rubbing his toe over the aquamarine scales. "Let's not be bitter, okay?"

The blonde merman hummed and even though Hoseok was pretty sure that he didn't know what 'being bitter' was, he must have understood his attempt to offer a truce. For a single second the pretty scales rearranged, but Wonjin didn't allow his body to show anything else.

"Shouldn't Hoseok recover before standing up and cooking?" Hyungwon asked instead of translating his proposal. The merboy was obviously concerned and stroked over his chest and shoulders in soothing motions.

"I'm pretty sure Wonjin is bitter because he's never tasted my pancakes. We need to change that. I need to show him what else he can eat apart from fish. At some point you need to show him the toilet business too." Hoseok lifted the blanket and realized that he was naked for some reason, eyes widening. "Did you undress me? Why?"

Hyungwon chewed on his cheek before gesturing at the blanket. The merboy seemed ashamed about his decision, but not because he considered it wrong. "No clothes is more natural and swim shorts were wet. Last time you got ill. Hoseok already had the blanket, so I thought it will be warm enough and dry. Also, I wanted to feel Hoseok's heartbeat and breaths to know you are okay." After a few seconds, Hyungwon added another sentence but it was barely loud enough for him to hear. "And… I like it more when Hoseok is naked."

Wonjin rolled his eyes, probably because of his reaction and since shame for nudity wasn't something that merhumans were able to understand. Why would they feel ashamed if they were naked all the time and could hide their genitals? There was nothing to see.

A comment from the blonde merman caused Hyungwon to purse his lips. "He said Hoseok's length doesn't look strange, so there is no reason to hide it." Somehow Hoseok doubted that the merboy translated all of it.

"You don't know because you have your stuff hidden inside your body and don't have to carry it around." Hoseok pointed at the wardrobe and glanced at Hyungwon who had previously rubbed his thigh against his groin. "Can you get me my underwear?" he whispered, feeling his face heat up.

Hyungwon nodded quickly and jumped up on his feet, long scale-covered legs on display as he opened the right drawer and picked out a bright red pair because he liked red. Hurrying back to the bed, he jumped on the spot next to Hoseok and handed over the piece of fabric, smiling in reassurance.

"We also have to carry it around when there is too much need," the merboy pointed out and pulled his long legs back to his chest again. He looked beautiful with his big green eyes, black curls and plump lips that were slightly parted.

Hyungwon and Wonjin were like two completely different beings with the exception of the scales that covered their legs. Hyungwon seemed slimmer than the older merhuman and had longer legs even though Hoseok hadn't been able to tell differences in their tails at first glance. Yael would have already started a journal on merhuman features.

_She probably did._

As soon as he was sufficiently covered and felt better, he stood up, still a little shaky though, and put on a pair of jeans.

"Merhumans are so beautiful," he said and leaned against the wall to make sure that his circulation didn't give up on him. "Different, but very beautiful."

Hyungwon seemed surprised by the sudden comment but thanked him as he had learned from one of the countless sitcoms that Yael had shown him back at the other house. The merboy jumped up again and wrapped an arm around him to stabilize his weight, but without making it seem like he was helping him out.

Only when Wonjin remained alone on the bed, did the merman decide to get up and stabilize himself by holding onto the headboard at first and the wall afterwards. He remarked something, but Hyungwon didn't bother translating it.

"Hoseok needs to eat a lot, pancakes and other things. I can put on oil for myself and maybe tell Wonjin to do it himself too."

The way his eyes widened at the memories of the last time he had helped the blonde merman must've been so obvious. As usual he tried to overplay it.

"Uh, yes, that, maybe you can show him, but what - uhm, what about spring? Aren't you both on edge?" he babbled, chewing on his lips furiously.

Hyungwon's lips parted but no sound came out at he glanced towards Wonjin before returning his big green eyes towards him. There was probably no satisfactory answer to that question, none that told Hoseok that the merboy knew exactly what he was doing.

"I-" the low voice began before Hyungwon took a deep breath and Hoseok suddenly realized that the ocean being had still not fully calmed down after what happened between them on the beach. "I don't know. I have a bond and… now he knows."

"He also hates humans, but that… wasn't very apparent when I tried to help last time," Hoseok muttered and glanced at Wonjin briefly. His scales already started looking dry.

_You can't leave them alone together. Ever._

"Because Hoseok is difficult to hate, too nice," Hyungwon murmured and placed a kiss to his lips. One might have thought that there was no way for the merboy to hold back his signs of affection. Wonjin didn't comment on it and merely did his best to make his way towards them along the wall. The blonde merman still didn't look very fond of their interactions, but at least he didn't try to restrict Hyungwon or blow Hoseok's brains with hypnosis.

"You," he pointed his finger at the aquamarine scales. "You're in pain, aren't you? Strong, manly merman."

Wonjin must have understood his question even if he didn't react to the nickname. Holding his breath, the merman glanced at his legs and the way his skin reacted to the air. A brief glance told him that it wasn't as bad with Hyungwon, maybe because the thin layer of skin had a longer time to get used to the air outside of the ocean.

"Oh no," the merboy commented after following Wonjin's gaze before adding a few notes in his own language. "Wonjin must not be used to so much dry air inside the house."

"You need oil." He pointed at the bottle and blushed just from the thought. "But I won't let Hyungwon do it. What's your suggestion?"

_Maybe you can ask Yael when she comes._

"But isn't it okay if I teach him how to do it himself?" Hyungwon asked and curled his long fingers around the bottle to open it and pour a little bit into his palm. He wasn't particularly good at it because he didn't apply enough pressure, but it was probably better than no oil. Usually, Hyungwon simply looked like a very fatty French fry after oiling himself.

Wonjin didn't seem particularly fascinated by the idea of doing it himself and simply pointed at Hoseok instead before sighing.

"Throw yourself on the bed," Hoseok told Wonjin before turning back to Hyungwon and winking at the merboy, stroking over his hips briefly and taking the oil bottle from his hands.

Wonjin must not have known what throwing himself was as he simply sat down at the edge and pursed his lips. They weren't particularly plump in the first place, but whenever he did it one might have thought he had no mouth.

"But last time Hoseok felt bad," Hyungwon muttered and wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist, nose rubbing along his nape which only added to reasons why Hoseok should never leave the two merhumans alone. "Control gets worse each day. Soon will be the worst time and then it gets better. I'm a little scared of that moment."

"Can't wait," Hoseok commented and grinned before walking towards the blonde merhuman, oiling his fingers and spreading them a few times. Kneeling, he felt a little strange and dizzy but inhaled deeply, glancing at the ice blue eyes. "May I? I'll be really quick, but it might be more intense."

Wonjin observed him calmly and placed his palms on the black sheets, as if he was making sure that they were nowhere close to Hoseok's body. After taking another deep breath, the merman nodded but the speed with which the aquamarine scales rearranged even before Hoseok got to touch them told him a different story.

Throwing one glance towards Hyungwon, he wrapped his fingers around the aquamarine colored scales and applied pressure, rubbing the oil into them intensely. Apparently, the amount of prior preparation didn't matter as Wonjin threw his head back and gasped out loud, shaking from the simple touch as Hyungwon carefully sat down at the side next to the bed and arranged his long legs under his butt. The way his fingers kept curling and uncurling showed that the merboy wasn't unaffected.

"You're doing amazing, you're holding back well." He spread the oil over the thick thighs and worked himself down, pouring more oil and trying to not get distracted by the sounds and breaths that were leaving Wonjin's lips. It was difficult as the merman let himself fall on top of the sheets and spread his legs to give him more access, one leg easily slipping on top of his shoulder and tugging him closer towards the bed.

_Help._

It was so suggestive that he had difficulties staying on the wooden floor and trying to reach the muscular calf that wrapped around his shoulder, heel pushing into his back.

"Your skin needs a lot of oil, it's - it's very dry," he muttered before accidentally succumbing to the pressure and falling forward, face first into Wonjin's groin. Fingers slipped into his hair and stroked over his skin, telling him that the merman must have given in to his need.

Before, Hoseok had never thought about arousal in merhumans, but now that it wasn't his intention every little change was obvious to him, the additional lubrication he was familiar with and the shift in scales that told him Wonjin was doing his best not to pull his dick out.

Only when he heard shifting at the side and a lower hum than couldn't have stemmed from Wonjin, Hoseok remembered that Hyungwon was observing the whole spectacle while sitting right next to him on the floor next to the bed.

"That - was an accident," he muttered, lifting his head and continued where he left off, trying his very best to ignore the fingers in his hair and against his naked shoulders.

"He must be feeling so good," Hyungwon murmured, voice no more than a whisper and breathier than it had been before Hoseok touched the aquamarine scales. Feeling good was an understatement as Wonjin seemed ecstatic from the sensation of fingers pressing against the skin above his scales. The merman kept trying to have Hoseok closer and to return touches, even though they had no immediate effect on Hoseok.

_He doesn't really hear you, does he?_

"Almost, almost done," he whispered, rubbing the excess oil into the pretty blue scales on Wonjin's calves before removing his fingers and inhaling sharply. "Done. Apart from your butt."

Instead of saying something coherent, the merman turned around and got on his hands and knees, basically pushing his behind into Hoseok's face as his body kept trembling and he struggled to breathe. A bunch of ocean words sounded between them, but Hoseok knew none of them despite how insistent and desperate they sounded. Luckily, Hyungwon refrained from translating those.

"Oh, wow," he muttered and poured some more oil on his hands, glancing to the side to not stare at the muscular butt right in front of his face.

_Maybe you should stand up._

Lifting from his knees, Hoseok reached for the muscular tissue and rubbed the oil into it quickly. He could feel Hyungwon's eyes observe him silently until there were suddenly fingers around his calf, stroking up to his thigh.

_This is not helping._

"O-okay, I'm done. You're done, Wonjin." Hoseok placed his hand on the merman's shoulder and waited for him to turn back. Unfortunately, the merman had a different idea of what turning back entailed as he curled his arms around Hoseok's neck as soon as he was able to and simply pulled both of them to the mattress, strong legs wrapping around his own and immobilizing them.

"Fuck," he hissed and placed both hands on the bed, trying to lift himself. Wonjin was so much stronger than Hyungwon and after the paralyzing hypnosis he felt like a mashed potato. "Look, your hands, that-" He managed to remove one of the muscular arms from his neck and pressed the fingers against the sensitive part of the scales on Wonjin's hips.

_But he didn't want to do it himself last time either. It must be a social act._

As expected the palm slipped from the scale-covered hips to Hoseok's arm, massaging his muscles and pressing him closer to the merhuman's body. Wonjin was trying to slide his legs around him like a tail.

"H- Hoseok," Hyungwon stuttered from the side and the merboy seemed just as lost as he was. "He won't be able to listen to you."

"I know. But last time he did use his hands," Hoseok squeezed out, breathing heavily and turning them with his last effort until he was lying under the heavy body and trying to take Wonjin's palms. He had never thought that helping merhumans would end up being him trying to teach Wonjin how to masturbate.

As soon as he caught the pale hands that tried to reach between his legs, he placed them against the blue scales, applying pressure and sliding up and down the sensitive part of Wonjin's scale-covered thighs.

"Do you want to help him come?" Hyungwon's low voice asked next to him as the merboy climbed on top of the bed and sat down not too far away from him, fingers raking through his hair. There was no judgement in the question, only curiosity and obvious arousal.

"He is so strong," Hoseok whispered, paying attention to the sounds the blonde merhuman was making while sliding his body over Hoseok's. His hands held the pale palms on top of the scale-covered hips to make sure he refrained from touching him.

Hyungwon hummed in agreement and shifted close enough for Hoseok to feel his knee against his ear. "Do you want me to help? He's begging Hoseok not to stop and I don't think he will be able to stop himself."

"The way he's moving… I think he's close." Turning them again, Hoseok sat on the merhuman's groin because it started getting slightly dangerous, especially with the legs that attempted to wrap around him again and he knew that motion all too well from Hyungwon.

He had recognized the signs well as a few shifts of the merman's scales against the sheets and the pressure of fingers scratching over the thin skin was enough to throw Wonjin over the edge and moan loudly. The melodic sound echoing through the bedroom caused Hyungwon to tense up next to him. It probably didn't help the whole instinct business.

As soon as it was over, Hoseok rolled to the side and spread his arms, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" Hyungwon asked next to him before he felt lips linger against his. Black curls brushed over his cheek as the ocean being struggled to pull away, more at the edge than he let on from merely observing all this time. Hyungwon's breaths were restless and echoed louder than the merman's, who had buried his face in the sheets to deal with shame and recovery.

"I am, I need to work out more to handle this," he muttered and asked himself how he was okay, lying there sweaty with a boner and his favorite merhuman attached to his face. "Are you okay, Wonjin?" he murmured, glancing to the side and poking the muscular butt with his elbow.

He got a hum as a reply before the merman turned and sat up, face still covered in blush and lips pulled together the way they had been before they started out with the whole fiasco. There was shame, but despite the situation repeating the ocean being was surprisingly good at pretending that nothing was going on. Wonjin asked Hyungwon something, but the boy merely buried his face in Hoseok's neck and tried to hold his breath.

"I'm going crazy," his favorite low voice whispered and curled the fingers of one hand around Hoseok's arm. It was much more difficult to hold back when it was Hyungwon making advances.

"Huh? Come on Wonjin, I know that you understand most of the things I'm saying. Try saying it." Hoseok still gasped for air, trying to calm down, but it didn't really work. Not with Hyungwon's state and how the whole room smelled like a sea storm.

Blue eyes narrowed like he had just thrown an insult at the merman, but after glancing to the side and pretending that he didn't exist Wonjin must have changed his mind.

"Okay," the blonde merhuman repeated eventually and stared at his healthy and oiled scales.

"Whoah, I like your voice. It sounds different when you speak human language." Hoseok smiled briefly and hoped Hyungwon would put his thigh on top of his groin so he could at least pretend that he was chill about everything.

Wonjin merely hummed and gestured towards his body, taking away all his fake pretense that he didn't have a boner while in a room with two merman who had no idea of distance and chastity.

"That's how my body reacts because you rubbed against me," he muttered and glanced to the side. "I would've handled you way better if you didn’t knock me out with your hardcore hypnosis. I think I'm usually stronger than you."

Smiling suddenly, Wonjin shook his head, obviously convinced that Hoseok couldn't win against him. After a brief gesture towards his legs that he pulled together like a tail, the blonde merman made a strong fist, probably to tell him that he had no chance against his tail. Despite his obvious arousal the tension of the situation dissipated. Wonjin was easier to deal with when he was in control of himself.

"Not against your tail, but like this I am." Grinning, he wiped the sweat from his face and sat up. "Today another human is coming," he whispered. "But she's a good human too, so don't worry."

Wonjin's reaction was much more elaborate than Hoseok would have expected. The blonde merman jumped up from the bed, ridiculously fast as he pressed himself to the wall to stay in place and held his breath, shock obvious. He seemed terrified by the mere idea that another human was coming and somehow it also made sense. Their encounters hadn't been particularly 'simple' to decide that now was the time to meet more humans.

Hyungwon was euphoric on the other hand, lifting his head with a bright smile despite the obvious signs of arousal on his face. "Yael is finally visiting again? I missed her!" The merboy turned to Wonjin to explain, but the blue eyes didn't look like 'another friendly human' was part of their vocabulary.

"She's a small human. Short, like this," Hoseok commented and stood up too, fixing his underwear and clearing his throat. Stopping in front of Wonjin, he showed him Yael's height, before deciding to take away the pressure by showing a picture on his phone. After browsing through what felt like 1000 pictures of Hyungwon's face, back, hands and eyes, he finally found a picture of both, Hyungwon and Yael hugging in the kitchen. "Here. That's her."

At first the blue eyes widened in surprise from seeing the phone, similarly to how Hyungwon had reacted. But the surprise didn't stay for long as soon as Hoseok zoomed in on the picture.

Wonjin seemed outraged and began to speak quickly, anger obvious and Hoseok instantly recognized the word 'bond' in it. The way the merboy's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously made Hoseok wonder if that was the merhuman way of calling someone a slut. It was difficult to be aware of what was happening when the two merhumans talked to each other and didn't include him in their arguments unless he was being hypnotized.

"Okay listen up, it's my friend, okay? She doesn't have a bond with anybody. She's just a nice person who loves the ocean more than anything. You'll like her. Or not. But you better not wrestle her the way you did with me just now because I'll choke you with my bare hands if you do anything bad to her."

Hyungwon looked shocked at his outburst, probably because he had just threatened to choke a family member of his. Long fingers wrapped around his bicep to hold him back and Hyungwon's slim body attached to his own, pulling a gasp from the full lips due to sensitivity.

"He thought that she wants a bond with me too and that you humans are using my feelings," the merboy explained and tightened his grip. "Wonjin still doesn't understand how humans love. Maybe it's different, but the person I need is Hoseok."

Wonjin must have used their exchange to slip a little further away towards the door and only when Hoseok saw the merman brush over his groin briefly, he understood that it was about the abundance of release they hadn't cleaned up.

"Let me help you," he muttered and got some tissues. Wonjin tensed up, but still let him clean up quickly. "Yael doesn't have a bond with anybody. She is a friend, but it's not the same as with him. It's more like she's family? Like you and Hyungwon." He smiled and was quick enough to throw the tissues into the bin as he heard the bell. "That's her. Want to wear something? Pants?"

"Yael saw already," Hyungwon remarked as if flashing somebody once meant it couldn't happen again. After the merboy translated Hoseok's proposal and explained what pants were by pointing at Hoseok's jeans, Hoseok was met with blue eyes and pure confusion. "Wonjin doesn't understand why he has to wear them, so he doesn't want to. He thinks it looks like a cage for legs."

"Fine, then be naked, whatever." He gave up and threw a t-shirt on, already hearing Yael cursing outside because he was taking so long. Running to the door, he opened it and gave the short woman a hug.

"Hi, there's another surprise for you I forgot to tell you about."

"That you had sex just now? That's not a surprise, that's literally every time I come here, how do you even make money if all your do is stay home and do stuff together?" Yael got rid of her shoes and stepped into the house, taking a glass from the cupboard and pouring some water in before emptying it.

_Wonjin needs to drink._

"It's not about sex… it's," he started, but it was too late because Hyungwon was already pulling the blonde man behind himself. Wonjin looked alert and mildly terrified but so did Yael.

"Oh god, he… oh my fucking god, is this another merhuman?" Hoseok expected curses, being hit and called irresponsible but the only thing that followed surprised him even more. "Oh my god, he's so beautiful. Look at his scales!"

Hoseok wasn't sure what to think and his head was still buzzing from the hypnosis, from the physical efforts he had to make to keep Wonjin in check and from the underlying feeling that there was still something important that the merhumans knew about and kept away from him.

***

Need was a constant companion for the past few weeks and even though Hyungwon knew what to expect it didn't get any easier. He should have been used to it by now, especially after so many days without his family, but instead of yearning to go to the ocean, he merely yearned to stay closer to Hoseok to not have to deal with the buzzing in his head that didn't give him a break.

_Observing Hoseok helping another merhuman to an orgasm didn't make it better._

Breathing was still difficult, but Yael was supposed to come and Hyungwon had to pretend that he was doing fine, that there weren't instincts that he battled inside his head while other people were around. Wonjin might have understood, but the blonde merman had the same struggles to deal with and just because they decided not to mention their disagreements didn't mean that they weren't there.

_He said that if Hoseok changes his mind he is going to take you along, no matter if you have a bond or not._

The thought was scary and the way Wonjin had spoken the words left no room for argument. The merman wanted to tell Hoseok about what happened to his brother.

_And if Hoseok can't bear to be with merhumans he won't allow you to stay here, even if you want to._

The thought alone was scary enough to freeze the blood in his veins and almost make him stumble on the way to the hallway. Yael looked as beautiful as always, dressed in blue fabric called 'a dress' and utterly shocked by the sight of Wonjin.

_He looks so different from you._

"Hello Yael," he said just the way he had learned and smiled before gesturing at Wonjin next to him. The body contact was making his skin heat up and he did his best to ignore it. "This is my family."

"It is? Is it your brother? Or uncle? He doesn't look like you at all, but he's so beautiful. Especially his legs!" The black-haired woman slipped out of her shoes and walked straight towards Wonjin, eyes settled on his scale-covered thighs. "I'm Yael and I'm in love with your scales."

"He's… not my brother and not my uncle. He's just family," he tried to explain and wondered whether Hoseok had understood it. Maybe it was true that Yael and Hoseok were the best example for their relationship because they were both humans. Hyungwon didn't know if Wonjin and him had the same female that gave birth to them or the same male that produced them. "His name is Wonjin and he doesn't speak the human language yet."

'What are you telling them?' Wonjin asked him and tensed up, probably unsure why Yael was coming so close.

'I'm only telling her that you don't speak the language and that you are family. She really likes your scales.' He smiled because Wonjin's scales were indeed beautiful and perfect for the ocean. One might have thought that the muscular merhuman belonged there even more so than Hyungwon did.

_If only he would learn to trust them. He needs to share and ask for forgiveness._

"I see. And they're so well oiled! Who did that? Such a good job!" Suddenly, Yael crouched and let her fingers dance over the bigger aquamarine-colored scales on Wonjin's legs, looking up briefly. "Now your skin won't dry out and hurt! But you need to drink. You're dehydrated."

Hyungwon didn't know how he had managed to forget that Yael was not very hesitant with body contact. Somehow it had never been a problem for him, possibly because it wasn't prime mating time yet and because the black-haired woman was more careful about touching him too much because Hoseok threw her funny glares.

Saying that Wonjin hadn't expected being touched was an understatement and Hyungwon's mind helpfully supplied how those fingers probably felt even though he didn't want them to. The merman next to him gasped and basically slipped down the wall, too quickly for Hyungwon to hold on to him.

"Are you sensitive? You must be so much more sensitive than Hyungwon! Anyways, I'm Yael," she smiled and put the fabric of her blue dress next to Wonjin's thigh. "Blue is my favorite color. Like the ocean, or your scales. Whatever it is, you need to drink. Get me some water, Hoseok."

_That's definitely not just sensitivity and usually you also wouldn't slip down the wall like that._

The gorgeous human was observing them with his eyes wide open and hesitantly moved towards the tap, filling a glass and giving it to the crouching woman who still had her fingers on top of Wonjin's thigh.

"Oh my god, they move against my hand," she whispered.

_Oh._

'Will you be okay?' he hummed quietly, but the expression on Wonjin's face told him that the blonde man really didn't want to talk about it. After all, it was the second human touching him without any invitation, so it was basically a fight against need without being allowed to give in. The shift in Wonjin's scales was visible to the bare eye as the merman met her gaze without saying a word.

Hyungwon looked up at Hoseok to understand if there was something he could do. It was easier than observing Yael's fascination with scales while his whole body was overheating and telling him he had to connect with another being.

"It's spring," Hoseok finally said. "He's reacting, so if you are not intrigued by the thought of being tackled and having a muscular merhuman wrap around you, don't touch him."

"Who knows, maybe I am intrigued," Yael grinned and stood up, smiling brightly at Wonjin's face that showed a mixture of pleasure and alertness. "You should drink, independent of whether it's spring or not," she whispered and carefully lifted the glass to the merman's lips, nodding in encouragement.

'It's to make you feel better,' Hyungwon explained and only after his encouragement Wonjin accepted the clear liquid and emptied the whole glass. He must have really needed it.

_He's always so careful._

"I missed Yael," he murmured because it was true and hoped that the human woman would understand that Hoseok also wanted her to be there but just didn't know how to act because he thought she only came because she had to. "I brought Wonjin to show him the human world and let him learn, but it's been more difficult than I thought. It's not easy to trust a human."

'What are you telling her about me? It's a female human, isn't it?' Wonjin muttered suddenly and reached out to wrap his fingers around Hyungwon's wrist and use it to stand up again.

_He's not scared of her?_

'Yes, she's a female human and she's very nice,' he explained and smiled before returning his attention towards Yael and pointing at Wonjin's face.

"He's older than me, but we fought fishing boats together. He's very strong, so Hoseok had to fight him after oiling his legs."

"Fight him? But why?" The black-haired woman went to the sink and filled another glass before returning to Wonjin and making him drink it without showing any signs of shyness around him. "He definitely looks older than you. I think he's about Hoseok's age."

Hyungwon glanced towards Hoseok to compare the way Wonjin and him looked. There were similarities, but he still struggled to tell age even though he knew what it meant.

"I don't know about age, but he was able to have children much earlier than me," he added because that was the only sign for age that mattered. "He could also go to the surface earlier and went before I met Hoseok. I actually wasn't allowed to go to the surface when I met Hoseok."

_Good that Wonjin doesn't understand everything._

'Why did she come on her own?' Wonjin's melodic voice sounded next to him and at first Hyungwon didn't understand the question. There was no reason for Yael to always have somebody next to her.

'Because she is on her own,' he answered before remembering that Yael had told him about her loneliness and now they were living further away, and she must have felt even worse. 'She is lonely.'

Wonjin's eyes widened at the explanation and he reached out to wrap one of his arms around Yael's shoulders and turn her in a quick motion, back pressed flat against his chest.

'She needs protection,' Wonjin muttered before throwing Hoseok an accusatory look.

_But why does she need protection? She's fine._

The black eyes widened before Yael looked up and brushed a blonde stand from his eyes.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I don't think we know each other well enough to be going all out. You're very beautiful, but we humans communicate beforehand, you know?"

_That's not really how it worked with you and Hoseok though, he just stroked your scales._

Hoseok moved closer and seemed ready to step in, glancing between Yael and him.

"He said he wants to protect you," he translated and nodded at Wonjin to let him know that he said the right thing and didn't leave anything out this time. Hyungwon had no idea why exactly the blonde man wanted to protect Yael, but he seemed very convinced and somehow that was encouraging after all the negativity towards Hoseok.

_Maybe he can at least trust Yael._

"Do I look as if I need to be protected? I'm fine actually. He's the one who needs water and some oil on other parts of his body. Why didn't you oil him properly, Hoseok?" Yael stroked over Wonjin's pale arm and sighed. "It's super dry. You need to take care of them if you let them come here."

Hoseok rolled his eyes and started getting out the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. Hyungwon's favorite.

"Look at her! Only because he has blue scales." The handsome human shook his head and started mixing the white stuff with eggs.

_Because he has blue scales? Does the color mean something for humans?_

"But Hoseok takes very good care of me," Hyungwon exclaimed in Hoseok's defense. The muscular human was doing his best to take care of Hyungwon's scales and sometimes he also licked over the sensitive skin on top of them and made him go crazy. It wasn't Hoseok's fault that Wonjin didn't like humans and that it was springtime. "Wonjin usually doesn't like to be touched by humans. He's careful, but he's convinced that you need protection."

His family member was still leaning against the wall and had his arm around Yael, holding her close as if there was danger he needed to keep her away from. Hyungwon couldn't make sense of it, but the blonde man was dead serious about it, biceps flexed.

"Wait, does he think that I'm having a baby? Is that why he's like this?" The short woman leaned back and pointed at her chest. "Listen Wonjin, human females have breasts independent of babies. But I like how cool your skin is. We need to oil it."

_Oh, you didn't even think of it because you are used to it._

'She's not with child,' Hyungwon explained and the surprise on Wonjin's face told him that he must have assumed it because of Yael's big chest. 'Human males consider chests attractive, so women have different types of chest.'

'But she is so small,' the blonde merman added and Hyungwon decided that it might be better not to translate that.

_He finds her less scary than Hoseok. Is it because he hasn't seen female humans on fishing boats?_

"Does Yael like Wonjin's scales more because they are blue? Does blue mean something?" he asked instead and reached out to loosen Wonjin's grip around Yael. He shouldn't have because his breaths hitched, and the black-haired woman must have realized. Wonjin was more composed and merely pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry, I'm trying my best."

"You are so sensitive, Mister." Yael grinned and stepped out of the embrace. "Could you get me some oil, Hyungwon? His skin looks really dry."

_You're bad for wanting to be alone with Hoseok._

Usually Hyungwon was really happy about visitors and he learned a lot from Yael because she explained things without being ashamed. But now he was being bad, constantly wondering about when he could be alone with Hoseok and get rid of the burning in his groin. It was also bad because he was supposed to want to be close to Hoseok and not want to get rid of the burning. Being away from the ocean was different, especially now that he had a bond.

"Okay," he mumbled and glanced at Hoseok briefly. If Yael didn't want to oil his scales it was okay, wasn't it? Hands and human-like skin wasn't that sensitive. He told Wonjin that he was going to be right back and hurried towards the bedroom where Hoseok kept the oil. There was Hyungwon's favorite that smelled like a fruit called 'strawberry', so he brought that and held it out towards Yael. "He's really sensitive though, so please be careful. Wonjin really hates losing control when it's not mutual, we all do. Humans seem less sensitive, at least in those videos where they are naked and tell each other dirty things."

"Did you show him porn, Hoseok? Why the fuck would you do that?" The expression changed when the short woman spread the oil on her palms and glanced up to Wonjin who was way taller than her. "Can I? Or would you like to do it yourself? You need to take care of your skin outside, you're an ocean being and not used to the air at all. This is terrible."

Wonjin stared at Yael's eyes before switching his gaze to her oiled palms and turning his attention towards Hyungwon.

'Is this human using my weakness?' he asked quietly and suspicion appeared on the bushy blonde eyebrows. Hyungwon could understand, after all it was strange to have every human want to oil his skin. Hyungwon knew that Yael was concerned, but the timing was rather unfortunate. It was different with him and Hoseok because if he was honest, the oiling wasn't really the point.

'No, she's not using it! She cares about our health and we don't take the air well,' he tried to explain and pointed at a patch of skin on his wrist that was drier than the rest because he had forgotten it last time. It was good to show what the problem was.

'Then why do you want us to leave the ocean if we dry out on the shore?' Wonjin was visibly getting more and more defensive while staring at the small oiled palm in front of him.

_He must hate the fact that he wants her to touch him._

'The longer you stay, the better it gets. In summer you will be fine,' he whispered and stepped back because he worried about cracking and asking Yael to oil him too.

"Okay listen, just give me your hands, you're old enough to do it yourself." The black-haired woman took Wonjin's palm and smeared the oil from her own on top of it before leading to the pale muscular arm and starting to rub it. It looked very tiring, especially because Wonjin just stared without moving by himself. "You need to help me! Your arm is like twenty kilograms."

_You must tell her._

"We- don't really touch ourselves, Yael. It's a social activity and considered improper. There is no need to be alone, because it means that the merhuman abandoned community."

_Like you._

"Then let's be a community." Staring right into the ice blue eyes, Yael lifted her palms and stroked over the broad shoulders, carefully rubbing the oil into the skin. "You'll be in pain if you don't do it. But one can get used to everything, you just need a little time, okay? Tell me if it's uncomfortable."

Hoseok glanced at them occasionally looking a little suspicious, especially towards Wonjin. The first pancake was done, and the black-haired human held it in the air, beckoning him over with a playful smile.

Hyungwon hesitated at first, worried that Wonjin might have misinterpreted Yael's words as claiming they were a family. His chest still hurt at the memory of how the blonde merman had reacted to his bond with Hoseok that claimed exactly that.

Wonjin didn't turn to him though and only stared at Yael's eyes, holding her gaze while the human woman's hands travelled over his broad shoulders. Watching made Hyungwon squeamish, so he held his breath and hurried towards Hoseok to stuff his mouth with pancake. He was scared of saying something uncontrolled.

Hoseok wrapped his arm around him and kissed him briefly before watching him chew.

"He's Yael's type. It means that Yael likes the way he looks. That's why she's so nice. She's never that nice to me. Wonjin doesn't look as if he would hurt her, does he?"

"He won't," Hyungwon replied before whispering the next sentence, "because she is very small, but don't tell her please."

"Small people are the scariest, but he doesn't know, don't tell him." Hoseok grinned and placed another piece of pancake into his mouth before kissing his lips. "Is there something that's bothering you, Hyungwon?"

_So many things._

He thought about how to answer, how to simplify the fact that his family member hurt both Hoseok and Yael, that to his community it seemed like he was abandoning them and that despite those issues being much more important his mind couldn't stop thinking about his need.

"I think I'm scary," he whispered eventually.

"Why?" The pleasant low voice vibrated against his earlobe as Hoseok leaned in so close that he could smell the intoxicating human scent.

Months ago, Hyungwon could have never imagined that scent would matter so much to him and make him breathless.

"Because there are so many things to worry about, but I can't think. I'm like the being that I always told Hoseok that I'm not, a being without thoughts." He chewed on his lips as heat spread in his cheeks and he felt the desire to reach out and wrap himself around Hoseok.

"You do have thoughts, that's why you told me that you're bothered. When will this time pass? Do you… want to go to the ocean for the time being to take care of your needs? I must not be very effective in satisfying them." There was hesitation on the handsome face but Hoseok tried to overplay it with a smile and by stuffing a pancake into his mouth. "Don't worry, I understand if it's something you need to do."

_He thinks that you need to be with your family to satisfy the need even though he is the person you want the most?_

He shook his head and stepped closer, unable to resist the desire to feel the fabric of Hoseok's jeans against his scales, the sweet scent of pancakes and the human's scent in his nose.

"Spring time passes when the _sea ganglia_ bloom," Hyungwon replied, pronouncing the name of the plant in his own language because there was no other way to tell Hoseok which underwater plant he meant. "But Hoseok misunderstands. I am bad because I should think about family and how to teach Wonjin and I should be happy because Yael is here. But I… I just want to be alone with Hoseok and- feel you on the inside. Like a bad person."

"If you're a bad person, what am I? I don't even have the excuse that it's spring and I just want you. I wanted to be with you instead of fighting Wonjin." Hoseok flipped the pancakes and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. "Maybe we should just leave them alone and I take you in my mouth," the low voice whispered.

_You're so hopeless._

Hyungwon's face burned and his scales rearranged against Hoseok's skin. There was no way to hide that he was responding and had no control over it. Every denial would have been a lie.

"I'm sorry, you must think I only think about me, but I think about Hoseok all the time," he whispered and buried his face in the crook of Hoseok's neck, sharp teeth slipping along the pale skin even though they had company and humans liked to be private when they were close.

"Can you please teach Wonjin how to hydrate and all those important things? I'll be back in a bit," Hoseok commented towards Yael and Wonjin who looked hypnotized, staring into each other's eyes while Yael was whispering something. Hyungwon didn't even notice as he was dragged to the bedroom and heard the door shut with a loud noise before Hoseok attached his teeth to his neck.

"Fuck, Hyungwon, I want you so much, I swear I'm the animal. I'm the one who wants you all the time. It's me."

_He only cracked once, but you crack every single time he touches you._

Hyungwon whimpered, unable to help the sounds that seemed to have been waiting to escape his lips. He shook his head furiously because it wasn't true, not at all. Hoseok knew how to act, how to hide his arousal but the more time passed the less Hyungwon had the ability to formulate a single thought that didn't end with Hoseok's hands on his skin.

"Touch me," he gasped and let his hands sink into the black hair, tugging at the silky strands and slipping one of his legs in between Hoseok's thick thighs. It felt so good that he had to throw his head back and gasp for air, tingling causing what he knew as goosebumps to spread over his arms even though it never did. "You belong inside me."

"I belong wherever you want me," the gorgeous human whispered and unbuttoned his own pants, taking them off quickly before lifting him and pressing him against the wall, hot broad body surrounding him like a warm wave. "I dreamt about you going into the ocean with me and taking me the way you wanted to. It was the best dream ever."

_You could wrap around him the way your body is meant to do._

He trembled at the thought and crossed his legs behind Hoseok's back even though it wasn't the same. The warm skin against his scales was driving him mad and he tried to push his hips closer to the human's groin, to invite him in even though he couldn't move much when he was flat against the wall.

"I would really make you mine then," Hyungwon exhaled against the curved lips before covering them with his own. It wasn't only selfish, he also wanted to be close, to strengthen their connection and to show Hoseok that he cared, that he wanted to be with him and not in the ocean to satisfy his needs. "I could show you what _love_ is."

_The way you know it._

"I want you to show me. I want to feel everything with you." Hoseok was breathless, arousal obvious, hard and pulsating against his scales when the human pushed his hips forward in a roll accompanied by a moan. "I want you. It's always spring, when I'm with you."

Hyungwon wanted to reply, but his body didn't let him, low moan leaving his lips instead as his head hit against the wall and the brief pain mixed with the irresistible pleasure. He had no control over his body as it pushed back against Hoseok's hips and seemed to pull the breathless human deeper into him. Hyungwon let his hands roam over muscular shoulders, scratching lightly and tugging at black strands. He wanted to touch as much as possible, to have so many points of contact that it felt like the two of them were one entity.

His awareness slipped out of his grip in a matter of seconds, reducing him to moans and screams of Hoseok's name that mingled with his own language. He didn't know what he was saying or doing anymore, only that he felt like he was going to die if it stopped.

_You have to beg him not to._

He tried, repeating the words in every language that his mind could formulate in while Hoseok kept moving and covering his vision in pearl white.

He could feel the arousing touches against his hips as the fingers pushed into his scales. He heard Hoseok's breathless moans, him begging to stay like this forever, even though it wasn't possible and the thick length filling him out more with every motion of Hoseok's broad hips before it pulsated inside him, accompanied by a groan that sounded like a sea lion.

It felt so good that Hyungwon buried his nails in Hoseok's shoulders and begged him not to pull out and stay connected instead. The heat and fullness were driving him utterly mad, words not making any sense and scales rearranging to feel more of Hoseok's skin.

Hoseok didn't, moving even faster and whispering things that he learned to consider arousing into his ear. It didn't take long for his whole body to convulse and pressure to release in his groin, pulling another loud scream from his lips.

Hyungwon felt breathless, holding onto Hoseok and resting his forehead against the human's warm shoulder while his body slowly calmed down and pushed the need to the background. Their common release spilled from his body when Hoseok shifted a little and travelled down his scales.

Hoseok didn't seem to care and continued moving lazily inside him, lips burning hot and caressing the sensitive skin below his gills. " _Bond,_ " the low voice hummed. "I love you."

The words made him emotional and warmed him up from the inside, like one of those small candles that Hoseok had lit in the evening once. It felt like there was one inside his chest, burning brighter when the black-haired human spoke the words.

"And I love you," he replied before saying the same confession in his own language. Maybe it shouldn't have mattered, but when he spoke it in the depths of his chest it felt even more true. "I don't care whether he wants to take me back to the ocean or not, I can't be without Hoseok."

"I won't let you go, Hyungwon. Only if you want to leave, only if you don't love me anymore. Only then. I will understand, and I will let you go…" The low voice was barely a whisper.

_You could never go because you made a choice for good and you don't regret it._

"Please don't let him take me," he muttered and rubbed his nose against Hoseok's. "I want him and the others to learn, but I don't want to leave. I want to stay here forever with you as my family."

"Then let's do it. You're my family now." As usual, Hoseok was super effective at cleaning them both and placing a kiss to his groin, tender and tickling his scales.

When the pants were covering most of the pale skin that he liked so much, they opened the door and were met with Wonjin and Yael, who were staring at them and breathing heavily.

"What the actual fuck?" the short woman hissed, accidentally burying her fingers in Wonjin's scale-covered hip.

_Do you look weird? But you purposefully followed the human rule to go somewhere else._

"But- we 'kept it private' as you told me that humans do," Hyungwon muttered and felt strange being stared at. It was like a proof of his inability to stay calm and be composed the way Wonjin had apparently managed despite fingers digging into his scales. The blonde merman was leaning against the wall with one hand wrapped around Yael's wrist, probably to keep her fingers in place because he couldn't help it, and the other flat against the wall to stabilize himself. The way his scales reflected the light told Hyungwon that Yael must have aroused him somehow.

_But he didn't hurt or touch her because she is small and doesn't resemble the threatening humans that he knows._

"You have 'spring', but what about you? Really man? Why do we have to listen to your full-blown moans for like 10 minutes? I tried to distract him, but I can only speak human, so we talked and hummed at each other like idiots. Fuck my life." The short woman buried her face right in Wonjin's chest from what seemed like frustration.

_They had to listen to you? Was it loud?_

Hyungwon felt bad but didn't know what to do to make it better, so he simply stayed quiet and played with his fingers.

"It's my fault," he whispered and sighed before stroking over Yael's shoulder briefly. "It must have been difficult for Wonjin because I couldn't keep speaking your language, my brain doesn't let me."

_But why is he okay with her being this close?_

For some reason the blonde merman didn't move back in shock as he would have with Hoseok and just wrapped his buff arm around Yael, throwing Hoseok a glare.

_He must think that Hoseok made her upset. He still feels like she needs to be protected._

Tapping Yael's shoulder lightly, Wonjin gestured towards the pancakes and pointed at the black-haired woman's lips. It was a genuine attempt at communication and Hyungwon felt grateful that at least Yael was somebody that Wonjin didn't push away without consideration.

"Mhm, you should eat some too, I can hear your stomach making noise. You have to be careful with sugar though because your body might not process that well. Do you have sweet things in the ocean? I don't think so." Smiling brightly, Hoseok's friend went to the counter, grabbed a pancake and returned to Wonjin, making him open his mouth. "Oh wow, your teeth. You look more dangerous than Hyungwon. Hyungwon is a baby."

Hyungwon had felt guilty for not controlling his urges, but as soon as he was considered unable to make his own decisions the guilt dissipated into nothing.

_She's so nice to him, as if he's special for her._

"I'm not a baby. Wonjin is older than me and looks different, muscular and broad, but I am not a baby. Babies have white scales! Does Yael still think that I don't know what I'm doing?" he exclaimed and purposefully ignored Wonjin's lifted eyebrows. He must have understood the word 'baby' because it sounded similar. Of course, Wonjin decided that Hyungwon didn't know what he was doing and was being manipulated by a human to create a bond. "Also, there are no sweet things in the ocean. It's okay to eat them, but he shouldn't eat too much. I had stomach pain before."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Hyungwon. You're a baby in the sense that I feel like I need to protect you. Hoseok also really likes to be protective of you, but Wonjin doesn't look as if he needs to be protected. But… I think he does need to be taken care of."

_Because he doesn't know the human world yet._

"But I have been protecting my family all this time, I can protect too. I also protect Hoseok." Hyungwon didn't know why he had to say it, but it felt important. The way Yael spoke of him, even if she apologized, reminded him of the limited view that Wonjin had. The blonde man was convinced that he had made a mistake by establishing a bond with a human and deciding to stay above the water because he could never know if there was something dangerous about humans that he hadn’t learned yet. There were many things that he still didn't know but being in the ocean on his own had shown him that he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't be without his bonded.

_Shouldn't Wonjin understand that the most? Is it that different only because it is a human?_

As soon as the need receded, Hyungwon's thoughts were occupied by the conflict between the two sides he cared about, his family and his new family, a human that they struggled to accept.

_But maybe Yael will really be able to make a difference._

"Wonjin is strong, but he is the closest to a lonely person you can find in a merhuman. I'm… happy he came with me and that Yael can touch him. It means a lot," he muttered eventually and squeezed Hoseok's palm. It always felt reassuring to have his bonded next to him, especially now that all his worries returned to the surface.

"I'm also the closest to a lonely human, so welcome." Hoseok's friend took another pancake and fed it to Wonjin. "It must be scary, right? Being outside, having legs, being around that guy there," she gestured at Hoseok and grinned.

Wonjin smiled at her before gesturing towards his legs and symbolizing a tail, communicating that Hoseok had no chance against his tail. It was cheerful and made Yael laugh and Hyungwon squeezed Hoseok's palm in response, happy because everything seemed to be working out so well. The happiness was there but still he knew that it was bittersweet.

_Because despite everybody smiling and getting along, you know that it's only because the truth isn't out yet._

His instincts faded to the back but unfortunately so did his blissful ignorance.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is updated too!!!!
> 
>  **NOTICE:** If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
> Thank you so much for reading us. We love you

It was the first time that Yael took Hyungwon out to buy groceries together. He knew that the merboy wanted to learn, but his mind didn't give him peace after what happened with the men from the fishery.

_If Wonjin knew, he would've probably strangled you already._

Not only was it the first time that Hyungwon went out without him, it was also the first time that he was alone with Wonjin without having somebody to translate for a long time.

_But you need to talk._

It's been over a week and he tried his best to show the blonde merhuman relevant things and he learned quickly, but there was still an underlying attitude or thoughts that made it seem as if the merman didn't think he would ever use any of the knowledge.

_He hates humans and he hates you._

Legit, but not very beneficial for learning, so he glanced at the aquamarine scales and decided to come closer, sitting on the couch next to Wonjin who was watching a documentary about fisheries.

"I want to talk to you," he said and pushed the merhuman with his hips.

Wonjin didn't react at first, blue eyes remaining fixed on the screen, until he finally realized that Hoseok had no intentions of giving up. Pressing the red button on the remote as he had learned, the blonde merman turned towards him and shifted closer towards the other end of the couch, thereby providing Hoseok with more space than he needed. The reaction wasn't comparable to how calm Wonjin was next to Yael, as if she was harmless whereas Hoseok constituted the root of all evil.

A nonchalant gesture towards his face was probably his invitation to speak even though not even a twitch or brief smile appeared on the merman's pale face. No matter how long Hoseok had Wonjin at his home, it was difficult to get used to his lack of facial expressions, so unlike Hyungwon.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, pulling his legs up and sitting in a cross-legged position. "What do you need me to do so you understand that I don't want to hurt you?"

Wonjin's eyes narrowed as soon as he had spoken the words before the merman shook his head and glanced to the side.

'Not know,' he mouthed eventually and at first it caught Hoseok off guard because the ocean being hadn't mouthed human words with anybody but Hyungwon yet.

"You don't know? But you are very specific in disliking me, so you must know."

His reply was a prominent shake of the merman's head. Lifting his right arm, Wonjin pointed his index finger at Hoseok's chest before repeating the same two words, telling him that he was the one who didn't know.

"I'm the one who doesn't know? I see. Then tell me, wise manly merman." He shifted closer and pointed at his eyes. "Do it, but without making me feel like a caught fish."

At first there was confusion, probably because Wonjin didn't understand what he meant until his ice-blue eyes widened and the merhuman stared at him in disbelief.

'Weak,' he mouthed and Hoseok had to fight his first impulse to conclude that Wonjin had just insulted his physical fitness.

"You think I'm weak? I might be weak, yes, don't worry, I'll be okay even if I faint. I just really want to know." Shifting closer to sit right across from the pale body, Hoseok fixed his shirt and placed both hands on his thighs.

Wonjin didn't react at first, eyes merely observing his face and the way he arranged himself until the merman took a deep breath and began singing. The tune was familiar, only the pitch was higher than he knew it from Hyungwon. Wonjin must have been taking it slow as the sound transferred into his mind without intruding and causing his head to throb from the onslaught.

The sensation of his own hands on his thighs faded away and he couldn't look at anything but the blue eyes anymore.

" _My words might compromise Hyungwon, so I have hesitated until now. Even if you consider my behavior rough towards him, I do not wish to hurt him._ " Wonjin was as calm as always, connection stable and tone void of all emotions that might have been there. The strength that the merman was able to put into hypnosis left no room for objections or the attempt to resist. " _I do not want to use your efforts if I may have to leave in the end._ "

_Why would he be worried about leaving?_

"But I won't force you to stay on land, Wonjin. I told you before. I want you to know about the land, about people and about the way to survive here so you have a way to use it. I know that you won't stay living here with me." He inhaled, body numb to anything apart from the blue eyes and soft tunes.

" _I know that you are not forcing me to stay, human. I also have no intentions of staying, but what you don't understand is that you are providing all of this information to me without even knowing who I really am, what I think of humanity and what I might have done to keep it away from my home. You consider me as a blank page and I don't want you to regret it in the end. I am remaining next to Hyungwon because he hoped that you and I would learn more about one another, but I do not think that the outcome will change much anymore. Affection will only make the truth hurt more."_ The merhuman's words were calm and elaborate, as if the thoughts had been thought often enough before finally appearing within Hoseok's mind. " _I am not a person you want to teach, even if you are not aware of it yet._ "

"But you're running around me, acting all sure about whatever it is that you're thinking without giving me the opportunity to prove you wrong. I'm not an amazing person either, Wonjin. I lived all this time in my gigantic house with the huge aquarium and Yael who feels responsible for me after what happened ten years ago. I haven't done anything that could be considered good or useful, so why do you think I wouldn't want to know more about you, why don't you think the way we will behave towards each other will change the outcome?" Wonjin must have been getting emotional as his hypnosis got stronger and way rougher than Hyungwon's, it was paralyzing and his body felt the danger that stemmed from it.

_It feels so different when he's the one doing it._

" _Because both of us have experienced a common pain, the loss of a dear person that can never return._ " The merman's eyes were still holding him in what felt like an iron grip. He seemed so convinced of his words, as if nothing Hoseok had to say could weigh against them. " _Your guilt is passive whereas mine is active._ "

"What do you mean? I know that you lost your bonded, but why would you feel guilty, Wonjin? It wasn't your fault!" Despite the hypnosis, he somehow managed to lean forward, doing his best to move his hand and slowly drag it towards Wonjin's shoulder. It was so exhausting.

The blue eyes suddenly switched to his arm instead of his eyes, showing that the blonde merman must have been surprised by his attempts to fight back. The melody slowed down without interrupting and Hoseok began to feel more of his limbs.

" _I am not talking about the guilt of not being able to save the person that was… dear to me._ " For the first time it seemed like a hint of emotion passed through the connection before it faded away and left the same calm voice. " _That guilt is something that all that are left behind feel, the question why we were the ones who had to stay. But that is not what I meant, human. I am talking about the guilt that you have towards my loss and the guilt that I have towards yours. Your fault lies only in not acting on saving the ocean, whereas my fault lies in hurting a human."_

"You hurt a human? Humans have been hurting you and your kind for ages, Wonjin. I know that you and Hyungwon were fighting fishing boats and I know that there must've been things happening while you did. That's why I need you to know more, I want you to learn not only about the outside but also about other humans and maybe about me."

Wonjin reached out and grabbed his wrist suddenly, holding it still as if he wanted Hoseok to listen instead of jumping to conclusions.

" _I took a human's life, Hoseok,_ " the steady voice spoke and finally the merman used his name, allowing it to be more personal. " _I was fully aware of what I was doing and chose to take a human's life because that human was alone and not a danger to me._ "

_He killed a person?_

"But… but why?" he whispered, dizzy from the sudden strength that Wonjin applied not only to his wrist but also to the connection.

" _Because I thought it was my chance to rid the world of one of them, to increase our chances for survival by making sure there was one human less that could hurt us._ " Hoseok heard the explanation but it wasn't a train of thought he could imagine having himself. " _It did not matter to me if that human was dangerous or not because the mere fact that he was a human turned him into a threat._ "

"There are seven billion of us, Wonjin. It won't matter to the human world or the survival of it, but that human might have had somebody who cared about them, somebody who loved them. They may have had a mother, a father, or had kids themselves. What you did wasn't a threat to humanity, it was a cruelty towards a single human's fate. Towards them and the people who cared." Hoseok felt so devastated that the merhuman didn't seem to understand how cruel it was for a single person; how different the judgment was if one hurt somebody to protect themselves.

_It was just a random stranger. They didn't even want to do anything bad to him._

" _I know, because I got to know the people who cared,_ " the merhuman spoke and for the first time his voice didn't sound steady, hesitation seeping through as the voice inside Hoseok's head was no more than a whisper. " _I saw the person that was left behind._ "

_He saw? How?_

"How could you have seen them? Did they come to the place where it happened?" Hoseok asked back quietly and felt like crying imagining what the person must've gone through.

Wonjin shook his head and Hoseok realized that the intensity of the hypnosis reduced, returning the sensations in his hands and his chest that was rising and falling regularly.

" _There is only one human that I got to know and saw the pain of and that human is you, Hoseok._ "

_Huh?_

It didn't make any sense. Maybe Wonjin made a mistake, how could he have killed a human Hoseok cares about, if there was nobody like that next to him? Nobody that he lost.

_Apart from Hojun._

The blood froze in his veins and he stared, unable to reply as his mind explained to him what the merhuman was talking about. He couldn't believe it. It must be a mistake.

"Was it… a long time ago? Did that human look like me?" he asked, emotions draining from his words and leaving complete lack of anything that might have resembled a feeling.

" _The human looked exactly like you, Hoseok,_ " the blonde merhuman replied and pulled the thread of hypnosis even thinner between them, returning Hoseok's awareness of the room and the shaky breaths that left the merman's lips. But Hoseok couldn't feel anything.

The awareness covered him like an ice-cold cloud, making him feel every single needle that buried itself in his lungs as he breathed.

"You made a mistake," he whispered, feeling the warm liquid run down his cheeks as he struggled to inhale, exhaustion and pain taking over his mind in a matter of seconds.

" _I'm sorry, even if it's meaningless,_ " Wonjin murmured as the hypnosis began to fade and the notes got more and more quiet. " _But I didn't want you to help somebody like me without knowing._ "

"You should be sorry because you took the wrong person. You should've taken me instead, why did you take him? Why did you have to do it to him? He loved the ocean more than anything! He could've helped you, but you took him. You made a terrible mistake, because instead of somebody who can really help you, you left me who should've been the one to die," he choked out, body giving in and a black circle narrowing in front of his eyes until there was the deep, dull pain that he remembered from the past eight years and a blissful nothingness.

_

The discomfort in his body was the first thing he felt. After a few times he knew the feeling of exhaustion paired with stabbing pain in his muscles that followed a hypnosis. The awareness that came after on the other hand, made him want to faint again. Without waking up.

_He told you that he was the one who took Hojun's life. He said he did it because he was able to. Because he wanted to have one less human on earth._

He couldn't breathe, coughing tears and trying to bury his face in what felt like the pillow. He hoped it would take his air and the pain from inhaling it. It didn't, instead it got worse, spreading into his stomach and causing him to make a sound he couldn't describe. He couldn't remember feeling like this since the police told him that they found his body.

_It's another confirmation that it happened and now you have the person who killed him next to you. He should've taken you instead._

Strong hands lifted him from the pillow, taking his only attempt at cutting off his air supply. The blue eyes examined him briefly before Wonjin stabilized his back and held a glass of water to his lips.

" _You're being self-destructive,_ " he suddenly heard in his head, a brief sentence without any melody filling out his mind or senses numbing because of the strength of hypnosis. It seemed like the merman next to him was able to push a thought into his mind without any additional effort. The strong hand remained on his lower back, as if Wonjin knew that Hoseok desired to bury his face in the sheets and to never appear again.

"Why would you care? You hate humans. Why don't you just kill me too? You can take Hyungwon back and I don't have to feel like this anymore." He was barely able to talk and turned away from the glass of water, staring at the wall instead. "He probably tried to fight, Hojun… but his body had always been weak, so I bet it was easy," Hoseok whispered and didn't bother to wipe the warm liquid travelling down his cheeks. "Back then, if it would've been me, I would've fought you because I needed to protect him, I was alive to take care of him, but now it'll be really easy for you. One less human without doing much."

Ice blue eyes were merely staring at him without a reply, as if the merhuman that took his brother was giving him time to say more or listened how the words that he had spoken echoed through the room.

When Hoseok didn't say anything else, Wonjin lifted the glass of water to his lips again, one palm stabilizing his back as before.

" _So you are assuming that after all this time that I was here and all the time that passed since then, nothing has changed about the way I think,_ " Wonjin stated while still observing him calmly. " _What will my answer give you? Will it really matter to the way you feel or are you only trying to fuel your guilt? You said that every human has somebody who cares about them and will be hurt by their departure, what makes you so sure that it would be different for you? Now that your brother isn't here you can just die? What about Hyungwon then? You want him to feel the same pain? How are you any different from me, who wanted him to break the bond, then?_ "

_He wanted Hyungwon to break your bond?_

"Look, this is fate. You want me gone and I want myself gone too, so let's just do it. Hyungwon will find somebody from his own kind as you like saying, somebody who knows what a bond means. Yael is only next to me because of my brother, so it's perfect I guess. I don't need water. I don't need anything, just reverse your mistake and take the person you were supposed to take."

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his jaw as Wonjin grabbed his face with one of his hands and turned it so that their eyes met. The calm demeanor was gone, and anger took over everything else, anger and a hint of hurt that had no reason to be there. The words that followed seemed to burn their way into his mind, resembling a splitting headache that only faded away when there was no sound.

" _I cannot believe that you even dare to say that, we must be more similar than I thought. Don't you remember the way you felt after your brother's death? The way nothing changes after years even though the person is gone? Also, for merhumans a bond is supposed to break after death, it's supposed to be gone, but it's still right there for me, as if it had never left in the first place. It didn't matter what all those elders told me about the fading of a bond with time and death, it's not true, not for me. You know the pain, you know it perfectly, but still you just assume that Hyungwon will be fine and it won't matter? That is the reason I wanted to take him with me, to have him leave because whatever it is you think about him, it's not enough to consider him enough for you. Isn't that the same hurt that you felt because of your brother? Is it a nice feeling? You want everybody to feel that way?_ " Wonjin kept applying pressure to his jaw before he suddenly let go and threw the glass of water to the side, making it shatter against the wall and leave a dark, wet patch against the wooden walls. " _I hate to talk about it, but I had the same thoughts, Hoseok. I thought there was no point in existing, but what does not existing give you? Does it bring back your brother? Does it make him feel better? My bonded died in pain and I had to watch and no matter what I do, it won't make it any better. My death won't bring him back and it won't undo the pain. You don't want to die, you want the pain to stop._ "

"Thanks for comforting me, really. I don't know when your bonded died, but it's been ten years without my brother. I mean, you were there. You're not much older than me, so you must've been the same age back then. It doesn't get better, Wonjin. It went wrong from the start, I was born, and everything was in my favor even though he had always been the one who deserved it more. Why did you have to take him? Fuck." Hoseok finally looked into the ice blue eyes of the person who took his brother away from him. He wished he could hate him, but there was only pain and nothing else.

" _What if your brother thought the same about you? What if he thought that you would be free without him?_ " Wonjin's words were careful and the merhuman brushed over his wet cheeks briefly, a sign of affection he wouldn't have expected. " _He… didn't fight, but not because he didn't have the strength. I was a child and wasn't able to hypnotize well, but as soon as I put the thought of joining me in the ocean into his head, he just jumped, Hoseok. There was no hesitation and not even his immobile body stopped him. I regret what I did, and I regret being the reason for your pain, but why would you want to cause another being the same pain?_ "

_He just jumped?_

"When Hyungwon and I met for the time I jumped too. I jumped, and I stopped breathing. He saved me. I still don't know why, but he did." Suddenly the memory of the beautiful green eyes appeared in his head and he cried even harder.

" _Because Hyungwon isn't like me. He isn't able to hurt anybody, not even the people that are ruining our home,_ " Wonjin muttered, emotions clear like the blonde man wasn't speaking in his thoughts. The merman wasn't hiding his affect anymore and the headache that had throbbed at Hoseok's temples didn't accompany the words either. _"He cares about you more than I have ever seen him care about anyone. I cannot let you force him through the same pain, no matter what you ask me to do. You don't deserve to die, nobody does."_

Hoseok kept his gaze on his crossed legs and sighed, feeling numb from all the emotions and memories that he learned not to feel or think about. His best friend had accommodated to him being closed up and it was the first time somebody actually talked to him about his loss. Of course, it had to be the person who was the reason for his loss. Life wasn't fair.

"Why are you here? To take Hyungwon back?" he asked, watching the shattered glass that spread over the carpet, waiting to bury itself in soft flesh.

" _To give you the choice whether you still want to help us after what I have done._ " Wonjin followed his gaze and climbed off the bed, hands reaching for the shards and carefully placing them in a heap at the side. It was scary how aware the blonde man seemed of his thoughts. " _If my actions are enough for you to abandon him, I cannot let him stay with you, even if he wants to._ "

_What is he, his father?_

"Nothing is enough for me to abandon him, not even being in pain all the time. I simply don't understand why you're here if you hate humans. Don't try to shit me, I've seen and recognized the way you looked at me. How many merhumans are there? Ten? A hundred? It can't be many because we would've found out already. If I don't think about the fact that you helped my brother to die, I know that we must work together because you will die out. Your kind will disappear. So, what do you think my answer is?"

" _I am aware that you are different, and I am not lying to you. It is true that I didn't trust a single word that you said when Hyungwon brought me here for the first time. Having legs makes us vulnerable and we have no choice but to trust you._ " Wonjin licked over his lips and inhaled softly before meeting his gaze. " _But I changed my mind. You didn't use my weakness and you seem to be the only person that understands what it feels like to lose somebody, even if you are a human. I regret what I did, and I understand if you do not wish to see me again, but... I hope that you help our family."_

"People make mistakes to learn from them. You were a child, just like my brother. It doesn't make it better, but I hear from your words that you know that it was wrong. You're family because Hyungwon is family too," he muttered, glancing at the aquamarine scales. "You need to oil your scales but I'm not going to do it. I'm exhausted. Let's wait for Yael."

" _They are in the other room, I asked them to leave us alone,_ " Wonjin answered inside his head. Although his lips didn't part because the merman spoke inside his head, Hoseok was able to see them tremble for the first time. " _Thank you for being the way you are._ "

Inhaling roughly, the blonde merman turned away, hiding his expression and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Only a few seconds passed before it opened again and Hyungwon's worried face appeared in the door crack. The merboy was dressed in light pants and a shirt, his shopping attire, and hurried over to the bed as fast as he was able to, slim arms wrapping around Hoseok's neck.

"I'm so sorry," the low voice mumbled into his ear as Hyungwon covered his face with kisses. "I'm so so sorry, Hoseok."

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry for being in pain and not leaving room for you."

"I know it's not the same because blood is something different, I know it, but maybe-" Hyungwon paused as if speaking became difficult, voice rough and breaths irregular, "maybe I can try to be enough for Hoseok? We can make it better and teach merhumans about humans, show that feelings are the same. I cannot live without you, Hoseok."

_Maybe at some point the pain will stop._

"Wonjin might have taken my brother, but you saved me. I didn't want to live, but you saved me and gave me a chance to meet you again. I still think that he hates me, but then I don't understand why he didn't want to kill me." Hoseok sighed and leaned on Hyungwon's bony shoulder.

"Wonjin doesn't hate you," the merboy whispered and stroked over his hair. "He only hates that he sees his own feelings in you. It reminds him and it's painful. He was crying when he left the room and hid in the bathroom. Yael is trying to talk to him."

Raking through his hair and caressing his ears, Hyungwon placed a kiss to his forehead before he began to sing the melody that he always sang to comfort him, soft and pleasant like a blanket that surrounded them.

"I don't think I've ever loved someone," Hoseok whispered in the middle of the melody. "I think I was busy taking care of my brother and then being in pain, I've never looked at anybody apart from myself and only looked where Hojun disappeared to. The ocean. I don't think I would've ended up with you if you were a human."

Hyungwon hummed in agreement and kept stroking over his hair, skin cool against his own.

"I sometimes think the same. I was with my family all this time, but I never accepted a bond. I felt like there was more for me, outside, to learn and to fight. Seeing Hoseok changed that so much. I kissed Hoseok when I had to leave, because I didn't want to. I wanted to be together."

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you so badly. For humans it's like one of the first steps to getting close." Suddenly his brain fell into panic mode and he leaned back, staring at Hyungwon. "Wonjin… is he with Yael right now?"

"Y-yeah," the merboy stuttered as his green eyes widened, surprised by Hoseok's sudden outburst. "He hid in the bathroom and she wanted to make him come out. Wonjin- he won't hurt Yael. He's not a bad person, he- he didn't know better. I was a bad person too, because... I forced Hoseok to give me the fish. Hoseok didn't give it himself, I- used hypnosis."

"I know. But that's part of your behavior, you just have to make sure to not hurt anybody with it. About Wonjin… I think Yael likes him, that's why I'm panicking, I need to see what's going on," he muttered, placing a brief kiss on the boy's thick lips. Thinking about it, leaving the merman with Yael wasn't a good idea, especially because spring wasn't over yet. He jumped from the bed and dragged Hyungwon along, carefully walking towards the bathroom and glancing through the crack in the door.

_Great._

The blonde merman was sitting with his back against the bathtub and staring at Yael, who was straddling his lap and brushing a blonde lock behind his funnily curled ear. It must be a merhuman thing to have ears that looked like pretty shells.

Wonjin seemed as composed as always, watching her calmly and only the drying drops on his cheeks were a sign that the merman had been crying.

"What is she doing?" Hyungwon whispered quietly and tugged at Hoseok's arm. "Does she want to have sex with him? Or children? Yael told me she really wants a baby and I said it's easy with a merhuman."

_Well, that escalated._

"What? No way! We don't even know what the fuck comes out and whether merhumans and humans can procreate." As he was talking, he unfortunately missed the moment the black-haired woman grabbed Wonjin's chin, lifting it a bit and leaned in, kissing him softly with her eyes closed.

_Oh no._

"Well, fuck."

Hyungwon gasped and he would have laughed because it seemed like a stupid sitcom if it wasn't so tragic. The merboy grabbed his arm tighter and squeezed it as he turned towards Hoseok with wide eyes and hummed something in his own language that Hoseok didn't understand except for 'bond'. It must have been sufficiently shocking to lose his ability to communicate and the merboy gestured wildly while his green eyes remained wide.

Wonjin seemed to be just as shocked as Hoseok could see the blue eyes which were wide open while Yael had closed her own. The merman was immobile, obviously shocked by the offer and hadn't responded yet.

"Does Yael know?" Hyungwon finally forced out and squeezed Hoseok's arm again. "This matters so much- I hope Wonjin is okay, he didn't accept yet, but he didn't reject her either. I don't understand, Hoseok."

"I don't think she knows, but… how should I put it, she didn't have a long time partner all this time, only random in between stuff, like me. I don't think she would randomly kiss him just because it's fun. He must've done or said something that made her emotional enough to kiss him. God, I have no idea, I'm an idiot when it comes to this and I only have a bond because you kissed me first." While he was speaking, Yael leaned back and looked at Wonjin once before leaning in again and placing another kiss on his lips, small palms stroking over his pale cheeks.

The blonde merman kept observing her, blue eyes jumping from one feature of Yael's face to another, as if he was trying to understand something. Just when Hyungwon's fingers tugged at his arm again, as if the merboy knew before it happened, Wonjin reached out and wrapped one of his arms around Yael's small body, pulling her closer and allowing his eyes to fall shut. Hoseok had seen it before, the way the merman applied pressure with his lips but didn't part them the way humans did to kiss. Wonjin was returning the bond.

_Oh god._

"Oh fuck, what now?" he whispered, watching his best friend making a bond with a merman, with someone who took his brother's life, but mostly doing all that without having any hint of awareness of what it meant. Yael wrapped both arms around Wonjin's neck and hummed into the kiss, whispering that he smelled like the ocean and she loved it.

_Are you a voyeur, Hoseok?_

Wonjin was affectionate in return, pale hands stroking over Yael's face and shoulders before wrapping around her waist and pulling her as close as he was able to. Hoseok recognized the changes in the merman's scales because of proximity and touches, but he was holding back and merely caressed Yael's skin as if it were fragile.

"I'm happy," Hyungwon whispered which didn't really fit with his own feelings. The merboy's fingers were trembling against his skin and he chewed on his lips. "Yael said that she is so lonely and Wonjin is so lonely too. I'm so happy that he trusts Yael. It's so difficult for him and-" Suddenly, the green eyes met his again and Hyungwon hummed something in his own language before pure terror appeared on the pretty face. "Does Yael not know about bond? Will she… break it like humans do?"

"She doesn't know about the bond, I have to talk to her. But I don't - I don't think she will just kiss him and then move on, she wouldn't do that. It might sound weird, but it's because he's a merman. She knows that there are differences between you and me and between her and Wonjin and she knows that the same behavior might mean different things. Remember how she didn't want me to touch you? That." The way his best friend and the merman kissed started getting more intimate, so he turned around and stared at Hyungwon instead, chewing on his cheek. "Should I interrupt them? But then Wonjin will hate me even more than he already does."

Hyungwon stared at him with wide eyes before glancing towards the kissing couple and sucking on his plump lips.

"Are they going to have sex?" he asked and Hoseok remembered that the merboy had no feeling of shame or appropriate questions. The light blush on Hyungwon's cheeks made sense, after all every type of stimulation must have been difficult for him, even if it was only visual. "Wonjin will struggle if Yael wants to stop. Because of spring."

"That - I don't think they're going to have sex on my bathroom floor. At least I hope not."

_In addition, she has no idea how that works with merhumans._

Suddenly there was a moan that was caught by Yael's lips as the short woman narrowed her legs around Wonjin's thighs and rubbed against his scales purposefully.

_Oh, for fuck's sake._

"But she's making him feel good with her legs, look." Hyungwon simply pointed as if it wasn't rude and tilted his head in confusion. "Does Yael also like rubbing? Yael has very small spot that feels good, right? Like in video?"

_Why do you have to talk about this now?_

"She - yeah, she doesn't have a dick but the way she… moves against his thighs, it feels nice, I think."

_But she should stop, this isn't the right time._

This time it was Yael who moaned, probably going crazy because of the way the scales rearranged and gave her more stimulation.

Hyungwon hummed, probably in his own language and rubbed his thighs together even though he was wearing pants. The way the merboy scratched over his shoulders told him that he was struggling.

"Yael," Hyungwon spoke suddenly, loud enough for the couple on the bathroom floor to hear him. "Because of spring Wonjin might not be able to stop. Is that okay or are you scared?"

The black eyes settled on them, blush covered cheeks and red, parted lips on display. "What? Why are you guys standing there watching? Go away." Yael didn't seem very eager to talk to them, instead she turned to Wonjin and kissed him again, hands sinking into the blonde hair. "And close the door."

"Are- humans always like this?" the merboy asked with wide eyes and closed the bathroom door as Yael asked them to, basically saying they should fuck off which Hyungwon luckily didn't understand. "Isn't Yael scared because Wonjin might lose control? I was always so scared because Hoseok could not like me if I was too scary."

"Have you seen her? She's the one losing her shit. She knows about spring. I told her, so she must know. I think… I think she really wants to be close to Wonjin, so let's go to the kitchen or I'll go nuts. I'll listen and go in if I hear something weird, just in case." Hoseok's face was burning, simply because he hadn't seen his best friend like that and he also hasn't seen Wonjin look at a human with that gaze.

_Is he trying to punish himself by having a bond with a human?_

"What is he going to do now? To be honest, I didn't think he would kiss back." Hoseok made coffee and sat at the table, placing the cup next to Hyungwon's hips.

"I thought he would kiss back," Hyungwon admitted and a small smile played around the corners of his lips. "Wonjin… was very surprised about Yael. He asked a lot of questions and was worried when I said Yael is lonely. He wanted to go back to the ocean earlier, but because Yael wanted to visit he… decided to stay. He also wanted to talk to Hoseok because Wonjin want to stay. He is hurt but Yael makes it better."

"She's really good at making it better. I just wish that he could make it better for her too. I was only able to take and never gave anything back. God, I think you were really unlucky with your bonded, Hyungwon." He took a sip of his coffee and shook his head at himself.

Instead of agreeing as he should have, Hyungwon moved closer and slipped between his legs, big palms resting on his shoulders.

"Merhumans believe that bonded are chosen because they are meant to be. I am with Hoseok, because Hoseok makes me happy. I yearn for the earth and Hoseok yearns for the ocean, but together it is better somehow." Smiling, the merboy leaned in and kissed his lips, only connecting them the way he did when he wanted to be affectionate. "The only one who thinks that Hoseok is a bad choice, is Hoseok."

"You have a point. You sound like my brother, like Hojun. If I think about it, you are very similar to him in the way you think. Hojun also always told me that he was happy to be alive next to me. But then again… I guess that he wasn't in the end. Wonjin said he didn't fight. He said he just jumped." The topic immediately made him tear up, as if the talk with the blonde merhuman had opened a door he had kept closed all this time and now that it was open, he couldn't close it anymore.

"Hoseok just jumped too," Hyungwon whispered and brushed over his lips with his own, keeping the contact. "Hoseok also didn't fight, as if it didn't matter and when lips turned blue, I got scared. I didn't want to hurt a human, so I pulled you out. I didn't know what it meant, but my hypnosis wasn't strong then, so you didn't want to fight. I was still a baby. Maybe Hojun thought similar, just like you, but both of you never said anything."

"I wish he would've said something because I would've told him that he's everything to me, that he should hold on for a little longer, that the feeling would pass. He left me, but he left me the ocean and the ocean gave me you. I will teach your family to live on land, so that you don't have to fear and can use your abilities and your strengths to change the world." It felt unreal talking with tears in his eyes while hearing Yael make noises he never thought he would hear her make, but he tried his best to act as if he didn't hear any of it.

Hyungwon nodded and kissed his lips, stroking over his hair and wrapping his slim arms around his shoulders to have him close.

"And I will teach you that you matter and show you how to be a part of the ocean through me," the merboy replied and climbed on top of his thighs, round nose brushing over his own. "Because you belong with me."

_He's your family now._

"This is the first time that I feel that I really belong, because I was scared of moving out of the house with the aquarium, but then I realized that I wasn't scared when I was next to you, so you must really be my home. I want to learn your language, Hyungwon. I want to tell you that I love you in your language and I want to understand you and the way you think, so please teach me too." He wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's clothed waist and it felt unusual because the merboy preferred to be naked most of the time.

"Then let's start today," Hyungwon murmured before humming three beautiful tones that vibrated against Hoseok's lips. "It means family."

Hoseok really loved the way it sounded, like the mixture of wind and waves when he went sailing.

" _Family_ " he repeated and leaned in, kissing Hyungwon's lips and smelling the ocean.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underwater came to an end.
> 
> Thank you so much for staying with us during this emotional story that hopefully made you feel something and a big thank you for supporting Oceana Foundation with us. We were able to donate 50$ with your help. 
> 
> This story was very special for us and we hope that you enjoyed it.  
> We would like to thank all of you who read, gave Kudos and commented on the chapters, thank you to those who wrote us private messages on twitter or sent fan-arts to our e-mail address and to those who bought the hardcover version or the digital version of #Underwater while supporting LGBTQI Artists and Oceana. We are so happy to have you!
> 
> A big special 'Thank You' to our Beta-readers Natalie and Molly, who are with us for a long time and did an incredible job correcting our mistakes and making the fic better! We love you and are really, really thankful that you invested your time and effort and keep helping us out with each new story we start. Another thank you to our amazing friend and artist Angie, who helped us with the cover .  
>  **The New Story: 'Call Me A Sinner' will be updated here on AO3 approximately 20th of February..**
> 
> If you want to know more about us, get updates and information about new stories, hit us up on **Twitter**  
> [@SMUTSIS Official](http://twitter.com/SMUT_SIS)  
> And our Instragram: [SMUTSIS Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smut_sis/)  
>   
>   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING OUR STORIES.
> 
> WE LOVE YOU.

"You have to prepare the powder first!" a high-pitched voice yelled above all others, silencing them for a few seconds until the orchestra of children's voices resumed.

A group of two boys and three girls stood around a transparent box that was used as a temporary home for the colorful fish that was currently caught inside it. At least until it was taken care of.

"Won't it heal without the powder?" the boy that stood on the right of the container asked him, looking up and revealing a pair of light brown eyes, almost orange in their hue. If one knew what to look for it was easy to tell that the boy had a green tint to his skin and kept fixing his pants, but children were accepting as long as they were taught right.

_You'd have never thought this would be possible._

"It might, but isn't it nicer if we can help?" Hyungwon replied and fixed the tight neoprene suit on his body. It was one of the days when some of the primary school children came by for their Save the Ocean projects. He loved working with them and showing them why it mattered to collect garbage, to help the animals and to enjoy how beautiful the water looks when it is clean.

The girl that had announced the need to prepare the powder spoke out again and told the others how little one had to put on the cut and that the rest would be taken care of in the water. She had learned well the last time they saved several fish that were thrown on the beach because of a storm.

As soon as the fish was happily returned to the ocean and the children giggled excitedly because of their good deed, Hyungwon gave each of them a hug and hoped to see them the next time. Only the little black-haired boy with the brown eyes remained for a little longer and stared at the blue water, observing the waves that broke and foamed close to their covered feet.

"Do you miss it?" Hyungwon asked eventually and smiled, gesturing towards the ocean.

The little boy nodded and kneeled on the sand, fingers stretched out and lightly touching the water surface. A smile was on the childish face while eyes remained closed.

'You can come here if you like, I can bring you back for a bit if you miss it. The family you stay with knows that you are safe with me.' The switch in language felt natural to him by now, only a different way to express his thoughts and one that either required his lips or stemmed from deep inside his chest. The little merboy seemed more surprised and nodded again before getting up on his feet and hugging him tightly.

Hyungwon could understand it well, the feeling that a part of him belonged under water and could never be satisfied on land. He saw his family and many merhumans were learning the language and finding ways to live among humans, but his family wasn't the only reason he desired to be in the salty water. His tail was an inherent part of him, one that he had exchanged for being with his bonded, but he still missed it whenever their lips touched, and his legs couldn't close the distance in the same way Hyungwon knew his merhuman body would be able to.

Just like the little boy who had stroked over his arm in a sign of affection and ran up the hill to the end of the beach, Hyungwon let his body sink down on the sand, hands slipping into the cold water and eyes fluttering shut at the image of being surrounded by it.

The thought was pure bliss, just like the feeling that kissing the lips of his bonded was able to evoke in him. He couldn't be without either and if somebody had told him that the two things he loved the most would end up at the bridge between the ocean and the earth, Hyungwon wouldn't have believed them. Now he missed pale arms around him and warm lips kissing his cold ones whenever he was in the water but yearned to be submerged in the salty waves each time their bodies connected.

_Because that is what your bond is about, a kiss between the ocean and the earth._

Suddenly there was warmth around him, enveloping him and hot lips that touched the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"I missed you," Hoseok whispered, voice low and like the sound of stormy waves in autumn.

"You always know when I need you the most," Hyungwon replied and kept his eyes closed while his right hand reached out to stroke over a soft cheek and brush over familiar, curved lips. "I was thinking about how much I need you and how much I need the ocean, the two things that make me the happiest. We saved another fish today, your favorite."

"Sounds amazing. I admire you for being able to deal with kids. You're so natural and they feel protected and loved when you're with them. I watched you for a bit and it made me happy. Yael is explaining to Wonjin why he needs to wear underwear when he goes outside, but he's stubborn, so they ended up all over each other and I left." Hoseok shifted and he felt his warm hand next to his in the water. "The ocean warmed up so well. I want to go in."

His heart skipped a beat and Hyungwon felt the urge to cover Hoseok's face with kisses for the simple offer to do the one thing he had kept thinking about since waking up that morning. It seemed to be one of those days when the ocean called for him the loudest.

"I'd love to go in," he whispered and intertwined their fingers, his own slipping into the spaces between Hoseok's.

Opening his eyes, he smiled and turned around to grin at the gorgeous face he was met with, black eyes that reflected his own green ones, pitch black hair and familiar yearning to bridge the distance and kiss Hoseok's lips.

"Do you think all bonds are the same?" he asked suddenly and reached out to rake through Hoseok's hair, adding a few grains of sand, but the black-haired human didn't seem to mind. "I keep thinking about it after seeing so many people in love. Wonjin is so controlled, like you, but Yael on the other hand seems more like me, yearning to be close without a care for the consequences. They fit well, even if it isn't the same. Do you think it will be possible in the future? More bonds like ours?"

"You asked whether I think that bonds are the same. Well, do you think people are the same? I don't think they are, and so their bonds, their relationships aren't the same either. With Yael I can see that she knows, she feels Wonjin and she feels that he needs the attention and care, so she's giving it to him without him having to ask, just like he learned to see what it is that she needs. I think it's the same with each bond. I know that you love, and you need the ocean, so I can only be happy if I know that you are. I want to go swimming with you. I don't remember the last time I felt a tail around my body. You're so controlled when spring is over that it makes it seem as if it's spring all year around for me."

_He must be feeling just like you did in spring, constantly worried that he's the only one who feels that way._

Moving backwards into the water, he gasped softly at the sensation of waves against his back and tugged at the fabric covering Hoseok's chest, pulling him along into the ocean. Maybe spring made it easier to ignore the differences between ocean and earth while in summer he felt like only with his tail around Hoseok's muscular legs he felt complete.

"That's because I am rarely able to make you mine," he whispered and lifted the soaked shirt over Hoseok's black hair before throwing it on the sand. "I want to be myself with you, teach you how to be part of the ocean and part of me."

"I can feel the 'being myself' part with every cell of my body. I never felt as if I belonged anywhere until I met you, so I want you to feel as if you belong too, even if I have to be in the water for that." Hoseok smiled and wrapped his arms around him as soon as they went deeper, warm lips kissing his own and tasting like salt.

"Will you let me feel your skin?" Hyungwon exhaled against the hot mouth and brushed his hands over clothes that still separated him from the human he was in love with. He wanted water to be the only thing that remained between them, caressing their skin and bringing them together the way it had years ago.

Hoseok didn't reply and simply wiggled out of his jeans and underwear, throwing both on the sand before returning the embrace. He was so warm.

Closing his eyes, he slipped his hands into the tight fabric surrounding his scale-covered legs and tugged it off, gasping at the way it felt and from the warm hands that roamed over his hips and pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head. A smile played around the corners of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok's neck and kissed his delicious mouth.

"Will you hold me while I transform?" he asked and remembered the first time that Hoseok had wanted to let him go, the time when the muscular arms weren't holding him anymore, but he refused to leave, guilty for hurting the caring human and finally realizing that he wanted to be next to him, promising a bond. "Like back then?"

"I want to always hold you when you're in pain. I want to be next to you no matter what it is that you're suffering through," the black-haired human whispered and held him tightly.

Keeping his eyes closed, he stopped breathing and focused on the arms around him instead of the tingling sensation that spread through his legs and turned into pain that molded them into his tail, covered in green-blue scales that adjusted to the color of the ocean.

Roaming over the muscular shoulders, Hyungwon smiled and used his tail to wrap around Hoseok's pale legs, holding on and pulling the beautiful human deeper into the ocean with him, until he wasn't able to stand and merely floated in his hold. It felt good to be that close, to have naked skin against his and the heat that constantly warmed him up despite the cold ocean.

'I want you so much,' he hummed because it was easier without air and smiled because he knew that Hoseok was able to understand. This time it wasn't only the words that the human heard, but he could also feel the vibrations in his chest, realizing what it meant to be close in the water. Everything was connected and Hyungwon already felt overwhelmed by the pressure of Hoseok's groin against his own.

' _I want you to have me_ ,' the human hummed back, inhaling deeply and roaming his hot palms over his back and chest, playing with his nipples and stroking along his hips. Hoseok knew exactly how to get to him, how to pull arousal from the depths of his being and transform it into unquenchable need to be connected to the muscular body in his arms, to have their hips and their lips aligned.

Humming from pleasure this time, Hyungwon tightened his grip around Hoseok's legs and pulled him flush against his body, sliding along his thighs and between them while he was able to. His mouth covered Hoseok's and he licked between the delicious lips, purposefully applying pressure and immobilizing the gorgeous human with his tail.

'I'll make you mine.'

 _'Please,'_ Hoseok whispered, trying his best to use all the words he had learned from him and trembling in his hold. It wasn't cold, so it must've been the situation, the need that he could feel right at Hoseok's groin, hot and showing him how much the human wanted him. It seemed so different in the water because his bonded appeared helpless and relied on him, trusted him with his body and his life.

_Just like you trust him on earth._

Making sure that they remained sufficiently above the water, Hyungwon let his hands roam over the muscular body, feeling every curve and dip with his fingertips while his lips and teeth played with Hoseok's neck in alteration. He couldn't keep his tail still, not now that he was able to be as close as he wanted to, wrapped around the black-haired human’s body and rearranging his scales to pull his favorite sound from Hoseok's lips.

“I want you,” the low voice vibrated against his ear and Hoseok pulled him closer, using the strength in his arms and hissing at the water that made space for their skin to touch. Hyungwon smiled because the urgency reminded him of the way he had felt during the past months, going mad without the ability to be close to his bonded. But seeing Hoseok just as breathless and yearning to be close showed him that it didn't matter what state both of them were in, the desire to be connected remained.

The way Hoseok's groin rubbed over his scales made him gasp before the sounds transformed into hums and he didn't want to remain separated any longer. Applying pressure with his tail, he slipped a little higher until he was able to slip the firm length inside of his body, filling him out and causing his scales to shift against Hoseok's skin again.

"I can't let you go," he admitted and only tightened his grip, using the strength in his tail to press Hoseok's hips flush against his own. The muscular human couldn’t move with the exception of his arms, but the loud moans that followed and the attempts to pull him closer were enough of a sign that Hoseok was basking in every sensation that Hyungwon was providing him with. "With me you can be a part of the ocean, Hoseok."

Still smiling, he shifted in the water to let the pale skin feel the cool water against it, brushing along the human's back and the spots that weren't covered by Hyungwon's tail or body.

Hoseok was begging in human and ocean language, gasping for air and trying to move, but Hyungwon's grip didn't allow him to.

"Take me, I'm yours," the black-haired man whispered once again, hands sinking into his hair and tugging at it as Hoseok ravished his lips with his own hot ones. Hyungwon only hummed in response, loving how the human he was in love with gave into him so easily, trusting him to keep him safe while letting go completely. Basking in the intimate kisses that they shared, salty because of the ocean water, he began to move his hips, allowing Hoseok's length to slip out of him before he used his tail to push them flush again, feeling the human twitch inside of him because of the way it felt.

_He must be loving it so much, just like you go mad when you are close enough._

The quicker his motions became, the more difficult it was to stay aware, loud hums raining from his lips and hips and tail moving all on their own. Hoseok's skin was heating up, burning between them and it felt like the spot where their bodies were connected tingled despite the cool water. It felt so good, like they were meant to be this close and the beautiful human belonged in his arms with a tail wrapped around his pale body and muscular legs. Water reached all the way to Hoseok's chin once in a while because Hyungwon's body yearned to move deeper while his mind refused to let go of his bonded, too addicted to their proximity. The constant twitches were telling him that the breathtaking man in his arms was close.

_You want to show him what it's like, to be connected without anything else around but water._

"I love you," he gasped in human language and kissed those curved lips again, yearning to sink into the water to let Hoseok know what it really feels like to be in the ocean with a bonded. "Can you- hold your breath for me?"

" _I can do anything for you_ ," Hoseok hummed back in his language and inhaled deeply, sinking beneath the surface with him.

A pleasant tingling spread along his skin, brushing over his face along with the ocean water pulling him towards Hoseok and those soft lips he needed to kiss to feel complete. It felt just like he had always imagined it, kissing in the ocean and strengthening the bond while being as close as physically possible. Hums of pleasure were still developing in his chest and echoing in the silent water around them. It seemed like there was only them and nobody else, all other sounds drowned out as Hyungwon kept moving his hips against Hoseok's and pulling sounds of pleasure from his curved lips and letting them melt in between them.

_This is what you meant. It doesn't matter whether he is a human or not, like this, he is a part of the ocean because he belongs with you._

'You belong with me,' he hummed and sped up his movements, feeling how the constant pleasure and the lack of oxygen were pushing Hoseok over the edge, whole body shaking in his tight grip. 'Be it on earth or in the ocean. I will be your air.'

The orgasm pushed all the air out of Hoseok's lungs and the human almost inhaled water, body wiggling in his firm hold. Holding the gorgeous person close, Hyungwon used his tail to break the surface, surrounding them with the sounds of birds, cold wind against their wet cheeks and waves that covered his gills occasionally.

Smiling, he stroked over Hoseok's hair and observed the aftermath of pleasure on his face. The twitches inside his body were still pulling low hums from his lips because it felt good, returning the need he only knew from spring.

"I belong with you, Hyungwon." He wouldn't have recognized Hoseok's breathless whisper if he didn't know the human language and hadn't read it from the human's red lips. "I hope that you can feel like yourself with me, just like I feel like myself with you."

"You are my air too," he replied and leaned in for a kiss, holding it to share intimacy and being able to continue the pleasure that was burning in his abdomen. He knew that Hoseok was probably sensitive, so he started out slowly, sliding his hips forward and in careful circles while the stimulation was causing his scales to rearrange and his eyes to flutter shut. It was so different when he could hold onto Hoseok the way he wanted to, wrap around him and keep him close. "In the water it seems like there is only you and me, nobody else."

"You're making me feel your world around me in a way I could've never imagined," Hoseok muttered and moaned, biting on his bottom lip and hips stuttering in his firm hold.

"Is it okay if I move?" Hyungwon was being careful, sliding his hips forward slowly and listening to the pretty sounds that left Hoseok's lips. It didn't take long for the fullness from before to return and the urge to move fast was difficult to suppress. "You feel so good."

"I want you. It's like the need you have in spring only unquenchable. I want you to move as you like. Take me the way you want to." Muscular arms wrapped around his neck and Hoseok leaned in, kissing a salty drop from his lips carefully.

If his next motion hadn't resulted in a loud moan that was caught by his lips, Hyungwon might have hesitated, attempted to hold back his desire to make Hoseok his and take over the human's body by holding him close and wrapping his tail around him. His hips kept moving faster, almost slamming against Hoseok's despite the water around them. His hums turned louder, and he gave up on containing them. What had been words before transformed into unintelligible murmurs and begging that was neither human nor merhuman. There was no way for a merhuman to make another feel that way, so there was no reason for Hyungwon to stay in only one realm. The hot skin against his drove him mad, just like fingers that stroked over his hips and buried themselves in the scales on his behind.

The almost forgotten need was mingling with the familiar pleasure and driving him mad, hands and motions becoming rougher as his tail moved Hoseok against him all on its own. His eyes were closed, and he barely had enough awareness to stay above the surface, going mad from the pleasure.

"You drive me crazy," he forced out and scratched over Hoseok's back while his tail thrust the human's hips forward into him, filling him out and causing a scream to echo around them.

The human in his hold seemed to feel the same way, begging and groaning from the way he was able to move underwater. In between his motions, Hoseok was able to free himself and wrapped his muscular legs tightly around his tail, crossing them at the ankle and making their connection even deeper, filling him out to the brim, hips flush.

Hyungwon threw his head back, hair soaking in the water as his body spasmed around the length inside of him and refused to let it go. He felt so close, right at the brink of pleasure and when Hoseok tightened his legs around him, white painted his vision and forced both of them under the surface for a brief moment as he wasn't able to hold them in place anymore.

Breathless even though he didn't need the oxygen, Hyungwon pushed them back up and stroked over Hoseok's wet hair and his pale cheeks, overwhelmed by how much he felt being close to the human he was in love with. The thick length was twitching inside of him, as if Hoseok was at the edge of another orgasm and was holding back, body shaking from the stimulation.

"Come for me again," he whispered and connected their lips before thrusting forward and rubbing over a hardened nipple with his fingertips, knowing that it drove the human in his arms mad.

This time Hoseok was the one pulling them under water and coming, bubbles of air escaping the curved lips as the human put all his strength into burying himself as deep as possible inside his body.

Hyungwon observed the way Hoseok's lips parted and air travelled to the surface, the way the human's eyes shut in pure bliss and his whole body contracted with the aftermath. It was beautiful, and one might have really thought that the pale human belonged in the water, skin glistening in the minimal light that entered from above and pitch-black hair framing his face and contrasting with the red lips.

Stroking over the soft cheek, he connected their lips one more time, staying below the surface for a few more seconds during which he enjoyed their twosomeness. When a few more bubbles travelled to the surface, he pushed their bodies up and inhaled the sweet air through his lips, watching Hoseok do the same. They didn't feel all that different even though Hyungwon had a tail while Hoseok's muscular legs were wrapped around him.

"I always felt helpless on the surface unless I was next to you. I hope it feels just as safe for you when you are in the ocean with me." He smiled and swam a little closer to the shore where he could rest on the sand with his tail while still holding onto Hoseok's body. "I want our lips to touch like the sun touches the ocean, only forever."

Suddenly Hoseok reached for his own nape and undid the string that the golden fish was attached to and leaned forward, tying it around his slim neck.

"It's yours," the black-haired human whispered and kissed his lips briefly.

Hyungwon's eyes widened as the memory of black eyes and pitch-black hair filled his mind, boyish hands that undid a silver necklace and tied it around his neck after he had asked for it. The necklace was much more than just a piece of jewelry or a fish that belonged into the ocean as he had thought back then. It was a present from somebody that mattered so much to the human in his arms, a person that regularly returned to his thoughts and resulted in tears that ran down pale cheeks which Hyungwon kissed away in a desperate attempt to make it better. Having Hoseok give it to him meant so much more than he was able to express, even in his own language. His chest was on fire and his eyes burned as he reached for the small golden fish and let his fingers run over the surface, remembering how many times he had touched it over the years without knowing its significance.

Back then, Hyungwon had taken it by force, but now it was the same situation all over again, only that those pale hands were acting of their own accord, tying the necklace around his neck because they chose to do so.

Hoseok was giving him, the person he was in love with, the one thing that remained from the person he was bonded to by blood.

"Can I really have this?" he asked and bit down on his bottom lip, too emotional to keep it from trembling.

"Yes. I thought about it. Love is like the ocean and earth, it exists at the same time, but it's so different. It's never black or white, it's never only night or just day and it's never winter forever, because spring will come and change everything around you. Just like that, Hojun gave me this necklace, and you took it. I lost him in the ocean, but the ocean gave me you in return. He is gone, but my affection and memories remain with me, so I think it's time to make space for new ones." Hoseok looked at him with eyes full of affection, salty drops flowing down the pale cheeks and joining the ocean, mingling as if it was the way it was supposed to be. A human, a living being integrating into the nature around him. "Thank you for teaching me what love is, Hyungwon."

The emotions in his chest threatened to spill out with how intense they were, how all his thoughts and perceptions integrated with the salty waves, the warm human skin and the black eyes that looked at him as if he was everything.

' _Bond_ ,' he hummed, tears joining Hoseok's in the warm ocean around them.

 _'Bond_ ,' Hoseok hummed back.

The end.


End file.
